


Danganronpa-Mindset: Remnants of Hope(Discontinued)

by MisterSeason (LegionLight)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: After Danganronpa 3, F/M, Hope and Despair, Main Genre: Mystery, Mentions of previous Killing Games, Mysteries and Murders, Newly Build Hope's Peak Academy, Side Genre: Horror, Truth and Lies, self-betaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 119,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegionLight/pseuds/MisterSeason
Summary: After a decade of the world rebuilding from the world wide Despair apocalypse, a new Hope's Peak Academy is built. Being interested and well studied in the school's history involving the world wide Despair, a young being of a man walks upon the school grounds. His intent being to look about the school, labeling him as 'school' tourist'.However, when he opens the front doors of the main building, he is thrown into unconsciousness. And reawakens in a confined world he never dreamt possible. A world where a killing game would take place. With the motive not coated in, or even for simple despair.





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Text Notes:  
> Normal = Normal Talking  
>  **Bold **& Underline = Voice spoken through recording or some device****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite appearances, most things are just not what they seem. And Motosuke, a 'school tourist', gets a grand taste of such a truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer (Just in case): I only own my Original Characters, and some associated story points. Everything else is rightfully owned by Kodaka and Spike Chunsoft.

It was the constructed child of a place, that was once the gigantic symbol representing Hope. A building that stood tall, overshadowing most of the other constructed resorts. Many of Japan's youth, as well as people all around the world, held it in high regard and were in awe at its mere presence. It was where the most talented students were able go and attend. 'Success guaranteed for life' is what many said in describing how amazing the school known as Hope's Peak Academy, was.

'Was' being the keyword. The reason is that the original school, had sadly become the origin setting for many tragedies to take place. It also became a relay of sorts, and was used in order to spread the planting of many more seeds of destruction. Leading to the downfall of society, and the whole world to go to war with itself. All because of one, new attending student from the 78th class. Who had wanted to bring the whole world into an abyss of everlasting despair.

That plan, although it succeeded in causing tens of thousands of deaths for some time, was put to an end. By factions of humanity, who all retained some resilient levels of sanity. They all fought back, and were able to deconstruct the world-wide despair. The process is still going on now, but around half of the world's countries had recovered to their fullest.

It has been near a decade since the world went to war. In this present time, I'm standing here. My eyes squinting upward at the newly constructed Hope's Peak Academy. While my hands ruffled around in my pockets, and my feet are tapping the ground over and over. And the air is having a breeze of blowing my hair slightly.

I'm not a student at this Academy. I'm just a young man and citizen admiring the building's height, visible structure, and related history to the first Hope's Peak. I'm…Motosuke, just Motosuke. I don't exactly have a last name, despite having a single parent who raised me. The reason for that is…complicated and personal, to say the least without getting into detail.

You could say that I'm a normal guy with just a simple glance. But I'm abnormal, like everyone else in the world in their own small ways. My appearance is something you'd expect out of an anime: Grey eyes, ice blonde hair, and clothing coloring patterns that were a mix of green, red, gray, and black. And my personality is quite a tiny bundle. I have simple traits honestly: those bring kindness, somewhat of a deep thinker, and admittedly some tendency to be shy.

What someone would like to know, if they saw me staring at the school, is why I was there. Beyond finding a spark of admiration, and reflecting on everything I've learned so far about the history. Well, I'm a explorer and someone who becomes curious easily. I wanted to experience, or at least watch what occurs behind this school's surrounding gate. As well as address some questions I was taught to ask myself, regarding a building I may or may not find myself spending time in, or around about.

How did the school function? What were the specific rules and regulations for students and staff? Did the students and staff have a respect founded for each other, or were relations bad or indifferent like most schools? How was the security beyond there being some cameras posted at the gate? Was the lunch served here good, or decently distasteful but eatable? And so on and- no. If you're wondering, I'm not an inspector. You can call me a concerned citizen, and a guy who has more care about these things then most people.

Anyways, I'd been staring upward at the building for almost an hour. Taking in the sight for the most part. And when I decided to finally step forward, I let my fingers touch the openable gate. Eyeing the mentioned cameras with caution. You see, I really wanted to step past the gate and walk the grounds. But I wondered if this school allowed that. I mean, there wasn't any scanners for ID or a lock for the gate here. So tours are allowed technically? I did do some further research on this place, besides reading out of history books, and there wasn't anything regarding security measures.

I had debated on what I should do, with my fingers and foot representing my stances. My fingers had tapped at the gate before wrapping around a line of iron, wanting me to go in. While my foot dragged itself back against the sidewalk's concrete, wanting me to continue down the road and head towards home. And this, this state is something I'd get like sometimes. Relying on my hands and feet to express/add onto my possibilities of what I should, and what I shouldn’t do. It was really annoying, so far only to me due to my un-spacious social life.

After internally debating for some minutes, I finally came up with an answer and shook my head. My fingers 'won' and gladly pushed the gate open altogether. I had thought to myself at the time: ‘Come on! They'll explain to me if I'm trespassing. Then I can just leave and know that uninformed tours are not allowed’. With a nervous breath, the gate was opened fully. Then I had stepped right on through.

When my first steps first made contact with the ground within the school premises, I felt even more intrigued. My eyes darted along the ground hastily, images and pictures I've seen from books I've read coming to kind. Noting that the pavement craved the same way concerning pathways, with the few planted flowers residing next to grains of grass, all seeming similar from those pictures of the original school. And the building itself- well, it was near identical in height and frontal appearance. Despite the insignia displayed on the building was a circular shield, and had the kanji for ‘Hope' resting on a green and concreate rabbit shaped ear. As the prior insignia had a classic shield, with a lighting shaped metal piece placed in front.

Taking the already noticeable differences and similarities to mind, I decided to head first towards the front doors, wanting to let staff know I'm here before I painted myself off like a full-on intruder. I walked on until I made it to the front doors. Then I stopped inches away, with my hands grabbing ahold of the door handles. Ready to pull them back and open them up. And then to see the interior of the school, as well as some of the students maybe, with my own eyes and not just seeing through glass or looking at still images. So I'd took a breath, and intended to pull the doors open wide.

Only to met with a sudden dizziness, halting me in action. It came out of nowhere so suddenly, with no point of origin in sight. With immediate side effects causing me to freeze in place, making me unable to move: my legs, my arms, my head- my whole body! And…I could feel something crawling up to my eyes. Something...that began to make them weigh heavy, and want to close.

Realization slammed down on my mind, but there was nothing I could do besides think. ‘What? Is this what Hope's Peak does to- no! If this is what I think it is, then I'm gonna-' That my last conscious thought, before I felt my eyes shut themselves away from world. And then I fell, backwards into unconsciousness.

* * *

 Water. That was I saw first when my eyes opened, and what I felt myself surrounded by. My hand had immediately shot up and towards my mouth and nose. While the other reached out and around in a panic, meeting only darkened walls and a front window of barely recognizable glass.

Lights flickered on within the…container I was in. Showing a variety of buttons and levers presented beneath the glass window. No instruction was near to help me through this scenario. So my hand just struck out in a hurry. Turning, pulling, and pushing all possible means to help me escape.

It got harder and harder with each second added onto me being stuck there. Trying and trying each newly thought on combination of button presses and switch movements. The only feedback I got in relation to what I was doing, was the 5 ceiling lights changing color. Flickering from every color of the damn rainbow, from the tiniest of tints to the largest amounts of shades. They weren't helping, so my eyes were forced back to the many accessible means of escape. My brain was just frying up in trying to calculate a solution, while my body continued to trash around in the cold water.

Somewhere amidst the struggle of wanting to get out, distorted music began to play. My ears only being able to make out crackles, some static, and a screeching violin. The sounds getting more sister as my actions became more desperate. The ‘music’ was…definitely not helping in the slightest.

One of the levers and buttons activated themselves suddenly. With one of the above lights quickly turning green. I frantically looked up and down, between the light and paired lever and button. Thinking that sudden action, might be what I had to cause to happen. Before I felt a sudden shake affect the container I was in. And the music had began to…clear up.

‘Screw it!’ It pulled my left hand away from my nose and mouth, forcing it to work alongside my right. Relying on my barely sustainable ability to hold my breath on my own, to do my left hand’s previous work. While both hands worked at the most fastest pace I could make them go. Switching back and forth between the lights and paired levers and buttons. Hoping that I would manage to solve this damn contraction, and break out of here before drowning.

No prayers, just wishes. No prayers, just wishes. No prayers, just wishes. That's what I told myself, that's what I made myself think and undergo. Feeling some extra air able to fill me with the ability to fight, more and more with each second of progress-

I had done it! I managed to make all lights turn green. Causing the container to have shaken violently, as if I made two large arms push the whole thing around. All the while I heard sounds of unlocking commencing, and the music growing louder and clearer. Making out people’s voices, all together sing in a choir of some tune.

All of a sudden, the front wall of the container fell forward. Me and the whole amount of stored water following after. As the waters splashed and spread around, I had the unfortunately to land on the levers. My stomach made contact and I let out a grunt, before falling off to my side. Coughing out saliva and taken in water, while a hand swiftly darted towards my throat. Desperate breaths being taken as I could hear the music blaring somewhat me. The voices singing in perfect sync, with proud and joyful tones.

“ **-As the sun rises admist the waves, we'll keep each other safe. Before the droplets of rain, we'll find a path through the pain. Stand now, hand in hand! Let hope find a light to save your life! And you’ll discover ways to recover! To recover! To recover! Recover your state and start with a new fresh slate-”**

I tuned out the words and just laid there. Breathing in and out. As well as spitting out the last of water that infiltrated my nostrils while I'd slept for…however long. Recovering, just as the song mentioned. Not knowing if whoever had put me in that thing, had fully intended for the lyrics to match my current state.

After letting my body dry off a bit, and me regaining the ability to breath naturally, I shakeningly made it to my feet. Wrapping a arm around myself as chills ran all around my body. Making me shiver, and wishing that my jacket wasn't drenched with the rest of me.

“W-Where the Heck am I?” I asked myself as I did a whole 360. The room's dim lights just barely helping me make out a few things of interest. Identifying a series of school desks lined up in 5 per row, all placed across me. Then there were chalkboards planted across the middle section of the wall to my right. Two clocks ticked away displaying the same exact time, one was on the wall behind me, and the other was on the wall furthest from me. Posters were standing firm on the left wall, their positioning making it look like they laid a path towards the singular door leading out of the room.

‘A classroom? Then…could this be Hope's Peak?’ I tried to take a step forward, but I nearly toppled to the ground. Needing to throw my arms out and try to keep balance. My legs were incredibly numb, with most of my body feeling somewhat the same. ‘Take it easy Motosuke, let your body…enliven itself before attempting to move much.’ I followed my advice and slowly made my way to a nearby desk. Sitting myself down as my hands began rubbing at my knees.

I let my eyes wander around some more. Setting them on the…pod I woke up in. Noticing the exposed gears and metallic lines connecting the door to the pod. Thinking that the door either automatically reattached itself to the pod, or I had to operate it so it could.

I pondered on that little detail for just some seconds as my sight immediately moved over. Seeing that another pod was present, standing right next to mine. With its door reattached to the pod. I was able to tell that by pointing out a darker, damp section of the floor positioned in front of the said pod. Along with seeing that there was water was leaking from the corners.

I squinted at that, and then gave the room another look around. Trying to see if I could make out any other pods. The result being nothing of the sort.

'Someone was in one of these things, just like me?’ I shook my head and drove my fingers through my hair. ‘Why the Heck would Hope's Peak put people in these things? I nearly drowned! Are these pods…a harsh punishment or something for trespassing?’ After glancing between the two pods, I shrugged. Thinking I would find the answer much later, hopefully.

Once the feeling of numbness dissipated from my body, I stood up using the desk as support. After taking a few test steps, I saw that I was ready to get moving. Before I attempted to leave, I wanted to see if I could find some information. So I searched around, starting off with me going through a few student desks, and then onto the dusted up teacher’s desk located in the corner. My eyebrows raised at that, and my fingers eagerly explored the in-place wooden drawers. Finding nothing but more dust, and that the drawers all seemed on the verge of being broken apart.

After checking the desks, I gave the pods a quick overlook. Checking their whole figures for any possible engravings or insignias. Not entirely putting my bet on these pods belonging to Hope's Peak, since the original school didn't have any sort of punishment of this kind for apparent trespassers. In the end, I found nothing but a strip of letters and numbers. Them all making no understandable words, or any clear indication that this pods were numbered. I didn't bother to spend the time then and there to figure the wording out, I needed to check out the rest of the room. So I just kept the arrangement of numbers in my memory, and then moved on.

As the music from the pod changed from singing to a group of violins carrying a spiritual tone, I went over and checked out the posters lining the back wall. There were 7 in total, and they were pretty colorful and looked like they should've been placed in a elementary school. Each one had a word much more bigger then the others, taking up about a quarter of each paper. The letters were twisted and crooked, having dead tree branches and gas fumes illustrating the general form of most of the letters.

1\. DENIAL: the action of denying your involvement of anything you took part in. Along with not believing what is true despite clear evidence! **Do not deny your faults or the truth, accept them!**  
2\. ENSLAVEMENT: the want to make others do your work for you, the want to paint yourself above others by owning them. **Do not attempt to enslave! Work together with someone, or solve a problem with your own hands!**  
3\. SELFISHNESS: the want to gather and get everything for yourself, all for your own uses. **It is okay to be a bit selfish! Just don't become over selfish, become selfless!  
4\. PREJUDGEMENT: the action that makes people judge things without much context. Don’t do it! Judge only when you have much info to judge!  
5\. ANARCHY: the want to be fully, absolutely free. The availability to hurt who you want, to disgrace and destroy what you want. Anarchy is not the answer to a healthy life! Live with rules and laws!  
6\. ISOLATION: the want brought on by the mental state of needing to be alone, wanting to disconnect yourself from the world to the fullest extent. We all need alone time yes, but Isolation will hurt you indefinitely. Contact with others is needed!  
7\. RELAPSION: the action of forcing yourself to go through actions, to follow a process over and over for 24/7! Don't become a machine! Spice your life up with new, safe experiences. And don't fault yourself to following a terrible routine!

If I didn't know better, I'd say that these messages were good-willed only. But the way these were drawn and constructed…made a pity of uneasiness swell up inside me. I had gulped and scratched at my arms. ‘Is this…just a school?’ I shook my head again, and just read through the posters again. Noting that each one had a grinning girl as a mascot, although she sported two rabbit ears from the top of her head, and furred whiskers were extended from her cheeks. All I could say was that she was an interesting character, and choice of motivation for these poster’s messages. Though…her presence on the posters was a bit unsettling. Her grin nearly went from ear to ear, and her stare was one of pure joy and somewhat…demanding.

“Hey!” A masculine-sounding voice suddenly called out, nearly giving me a heart attack. I had turned around as swift as a bullet and glanced around. Unsure of who just spoke, or where they were because if the room's dying lights.

“Over here!” I looked over towards the far wall, the one left of the door's POV, and saw that the part of the room that was the darkest was were the voice cane from. Slowly, I treaded over and tried to find the source of the voice. But a sudden movement in the darkness caught my eye, a hand wave.

“Get over here already! I needa look at you.”

“Okay…” I continued walking until a small flame came to life. Illuminating the person speaking to me.

A flicked on lighter stood inches away from a tipped fedora, hiding away the face of the stranger. Ginger and dark blonde locks peeked out from around the fedora, some resting on shoulders, while others stuck out and were twirled. A single tie, coated in a striped and stippled pattern of orange and black, rested against a calmly lowering and raising chest. The tie resided next to a half dark-grey, half dark-green button up coat. And the shoulders were prompted upward on this persons' knees, the sleeves colored in white and beige. Although pale skin was visible, half of the right arm was covered by a fox puppet of sorts. Its color design almost matching the woman who held it. Though its eyes were visible, and carried a solid blue shade.

I looked back to the who shielded her face, reaching my hand out in order to lift it up. “Hello?”

“You’re ah talking to me pod man.” The hand puppet made out of wood suddenly threw its arms up. Mouth flapping and moving in sync, with the words actually sounding out from the puppet. Nothing coming from the face covered female.

“Wait…you?”

“Ya you freaking pale skin.” The lighter was brought over to the side, and the puppet stared right into my eyes. Mouth being maneuvered into a frown as a arm tugged at the fedora, one matching the woman’s own in style, atop its own head. “Every time I'd tried talking to a human, they’d brush me off and try to get something out of ‘er.” It nudged a shoulder in its owners direction. “And now you type of people. Here I thought you migh-ta be different, being a pod man and all. But that's a damning no, isn't it?”

I absolutely had no words to say at that time. I never had this…particular encounter happen to me before. So I was just there, kneeled down and dumbstruck. Not at that action taking place, but at the manner it was happening then and there.

“You've never see-na fox open its mouth before pod man?”

“N-No. Its just…who are you?”

"I think we should-ah be the ones asking that first. Don't you think so pod man?” It crossed its arms and leaned forward. Furred ears being made to flap in a crooked manner. “Me and ‘er weren't the ones that just fell out of a pod you know!”

“…Fine. I'm Motosuke, just Motosuke. D-Don't ask about my last name, it’s a complicated thing to explain-”

“You sure about that boyo?” At that moment, a pinkie finger pulled the human sized fedora up and away from the puppeteer’s face. The lighter's fire being dangerous close to both the hat and facial skin. But no flinched transpired in the moment, not even as the eyes of the woman were revealed.

Although the flame only reflected its own light mostly, I couldn’t help but take in her irises. They held…a similar color to my own. Grey, a rare occurrence of eye color. But unlike mine, hers were monotone in showing emotion. Cold, stone-like, and unmoving, as if she was a living doll.

Then she'd blinked, setting the fedora atop her ginger and blonde mixed hair. And she nodded at me, tilting her head rightward. Lips not attempting to make any movement as the fox spoke up. “Since you made yourself known, allow me to introduce my partner. Her identity is Fontaine Noémie, former SHSL Ventriloquist.” She held out her pinkie and ring finger to me. Her hold on the lighter ever steady despite the minus of a finger.  
I reached my hand out and shook her two leftmost digits. My face adopting uncertainty at the way we were shaking each other's hands. Astonishment crawling into my expression and the force I put behind my hand. “You're…a former SHSL? A former Ultimate student that went to Hope's Peak Academy?”

“She's sure of it boyo. Is there a reason why you're surely excited?”

“I…never had the chance to meet a Ultimate student before, a former one at that. You people are revered and praised.” Slowly, Miss Fontaine pulled his fingers away. And then the fox poked the side if its head.

“You're talking to us both when you're saying that right?” It leaned back. “Yeah, yeah. We both know that regular working folk see Ultimates as higher beings. Though that attitude should-ah died down, after the tragedy that happened long ago.”

“Well, its true that not many people see Ultimates as the same now. But there is still a grand admiration for Miss Fontaine's talented kind. I mean, it was the Ultimates that helped Japan become whole again.”

At that mention, the fox and its owner both nodded solemnly. “That's truth boyo, truth.” The fox shook its head. "Anyways, I still need-ta introduce myself. I-ah am Fokkusu Mobubosu, a fox mafia boss. Laugh if you gonna, you'll be doing it alone here. Just like all the humans who laughed, thinking that name's just a funny name.”

Though the retracing of subjects was a bit strange, I followed along with quirked brows. “Funny name? I don't think so.” I commented honestly, not understanding at how a name could bring about any sort of chuckles.

“You're shitting me bricks! You don't think my name is funny? Holly- finally, someone who doesn't shit themselves with the power of laugher!” Fo...ku...- the FOX(because its name is a bit lengthy), was brought close to me and placed its hands on the sides of my neck. “Boyo, you just showed me some sense of respect. When we find some fridge or something, me and ‘er will get-ta drink for ya! Heck, I migh-ta even take ya under my wing for a bit.”

“Huh? Isn’t that idea to fast-paced to put in action?”

"Did ya not hear me pod man? I said MIGHT. We'll see how you act and be your being, and me and ‘er will consider it being a possible thing y'know.”

“Uh…huh.” The fox was pulled back and petted its fedora. Then it dusted off its current attire, a classic mobster outfit somewhat looking like its owners own. “A-Anyways, since we know each others names, I have something to ask you. What do know about…all of this?” I threw my thumb over my shoulder, pointing at the posters lining the wall.

“What do me and ‘er know? Not much at that moment. You can say that we know as much as you. Depending on what you know?”

“What I know? Well…” I went on to explain what I recall going through. Throughout my short story, I noticed that Miss Fontaine's eyebrows lowered after I mentioned me losing consciousness. The fox didn't pose any questions, it just stood there taking in every detail. Causing my own brows to copy her own in movement.

After telling my story, the fox nodded its head a few times. “Interesting, that's what we went through too. We were just-ta visiting the new school to see how things operated, when she'd keeled over and we both lost-ta consciousness. It certainly doesn’t make our situation a favorable one.” Miss Fontaine flicked the lighter off and pocketed it. She got to her feet after the fox gestured for me to move back. I did just that and stood back up, seeing that she was a few inches taller than me.

We both- three made our way over to the posters. Due to me asking what Miss Fontaine and the fox thought about the stapled on illustrations. And what I got back were synced shrugs. “Seven lessons on seven words, though the wording sounds a bit dystopian if ya think on it.”

“Dystopian? Isn't that a bit if a stretch?”

“Would you like to try to explain how having you stuck in a water filled pod, is apart of a school's regulations?”

“You…have a point. No schools that I know of don't trap any possible trespassers in- wait.” I turned to them both and crossed my arms. Feeling a single brush-like group of my hair strands stick up aggressively. “You two knew about me being in the pod right? Why didn't try to help me get out?”

“There wasn't a handle on the damn thing. We tried to find it but it was no use, someone must've took it and disposed of it. And there wasn't an instruction manual on how-ta get you out a alternative way. Besides, me and ‘er went to sleep after waiting to see if you'd wake up, and find a way to get out on your end. And what'cha you know? You were able to get out, the water and that damn violin music following you.”

“I see...sorry.”

“Sorry for what? Asking a question? Don’t be like that boyo, or else you'll get taken advantage of easily.”

My eyes widened at that. Having heard that sort of lesson before, although the wording beforehand was non-specific. “Really?”

“Ya. Make sure to apologize about things worth apologizing over, or else you'll end up saying the phrase over and over.” The fox pointed towards the last poster, the one nearest to the door. “You'll end up relapsing apologies, and it'll make you easy to push around because of it. That's a quick life lesson boyo, a life lesson.”

I took the Fox’s words into consideration, and then gave the room one last glance around. “Another question for you: Did you find anything in this room? I searched through a few desks including the teacher’s, and I found nothing.”

“You took the answer out of my mouth, and ‘er thoughts boyo. Though, a new acquaintance of ours did find some paper on your pod. Nothing too important, just a greetings letter from Hope's Peak, addressed to literally anyone who might've picked it up.”

“New acquaintance?”

“Hmm? Oh! That's right, the words sorta just slipped from my mouth.” The fox sent a apologetic glance towards Miss Fontaine, before it turned towards me. “Apparently, there are more people then just you, ‘er, our new acquaintance, and me in this place. 12 more, most of them supposedly being new Ultimates that were accepted into this school. From a few conversations, there appears to be something off about the lot of ‘em.”

“R-Really?” My thoughts immediate directed my focus onto these 13 other people. Semi-ignoring the Fox’s last comment then and there. “Then we should go find them! And try to figure out what this whole situation…is. Yeah!”

“We were waiting on ya. So we might as well go eh?” I didn't give no disagreement, and we three proceeded to head out of the room. Finding much more brighter ceiling lights awaiting. The song fading away as I shut the door behind us.

I grew a quick curiosity and sent my eyes upward. Finding that white and green tinted lights were blended together on the ceiling. They exposed white painted walls that held designs of entwined tree branches and leaves. With there being two paths for me and my two new acquaintances to take. One hallway leading left, while the other right. The left lead to a more brighter environment, in which had another hallway that lead down to a left hooked path, and some spacious room for roaming that might just lead to other rooms. Then as we peered down the right path, not along did we notice that there was a classroom next to the one we just exited, but there was a right hook to take down some ways that lead to other areas.

I looked back and forth between the two hallways, as well as giving the small area ahead of us a curious stare. I had my fingers scratch at my scalp, feeling that this apparent construct design of the building was similar. Too similar, as in similar to pictures I've seen of the original Hope's Peak. And with that feeling, came two others: fascination and more present anxiousness.

“Hey-” I turned around to face the Fox. “-where do you wanna go first? Me and ‘er had the chance to go about a bit before you woke up.”

Before I could answer and then ask for a layout, the sounds of sprinting heels drew my attention. “Hey!” A voice called out, accompanying the sprinting that came from the left hallway. I turned around and instinctively slid to the side, managing to dodge a incoming collusion. Miss Fontaine and the Fox however, didn't. And instead of being forced back, the person bounced off of Miss Fontaine and fell backward. Landing right in their back, with two towels and two books falling atop of their head.

“Ow…”

“A-Are you okay miss?” I asked, tracing their voice to an female origin.  
She nodded her head and sat up, pulling the towels and opened books off and to the side. And I kid you not, but I almost pinched myself to see if I was dreaming, all because of her appearance.

She absolutely, looked almost like a living angel. Her skin tone, her long was a pure white. Her hair shined a vibrant blonde. And her clothing, although it consisted of elements matching a schoolgirl's uniform, gave her a pleasant and saint appearance. With her black, innocent irises adding onto her heavenly aura. Overall: she was beautiful, and she might just seem genuine in being a kind sort of person.

After staring down at and watching her examine the condition of her books, I reached my hand down to her. She looked up and her whole expression turned to shock, letting the containers of pages fall from her hands. Instead of accepting my gesture with her own hand, she grabbed ahold of the towels and shot upward. Rushing into me, one towel pushed into my grasp.

“Fontaine-San, did he just wake up?” She asked with a soft tone, despite her quick action of trying to run the towels around my body.

“H-Hey! What are you doing?”

“You must be freezing from staying in that pod for so long right? You need to dry yourself off, let the towels' heat help you. Or else you’ll get sickness, something like a cold!”

“Hey Usashida, leave the pod man alone.” Her eyes widened and ceased her actions. Blinking slowly and confusedly. “He hasn’t said anything of-ta like about ‘em shivering. You shouldn't try-ta force a dry down on ‘em, especially since you're out in the open here. And dressing ‘em down here is just…nonsensical if not embarrassing.” Miss Fontaine walked towards the blonde girl, and the fox poked at her arm. “Better yet, how about you introduce yourself first?”

“A-Ah! I'm sorry!” The blonde, angelic looking girl stepped back simply kept both towels on her right arm. And then her left hand shot out. “My name’s U-Usashida S-Suzuko. I’m…currently the Ultimate Poet. Sorry for running at you and causing a ruckus.”

I accepted the greeting gesture with an uneasy smile. “Its…fine. I'm Motosuke, just Motosuke. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise!” After shaking our together once, she pulled her hand away. She then crouched down and gathered her two books. Keeping constant eye contact with me the whole time. “Um…do you need some help drying off? I just got these from the dryer from the Laundry room.”

I scratched my head and wiggled my fingers around in my hair. Still feeling a slight wetness resting along the more deep hair strands. “No thanks. But I'd like a towel none the less, you won't mind.”

“Not at all, that's why I came running back after all!” Returning to her standing posture, she handed me the darker toned of the two towels. With the second most kindest smile that I've seen, habiting her lips.

“Ever since we found ya, she's been a bit-ta excited to meet ya. So that's why she was running like a hare back here.” The fox explained.

“Y-Yep. You don’t exactly find someone trapped inside a pod everyday.” She placed one of the two books underneath her shoulder and squeezed it in. Then she prompted open the other book and flipped through most of the pages. And stopped the flipping on one of the last few pages, it having written out questions at the ready to be read. “I-I prepared myself so I don't become a fumbling, stumbling mess. I hope you don't mind answering…”

“I don't mind. But I don't think we can do this Q&A here and now. I think that we should focus on the current situation, before I answer all the questions you wanna ask me.”  
She adopted a look of disappointment, but nodded. Shutting the book before she placed in her hand. The action letting loose the other from her shoulder's grasp.

At that moment, with all that I could describe as instinct, my hand shot out and prevented the book from meeting the floor. The motion was so quick that I didn't notice that I'd done it. My focus was still mostly on Usashida, with the littlest bit paying mind to book.

“Swift reflex boyo, not bad.” I slowly pulled my hand back, looking between the item in my possession and Usashida. Surprised being the only word I could describe myself at that current moment.

“Y-Yeah.” I handed the book back to Usashida and bit my cheek. My gaze shifting onto and almost deciding to stare at my palm. ‘I’ve never moved that fast in my life…’

“Hey boyo, you alright?” I shook my head and looked at the fox.

“I'm fine. I just never reacted that quick before, for anything.”

“Really?” Usashida's interest peaked and I could tell that dwelling on this event, might just delay us from finding answers concerning this situation.

"Yeah. But right now, that's not important. Like I said, I want to find out what's going on here.” I shoved my now shaking hand into my pocket. “Miss Fontaine and The fox boss here told me that there was 12 Ultimates here. Do you know where they are?”

“Yes I do! Everyone else headed off towards the Gymnasium, thinking that they could find a exit there.”

"Find a exit? Aren't the front doors openable?” Usashida shook her head.

“No. The main hall has been locked down, the windows doors all have hard metal shutters and plates in place. Some people tried to tear them off, but its no use.”

“Metal plates?” I scratched at my forehead. “I don’t like the sound of that. How about all the other rooms and areas?”

"They’re the same deal. All bolted and forcefully shut, no budge.”

At that moment, I peaked over Usashida's shoulder. Eyeing the wide-like area coated in white walls and floors behind her. And then the hallway that held dark green walls, and dark lime tinted lights above on the ceiling. Then I looked down the other way while gulping. My anxiousness increasing by some part.

“Usashida, are you a new student here at Hope's Peak?” I turned back to her, physical feeling a chill crawl up my spine.

"U-Uh…- Y-Yes! This is my first day attending, just like it is for everyone else. Besides Fontaine and Mobu-san.”

“Do you remember how you woke you up here?”

"Well- me and a friend had arrived at the gates. And after we talked for a bit about the school and the scenery. Then we pushed open the gates and walked up to the front doors. Just after we opened those doors, I remember falling unconscious. Then…I woke up in the other classroom here, with- without my friend.” Her expression turned sorrowful and fearful. And she had her arm wrap around herself. “Do you think…something bad happened?”

“Y-Yeah. I went through the same thing, the falling unconscious part. Though I'm just more of a tourist of the school, and not a new student.” I put the towel on the back of my neck, and nervously rubbed it back and forth. “I have a very…unsettling feeling about this.”

"Same here-”

“Then why the heck are ya kids talkin about it?” The fox “slapped’ the back of my head, and then Usashida’s. “Something's not feeling alright, no shitsiscle! Let's get-ta going then, come on!”

“B-But-“

“No buts Usashida! Let's go!”

With that sudden burst of command, me and Usashida both nodded. Then the four of us began running, with Usashida leading. We went down the right hallway and took the hook, leading us towards a squared area that only had one path leading further into the building. It had some doors lining the right and left sides walls, doors that I quickly read the labels of in my mind.

‘Left, A.V Room. Right, Infirmary. Left, Entrance Hall. Right, the men and women restrooms. The room arrangement is almost the exact same too here!’

When we reached the end of the single path, there was a metal grate positioned at the end. With another hook awaiting, direction being right. All the while, the walls continued to sport designs of leaves and branches. Some tiles entwined while were some separate. The ceiling held true to the white, green blending of lights. And the floor was a lining of clear but dark tiles, reflecting our current movements.

I could feel my heart beating hard and fast with each inch taken. Breath coming into swift bursts taking in and letting out breath, all through my mouth. Goosebumps, are perhaps just the feeling of them, covered the whole upper half of my arms. My whole body and mind fell in tune with the rush, with a rising fear that kept on bumbling up within me.

We took the hook right, and there were two double red doors awaiting. Seeing that no other paths or doors awaited nearby, I managed to set the destination beyond as being the Gym. And due to that feeling, I felt the speed of my pace increase. I out ran both Usashida, and Miss Fontaine to the door. And with my hands immediately grabbing ahold of the handles, pushed the doors open with all of my strength.

* * *

On the other side, was twelve other people, all eyes now trained towards me. Six males, Six females, all scattered around the Gym. Some stood by themselves, others were huddled up in a group, and some were simply seated. Although in postures they were different, most of them shared the same equal expressions. Not fear, not anxiousness or uneasiness, but uncertainty. Uncertainty of who the heck I was, what I just did, and whatever else they placed that uncertainty towards.

Just as Miss Fontaine and Usashida ran to my side, I stumbled forward. The words I wanted to say being tied back by shyness. All if their gazes being fixated on me, being the knots blocking any speak-able syllables. My vulnerability causing me to look like an idiot, who just opened and closed his mouth over and over like a nutcracker.

“Fontaine and Usashida? Do you both just run all the way over here?” The silence was broken by one if the males, his height being the first thing I could describe: 5’5.

"Hey! You two found another person here?” Next was a female, having bright amber hair.

"Another ‘new' student here huh? And that makes our group 15 now, doesn’t it?” Another male, sporting yellow-green hair while having what seems to be a mechanical bow strapped to his back.

"Yes and yes. Could he be the one from the pod?” Another female, wearing a torn in two vest.

“Wait, pod? What's this about a pod?” Another male, having teal dyed hair while having a brown cap resting on top.

"Quiet down everyone! The statements and questions aren't getting us nowhere. Let the guy speak.” Another male, this one being the only guy sporting dirty blonde hair and a five o'clock beard.

At that suggestion, everyone who spoken and haven't fallen silent. Awaiting for me to say what I had to say. But nothing came out, just silence from me.

Thankfully though, the fox helped me out. "His name is-ah Motosuke. No last name, just a first one. He was in fact, the second person in-ta second pod. And to answer a few of ya, yeah, he did fall unconscious after opening the front doors of the school. And-ah no, he isn’t a new student. He's a school tourist, his words not mine.”

"School tourist? Does that make you a inspector then?” I shook my head, feeling my foot tap at the ground. “Why the heck haven't you said anything? Speak!” 'Torn Vest' yelled, not liking my reluctance to vocally answer one bit. She forced herself to point two trembling fingers at me, mouth forming an irritated frown.

"You can't force him to speak. Take a look at him, he's nervous as a wreck right now. Aren't you?” The tallest member of the group asked. Earning a affirmative nod from me. “See? He probably ran all the way here without knowing how to properly say what he wanted to say to us.”

“In that case…” 5’5 turned around and shouted over to a blue haired female located in the far back. “Hey Gekkogahara-san! You're the SHSL Therapist right? Can’t you come over and help the guy out?” My eyes widened at that name and talent. ‘Gekkogahara? The SHSL/Ultimate Therapist? Isn't she…?’

I just stood there as the blue haired female made her way over to me, using her wheelchair as her source of transportation. The members of the group that were blocking her way politely stepped aside. And as she neared closer and closer, I could feel my whole body shake. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, was real. And this time, I actually pinched myself. Finding that I was still here, in Hope's Peak Gymnasium, with all of these presumed newly accepted Ultimates. While Miss Fontaine and now…Miss Gekkogahara, were students of the former Hope's Peak. Miss Fontaine being someone I just met, while Miss Gekkogahara was someone I actually read about.

When she finally reached me, I bit down hard on my lip. My eyes wide as saucers. And my fingers were just moving around in the air, while my arms hanged near my sides. My foot performing a tap every other moment.  
Miss Gekkogahara typed away at a computer resting in her lap. Seconds after she pressed enter, a hugh-pitched tone spoke from said computer. **“Hi there! I am Gekkogahara Miaya, SHSL Therapist. I csn tell that you're nervous, being in front of all of these people. Whatever it is you need to say, you can tell me. Take all the time you need, Motosuke-kun.”**

I am, in no intended purposes, a rude person. I never try to be. But when Miss Gekkogahara held her hand for me to shake. I just froze up, my mind still boggling over the fact Miss Gekkogahara was seated here. Unharmed with her head not twisted. Still taking in air like any other person. She was alive, she was functioning.

At that instance, I felt a mental bomb go off in my head. Then I felt my legs wobble, losing balance to keep me standing. Which caused me to tip over backwards. My back intended to meet the floor with a hard thud.

Miss Fontaine and Usashida didn't let that happen however, as their hands pushed forward on my back. They kept me in my feet, with Usashida questioning me. “M-Motosuke-kun? A-Are you okay?”

I gave an honest shake of my head, and then began to tip forward. Making Miss Fontaine reposition her hand to my front. She and Usashida were like strong wires, while I was acting as if I was a bridge having just one grounded piece of support.

“Boyo! What-ta heck has gotten to ya?!” Using a unsteady finger, I pointed over towards some bleachers. My mouth tried to ask a request of the two Ultimates, but nothing but air left. Even as I tried to move my lips, mouthing out the whole sentence.

 **"He wants to be brought over to the bleachers. That's what he's trying to say.”** Miss Gekkogahara informed them both, proving a fact about her person that just hammered the truth more harder in my head. Leading to my mind to boggle, and my thought focus to be scrambled more then after the recent mind bomb.

Miss Fontaine and Usashida didn't question Miss Gekkogahara on how'd she figured that out. They just followed through after I nodded. And once I claimed a spot on the first floor bleachers, I let my hands run around in my hair. Grabbing and pulling at a few strands, before my feet began tapping again.

Miss Gekkogahara rolled her seated self in front of me. The former SHSL, despite her recent claim, fished around in a pack she had strapped to her waist. She pulled out a bottle of water, and handed it to me immediately. I nodded silently in thanks and went on to took a long sip. While Usashida rubbed at my back.

Everyone's eyes were still on me. And even though I wanted to look away, I didn't. It would be disrespectful to destroy eye contact, specifically with a woman who wasn't supposed to be here.

**“Drink as much as you need. Then give yourself some time to think, to clear your head. Whatever you have to say will come out eventually.”**

I nodded silently again, shutting my eyes as I savored the taste of water that didn't want to drown me. After that, I let the bottle rest in my grasp and watched as Miss Fontaine and Usashida both sat next to me. While Usashida rubbed my back, Miss Fontaine leaned the fox close to my ear after Miss Gekkogahara turned around, and rolled away from us to address the dirty blonde haired man from earlier.

“W-What just happened to you Motosuke-kun? Did you just have a panic attack?”

“Y-You…-” Was all I could get out, my eyes still following every movement of Miss Gekkogahara's.

“He's not-ta entirely comfortable with crowds, aren't ya boyo?”

I took another sip of water. Regaining some more semblance of my voice. “T-That- definitely that, with me having a limited amount of experience dealing with a lot of people.” I had to force myself to the fullest extent to turn towards Miss Fontaine. My tone turning down towards the most quiet-like whisper I could manage. “S-She's…s-supposed to be-”

“Dead.” The fox whispered back. With us three all looking back towards the group of 12. Me specifically taking in many shuddering breaths as it went on. “Like I said boyo, this group has something off going for them. And I meant that in both-ah collective, and-ta individual sense.”

“H-Huh? C-Collective?”

“Follow Gekkogahara's advice after clearing up your mind. Then try-ta talk to a few of them. You'll see what I-ah mean boyo.” The fox gave me a pat on the back, and then it and its owner got up. “We need to see what they might've found in here. While we do that, you keep your eyes peeled and your ears wide open, listen and look for anything strange. Talk to ya later boyo.” I gave them a departure wave, and watched as they headed over towards a lone girl sitting on the ground. I let my sight linger on her, as her appearance struck a familiar cord in my memory. She was wearing a dark teal-ish hoodie, had her hair curled and colored a pink-grey, and her hand was currently wrapped around a pink case of sorts. I couldn't tell what she was doing or thinking, but if I had to guess, she was thinking if a way to pry her mind of the situation.

I frowned upon realizing that staring at her did nothing but make me think she was simply familiar. So I sighed, and looked down at the bottle. Feeling Usashida rub at my back. Her lack of reaction towards the conversation between Miss Fontaine and myself giving me some relief. As from what I've seen of her, Usashida didn't exactly give off a hint that she knew what I was referring to earlier, in the hallway. So right now, it might be better if she didn’t know the further reason for my moment of vulnerability.

The thought however, concerning Miss Gekkogahara, couldn't escape my mind though. Among some others that followed along. ‘How was she alive? Her neck was twisted around, her eyes lost of all life. The organization she worked for said so and showed video evidence!’

‘Was I…lied to?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all readers, I am MisterSeason/LegionLight and this is my work on this site. I was originally on Fanfiction.net, but then I decided to give this site a shot. And so far, I'm lovin it. (But enough of that, the focus of notes is towards and for the story, not the author entirely).
> 
> After working through a few drafts and versions of this story, I finally decided to go with this version. Due to the context given, it is set after Danganronpa 3. And instead of Monokuma hosting the killing game like always, some other individual will take the mantle for a game that is both different, but similar to a killing game. If any of you paid close attention, you might have already read what the individual is to be, in this prologue.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this story will be a resounding success in providing entertainment and all. And for those who wonder about updates, I usually update every one or two weeks. Or at least I hope I can, since writer's block and life like to throw curveballs at me. 
> 
> That's all for now ladies and gents!


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short recovery from shock, Motosuke goes about meets most of the new group of individuals. And then, instructs himself among others, to point out facial truths.

In all of my life, never once did I find out if any lies were told to me. Despite being told that it could happen, be it on a small or large scale, I never gave the possibility any belief. I just believed most of everything I've been told, most of everything I've read, most of everything that I've seen. All because of my belief in one person, who has been my greatest teacher growing up.

So finding out that a history book, on par with actually video footage, were straight up lies, really affected me to my core. It was like feeling massive waves crashing around inside you. They were all unfocused, wild, and most of all strong. And while that went on, your mind was sent to scavenge through every piece of info made known to you. Tossing, turning, and examining them as best you can. So you can come up with an answer on why a living, breathing, therapist was not dead.

That's what I felt was going on inside me. All the while on the outside, my eyes are staring down and through a now empty plastic cylinder to see the floor. My hand is helping a towel brush through my still somewhat soaked hair. And my feet are just hovering and lowering their heels, making near contact with the ground each time they lowered.

"Motosuke-kun, do you want me to take care of that for you?” Usashida had poked my shoulder, and then tapped at the void bottle in my grasp.

I shook my head. Then I turned it, letting my eyes make contact with her own. Finding that my ability of using speech was not locked down. “N-No thank you. I'll like to hold onto this. Just so I can refuel and reuse it later. Since this school does have water fountains, right?”

Usashida nodded “Yep, it does. And that's pretty smart of you to do, you holding onto something instead of throwing it away. I-I've had the u-unpleasant experience of seeing people t-throw things out, over and over, instead of them thinking over how whatever item they're getting rid of can still be usable. Like paper- e-especially paper.”

“I bet you get riled up seeing that happen huh?”

She shook her head and set her books upon her lap. “I-I'm not one to get angry. I-I'm more a pouter. Since getting angry at anything doesn't help anyone.” As she said that, her eyes looked over towards the amassed group of 12. Blinking inquisitively as her sight flickered from one person to the next. Which lead to her fingers prying open the top most book, and to flip the pages until she found a blank.

As she looked down, and let her hand search around in her skirt's pockets, I made myself look over at the strangers spread throughout the room. “If I had to guess, anger had something to do with you becoming the Ultimate Poet.”

“Hehe.” Glancing over at her, I saw her pull out a mechanical pencil. She chuckled as her thumb pushed out a small point of lead to write with. “Your guess is right. But anger didn't have anything to do with me specifically.” She shook her head turned her kind gaze to me. “There's actually a long story involved, and it’s the only thing that I can't frame into rhymes or stanzas.”

"Really now?”

“Yep-yep. If you'd like, you could help me out with turning the story into a poem. I just need some assistance with small things, specifically some firsthand feedback.” Usashida tested out the pencil on the upper left corner of the current page, and adopted a smile.

“Me? You sure you want my help? I mean, we just met, I-I don't know that much about poetry, and why do you think there will be time for constructing a story-poem?”

“Well, just because we just met, doesn’t mean that I can't work together on a new poem with you. If you don't know anything about poetry, I teach you. And who says we won't have time to write and work together?” She turned towards me, curiosity lighting up her irises. “Do you still think something bad is going to happen? If so, why?” She scooted close to me. “Sure, some strange and creepy-like things have happened. But nothing else besides your spill, has happened.”

“You're gonna jinx it Usashida-san.”

“Nah.” She waved the notion off and kept smiling. “I don't believe in things like that, never had and never will. Since there have been plenty times where I, and some people in my life, have said ‘I got a bad feeling' and had nothing terrible happen afterward.”

“O-Okay. If you say so.”

“Yep!” She pulled herself back and returned her sight to her book. Or more appropriately, her ring notebook. Staring at the current page, before she placed the pencil inside. And then shut the book. “Anyways, I think that I should do you a favor.”

“Favor?” Usashida stood up, and gestured with her tilted head towards all of the strangers.

“I was thinking that, since you have a slight problem with crowds, I could introduce you to everyone! So you don't have force yourself to go silent because of shyness.” I slowly stood up and stared into her eyes. Surprised at what I just heard.

"You…would really do that?”

“Y-Yep-yep! You're my new a-acquainted friend, and I'll be my pleasure to help you meet everyone.”

“U-Usashida…” She giggled and then grabbed ahold of my hand. I stuttered, but didn't try to let out any unintended protest.

* * *

 

Although my breaths deepened and slowed, I didn't allow myself to halt in following Usashida. Instead, my grip on her hand tightened. Heading towards the nearest two people. As we got closer, I noticed that they were both people that I'd given nicknames based off of there appearance. They were 5’5, and the male that had a mechanical bow strapped to his back. The former was grinning while flexing his right muscle, and the later was just sending silent glare my way. Making me think: 'What did I do?’

“H-Hey guys! I brought over M-Motosuke-kun.”

“He's finally got his head back on straight eh?” 5’5 commented, before he stepped forward and held out his hand. His thumb stretched out and raised higher then the others. “More the merrier I'd say! The name's Masato, and I'm the youngest current son of the Fujimora family! I'm confident, prideful, the third greatest man on this Earth, and the SHSL Race Car Driver!”

I just stood there, having to watch and feel his saliva shoot out of his mouth, and then land on my neck. No one noticed besides me, so I just wiped the bits of spit away with the towel around my neck. Clicking my tongue behind trembling lips, I tried to not look disrespectful in any manner. So I returned the gesture, and shook his hand only once.

“Name's M-…Motosuke. N-Nice to meet you…mister.”

"Mister? Ahahaha! Man, there's no need to get that formal with me! I'm a high school student, and we’re referred by our family names only! So call me by what my family is named, okay?” His voice was loud and boisterous, but it didn’t hurt my ears at all. And after making the note, I focused on his face. My interest being caught by a type of scar inhabiting his left cheek and part of forehead. The scar matched the description of one caused by sever burning, one that was done long ago. Me knowing that was based off of photos I've seen, all of various of victims of the world-wide despair apocalypse.

“Hey! Is there something wrong man? You're kinda just staring at me.”

“He's probably struck silent by your scaring Fujimora.” The yellow-green haired male besides him said. Rolling his eyes right after, before he set his gaze on me. “And if you're wondering, I'm Washinoko Rintai, the SHSL Marksman.” He didn't make any movement to hold out a hand. Instead, he just stood there while patting a fingertip against his brow.

I looked between them both. “You're both…Ultimates?”

“Wrong man. We're SHSL, and that stands for Super High School Levels. Weird name, definitely, but long names are usually the more awesome type of names.”

“I…see.” As my voice quieted down and my mouth adopted a short frown, Usashida spoke up with a cheer laced in her tone.

“Fujimora-kun and Washinoko-kun, as they both just said, are the SHSL Race Car driver and Marksman respectfully.” Usashida pointed at Fujimora. “For Fujimora-kun, he has participated in a number of numerous races. Beating each one with both record time, and with a custom set of vehicles he's got due to a massive fortune he's earned racing. He's also been rumored to also be the most fastest track runner in our modern world.”

“You got all that right Usashida! But you can't forget the fact that I am the third most manliest, and strongest man in the world. The first two being the most legendary men known in history! Take a guess if you want as to who they are!”

“You certainly like to blabber don’t you?”

“If ‘blabber' means that I talk a lot Washinoko, then you’re right too!” He laughed as his hand slapped at his knee. Mouth spreading and showing off the whitest grin I've seen in my life.

Washinoko just shrugged and then crossed his arms. Not minding that Usashida moved over, and was now pointing at him. “Washinoko-kun has been through many archery competitions, and has won every single one with near bulls eye accuracy. Some time during the competitions, he actually showed off his skills with a rifle as well. In fact, you challenged all of your fellow archers to a rifle accuracy contest right?”

“Yes, you're correct Usashida. And if you're wondering, no Motosuke. The competitions weren't just fundraised activities made possible by some small companies and the like.” His eyes narrowed. “We're talking about groups that reached the heights of the Togami Family, and the Kuzuryuu clan. Concerning wealth, power, and connections.”

“Really?”

“Yes. There is no purpose in lying to you about this.” Washinoko straighten and then patted down his mostly covered shirt collars. “Moving on, the companies that got the competitions going are the Domigago and Swirlpace. Both being entrepreneurs and grand advertisers for fitness and competitively.”

“Domigago and Swirlpace?” I tapped my head as I searched around in my memory. Seeing if I could find any sense of recognition for those names. “I think I've heard of them, and their involvement in many other fitness and sport competitions before.”

“You think?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I'm more knowledgeable of history and events, then of specific corporations and the like. Sorry.”

Washinoko merely scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning his head so he could to the side.

"Sorry? What for man? Not remembering shit?” Fujimora laughed and lightly punched my shoulder. “Man, we all do that crap. Even Bowmaster here, despite him not liking that sort of thing.” At the nickname given, Washinoko gritted his teeth and shook his head. Getting another friendly chuckle out of Fujimora. “Forgetting crap and info, that’s nothing to be sorry over!”

“I-if you say so.” I looked over at Fujimora, eyes immediately locking onto the burned scarring. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't find the ability to look away. Curiosity being the reason why, as well as being a figurative poker, poking at my lips to ask about the scarring. I didn't need to though.

“You're interested in how I got this eh? Everyone was, and still is.”

“Still?”

“Yeah. Honestly, I got no flipping or flying clue. Though I admit it might be by a stove, since I suck as bad as bad can be at cooking.” He shrugged. “Its no biggey though. A scar is just a bad thing you can get out of making a mistake, or just failing a section of training or something. And if you're wondering: whatever way I got this and whenever I did, I don't frankly care those things. Trying to think up a reason for something that’s just there is gonna get you no where, just like how focusing on the past would and could. You gotta look forward!” As Fujimora said that loud and clear with full belief in his words, Washinoko merely scoffed again. Sending the Racer a one eyed glare before shaking his head. The contrast between them both concerning that line of thinking was somewhat clear, and pretty interesting. But I kept any questions on that regard back.

I took a few more seconds to converse with them both before I said my farewells. And then Usashida pulled me along to greet another Ultimate. Specifically the girl with the torn vest, who was now standing by herself while her eyes fixated upward at the ceiling. Frowning deeply as she seemed to study it intensely.

“Mizunori-san, is it alright if we bother you?” ‘Mizunori' brought her gaze down to us. And the instant her eyes saw me, her mouth opened up to reveal her now gritting teeth.

“So the guy with a shy problem wants to talk to me, is that what this is?”

“Mizunori-san-”

“No!” She held out her palm dismissively and firmly. “People who play that act just try to get at others, all the damn time! I've seen it, I've been victim to it, and I can't stand that craptrap!” She marched over to me and aggressively poked her finger against my shoulder. “What do you think you're doing huh? Trying to play the shy guy so you'll get attention? Trying to play that act so you'll get sympathy? Screw off jerk, I know exactly what your game plan is. And I won't let it happen to me! You hear me? I won't!”  
She jabbed her finger over and over into my shoulder with every word. With her physically grinding her teeth against each other with each jab. Making me just stand there, not sure on how to respond.

“M-Mizunori-san! Judging people right away isn't a nice thing to do!” Usashida tried to stop Mizunori from almost stabbing her finger through my jacket. But all she got was the short, violet girl’s glare.

“Why shouldn't I? Haven’t you taken a look how many shy people are here? So far, 3! We got the Surgeon girl on the other side of this Gym, we have that pink haired girl who’ll claim she just needs to take a few seconds to sort her words out, and now we have this freaking guy! You don’t know how big asswholes shyguys, and shygirls can be!”

"O-Okay, m-maybe I don’t.” Usashida admitted timidly as she lightly pried Mizunori's finger away. “But you should just keep those thoughts to yourself. Motosuke-kun isn't like that at all!”

Mizunōri was about to retaliate, but just forced those words back down her throat. “Fine.” Then she took some steps back and just glared at me, fingertips tapping themselves together. She just stood there silently, still holding onto that glare. Until she took a deep breath and introduced herself. “Mizunōri Michiyo, SHSL Architect. I’m not gonna apologize for what I said, because that would be a more then dumb thing to do. And no, it isn't nice to meet a shyguy like you.”

She made herself fall silent. Then strangely, she let her lips shut and then curl into a small smirk. A forced one at that. As she seemed to try desperately not to let out breathes of agitation, you could actually hear her stop and resume her breathing in order to manage her attitude.

‘Is this a…coping mechanism?’ Was all I could guess in my head. I wanted to ask, but that want pushed down as Mizunori took a step back. Then another, one more, two more. Before she just upright turned on her heel and paced away.

“M-Mizunori-san!” Usashida's call to her did nothing. And Mizunori just continued walking all the way towards the Gym's doors. “N-Now that was even more rude!” I turned to Usashida, and saw that she looked more then disappointed. “I-I knew that she would c-cause some trouble, but just w-walking away like that…”

“Its fine.” Usashida's eyebrows raised at that.

“Y-You sure?”

“Yeah. She introduced herself right? If she doesn't want to talk anymore past that, that’s okay. Besides, I can always talk to her later to find out more about her. And to be honest, I didn't really mind her mood.”

“Y-You didn't? Why?”

“Well...I'm not really a easily offended person. And I've had some experience with characters like her, or at least somewhat like her. In books, movies, and a few games.”

At that, Usashida seemed to drop her disappointed mood. “Books, movies, and games?”

“Yeah. You could say that I'm acquainted with more fictional characters then actually real people.”

“Hmm…” Usashida had nothing to say on that, and merely spent some seconds thinking on it. After that, the grip on my hand tightened and we began moving once again.

This time, we approached another duo pair of people. They were both seated on the Gym's stage, both sitting crisscrossed and facing each other. They were both female, with one of them being the bright amber haired girl who spoke earlier. Once me and Usashida got close to them both, they both turned towards us.

“Hey, you're the nervous guy from before right?” The dark amber haired girl asked. When I nodded, she pressed a hand to her chest and smiled. “My name's Fushigi Yuna, SHSL Hacker. Though I’ve been nominated to be the SHSL Gourmand by my cousins and friends.”

"And I'm Nokoshiki Matsumi. The other girl spoke, although I noticed that her teeth nervously bit into her lower lip. “I'm the SHSL Surgeon. A-And I'm pleased to make your acquaintance Motosuke-kun.”

I glanced from one to the other, taken by surprise at their talent reveals. When I thought about the SHSL Surgeon and SHSL Hacker, I’d think that they would look more in touch with their talents. But instead, they both were here wearing clothing that wouldn’t even lead me to make accurate guesses. For Fushigi, she was wearing a fairly normal set of clothes. A black and green striped jacket, a beige button up undershirt looking similar to Usashida's, and a pair of knee past cargo pants. While Nokoshiki wore a tan school uniform that had a claw-like insignia placed on the left breast area, a combination of a apron-vest lying underneath whilst a black polo shirt was underneath that, and a skirt that carried a grey line design amongst waves of purple.  
“I-I can say the same to you both.”

“H-How are you handling this crowd? Gekkogahara-san said that you should be doing okay now.”

I let myself glance around, feeling anxiety strike at the sides of my neck while doing so. “I…I'm managing. Wouldn’t want to be a stuttering mess in front of everyone, you know?”

“T-That’s more then understandable. I-I actually have a similar problem, t-though it doesn't have to do with crowds.” Nokoshiki giggled shyly while bringing her hands together.

“Nokoshiki-san, do you want me to explain for you?” Usashida asked.

“Y-Yeah. I don't mind. I-I'd actually appreciate it.”

“Motosuke-kun, Nokoshiki-san…suffers from an anxiety disorder. One that can be described as an mixture of OCD and fear of socializing with others. She hasn't said anything else about it besides naming it Compulsive-Social disorder, and actually pointed out that you can her symptoms in effect.”

“Y-You can. Y-You just have to look at m-my legs, and m-my arms.” She held her arms up into a hovering position in the air, and stuck her legs outward. “S-See? You'd barely notice it, but you can see them trembling slightly if you paid close attention.”

I focus on the four limbs of her body. At first, it seemed like they steady and stable. However, I noticed that her fingers suddenly but quickly twitched and clenched. Her palms were shaking left and right slightly. And her legs were finding difficulty in hovering in air.

“You know, I actually did a double-check of Nokoshiki here.” Fushigi commented while patting both of her knees. “I asked her: “How the heck can a girl with trembling fingers and legs manage to become the SHSL Surgeon? How can this girl, who had to work without or with a team, be the greatest Surgeon of our generation?” And all I got back, was her saying years of practice and rightfully taken medication.” She turn towards Nokoshiki, eyes blinking among a face of uncertainty. “That's what you said, right?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Nokoshiki set her arms and legs down. “Sometimes when I'm doing my job, the scenario just calms me. Like my needs and wants are pushed aside, because I need to focus on what my patient needs and wants. Its…-this is a strange phenomenon to explain, I'm sorry.”

“Its no problem. Sometimes things just happen because they happen.” I nodded and then shrugged. Then I turned towards Fushigi. “And you're the SHSL Hacker? You're…definitely not what I expected.”

“Well geez! Sorry for giving the wrong impression jerk! I didn't know you were judgmental of people based off of their clothes! People like you are the worst!” She snarled. Then she began pounding her fists together. Feet rapidly tapping down upon the stage, acting as if they were held back by imaginary restraints.

‘The heck? I made another person angry?’ I shook my head and held my hands up. “W-What? I didn't mean to-“

Fushigi slapped her knee and arched back laughing. Her mood switched so quick that I found myself dumbfounded, especially at the swiftly built up moisture ready to burst from her tear ducts. “Look at your face! So quick to apologize to a girl who plays the offended card, you're the official tenth person to do that here!”

I just stood there confused, scratching my head. Luckily, Usashida came around and explained. “Fushigi-san here is someone who can quickly get in touch with her emotions. And as you've just seen, she can changed between moods easily. You could say it’s a talent and habit of hers, and that she should have the SHSL Actress talent instead of Hacker.”

Fushigi brought herself to swiftly recover and now sat seriously. Arms resting on top of each other while their respective hands sat on her shoulders. “Yeah. But I already explained that part didn't I.” She waved around a dismissive hand, and drew imaginary lines and shapes in the air. “Just because I have mood swings, doesn't mean that I'll be cut out for acting. You see Motosuke-kun-“ She turned her eyes towards me. “-sometimes, I linger around in one mood-set for to long. And you could say that I'm grow attached to being that certain way. Its like a switch I pulled, but I can't push it back into place for a while. And the odds of that are 1 to 10, so it isn't that much of a big deal, but it can still happen.”

I became silent, and let my expression turned concerned and cautious. This type of 'easy to switch moods' personality was something that I've read about before. In fact, this personality or just…mental state, belonged to one woman who was far more dangerous then she might've looked like. And although she has been dead for years, she left a gigantic upon the world. For she was the cause of the world going to war with itself.

'Enoshima…Junko.’ Her name popped into my mind, and caused me to glance around. The anxiousness I previously felt from before returning in full, although it just affect my facial features. Causing my lips and mouth to dry, my eyes to shift attention from left to right, and my left hand to press against my head.

“You doing okay Motosuke-kun?” Usashida asked me, her hand softly tugging on sleeve.

I wanted to desperately open my mouth and offer explanation, but something deep inside me held the words back. It was like words having to do with the world wide Despair apocalypse, were leashed to my throat. Every attempt to formulate a sentence had chains pull back, and made my mouth become more and more stale. So I gave up, deciding on resorting a different course of verbal action. “I…I'm just surprised is all. I didn't ever think I'd meet someone who was…flexible with their emotions and so, sorry.”

“No problem and no harm done.” Fushigi tilted her head and rested her palms against her cheeks. “People are usually freaked out when they learn about my certain…''condition'. So you’re all fine and good in my book.” She winked, and then crossed her legs.

We spend some more conversing, with me finding out a few interesting details about computer code and surgery procedures. Simple, basic stuff that I knew around half about. After that, me and Usashida exchanged goodbyes with them both and she lead me along again.

“Mizunori thinks she can't trust Nokoshiki because of her condition?” I asked as Usashida was bringing me over to another, lone standing person. This particular one being the real haired guy from before.

"T-That’s a part of it. S-Since I think there's more to Mizunori's d-dislike of ‘shyguys' and ‘shygirls'. I-I can't really t-think about what it could be t-though.”

Even though her multiple, occasional stutters took some of my attention, I nodded to her thinking. “I think the same. But…there’s something I just noticed. Nokoshiki didn't tell us what was the subject of her OCD. It can't be her social phobia at the same time.”

Usashida let out a pondering ‘hmm' and tapped her chin. “You're right. But I think that Nokoshiki-san is more sensitive to talking about that, then she was showing that she has a social phobia. Just like Mizunori-san's case of disliking shy people, there's something more going on there.”

I just hummed in agreement. And with tgst, we continued walking on in silence.

When we approached the teal haired male, he was muttering to himself. Whispering about ‘truth', ‘mysteries', and ‘unknown factors'. With him swaying back and forth on his feet, and his right hand was currently holding some type of metal object. Shaking his head once or twice after swaying back and forth three times.

As he was turned away from us, Usashida gently tapped his shoulder. Causing him to turn around, and to reveal that he was repeatedly rubbing the edge of a pen over a notepad. Said hanging down from hanging his neck, and it was attached to a assumingly self-made neck tie that was wrapped around his neck.

“Oh hey! Sorry about my rambles and such Usashida. I was just in the middle of another deep think faze. I uh- hope you noticed.”

“I did.” Usashida smiled and gestured with her towards me. “You know who this is Nada-kun, right?”

His eyes lit up and he nodded. “Definitely! You're apparently a guy who escaped from a pod filled with water, head to toe.” His free hand pulled a page up and behind his notepad, and then pressed his pen to the new one in place. “If you don't mind me asking you: Where were you located? I searched around 90 percent of this school's current floor and found no sort of pod.”

“Um…I was in one of the classrooms. You know, by the dark hallway that lead to the wide open area?” The teal haired guy frowned and wrote down my answer.

“Of freaking course! The areas I wanted to go in, just had to be locked down to prevent me from investigating. This freaking school!” After he was done writing, he reached up and took the brown cap off of his head. Sighing deeply while wiping away some apparent sweat near his eyes. “I've been cursing Fontaine for impeding my examination of this place. And I actually thought and her fox thing, wanted me to not find out anything more then nearly nothing! Crap! I need to talk to her later, and hopefully she doesn’t hold any animosity towards me. If she does…then I made myself a enemy by being a idiot.”  
‘Nada' placed the cap, which looked like something a chimney boy would wear, back onto his head. And he just stared down at his notepad. While I went over a certain detail among his words.

‘Locked down classrooms? If that’s the case, when did the door for the room I was in, unlock?’ I couldn't come up with a guess for an answer, and ultimately decided to ask Miss Fontaine about that later.

“Nada-kun, if you want I can introduce-”

“No need Usashida, I can speak. Thank you though.” He stared intensely at me, or at least he attempted to without allowing sweat to drip down into his eyes. “Name's Nada Kiyomasa. As you can see, I've a work heavy guy. It’s a requirement of being the SHSL Journalist.”

“SHSL Journalist huh? I think I've read some of your work before.”

“And I bet you have. Though I work with a company and all, I'm mostly an independent worker. I mostly make my own newspapers and internet articles, though I admit I'm not that good of a spell checker.” He chuckled nervously. “If you’ve my work, you probably know a few of my stories.”

“Y-Yeah. Now that I think on it, you started your Journalism at the age of 12, and since then you've been widely known for your great work. You've visited many different countries, recorded important footage, and quickly wrote out many details that other news organizations weren’t able to put out.” I smiled at Nada, having memories of reading his work flooding my mind. “I actually found your story on calling out a few conspiracy theorists the most interesting. They said that the island land of Kyushu was going to be swallowed whole by lava, in the summer some years ago. But you provided large amounts of schematics, and reports made by true experts in the functionality of the Kyushu volcanos. While mostly everyone believed the theorists, you decided to do some research to disapprove their claim. And sure enough, they were wrong and you were right.”

Nada looked away and blushed. “You're talking like I solved the problem to world hunger. All I did was what any reasonable journalist would do. Gather info from reliable sources, and present it all to the public.” He chuckled again and shoved a hand into his pocket.

“You deserve the praise Nada, you do.”

"Maybe, sure.” He shook his head and let the blush die down. “Anyways, Its nice to meet a reader of my work.”

“I can say the same for meeting a respectful author. Honestly, your word is actually much more better then big blockbuster movies.”

“Hey! Don't go shiting on movies like that. My work might be grand, but movies are a whole other story.”

After that, we both laughed and nodded to each other. Then, as my eyes looked to the object in his right hand. Making me ask about it. “What do you have in your hand, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh this?” He brought his hand up, revealing that the object was strapped onto it. “This my friend, is a very special device known as a digital handheld camcorder. Most people would recognize it more if it was opened up. Give me a sec.” He made his fingers pushed open the side to reveal a screen, and then pressed down a certain button to turn on the camcorder. The screen came to life, and showed a live feed of the area that the front end of the camcorder faced. “This particular camcorder though, is very special. Because it has a special function I installed into it. A certain mode, you could call it.”

“N-Nada-kun.” Usashida spoke up, having called silent between the discussion I had with Nada. “Does this mode have something to do with this hole beneath the camera lens?”

"Yeah.” He grinned and tilted his head left and right. “And if you’re wondering about what the mode does, I'll just say that it has to do with taking lots of shots.”

“Oh! So your camcorder can take pictures too?”

“Sure, let’s say that.” Nada shrugged.

“Let’s say that?” My eyes narrowed confusedly at that choice of reply. But I didn't say anything on that matter.

“Yeah, let's say that.” He waved the camcorder around for some moments, taking in the structure of the Gymnasium. Then he turned back towards me, face turned serious as he shifted focus onto his hanging notepad. “Hey Motosuke. If you're willing, I'd like you to tell me everything that you went through before meeting Fontaine. I just remembered that she didn't come over, and give me any info on you besides your name.” He rapidly patted the edge of the notepad's currently visible page with his own, drawing out a small question mark. “I'm not gonna ask for personal things, since doing that off the bat isn't a wise thing to do. I'm just gonna ask about why you're here, how exactly you woke up here, and so forth.”

“Okay, I'll give you some info.” Nada’s face brightened, before it turned serious once again.

Then I went on to tell a shorten version of my story to him. Leaving out some minor details here and there. And while I talked on, I could hear Usashida write down pieces of my story too. Making me cause a hiccup in my words during my story telling, due to me realizing that I made my self look like a hypocrite.

After telling my story- more like my account of events, Nada shook my hand. “Thank you Motosuke. With this, I hope that I can try to piece together what I can. You know, to try and figure out what our situation here is.” He took some steps back and grinned. “But I shouldn’t take up much of your time yeah? You probably want to meet everyone else right?” I nodded. “Well don't let me talk your ear off, go on! We'll talk later.” With that tint of encouragement in his words, he walked away from me and Usashida. Now having his eyes locked onto his camcorder's side screen.

“He was a pretty alright guy, wasn’t he?” I looked at Usashida, and was met with a curious centered stare. “Usashida?”

“You both talked as if you knew each other before. You both were so…relaxed, familiar-like.”

“We were? You sure? I personally saw it as a meeting between a fan and author. Though fan in this context doesn't mean a hype-full person.” I let out an uneasy chuckle.  
Usashida stood there containing that stare for some seconds in silence. Then she giggled and shut her open book. “Maybe you're right. I've never really watched a exchange between a fan and author before. So I guess I got a but confused, since that relationship is different then being friends or acquaintances.”

“Yeah, there's definitely a difference.” After saying that, the subject was dropped and Usashida went on to lead me to another person of ultimate talent.

The next person was the hoodie girl that I took some time to notice earlier. She was still seated on the floor, legs pulled close to her chest. Her pink irises blinked simply over and over, watching as she now examined a handheld gaming device. Letting her fingers dance over the dark purple colored cover, with a look of wonder adopted by her facial features. She probably took the device out of the pink case she had earlier.

She made herself seem like a isolated, not so talkative girl. But I had a feeling that wasn’t the entire case. In fact, as my eyes lingered on form, I felt a string of familiarity pull itself inside my head. Her appearance seemed familiar, but I was sure that I never met anyone looking like her.

“Hey Nanami.” Usashida spoke softly once we reached the girl. Causing said to look up from her in-process examination. Her eyes immediately flickering over to me. “I don’t know if you were aware at the time, but this guy here just recently joined our goup.”

‘Nanami' resorted to glancing at Usashida with a neutral gaze of sorts. Before she looked back at me, shaking her head.  
“No, I wasn't fully paying attention…I think.” She sighed before helping herself to her feet. Her lips pressing themselves together to form a simple, thin line. She stood there in silence for a few, awkward moments before speaking again. “I was more focused on my game, sorry.”

“Its fine.” Although her name, ‘Nanami’, pulled at a few more strings of memory, I didn't opt to be quiet. I smiled and held out my pale white, right hand towards her. “Introducing myself isn't a problem. My name is Motosuke, just Motosuke. I'm a school tourist if sorts, since that's how I ended up here at Hope's Peak.”

My hand stayed still in the air for another few moments of silence. And then her own hand grabbed ahold of mine. “...I'm Nanami Chiaki, the SHSL Gamer. Video games are my general hobby, and I'm a fan of all genres.”  
As we shook hands, I prevented my eyes from widening and my mouth from letting out a surprised stutter. Instead, I consoled with the strings of my memory being pulled.

'Nanami Chiaki? I heard that name before, haven't I. I…yes. I have heard, AND read that name before a few times. But…its weird, her name doesn't bring about any specific source of familiarity. Its…just brings out a feeling of uncertainty without cause, and that’s very unusual.’

I shook my thoughts away and out them to the side, next to a pile of things I would check out later. For now, I shook Nanami's hand and gently pulled my own away. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” There was another group worth of silence between my words and hers. Prompting me to ask about that.

“I just noticed, but you seem to take a few moments before you can say anything. Do you think things through before speaking?”

She nodded, her free hand grabbing one of the straps of her pink coated backpack. “Yep. I'm…mostly like that with everyone new to me. But I'm more quick to speak after knowing someone for a while.”

“That's pretty neat of you to do. Most people out in the world don’t take time to do that. They're more of the action first, think later type of people. And though that way of going about things has positives, there are a bunch of negatives to.”

“…You're right.” Her lips formed a frown suddenly. Leading the hand grabbing her backpack strap, to let go and move up into her hair. Her fingers circling around specific strand of her curly hair. She then broke eye contact and had her eyes dart around, as if searching for something in the ground.

"You're missing something?”

“She is.” Usashida answered for Nanami. “When I met her, Nanami said she lost her hairpin somewhere. I tried helping her find it, but we had no luck.”

“…Yeah.” Nanami's eyes re-met my own, letting out another sigh. “I lost it the moment I woke up here. And its been bothering me since.”

“You woke up here?” She nodded.

“She’s not the only one.” Usashida commented while lightly fidgeting with her fingers. “We all woke up in here, spread out all over the first floor. That's how we ended up in this school.”

“Ah. That makes sense.” I acknowledged. “Though there weren't any other pods like the I was in, and next to, right?”

“No Motosuke-kun. There were just two.”

“Good to know.” I returned my attention to Nanami. “Beyond that though, are you sure you lost your hairpin in the building here? It might've fallen out outside, since I'm assuming you came to school on your own before waking up here.”

“…My hairpin was still on me, I think. And yes, I did come to this academy on my own. The only possibility for where my hairpin is, has to be in the school.”

I rubbed my chin, and let my foot tap the floor a few times. “If that's the case, then the whole school has to be looked over. If you want to do that for a simple hairpin, of course.” My smile gradually widened. “If so, I'm free to ask if you need any help searching.”

“…I'll keep that in mind, Motosuke-kun.” With that, we both nodded and then we bid farewell to each other.

As Usashida and I walked away, I commented on the SHSL Gamer. “She seems interesting. I mean, so far everyone is, but she sticks out in a particular way.”

“How?”

“Well…she seemed unsure of herself. Didn't you notice? Like there was something more to her every few seconds of silence. She always let the corners of her lips lower, and her eyes made it look like she was concerned with her behavior.”

“Hmm…I think you have point. I never noticed the way her eyes and lips seemed to show confusion.”

I shrugged. “That's what I got from her at least. She might've just been thinking more about that hairpin of hers. If that was the case, then that pin must mean a lot to her.”  
Usashida only responded with a short hum. Before she stopped me in my tracks, looking off towards our right with a brighten expression. “Oh hey! Rysukato-kun!”

I followed her line of sight, and I could feel my heart stop beating. My breath cut short from leaving my nostrils. My body stiffened and my eyes locked onto this ‘Rysuksto' person. Taking in their appearance with my mouth hanging open a bit.

A gas mask was fitted upon their face. A mask that allowed maroon and brown hairs to stand up and be seen. A mask that allowed deep, frightening, almost agitated breaths to sound out. A mask that showed that two dark blue irises, laid on the other side of two glass eye sockets. A mask…that looked worn and old, but it still functioned like it was meant to.

I was at a loss of words at the individual standing before me. Letting Usashida break the unsettling air between me and…who I assumed was a him. “R-Rysukato-kun, this is M-Motosuke-kun. He's a bit like you, y-you both not having SHSL talents or are s-students who are attending H-Hope's Peak Academy here. Or did I get those sim-”

“No.” His voice came out as strong and cold. Those eyes that lied behind glass, not apparently blinking or moving a inch to look at Usashida. “Only one of those two similarities is correct. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing equal.”

"S-So you're a ‘school tourist' like me?” He slowly shook his head.

"No.” His hands had bawled into fists as his arms hung at his sides. “Because such a thing doesn't exist. In the context of you waking up in a cell of water. And in the context of me being a former student.”

“O-Oh! That's right! I'm s-sorry Rysukato-kun-”

“Don't Usashida.” His hands released their clenched forms. Then he brought a hand up to his mask. Dragging his fingers over the breathing piece, one of the glass eyes, and then across his forehead. “Forgetting simple things, just like the Racer said before, is a common occurrence.” Usashida looked ready to give another apology, but stopped herself and swallowed the words down. Her eyes turning sad, before they looked down.

“D-Do you have a problem?” I asked with a raised tone.

“Possibly. That depends on you Motosuke.” While his right hand's fingers tapped at the side of his forehead, his left hand was lowered into a pocket. “Time will tell if you'll be the problem, or not.”  
With those words, he bowed in greeting to me. And then turned and left. Leaving me to frown at his departing figure.

I turned to Usashida. “Are you okay?”

“I-…yeah. I forget but, he reminds of someone I know. Someone who distances himself from people, someone who was cautious about everyone.”

"That's his deal then? He's not trusting of people?”

“That's what he seems to be about.” Usashida picked her head up. “He…just makes me sad. There's a lot he doesn't dare to talk about, and he continues to shield his face with that mask.”

“I get what you feel that way. But I'm more curious. How the heck can I become a problem to him?” Usashida had no answer, and we both just stood contemplating Rysuksto. After a few moments, we began walking again.

This time, Usashida brought me over to Miss Gekkogahara and the dirty blonde male, the both of them having a serious conversation of sorts. Me being able to tell by the dirty blonde’s toned expression and voice. When me and Usashida got close, Miss Gekkogahara was the one to notice us. “ **Ato, our new arrival is here.”**

He turned around and his face immediately became happy. “H-Hey! You're Motosuke right?” He bowed at me greeting before holding out his hand. “Ato Yosei, SHSL DJ. I hope you’re doing a lot better now then earlier.”

I copied his actions and nodded. “I am.”

“Good! Good.” After the short exchange of bows and handshakes, Ato pointed to Gekkogahara. “You already met Gekkogahara here right? Right. You did.”

 **“He did.”** Miss Gekkogahara let her sight linger on me, before she glanced down ay her typing fingers. **“I take it everyone has been okay to you?”**

“Well on the most part.” I looked around at everyone else as they either conversed with each other, or remained by themselves. “This is certainly a interesting group of Ultimates that have gathered here.”

“Ultimates?” Ato asked.

“Yeah Ultimates. I know that the term for students of Hope's Peak was SHSL, but it was changed to something more simple. Don't you guys know that?”

Ato and Miss Gekkogahara looked at each other with questionable eyes. And then Miss Gekkogahara looked back to me. **“We never heard anything about this. When did this happen?”**

“You guys…don't know? It was made in a announcement by the Headmaster himself. His reasons being that the precious term for title, was too long and somewhat complicated to say.”

“Y-You sure about that Motosuke-kun?”

“Yeah Usashida, I am. I read it off some articles AND watched a video of event unfolding. The Headmaster was Kirigiri Jin, who is-”

“-nowhere to be found and we're just stuck here, right?” All of our heads turned towards the source of the new voice. And saw the tallest member of the group. A male standing at some height pass six feet. He had crew cut brown hair, big hands that adjusted a bow tie he was wearing, and a almost threatening presence in his light blue eyes. “Excuse me for interrupting, but I heard something about a changing of terms?”

“Y-Yeah.” I answered after looking his towering form up and down. “Headmaster Kirigiri Jin had changed the official title for Hope's Peak students from SHSL, to Ultimates.”

“Really now? Because if I stand correct, none of us here have ever heard of such an announcement.” Before I respond, the giant man coughed into his fist while holding out a palm. “Ahem. Before we continue, I believe that I need to introduce myself. I have no intention on bring rude, or simple a no name stranger.” He lower his palm, but kept his fist facing upward. Prompting his arm to stretch out, not meaning to show of his muscles. “Okura Satoshi. SHSL, or as you've put it, Ultimate Waiter.”

“Okay Okura, from the articles I read and what I've seen, Headmaster Kirigiri made the announcement to change the title terms for Hope's Peak Academy students, on the first school day of the year 2011.”

“2011?” Ato repeated the year given.

“Yes. After that day, both branches of the 77th class, A and B, were brought in to join the school. Afterwards, the whole school had to take upon a slow transition phrase, in which took about half of the school year. Before the title term ‘Ultimate’, would become normal to use regarding the students.”

The three ‘SHSL students' all stared at me, the two males looking more astonished and emotion active then Miss Gekkogahara. Then they looked amongst themselves, not knowing how to respond at first.

“M-Motosuke-kun, are you sure t-that's something that did happen?”

I turned to Usashida and spoke determined. “I'm positive. I spend many hours at night studying Hope's Peak history, crisscrossing stories and accounts that were true, while those were false were turned over and locked away. Admittedly, I've not entirely analytic, so some of the info I saw as true might have been well shadowed lies. But hearing Headmaster Kirigiri made an announcement with his own voice, with the taken video having no noticeable or edit cuts done, really pushes the possibility not belief up.”

“I…I…” Ato turned away from us and pulled at his hair. Not knowing how to reaction probably.

“Alright Motosuke, I'll level with you on your info.” Okura admitted, uneasily rubbing the back of his neck. “But the year you gave must be wrong.”

“Hmm? Why?”

 **“Because the current year is 2010, not past it” ** My head snapped towards Miss Gekkogahara.

“2010? Are you serious Miss Gekkogahara?”

**“Entirely. Is there a problem with that year?”**

Usashida laid a hand in my shoulder, sounding concerned. “M-Motosuke-kun, is your head okay?”

“I'm fine! I just stated a fact for you guys, and now I'm getting the look that I'm crazy! I'm not-”

“For crap-sakes boyo! I thought you could've seen what we seen, but you weren't able to it seems!”

The Fox's voice shouted out, and bounced throughout the whole Gymnasium. Every one turned to Miss Fontaine and her puppet, and we were all met with a few clicks and ‘tsks'. The Fox shook Its head, before rubbing Its 'paws'/hands across Its face. “I gave you sometime to talk to everyone, and you still haven’t noticed the obvious. Heck, so far the most seemed to have not noticed!”

"Noticed what?!” Mizunōri stomped towards Miss Fontaine, her voice's volume matching the Fox. “How we're currently locked into this school? How we're supposed to be going through a entrance ceremony of sorts, but we're have nothing but a vacant Gym? Or how the greatest school in the country, AND the world, has blocked itself off from the world with what seems to impenetrable metal plates?! I don’t know about you, but I've noticed all three if these things!”

“H-H-Hey!” Fujimora slid over next to Mizunori and Miss Fontaine, holding both of his hands up. “You got a great, loud voice Mizunori. But yelling at Fontaine is doing any good.”

“Yeah! I’m interested in what she has to say about all this.” Nada and everyone else slowly made their way towards the center of the Gym. Him being the only one at the ready to write things down. “Continue on Fontaine, if you would."

The Fox sent a silent stare towards Nada, before it looked around at us all. “Shit…” It sighed as It eyed the floor. Having It be lightly shaken by Its owner before it spoke again. “Okay, I-ah got an idea. Even though I-ah should explain what I mean, its better-ta to let the most of you notice it yourselves.”

“I don’t see any harm in it yet, explain it first and we'll see if we'll go along with it.” Ato said for them all, earning numerous of reasonable nods.

“Okay…Okay.” It slapped Its paws together. “For everyone except Gamer Girl, Pod man Motosuke, Usashida, and masked man, have someone look at your face. Trust us, you'll get what we mean immediately.”

Not finding no reason to not comply, everyone shuffled around until they all found someone to look at, face to face. For me, I volunteered to help Miss Gekkogahara with this ‘project’. Making myself kneel down to her seated level. “Okay, okay. Now all you people gotta do, is see if notice anything that shouldn’t be there. If you can't do it with the face, do it with a arm or a side of-ah neck. Like we said, just trust us people. You gotta.”

Although some of the others let out mummers of confusion, they all appeared to do what was suggested. Over here with me and Miss Gekkogahara, we went about the needed step without hesitation. Us both probably wanting to see where this went, with equal intrigue. So we just stared at each other, me more so examining her facial features. At first, I'd found nothing.

However, as I squinted my eyes somewhat and leaned forward. I noticed something that came naturally, specifically to adults. The faded beginnings of wrinkles, located around and between Miss Gekkogahara's eyes. Not only that, but there was also the opposite of something present on her face too. A healed, but still present scar split off between two halves by her functioning eye. A scar that was seemed to come down in a tilted, vertical fashion.

I pulled myself back as my searched for any other signs of ageing. Seeing that their wasn't any more, I didn't withhold any information about what I saw. When I told Miss Gekkogahara, her almost unloving eyes had widened. Mouth being forced not to move by a hand being planted on it. Her eyes blinking rapidly, while she seemed to try to hide away her reaction by prompting a hard chance in expression. **“A scar…and wrinkles?”**

“Yeah. If I had to guess, you way past being a teenager. Maybe even pass the age boundary of a young adult. I'm not exactly…well versed on how ageing works.” I stood up and crossed my arms. “If I had to guess, you're 28 right now.”

Her try to quick build a mask to hide her emotions behind indifference, cracked. And she let her shock be put on full display. Minus the usage of her voice.

She wasn’t the only one though, many of the others reacted with yells. Some spilling out clear disbelief, while some merely pointed out the details they noticed on someone else's face, and on some other places near it.  
“Washinoko! I'm not joking with you! You seriously have a fake teeth in your mouth! You- No, You have small branches as teeth!”

“That's goddamn absurd. Are you sure you're not seeing things Fujimora?”

“I'm as sure as a man can freaking be! Just put your finger in your mouth, and rub it against the two upper teeth! You'll see what I mean!”

Washinoko did just that, and his mouth literally dropped. “That's…that can't be-”

“It is Washinoko! It freaking is! Just like this damn burn scar all over my cheek and forehead!”

Mizunori and Nada were certainly not having the best conversation realization. Mizunori particularly looked ready to start clawing Nada's face off. “What did you say Journalist boy?! I got wrinkles?! I have a glass eye?! What the he’ll are you talking about?!”

“I'm telling the truth Mizunori! Your right eye, its not really blinking! Its just staring endlessly, not looking left or right or up or down!”

“That’s bullshit! Bullshit!”

“Really? Then what about the scars underneath my shirt sleeves? That's not bullshit to you right? If that's not, then your eye isn't!”

“No! I refuse to believe that my working, fucking eye, has this glass marble in its fucking place!”

Nokoshiki and Fushigi were…both trying to hang in there. As the Ultimate Hacker tried to comfort the trembling Ultimate Surgeon. “N-Nokoshiki-chan. You just need to c-calm down okay? Be c-calm like me. It’s just some wrinkles, scars, and…and…”

“P-Prosthetic skin!” Nokoshiki pulled at the corner of her chin. “T-This is just rubber…r-rubber…r-r-rubber.”

“C-Calm down o-okay?”

“C-C-Calm down?! M-Me? H-How about you?!” Nokoshiki jabbed her finger against Fushigi’s neck. Then she traced it around. “You f-feel that? T-T-That's metal, a m-metal plate in y-your neck! I-I-Instead of trying to c-calm me down, y-you should c-c-calm yourself d-d-down!” After that, Nokoshiki stumbled back and went into a coughing fit. Bending her back over as she let saliva splatter the palm of her hand. While Fushigi attempted to help her out.

I looked around at the stirred unrest, and then glared at Miss Fontaine. “Everyone's freaking out now because of you. Is this what you wanted to happen?”

“Nah boyo, it wasn’t we wanted. It was what was needed.” The Fox drove its paw into the side of its head. “You think them finding this out later was going to be better?”

“So you knew hm?” Okura brought himself over to Miss Fontaine and stared daggers down at her. “I'm interested, What else do you know?”

“Sa- Okura, you shouldn’t-” Ato attempted to calm the giant Waiter down, but Okura shut him up.

“Quiet Ato!” Ato rolled his eyes and did as Okura said reluctantly. Probably taking in account his second thoughts about trying to calm Okura down.

“Listen giant man, me and ‘er barely know squat at the moment. All that we know is that most-ta us, are all adults, ages probably being from 28 to 30. And any other knowledge you know of, giant man, is the same amount we know.” Miss Fontaine let out a silent, puff of air. Then she pulled a few strings of hair away from her left eye. “If you're thinkin we're behind this, you got-ta that wrong! She and I-ah may be smart at certain subjects, like noticing how hard a person looks, but we're not smart at screwing people's brains around.”

“Really? Do you have any proof of that?”

The Fox face palmed. “Ya freakin idiot. Do you know how easy that argument can be turned onto you? Where's your stinking evidence you're not the one behind this?”

Okura's took a step back. “W-Wait-”

“Ya see! Look at that shitstain face of yours! You got nothing, right?” Although he hesitated, he sadly mouth a ‘Yes'. “Before we-ah jump into the blame game, let's try-ta calm everyone down.”

“Y-You're right!” Ato yelled, before he glanced around at everyone. He formed a open circle around his mouth and shouted “G-Guys! We should all just stop talking, let's just breath in and out a few times! Take some time to-”

“Screw you DJ! I'm getting the hell out of here!” Mizunōri set out with the speed of a track runner. Heading straight towards the only exit doors visible. Not caring that she nearly tackled Washinoko over along her path. “I'm not staying in this place for another minute! I'm gonna get out of here, and go straight home! Hope's Peak can go off and burn for all I care!”

“Wha- Mizunōri! Stop!” Fujimora chased after here, with Washinoko and Nada trailing behind.

When Mizunōri reached the doors, she pulled at one of the door handles as hard as she could. And sure enough, the left door opened up at her command. But she wasn't able to go far as Fujimora wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back. Making her wail her legs around while her right fist proceeded to punch his face.

“Let me go! LET ME GO!”

“You should take a few chill pills first! Don't you remember that this School is boarded up, top to bottom?!”

“Of course I do! BUT THAT DOESN’T MATTER! LET ME GO!”

“Fujimora, do as she wants! You're just hurting her!”

"Fujimora, don't listen to Nada. Just punch her out, that'll help our situation.”

Mizunōri, Fujimora, and Nada all responded with the same loud “WHAT?!”. With the Architect now attempting to throw punches out at Washinoko. Screaming out a mess of swears at him.

I couldn't take it anymore and just tried to cover my ears. Not wanting to hear any more the chaos unfolding in front of my eyes. However, Usashida got my attention when she whispered in my ear. “S-Someone’s missing.”

I looked around and did a quick head count. Not counting me, Usashida, or Miss Fontaine. And sure enough, there was someone missing. There was twelve people here when we entered the Gym, but now there was only eleven.

“You're right, Usashida. Where is the twelfth-”  
I was forced silent as the lights in the Gym went off. And as a voice scream from the top of its lungs. “ENOUGH!!!”

All shouting voices, and actions were halted by everyone. Letting the chills of fear orbit the air. I just grabbed onto my arm, and what I believed to be Usashida's hand. Trying my best to slow, and quiet my breathing.

“No! No, no, no- this isn't good! Not at all!” Suddenly, lights flared to life from the ceiling. Causing me to look up and see green and white, positioned all together to form an circular illustration in the middle. The illustration of the insignia of the new Hope's Peak. “Violence and Shouting. Screaming and Wailing. Weeping and Cowering. These things shouldn't be transpiring now. Not now, not now.”

Then the insignia displayed on the ceiling, had begun to turn. Twisting around like a stereo disk, as that was the first thing that came to mind. It just slowly went around, the lights blaring brightly before they dimmed. Then they brightened back up, then they dimmed down. Again and again following that pattern, as a young sounding voice continued to speak. Some tints of gentleness resting on each word, recovering from the scream not so long ago.

“You can't lose yourself to negativity, or panic. You can't lose here, not now, or even sometime later. You need to take some seconds to open your mind, to look inside for some calmness.” The stage once occupied by Fushigi and Nokoshiki, had spotlights grow up from the edges. Shining upward while radiating small particles of dust. Then, the curtains I barely paid any mind to, separated and were drawn back. Revealing a pathway shrouded in darkness, with some apparent silhouettes of objects pointed out from the walls. I couldn’t make them out, no matter how hard I attempted to work my mind.

“So many people had lost themselves, didn't you all know? They followed the dangerous, hideous steps to the point of madness, without actually knowing they did. And many couldn’t come back from it, too much damage had been done.” At the far end of the path, a sole silhouette of a person rose up. Having some lights come to life behind the person, angled in a way where they wouldn’t be able to identify any features.  
Then the person, this unknown individual, proceeded to step forward. Starting off with a skip before resorting to simple strolling. With many more lights turning on, after every twelfth taken step.

“They found themselves coated in so,many negatives, and closed our any true certainties for positives. They were made to watch a terrible event unfold with terrible intends being followed, and what they wanted to do in a civil life had begun to fade away. They once were experienced in emotion, in caring, and in feeling. But they had been stripped of all of those things, and were forced to have all opposite run through their veins and brains. They lost themselves to the void of Despair, and in doing so they lost one of the most important things to feel.”

With each pair of lights, more and more of this ‘girl' and her clothing was exposed. A white and green suit sporting two bowties. A skirt that hung in place, with beige stockings covering the entirety of her legs. The palest skin that I've ever seen in my life. Green irises, green eyelashes, green hair that reached down to just inches below her shoulders. Pink tinted rabbit ears stood crooked upon her head. And metal, twisted whiskers were extended from her cheeks.

'That's…the girl from the posters, she's the same girl!’ As that realization hit me, I took note of the most abnormal about her whole person. It was her smile, it being wide, and almost as if it was pasted onto her mouth. It was genuine at face value, but beyond that something else lied behind. ‘If those posters, and how I woke up here are anything to go by, then my feeling of uneasiness towards her might just not be a feeling.’

She hummed as she produced a long stick from her back. It was covered in branches, leaves, and a noticeable hilt where someone was meant to hold it. With a few buttons if sorts, resting along in a straight pattern. As her eyes looked upon it, she hummed and then set it down by its apparently pointed end, right next to her. She looked upon us all, turning slightly to both the left and right. Then she crouched down, holding out her hand to the closest person to the stage, Nokoshiki.

As if her phobia settled down, the Surgeon dragged her reluctant feet before the rabbit girl. Her lips and body being the only parts of her trembling. No one made any movement to pull her back out of caution. We just watched as she brought herself close to the rabbit girl's hand, and stared as those lengthy but small fingers met Nokoshiki's hair. They began to stroke some strands, and the trembling was brought to a halt.

“They lost all semblance and connection, they lost all pieces and bits, they lost all Hope. And because of that, they lost themselves forever. Leaving only empty, shallow body of human beings. To wander their countries and the world, with nothing but Despair controlling their movements.” Her fingers rubbed down, going all the way until they reached the chin. Picking at the rubber placement amongst skin. And then the rabbit girl pulled her fingers away, and stood up.

“I'm here to prevent that from happening to you all. No matter what truths you'll face. No matter what hardships that you'll encounter. Me, your new Headmaster and societal leader, will help you all help yourselves.” She giggled, having her fingertips flick her right cheek's whiskers. “You're all confused, afraid, and not aware of what you should do. That's all fine to feel. But you don’t need to now, I'm here. I'm with you all. Me, not some Monochrome bear, or some simple pink hare who can't do much on her own.” The stick’s pointed end dragged along the ground until it was in front. “I'm me, Kisami, the true born hope rabbit. And this place, this sanction, this closed off society, is Hope's Peak Academy!”

She yelled out the name of the school with joy, her voice booming out. Then her arms raised upward, stretching out. As they did, cheerful humming left…'Kisami', and mechanical sounds were heard. The ceiling that illuminated the Gym cake back on with their golden color, and the results of the sounds happened out and around all of us.  
In the walls, and the floor. What was once made of orange wood for the walls, was turned over and replaced with floorboard designs of branches and leaves. The floor underwent a similar process, but we all had to move our feet up, to avoid being tripped by a wave-like mechanism. The floor, instead of having design changes, just mostly went through a color and layout change. Instead of just wood, now metal resided beneath our feet. Both meshed together, with their being a divided line stretching from the doors leading out, all the way towards the stage.

After me and everyone else took in our changed surroundings, ‘Kisami', as she named herself, clapped her hands. Bringing back all of our eyes onto her. “Like I said, I am your new Headmaster and Societal leader. You may have your doubts but, do not believe in them until proven otherwise. Prejudgment is…one of the steps to take towards the dark path. So I must ask, reserve true judgement until further experience.” With that, she let out a few laughs. Hand hastily going to cover her face, but I had saw something strange transpire before she tried. A section of her face changed, for the time duration of her given laughs. It was like fur had poped out slightly, replacing the skin in place. It was more then a weird transaction, or reaction.

Lowering her hand, Kisami reached behind her and then pulled out a clipboard. Her smile- her wide grin still present. Making her glances upon us all, make her more then being simply creepy. “Now, before we move onto more pressing matters, I believe a take of attendance is in order! When your name is called, please either responding with the raising of a hand, or a simple word of confirmation saying that you’re here. We need everyone present, if you all want some explanation for certain questions.”

No one offered or attempted to respond. We all just stood and stared. The others were probably still trying to process Kisami's existence. While others were trying to find acceptance for their current age, and predicament. So with our silence, Kisami just went on with a cheerful voice.

“Al-righty then! Let's see…is Ato Yõsei, the former SHSL DJ, here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long read wasn't it? Apologies ladies and gents, but since this is the prologue stage of events, they'll be a lot of words to read through. Its a problem I have apparently, sometimes I just make long prologues. But Danganronpa does have its long beginnings, right? So...a long prologue is somewhat natural.


	3. The Hope Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the looks of confusion and anxiety at her presence, The Hope Rabbit moves on to explain why they were all gathered. And as a after effect, the beginning step will finally be taken.

Uncomfortably on top of caution, that's all I could feel as each name was called out. Throughout the process of attendance, various body parts of mine wanted to move. My fingers wanted to lock together. My hands wanted to press down against my stomach. My legs wanted to tremble and move some spaces from their current spot. And my eyes wanted to stop looking from one person, to the next.

Neither of those wants though, were granted to happen. I put on the most stable form and posture possible. I felt the need to do it, and struggled to pull it off inside of me. The reason being was that my mind racing, and fearing. Not knowing who might do what, what might be said, what might be done, and so many other things.

Thankfully, Usashida was still at my side. She gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. Causing me to face her, and see that she brought on an uneasy smile. Then she whispered that I shouldn't worry, and that things will be fine.

I personally didn't, and couldn't believe that. The possibility of a certain announcement being made by Kisami, after whatever amount of questions everyone had for her, was ninety-five to five. The vibes I've gotten, the events that have happened, and the fact that this rabbit girl was claiming to be a headmaster, they all contributed to that large percentage. I knew it was gonna happen, I knew it was gonna cause even more distortion towards everyone, and I knew that many bad events were gonna happen.

Despite that heavy belief, I mouthed a ‘thank you' to Usashida. Then I turned back to Kisami, hearing her call out the name of a woman I haven’t met yet. “Haruka Suzeme? Haruka Suzeme?” She practically put empathise on each syllable, with her eyes looking along the crowd. I followed suit, before I took a wild guess to look up.

Sure enough, there was a reflection of light from a mirror of sorts. With its wielder seated on top of one of three horizontal beams, such being things that so didn't care to pay any mind to before. And the person who might as well been Haruka, just stayed put. With the lighting above only showing some bits if her appearance.

Lavender hair put into a strict ponytail. The back of an outfit, that wasn't able to describe past being red and violet in color. Two black, lengthy objects resting on her back. And…what seemed to be knives residing along the backside of her waist.

“Hmm…she's just hiding isn't she? Somewhere in here, somewhere.” My eyes shifted back towards Kisami. Watching as she checked off Haruka's name assumingly, before the clipboard was allow to drop from her grasp. Letting the clipboard fall, and meet the floor with a simple but loud clang. “Well, she can watch and listen if that's what she wants. As long as she doesn’t leave, or does anything rash, then things will be a-okay!”  
Tightening the grip on her apparent stick at her right side, she dragged the end of it around her. Then she held it in place at her left. Irises giving everyone a look in under just a few seconds. “You all want to know why you're here, when this is, and what this place is exactly hmm? Of course you all do, you all want to find the comfort of answers. But the answers you want, will depend on who ask them and how they do. Because in honesty, I'm a truthful rabbit.” She scanned the crowd again, head tilting left and right. “Who wants to go first?”

“M-Me…” Ato spoke up. He took a few steps forward, putting on a strong face while his voice held apparent fear. “W-What are you?”

“What am I? Can't you tell? I'm not human, although I have similar skin and appropriate features.” She giggled. “I'm a female rabbit installed with hope, name being Kisami! Created by the creators of this certain Hope's Peak, with the intend to be a guide along with headmaster and societal leader. And concerning how I was made into being me, that's something very confidential! All I can say, is that it was a long but effort-full process.”

“You're basically a robot built with the structure a rabbit human, aren't you?” Rysukato questioned sternly.

“Precisely! Although robot isn’t a term I'd use to describe myself. Its more of a…back log fact. Something that's true, but shouldn’t be focused on for too long.”

Nada shook his head and stepped forward, hands lightly banging against his hips. Having his teeth jittering against each other. “What is all of this? Is this supposed to be some entrance ceremony?”

“You are correct! This is the entrance ceremony to your new lives within this confined society!”

“L-Lives? What the f-fuck did you mean by l-lives?” Mizunōri was biting and sucking on at her left hand's fingernails. While her right remained motionless at her side.

“Hmm? Did the sealed, metal plates didn't give you a hint?” Kisami leaned forward, her grin seeming more innocent. “None of you will be leaving, not at the beginning here.”

“What?!” Fujimora shouted. “Why the heck not?!”

“Let me guess.” The Fox residing on Miss Fontaine's right hand threw its paw out. It and its owner, not counting Rysukato and Nanami, being the most calm out of us all. “It has-ta do with them being adults.” It gestured to all of the former SHSL individuals.

“You are correct too Mobu! Because most of everyone have all gone through a series of things, that have scrambled memories big time.”

“S-Scrambled memories?”

“Yes Okura! You see, the most of you former SHSL have had your memories manipulated. Some people had forced years of memories to disperse, and to be locked away in the farthest reaches of your mind. So in other terms, your memories were scrambled.”

“That…can't be possible!” Fushigi stomped her foot down, fingers tugging at her hair. “Scrambling years worth of memories?! Don't be screwing around with us!”

Fujimora added on to that with a snarl laced in his tone. “Y-Yeah! I might not be informative of shit going on in the world, but there's no way someone can just mess with that many memories. There's been no invention, no recent discovery, not when any advertisements! Its all impossible-”

“Its not.” Nanami suddenly said, drawing everyone’s attention.

“Huh?! What do you mean its not?!” Mizunōri sputtered out.

“I think her reasoning doesn't need any explanation, if you were to think about it.” Rysukato cut in. “But seeing as you can't think on it, I won’t bother. And I don’t she shouldn’t either.”

“H-Hey!-”

Nanami shook her head. “...I'll bother.” Rysukato merely shrugged and turned away. Letting the Gamer do as she wished. “Consider the situation. If scrambling memories isn't how you would explain how you all are adults, while acting like teenagers…I think, then how could you explain it? And if scrambling memories is the explanation, then the people Kisami mentioned, could've found a way to do just that.”

“She's not wrong.” Washinoko held back any stutters behind a bitten down lip. “That actually seems more likely then whatever you people think is the cause.”

“I…I…” Fujimora threw his hands into the air. “I c-can't…it seems so unreal, and its hard to believe!”

"No shit it is!” Mizunōri snapped at him. Then she glared at Nanami. “And you, how can you just explain so fucking casually?!”

“…Its a possibility.”

“A possibility?! Is that all you can say?” Furious venom flew out of the Architect’s mouth. “What the fuck do you think you're trying to do huh?! Make us believe some shit story about imaginary bullcrap?”

Silence was all Nanami could reply with. Her face appearing mostly indifferent besides the form of a frown her lips took. And her hands rose up to rest upon her sleeves. I couldn’t tell if she was trying to hold back anger, or if she was unsure of how to respond to the vulgar language.

Miss Fontaine had the fox, or should I say now ‘Mobu', step in. “Hey you swearing wankstain! How about you shut those piss lips of yours!”

“Wankstain?! Piss lips?! Do you think those shut words have any effect on me?!” Mizunōri fired back. “You s-shut up! I wasn’t saying anything to you!”

“H-Hey now- both of you stop it! Fighting and Swearing at each other won't do anything good for us!” Ato tried to cool down the scenario. But Mizunōri just shot spit in his direction, while taking some steps back. Her hand forced into holding the side of her head.

“S-Screw you! I won't believe any of this nonsense! I won’t believe I'm a adult, I won't believe that I had my memories messed with, I won't believe any of those lies! I w-won’t, I c-can't! I'll deny it all!”

'Deny?’ I glanced over at Kisami, seeing that she was now creepily staring at Mizunōri. Her hand raising up her stick, while a thumb slide over to one of the buttons resting on the handle. ‘Oh no…what is she going to do?'

“M-Mizunōri, you should really calm down okay? If you want I can help-”

“Screw you Fujimora! Stay the hell away from me!” She kicked at the ground in front of her. Taking some more steps back. “I won't, I can't, I shouldn’t. I won't, I can't, I shouldn’t! You hear me?! Screw you, and all of that scrambled bullshit! I refuse to believe it! I deny it! You get me?! I deny-”

“Mizunōri! You should-ta really shut your mouth!”

Mizunōri let out a yell and threw her hand out. Fingers shaking while they pointed towards ‘Mobu' “Shut up you damn fox! I won't believe! I deny it all! I deny-”

She didn't get to finish her claim. A long, slender whip of a branch had shot out, and harshly struck her hand. Causing her to cry out and stumble back, before she fell onto the floor. Blood immediately leaked out of the whipped open side, with her letting out screeching weeps of agony.

Slowly, the branch whip retracted. Slithering across the floor like a snake. Softly touching and bumping against various of shoes and boots. And then it returned to its master, reforming the figure of a simple stick of bark.

Kisami held onto her grin, it not moving an inch as she heard the cries made by Mizunōri. She just stared at the Architect's wailing form. Not holding any care for what she had just done. It was as if she comfortable with the action done.

As Fujimora rushed over to Mizunōri, he yelled out to Nokoshiki. The Surgeon needed to be brought over by Fushigi, as she seemed to be lost in some thought. As they went on, Kisami let out a ‘kind' sigh. Rubbing the extendable end of her stick, treating it as if it was a blade. “Denial and Prejudgment, hand in hand, are not good to experience and to emote. They are both dangerous feeling to feel. They both are dangerous actions to act out. And they are both two steps on the darken path.” Her eyes turned from admiring the weapon in her possession, to the rest of us. “Upon seeing them transpire, I'll be forced to attack. As they aren't things you should acquire, even b if my back is turned.” She giggled, and proceeded to wave the stick around in the air.

“W-What type of weapon is that?” Washinoko asked, his expression mixed between slight amazement and caution.

“A gift to me from those who created me. A design with nature and law intended.” She set the pointed end back down onto the ground. Then rested both hands upon the handle. Her eyes flickering between each of us. “It is my main distributor of punishment, among many others. As a society needs tools to do so. If none were able to be used, you'll find that society would crumble. If it does, Anarchy would rule. With endless bouts and formations of Enslavement, continuous wants supporting Selfishness, and the ultimate gain of Isolation happening for all. Relapsion would proceed on afterward, and the chaos inflicted will continue. Over and over, again and again, once more upon once more.” She giggled again, having her fingers dance across the bridge of her nose. “DESPAIR, that would be the system people would fall under. And perhaps, some of you might think fall victim to it. But you won’t, because of me.”

Kisami twirled around with her hands out. Spinning on a single heel with joy leaving from her lips. Before she stopped herself and faced us again. Feet planting onto the stage floor. Her smile had decreased in size, with her eyes taking upon a serious look.

“The reason why you former SHSL students have been brought here, is for me to help you. You see, your lives will be spend within these walls. You will live in near harmony with one another. And as you go through day by day, there will be three challenges you must stand against.” She pulled her arms back to her sides. Then she raised a fist up to her neck level. Before she proceeded to lift one finger at a time for each ‘thing’ described. “One, you all must face against Hardships given to yourselves and others. Two, you all must overcome Obstacles formed by any acts of aggression, made by any fellow citizen of our society. And three, you all must solve Predicaments, both as results of Hardship bred Obstacles, and as present mysteries.” She held all three pointer fingers, spreading them out as far as she could. Then she raised up her pinkie, it being crooked like her ears. “Throughout all Hardships, Obstacles, and Predicaments. If you can press on past all three, you will find a acceptance for your Environmental-selves! Cra-hahahaha!” She wiggled all four fingers, before she pulled them all down against her palm. “If you all past through the three challenges, and find the acceptance for the following step, you'll find yourself coming to find gain a certain feeling. A feeling you need to achieve!”

‘A feeling we need to achieve?’ I had a sneaking suspicion of what that was. And although it was a positive sided feeling in many moments, this one wasn't such. In fact, this moment was one involving a sense of encouragement covering a sinister motivation.

“W-What are you trying to say?” I asked unsure.

Kisami raised up her shoulders. Then she leaned her head against the left shoulder, and then against the right. “It’s obvious! I'm talking about…HOPE!” Her shouting of the word echoed throughout the Gym. Sending shockwaves through me and everybody. “Not just Hope itself, but its PEAK! For all of you, you have to reach it! No matter what trials lie ahead in this confined society of ours. No matter what it takes to achieve it. Why? Because Hope will be the cure to help the recovery, and the acceptance, of the memories the most of you lost.”

“H-Hold on!” Nada punched the palm of his left hand with his right hand's knuckles. “W-What do you mean by trials? Beyond the whole Hardship and Obstacles description.”

Kisami hummed a short, soft melody before replying. “I can only tell you that they will involve your memories, in some shape or form! And that these trials, the ones made by me, will come your way, in a matter of a few days. When the first is prepared, you'll be told. And we all will gather here in the Gym for it!”

“You're talking like we're going to just accept this confinement, that we're going to just follow along with the laws given by you.” Okura clenched his fists. “Are you going to just force us to stay here? What if we go around the school, trying to find a escape route?”

“One, you're gonna have to accept this new life! Or else you'll find that punishment might find you before you find it. Two, I am perfectly able in forcing you all to stay, I have more then one weapon at my side you know? So yes, I will force you all to stay, although there are certain…conditions that I haven't gone over yet. And three, you all can go and try to find a way out, but it'll be a pointless endeavor.” Kisami hummed some more, before she decided to stand upon the tips of her shoes. “This place is meant to help you anyhow! So you shouldn’t want to resist becoming a part of this society.”

“Wait.” Ato tilted his head, face registering confusion. “You just mentioned something about 'certain conditions'. What are these conditions we have to meet?”

Kisami's smile returned to its full, displaying state. And that reaction made me freeze in place. My fears and worries crawling back into my mind's attention. 'Conditions…she couldn't mean what I think she means. If she does, then things will just become way more worst.’

“There are two possible conditions to follow! The first is mandatory, while the second is…optional. You see everyone, the main goal is for you all to reach your peak of your Hope. Admist the scrambled memories, the stress brought on by most of you discovering your current adulthood, and meeting one rabbit girl such as me, you must press forward. You need to abide by the way of this life in our society.”

“The way of this life?”

“Yes Mobu! You should know what I'm referring to, you saw the seven lessons!”

All eyes darted towards Miss Fontaine and her fox. With Nanami asking for further explanation by repeating the last three words. “The seven lessons?”

“You’re talking about those-ah?” Mobu patted its fedora. “Intrestin'. But you already made them known rabbit. You should-ta just repeat yourself-”

“No, I can do it.” I said, and went on to list the seven associated words. “Denial. Enslavement. Selfishness. Prejudgment. Anarchy. Isolation. Relapsion. Seven words with dire meanings, which all are connected to Despair. You want us all to not fall victim to either one, right Kisami?”

“Correct! Throughout your lives in this society, you need to remember that feeding and feeling one step of Despair, will lead you down a path with almost no return. You can't fall victim to any of them, you mustn’t! If you do, then you'll lose all ability to emote, and all ability to feel!”

“…I see.” Nanami sent her gaze to the floor. Expression shifting into one involving deep pondering. Or at least, that's what I thought.

“And if don't abide by them, will get-ta you crackin' your whip.” Mobu pointed out.

“Indeed! And I really, really don't want to do that.”

I looked towards Mizunōri, and saw that he hand was patched up. She was now just seated on the ground, refusing to utter a single word. While Fujimora, Fushigi, and Nokoshiki turned their full attention back to the situation at hand. The only male of the three, had brought himself to ask about the second condition.

“Cra-hahahaha!” A innocent, sweet sounding laugh left Kisami. With her covering her face again. When she was done, she glanced around at each of us as if we were dumbfounded. “What second condition? I only mentioned one-” She paused, letting a finger tap at her chin. Then she laughed, and covered her face again. “T-T- That's right! I almost forgot about it! The second, newly added condition for wanting to leave this society!”

My eyes narrowed at that stuttering of a letter. Kisami so far didn't seem to be anything besides being loud sounding, and one for joyful motions. ‘So she now stutters, even though she had difficulty in saying something before?’ I shook my head, and passed it off as some type of act.

“Forgot?” Fushigi put her hands on her hips, and glared at the rabbit girl. “You just said there was two just a minute ago!”

Kisami waved off the comment. “Sure I did!” She twirled around again. “But that doesn’t matter! What does is the second condition!” She leaned forward, placing both hands behind her back. “Now remember, this is an optional condition to meet. But I encourage…and discourage this one being met instead. Due to agreeing and disagreeing with it personally! And due to-”

She was stalling, and I couldn’t hold the possibility of it happening in anymore. “One of us can murder another if we want to leave, don't we?”

That single guess by me, might as well caused the temperature to drop. Even if they couldn’t bring themselves to look my way out of shock, I felt the pressure of 14 pairs of eyes weighing on me. All taken aback by what I dared to slip out of my mouth. However, the temperature would only lower more when Kisami answered me.

“Yes.” Her smile did not lose one inch of its state. “That is the second, optional condition to meet. In whatever way you can think on.” She brought herself back onto standing straight. And took a few, slow steps back. “Straggling, Drowning, Stabbing, Poisoning, any way under a humane manner.” She retraced her steps forward, and stopped right the edge. Head tilting to the left as soft joy entwined with each spoken word. “Whoever might be successful in their murdering, and in covering it up, can leave this society of ours. They’ll be allowed to wonder out into the world past these walls, all alone with little to nothing's worth of supply.” Her head stopped tilting and simply hanged leftward. Irises staring at each of us with something grotesque present. “With the motive only having to do with some type of Hope. Be it to return to a world you don't remember, to return to homes long forgotten, or your families. Think of one, and act upon it at will.”

“W-W-What?” Ato spoke for all of us, while having his fingers scavenge around in his hair. “Y-You can't be serious.”

"I am Ato, I am happily serious.” Kisami's ears twitched as her lips did not. “Although people may criticize and say no Hope can come from murder, they are wrong. In society, murder might be made unlawful and wrong, but it is in fact the opposite concerning who commits the act, and under what reason they’ve done it. In our society's case, the reason for committing murder can only be done under the feeling of Hope, and the people who can do so are every single one of you. Because in reality, there is a chance that citizens don't want to follow the rules of society. They want and need to leave, they want and need to go. And deep down, they want and need to become engulfed with Hope. Out of selflessness, not selfishness.”

The chills of silence and anxiety spread throughout everyone. Eyes darted around filled with either consideration for following through with killing, or fear of which one if us would try to do so. Trust was losing merit with each moment no one dared to speak. The tension was rising as everyone breathed in and out.

That was, until Mizunōri break the silence. “Y-Y-You are a fucking idiot!” She made herself stand up, and threw out her middle and index fingers at Kisami. “We just have to kill for Hope? Do you realize how damming that sounds for you?!” Mizunōri turned her slightly up, her sight gazing up at the female residing on the beam. And then she screamed in desperation. “What are you waiting for?! Kill that fucking thing!”

Just as I shot my head up, I saw the glint of a knife be thrown downward. And made my gaze follow as it aimed for Kisami's eye.  
It never made it to its intended point of puncture. Kisami easily slid out of the way, with her head set back on straight between her shoulders. Her thumb already pressed down on one of the buttons on the stick's handle. “You shouldn’t have done that Haruka.”

Haruka just dropped down from the beam, her hands holding the handle of a sword. She directed the blade downward just as Kisami’s hand made her whip strike the air. And admist the drop, the whip was pulled back in an effort to strike Haruka backwards. But it only attacked more air, as it made the woman perform a mid air flip forward. Her feet now positioned to crush Kisami.

Nothing but the stage's wood was affected as Haruka landed without damage. Kisami had slid aside again, with her hand pulling the whip back to her. “You really, really shouldn't have done that. You can't destroy me Former SHSL Kunoichi, you know you can't.” As Haruka returned to her feet, both females pulled out another weapon to use. The human female pulled out a dagger from what was now, the second sheath residing on her back. The rabbit-human female however, just needed to twist around and pull out one of the bowties on her suit, to reveal a sharp skewer ready to be used. “But your inspired Hope is truly appreciated, thank you.” Then the two sudden combatants, entered into combat ready postures. Their blades shining, ready to either kill or merely stab and slice the other into submission.

“You all can watch and die for all I care! I'm gonna run for my goddamn life!” Mizunōri screamed, before she full on sprinted over towards the only doors in the Gym. Not soon after, everyone else was right on her heels, having the same idea in mind. And when she pulled open one if the doors, they all with the exception of Gekkogahara(as she was pushed out by Ato), ran through desperate to escape

Everyone left except me, Usashida, and Miss Fontaine. I was unable to bring myself to leave, as my eyes were attached to battle commencing on the stage. Usashida was trying her best to pull me along, begging me to come with her and follow the others. And Miss Fontaine? I don’t know if she essentially doing the same thing as me.

“M-Motosuke-kun! W-What are you doing?! W-We have to go!” I didn’t say anything. “W-Why are you just standing there?! D-Don't you want to escape?!” I couldn’t bring myself to move. “M-Motosuke-kun! Why aren't you saying anything?!” I didn’t want to believe that this was happening. No matter how many tugs and pleading words, Usashida was unable to move me.

How could I? Something I feared would happen, something brought on by worries and my knowledge of the history of Hope's Peak, it was put into motion. I ran all the way to this very Gym, meaning to tell anyone here about my fears. Instead of telling them, be it in a crazed looking fashion, of what had the possibility of happening, I lost my voice to simple shyness. And now, everyone was filled with high levels of panic.

Now, before my very eyes, I was watching Kisami face off against Haruka Suzeme. Locking their blades in numerous clashes, purpose being to tear each other apart. One being the aggressor, while the other was the agitator. The former acting upon a suggestion, or was it a command(?). While the later had switched her approach towards us concerning subjects, with my accurate guess setting her off.

As I watched the battle progress, and as slices managed to land on and tear skin, I felt my nerves freeze. Waves of uneasiness, on top of crippling negative thoughts effected me. And many questions were unloaded into my focus. Questions like: What I should do now? Should I just stay and continue watching? Should I go and try to help create, or find a escape route? Why should I go? Wasn’t the school covered in metallic plates? What would be the point in trying to help, what help would I be?

As the questions became more and more depressive, I was ready to just tell Usashida to leave me. However, a screech originating from what I could only describe as a monster, echoed throughout the Gym and assumingly beyond. It was the most…inhuman sound I had every heard in my life. And it came all the way from the opposite point of the corridor, from where Kisami first appeared as a being covered in shadows.

“GGGGGRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!”

A bright, green light emerged from the far end if the corridor. Shining upward at first, before a object looking like a hand shot out. Followed by another, slamming down onto the floor that was once walked upon. Then came two twisted rabbit ears, with two demonic lights that looked like glowing eyes. They looked towards our way, as well as an entire head. Something I couldn't even try to describe, as the darkness blended in well to shroud its details.

I was so distracted by the sight, and the slow reveal of a full shadowed body, I didn't even notice or feel a hand slap my cheek. It took another to break my mind away from staring. With a hard pull of head to the side to meet Miss Fontaine’s eyes. “Boyo! We need to go, NOW!”

“W-what I-is-” Miss Fontaine slapped me again and pushed me into Usashida.

“That's a damn Monster, plain and simple! And I don't think you want to be demolished by that! So let's GO!”

“B-But H-Haruka-” She gave me one final slap, and forced Mobu's face against my own.

“GET MOVING ALREADY YOU DAMN POD MAN!”

Her voice brought me back in control of my legs and arms. At her command I ran off. With both Miss Fontaine, and a beyond scared Usashida following after.

* * *

The next series of events were…filled with hopelessness. 

Even though we met up with everyone at the Entrance Hall, and we’d put our effort onto finding and possibly creating a escape route, it was pointless. It was pointless as we used many folded, metal chairs to try to use in order to pry some smaller plates off. It was pointless to use a nearby latter in the same way, and then to use it as a battering ram. It was pointless to run my hands along, and to deliver some punches to the walls, as no parts came loose or removable in the slightest. It was pointless to attempt to tear pieces of the roof apart.

We were delaying the inevitable acceptance of our situation. Lying to ourselves with Hope of escape without falling the society’s rules, or to dare ourselves to think about murdering another. We were denying the truth, and that painted a large notice of feeling Despair amongst us. Just like Mizunōri with the truth involving memories, we were denying and denying. Some type of punishment bound to be brought on each of us.

I slowed my movements and my attempts on helping, until I did nothing but stand there. I took a few steps back, my head turning towards the doorway leading back towards the interior of the school. Seeing a faint green light become more prominent with each second. The sound of loud, threatening, and forcefully stomps were getting closer and closer. With there being a soft tone humming a haunting tune.

I ignored everyone else and let my eyes linger on the hallway. Letting fear spread throughout my whole body, as two rabbit eared creatures came into view. Sounds of panic and terror left a few mouths, while stuttering orders flew out from Fujimora, Ato, and to a extend Mizunōri. And as two pairs of green irises turned towards us all, both the lights in the hallway and screaming weeps, went out.

With each step, the two figures neared and neared. And I couldn't but help note the small details they differed in. One was stomping, one was walking. One was tall, one was short. One we knew of by conversation, one I had just saw emerge from some place below. One had the dead or unconscious body of Haruka Suzeme over its shoulder, while the other held both hands out towards us. One was stomping and now dragging a rusted blade behind It, while the hummed on with her stick resting in her open grasp.

I don’t know when, but I had found myself on the floor. My lower body strapped down by my fear, while my upper body used my palms to sit up. I didn't try to say anything, or to move. No matter if someone called my name, or if I wanted to crawl away. If I moved, who could say what these two rabbit beings could do to me? So I just stayed, stared, and was silence.  
All of the lights of the rooms before found themselves to flicker off. I don't know how or why, but that large, still covered in shadows rabbit creature residing behind Kisami might be the cause. That's all I could guess, as it threw Haruka's form towards everyone else. And as Kisami crouched down to meet my eyes, her hands still positioned as if she was begging for something.

Gently, as her hums filled my ears fully, she reached her fingers out. Finding no resistance, or caused any jerking movements of me pulling away to happen. I just held my breath, and let her fingers touch my cheeks. Her fingertips moving down while caressing the slightly sticking out, fleshy parts on both sides of my face. Her eyes forever open without any blinking, staring into my own.

“I forget to do this, as things spiraled in a wrong way. But…here it is.” She grabbed my chin with both hands, and whispered to me. “I welcome you to this new Hope's Peak Academy, Motosuke.” She continued to have her sight watch my eyes, before she widened her smile as far as she could. Having her fingers pat my chin and then press on my cheeks. And then she pulled herself away and back onto her feet. While I found myself letting my palms slip out, and my upper body had met the hard ground. Just then, did I notice the splatters of blood, now staining her once clean suit and skirt.

I continued to follow her movements, even as my head turned down to the side. Watching as she stepped aside my body. And then she repositioned her hands in the pleading pose, her feet walking towards everyone else. With the large rabbit creature following right in her heels. Its foot stomped down next to my face, and I was able to see what made it up. It was a mixture of metal and hard oak wood, entwined with each other in a twisted manner. And then as the creature passed by me, I was able to identify the blade it it was dragging as a scythe.

Many of the former SHSL students, who all were adults with their minds being ones from their teenage years, whimpered and cried and still tried to create escape. But it was pointless and hopeless to do the last effort. We are all trapped here, in this school turned into a confided society. With rules to follow, peaks of Hope to achieve, and the possibility of murder being committed was raised beyond my expectations. Instead of a monochrome bear who wanted to see people suffer, and be engulfed in Despair. We had a green and white themed rabbit girl, who would try to lead us to find the highest amount of Hope, for something in our life.

(That was the just the beginning though. The very first hours spent within a school I thought beforehand, would be different in simply structure and other school related things. But it was more then that. It became my new home, a prison disguised as a building meant to teach the talented of society. And the various of trials that would follow, were ones I had seen and read before, and ones haven’t had thought possible.

Trials brought on by Kisami. Trials brought on by mostly everyone that I'd come to know. And finally, trials that I'd bring myself to face and conquer.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help my excitement for this story. I decided to write on, and post the final piece of the prologue segment. And it was a blast writing the dialogue and movements of Kisami. It was grand, just grand.


	4. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add on to what certain text mean:  
> Underline = Text read off/present on a paper or electronic device.

Chapter/Arc 1: This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets

***Bing Bong, Bing Bong!***

The sound of recorded bells vibrated my ear drums. Followed on by the sudden sound of emerging static. My head turned over with slight difficulty, and my eyes saw the source. A television monitor placed on a the connecting point between the wall, and the ceiling. And as the screen formed a image, I made a groan of disbelief.

Kisami, the rabbit girl themed with green and white colors, appeared. She was seated, hands resting on the arms of the chair she resided on. The place she was located being presuming her personal room, or something along the same lines. And that smile- that grin, was wide as ever. **“Ahem! Headmaster and Societal Leader Kisami has an announcement to make: It is now 7AM, so good morning everyone! Make sure to set your minds steady, and get yourselves ready for another hopeful day!”** After saying all that, Kisami waved at the camera. And the feed cut to static, before it turned off and displayed nothing but void glass.

‘It…wasn't a nightmare.’ A hand shakeningly met the left half of my face. Then it slid down to my chin, fingers rubbing at the sides of it. ‘It’s reality then.’ I shook my head and helped myself to sitting posture. Head turning back to face forward. Finding that the far wall was decorated with a dark emerald wallpaper. Causing my eyebrows to raise as my other hand rubbed sleep out of my eyes. ‘Where am I?’

I looked around, and found myself in a room with a structure striking familiar to me. I took double note of all the furniture, and put the cogs in my head to work. Listing them off by their category, one by one in my thoughts. 'A single table having a small black case, and book rest on top if it, while it was positioned on the opposite side of the room. Two wide open shelf containers, that were set next to each other, and laid open for objects to be put inside. Two doors serving as the only exits, one more nearer then the other, and it probably lead to a restroom. One counter lied on the left side of my bed, and one desk with three drawers was present on the right side.’ My eyes narrowed. ‘This is just like one of the dorm rooms, from the first killing game. Did Kisami really design this with that in mind? Why?’

I moved my legs over to make them hang over the bed's side. My hands spread out across the bed, clenching the sheets. Then I took a few breaths, letting my whole body wake up. And after that, I got onto my feet. Proceeding to walk over, and investigate the case and book that waited to be inspected.

I checked out the book first, as there was both 2 pencils, and the end of a paper sticking out. I opened the book and unfolded the paper, reading the written contents out loud. “Ever since you passed out, me and Fontaine have been constantly worried. We brought you here, to your room. Though I wanted to stay, Kisami made me and Fontaine leave. So, here is a gift from me to you Motosuke-kun. A fresh, new notebook so you can write out whatever you want, be it poems or just your thoughts. I'll come by to check on you later, hope you'll be awake by then. -Usashida”

Despite the situation, I nodded and smiled at that. Thanking Usashida with a whisper before I pocketed the note. Then I closed the notebook and set aside for the moment. Moving on to investigate the black, silicone case.

Two simple straps held it shut. With the brush motion and pulling of my fingers on them, they were undone easily. I turned the case onto it’s side to let whatever was inside, fall out gently onto the table. However, nothing of the sort happened. Instead, I noticed that the straps were attached to the front cover, and their disconnected caused said cover to follow. Revealing a powered off screen, and three lined buttons that resided on the top of this…device. As I pressed down on each button, one at a time, I took a wild guess as to what this device was.

Sure enough, after finding and pressing down on the power button, the screen came to life and displayed a message. With there being one letter and one full word occupying the upper right corner.

E-Handbook

Welcome Motosuke (no name)!

‘E-Handbook, of course.’ My eyes stayed locked onto the name of a while. Feeling a knot that had already formed in my chest, just get tighter. ‘I know its just a electronic tablet for Hope's Peak students, but the most important uses of it trail back to the Despair Apocalypse. Specifically, during the first killing games.’ I shook my head and moved on, tapping my finger on the screen.  
Before my eyes, the accessible menus loaded in from the left side. I read them off silently to myself.

MAP  
TRUTH BULLETS  
KIBO-GIFTS  
LAWS  
ATTENDANCE  
MUSIC  
OPTIONS

'Alright…so this is not the exact same.’ Most of the menus were greyed out, not able to accessed at the current time. All that was available to me, were the last three. Interested, I opened up the Attendance menu. Immediately finding that Kisami was able to compile some information about me, and everyone else. And curiously, I guess my profile.

  
Name: Motosuke (no name)  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5’10ft(178cm)  
Weight: 70kg  
Likes: Video Games, History Books, Interacting with others.  
Dislikes: Frogs, Large Crowds, Prompted inability to speak  
Blood Type: B

“H-How?” I set the device down upon my still griped fingers, and stared bewildered at the screen. Having my thoughts fumble out as words. “How could Kisami know this much about ME? I've barely ever…I've only been taught by…” I turned head left and right. Eyes searching for any camera. When they saw one, attached to the corner of the room, I stopped my body and stood stiff. “H-How could you know ALL of these things? How?” I picked up the E-Handbook and showed its screen to the camera. Me being flabbergasted and lost in shock. “How do you know these things? You couldn’t’- you shouldn’t be able to!”

I turned away, glaring down at the contents of my profile. Shifting sight between the details, and the side sprite picture of my face. Having fingertips tap at all points, and then slide across left and right. No more info on me was provided after doing such actions.

I glanced up and down between the camera, and then the my displayed profile. ‘Calm down Motosuke, calm down. Think this through a bit. You don't know how far of a reach Kisami, and her creators, have. How far on knowledge, personnel, wealth, or who even is behind Kisami's creation in the first place. There are lots of unknowns, so don't jump to far ahead, and just stay calm…me.’  
For a few moments, I took a few breaths in a particular pattern. Two quick breaths, then one long breath, there being a four second pause taking place before the long breath. Then once I ran through that calming method, I proceeded to shove the E-Handbook into my pocket. After, I tucked the notebook under a arm, and then moved on to investigate the rest of the room.

To make a long description of a search short, the room matched up to ninety five percent, in terms of similarity with the dorm rooms of the original Hope's Peak. The structure of the restroom, which lied behind the nearest door to the bed, matched up with a student's from the story done on the first killing game. The drawers attached to the desks had nothing but a notepad, a toolkit, a small medical kit, and some spare clothes that I'd reluctantly changed into. And nothing, absolutely nothing was under the bed, it was as if someone went out of their way to clean it spotless.

Once all of that was done, I finally left the room. Peeking through the developing gaps of my door, before I'd push it open all the way. Steppin out and closing the door behind me, I found myself in a two way corridor. The left lead to more doors that housed other, individual dorm rooms, as well as a right hook to take. While the right, although it had two other dorm rooms, had a hall that reached down into a white walled corridor, with a left turn being the only way to move forward in that direction.

'I guess everyone else must've gotten one.’ I looked down the two paths to take. Wrapping my brain around another apparent similarity to the original Hope's Peak. And while I did that, one of the nearby doors opened.

“Hey Boyo! Looks like ya recovered eh?” Came the voice of Mobu, who was currently reaching out towards me. Its joy wasn't shared by his owner though, her face set on being indifferent.

As they both approached me, I scratched at the back of my head. “Somewhat yeah.” I glanced around, with my posture leaning away from Mobu's stretched arms. “Where is everyone else?”

“Oh the memory loss lot, and the trio company? They'll all over in this school's Cafeteria, trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.” Mobu was pulled back to standing normally, and raised it paws up. Clenching them as the word trying left its mouth. “Trying being the-ah loose term. Most of-ta them are frantic, scared, and in-ah panic mode. Not crazy, but not entirely stable either.” The fox and Its owner shrugged. “Me and ‘er didn't want-ta sit through the ruckus, so we came back here. Deciding to work on thought problems, my character, and to-ah wait on you boyo.”

“You're going to bring me over then?”

“Bring you over? Heck no! If you want-ta be guided to the cafeteria, I'll guide ya. If not, we can-ah hang out, let the memory loss lot deal with their problems themselves.”

“Well, I want to see what's going on so-”

“Okay! Its your choice boyo, let's go.” The fox and Miss Fontaine cocked their heads towards the left leading path. And I started walking, having the former SHSL Ventriloquist follow right next to me. “Note for you boyo, even though this place might-ah have structures and stuff like the old Hope's Peak, there's more differences beyond color changes.”

My eyebrows raised. “Might?”

“My-ah memory on the old school's interior structure is bleak, so yeah I said might.”

We passed by 12 total doors, each having individual name plates and 8-bit sprites of the Former SHSL students. I had my eyes linger on each image. “Does everyone have a room?”

“Yeah boyo. If we had to-ah guess, all the rooms probably have something unique tuned to their owners. Along with matching furniture, and both male and female bathroom doors having locks on them.” At that mention of locks, I turned my eyes back to Miss Fontaine curiously.

“Did the original Hope's Peak have some locked bathrooms, while others weren’t?”

"Ah…Me and ‘er don't think so. Though after a certain garbage-sperm-turned-world-ender messed the world up, and took over-ta school after killing the headmaster, the difference between male and female bathroom door locks was prominent.”

My eyes squinted. “Garbage-sperm-turned-world-ender? Isn't that…overboard?”

"What? You want me to-ah call the blonde who caused WWIII by her name? Screw that nonsense, she lost the right a name. She just now has the label of GSTWE.” Mobu whispered the full label to itself, and let out a dry chuckle. “It ah…took a while to come up with that label.”

As we passed the last door and step into the white lit, open space, I stopped in my tracks. My arm shot out in front of Miss Fontaine. And my eyes widened upon a realization.

“Hang on, how much do you know?”

“Know? About what?”

“About everything before. The Original Hope's Peak, Enoshima Junko, the past killing games, all of the events related to the Despair Apocalypse? How much do you know? Because many of the Former SHSL students in this school with us, don't any ounce of memory of what had happened.”

Mobu and Miss Fontaine raised the brim of their fedoras in sync. “We was wondering when you'd ask.” Mobu planted a paw on its hip, and then the other on its left eye. “Here's our answer: We know as much as you. The GSTWE crafted and orchestrated the first two killing games, those being the Student Council and 78h class ones. The Student Council killing game was a tester game, with all but one student ending up killing each other. And that killing game was recorded and then modified by a pathetic wankstain in a video, which lead to the Reserve Course riots as the associated students got to watch said video.” Miss Fontaine lifted and then pushed aside my blocking arm. Then she took a few steps forward, before she turned on her heels allowed only one eye to see me. She prompted Mobu to do the same. “Now the 78th killing game, was a live broadcast event. The intent being to push all remaining free and sane people into Despair. The result? Some relatives of-ta killing game participants dithered killed themselves, or were murdered in brutal manners. Others were able to survive and live on for another few weeks, months, or years. And the survivors of the killing game? There were six, but now there are just five since one them died in a unfortunate accident. Quote “unfortunate accident”, since vague details were all that was given by the media.”  
Miss Fontaine had maneuvered both herself and Mobu to face me. With the fox lowering its paw to make its eyes stare at mine. And I returned the stare with a interested look.

“What else do you know?”

“You're shitting timbers, aren't you boyo?” The sudden question threw me off.

“W-What?”

“Boyo!” Mobu yelled before it leaned forward, swaying its paws to the left and right. “Me and ‘er know who killed who in the 78th class killing game. Me and ‘er know fourteen out of fifteen, regarding the identities of-ta Remnants of Despair. Me and ‘er know that the Original Hope's Peak, was a gigantic front for secret activities. Me and ‘er can literally tell you everything you know about the timeline of WWIII, or The most tremendous and awful Tragedy in history as people called it, in a game of Q&A. But you have something to say behind questions, so just say it!”

I traced a few steps back, and felt ashamed. Being called out by Mobu here, that was a first time for me too. And although the call out stung, and made my mind freeze, I was able to stutter. “I-I- Okay.” I held my arms down at my sides. “Y-You're right, I do have a point. And here it is: Why didn't you say a word about Hope's Peak history to the others? You claim to know all of the details, so why didn't you provide them to anyone here? Heck, you noticed that all of the Former SHSL students looked like adults, if not sounding like ‘em.” Miss Fontaine’s gaze turned from indifferent, to a cold death glare. Seeing that rattled my voice, and made my legs quake in fear. “ S-S-So…why d-didn't you offer any answers to any of them? Mizunōri's freak-out, everyone being shocked to their cores, that all could have been avoided.” Although the weight of those eyes scared me, I barely pushed forward with a raise in tone. “W-Why did you hold back facts, and let me cause a crack that lead to panic?”

At that instant, Miss Fontaine shot out at me like a bullet. Her free hand slamming on my mouth, while the other arm pushed me back and aside. She pushed me until my back met the wall, and her glare turning more deadly.  
Despite the circumstance and my want to push Miss Fontaine back, I stayed still. Mouth turning dry while lips sealed themselves shut. My hands and feet just shaking. And my back stayed connected with the wall, as if it was glue.

Miss Fontaine fixated on my eyes for some moments, and then looked away. Glancing behind us towards a far doorway, before she looked down the dormitory corridor. Switching back and forth between the two areas of interest. After assumingly checking to see if no one heard or saw us, she turned her gaze back onto me. The coldness had faded away back into her common indifferent.

Mobu tsked and was pulled back, its paw poking at my forehead. “Boyo, do you think we're stupid? Do you think we wouldn’t have thought about coming clean to our company here?” The fox inched closer. “We would’ve, but there were some complications. Me and ‘er here, we had a feeling that spilling some knowledge would cause consequences. The promise of severe consequences, typed up in a message.” The hand covering my mouth was pulled away. And before I could ask anything, a ripped paper was pressed into my hands. I looked down at it, and read it out with a whisper.

“Fontaine Noémie, all knowledge of the past 11 years concerning the Tragedy must be held back by your own tongue. I am to guide the once hopeful denizens to rediscover their own Peak of Hope. Please do NOT reveal any ounce of truth on the Tragedy, to ANY memory lost denizen. If you do, severe consequences will be done to you and-” As the ripped paper's contents stopped there, I looked back up. “Kisami threatened you and…people you know?”

“We're not ones to be scared boyo, since threats tend-ta have no backbone to them. But this rabbit girl, and her creators? They have resources. Just take in the fact that this whole school, the constructed descendent of THE School of talent, is under their control.” I nodded, running Mobu’s words around in my head. However, Miss Fontaine then decided to show me something else. She pulled out her own E-Handbook, getting no type of surprised sounds from me. She took a few seconds to switch between some screens, before she stopped and showed me the present contents. “If you were thinking that I or you should go and tell everyone about WWIII, you might want-ta stop thinking so. Kisami planned ahead for you and us.”

Hope Society Law 4: Any full fledged attempts to disclose any facts, to any of the memory lost denizens, will earn a hard punishment. (In order for the highest peaks of HOPE to be reached, discovery of the truth and recovery of the scrambled memories, must be done on a set course by Kisami or by individual workings.)

My wide eyes glanced back at Miss Fontaine, and then at Mobu. “W-What?”

“If we try-ta tell any of the former SHSL folks any details, we'll be forced to undergo punishment. And since we're dealing with a Hope motivated rabbit girl, we'll be given something worst then death as punishment.”

“Crap…” I handed the E-Handbook back to Miss Fontaine. Then I almost lost myself in that developed predicament, but something interesting made me ask a question. “Wait, do you have all the laws available in your E-Handbook? The menu is locked for me.”

“All that’s readable is the fourth law. Everything else is just jumbled. Me and ‘er think that since we got a note from the rabbit, we were allowed-ta look at one of the laws.”

I rested my chin in the grasp of my left hand. Feeling absolutely discouraged, with my throat adopting a distaste. “This law is gonna bring along a bad time.” I shook my head and scratched my head roughly. I let my fingernails scrape against my scalp lightly.

“Considering that murdering in the name of Hope is profitable here, and that motivations will probably be provided in some way, you're far from wrong.” Mobu and Miss Fontaine turned around. “But we shouldn’t stay here for much-ah longer, most of the others are at the Cafeteria."

I stepped forward until I stood next to Miss Fontaine. I let myself look right then left, noting that the wide area held many doorways and doors present, with the right side holding most of such. There were illustrated signs that hung above each doorway, providing a plain idea as to what room beyond was. In this case, there were only two sets of double doors and one open doorway. The sets of double doors were placed on either side of the doorway, with many feet of distance placed between. In order from the farthest to the nearest, they appeared to be: a warehouse, the Cafeteria, and a laundry facility.

“Are you gonna just stare and stay still?” Mobu softly punched my shoulder. “Come on.” Then Miss Fontaine began walking. Leaving me to trail behind quickly, as my eyes studied the room defining images. The dotted, light powered nature of their illustrations interesting me. But as we went on to go pass the doorway, my sight was directed forward. Seeing a short hallway that lead to one far side door, and another double set of doors awaiting at the end.

“At the end there, beyond those doors lies the-ah Cafeteria. Don't mind the side door, its locked and just another route leading into the-ah kitchen.” I nodded. When we got to the end, Miss Fontaine wasted no time in pushing one door open. And what was on the other side, was revealed shouts and screams of agitation that caused my heart to jump. Followed by some smashes, and much profanity.

“Oh boy…”

* * *

 "Yeah! Its your fault that we're stuck in this shitplace!”

“My fault?! How?! I came up with a on-the-spot plan to try and help us escape! You were the one who was arguing for splitting our group apart, which would've wasted our damn time!”

“Oh so its my fault?! Really Fujimora? You fucking prick!”

“I didn't say that Mizunōri! I'm saying that while you spouted nonsense about “finding hidden hatches”, I was the one who said we should assault and break apart the entrance hall! Did we get nothing out it? Yes! But at least we tried!”

“Yeah we fucking tried! And that lead us to being trapped in a corner, with us doing stupid garbage shit! You don’t “just” pry off metal plates! You don’t “just” knock down a metal enforced door, with a ladder battering ram! You don’t “just” break apart metal dumbass!”

“Well I'm sorry okay?! Its not my fault that we all ended up here, so don't pin that crap on me lady!”

Me and Miss Fontaine looked back and forth between Fujimora and Mizunōri. I was on the verge of pressing my hands down onto my ears. While Miss Fontaine and Mobu had their hands planted against the bridges of their noses. The fox sighing and shaking its head over and over.

I gave the 7 others who had to endure this fight of words sympathetic glances. Seeing that only Nanami had closed herself to chaos event, having her hearing covered by a pair of headphones, with her eyes entirely focused on a handheld game she was playing. Everyone else was just watching on, all sharing equal expressions of stress.

I found myself able to ask Miss Fontaine about this. “H-How long have they-”

“Hours. We all woke up before the announcement went off, you might as well call that the advancement trigger.” Mobu sighed. “You see, most of everyone here was just freaking out after Okura explained the situation. But when Kisami gave the morning announcement, Fujimora and Mizunōri just got into this stage of bitterness. After that, we called it quits and quickly head back to our room for a while-”

Mobu was cut off as Fujimora slammed his fists down onto a table. “-You shut up now Mizunōri! The reason why we were in a freaking panic was all because of you! Remember when you told that Haruka to “kill that 'effin thing”? That was all on you, not me!”

“Oh, so NOW you're trying to blame me! You damn hypocrite!”

“So you're going to just avoid how you tried to get us all killed?! Wow Mizunōri, I thought you were a more sensible person then I gave you credit for!”

“Sensible?! Do you even know what that even means?!”

“No! And I don't need to! Because you're here still not taking responsibility for crap you caused!”

“I did nothing wrong! I was actually the only one who tried to kill that rabbit bitch! You should be thanking me, for having a more reasonable plan!”

“Reasonable?! How is making someone attempt murder reasonable?! Do you even know what you're saying girl?!”

“I know what I'm saying you twat!-”

By now, I just covered my ears fully. Needing to use the book I've been holding to cover one. After that, I just continued to watch as their mouth produced flying spit, and as their insults got louder and louder. Finding myself unable to muster the courage to stop them. Since they were very ferocious right now, and I didn’t want to accidentally fan any more flames.

Just as Mizunōri reached her hand out above the table, and roughly grabbed Fujimora's shirt collar, I felt the E-Handbook vibrate in one of my pockets. Swiftly, I reached down and pulled the device out. Turning on the screen to see that a exclamation point, now resided next to the Laws menu. I tapped on it, and saw that the greyed out letters turned black. And then the screen switched with a flicker, displaying the first law with a line of dots placed at the bottom. I swiped my finger across the screen, and saw the emergence of the second law replace the first. I wanted to read them, but the shouting match between Fujimora and Mizunōri, was causing more then a disturbance.

The sound of stomping feet brought my attention up from the E-Handbook. Coming from the kitchen, Ato Yõsei made his way over to the center place table. Eyes glaring while his hands held onto what I assumed was his own E-Handbook. And when he got to the head of the table, just as the Former SHSL Racer and Architect looked ready to start throwing punches, Ato slammed down the handbook as hard as possible.

“Both of you Stop! Right here, right now!” He shouted, drawing everyone's attention. With the heated arguing between Fujimora and Mizunōri falling into silence. “Its bad enough that we are in this situation, because fighting like this is doing nothing but making things worse!” Mizunōri opened her mouth to retaliate, but Ato slammed both palms down. “No! This isn't Fujimora's fault. This isn't your fault. This isn't Gekkogahara’s, Nokoshiki's, or Haruka's, anyone else's damn faults!” He slapped his hands together and pointed at everyone one us. “As of now, not any one of you is at fault! No matter what action any of us took, and no matter what arguments had happened already, we all are innocent in this fear cluster. The one to blame now is Kisami, and her creators. So Fujimora, Mizunōri, both of you just shut your damn mouths and think on that! Okay?!”

Despite the risen tension, and the visible want to continue their fighting, Fujimora and Mizunōri didn't dare to speak. They just glanced at each other, them both standing on opposite sides of the table. Then they both took one, long breath each, and sat themselves down. As Fujimora sit himself down with a calm motion, Mizunōri had to pick up a chair she had knocked over, and then she plopped herself down with an intense glare.

Washinoko whistled and clapped. “I never thought they’d shut up. Not bad DJ.”

“Seriously.” Okura gave Ato a thumbs up. “My friend, I owe you a meal, either later in this school or if we get out.”

Digging, Ato pulled a empty chair towards him and rested his hands on the back. Choosing to stay standing. “Yeah, yeah.” He cleared his throat his throat and shook his head. “That's done and over with, so let's leave it here and move on okay?”

“No one's suggesting otherwise.” Rysukato looked to his right at Nanami, and tapped her shoulder. Getting her attention, he gestured for her to take her headphones off. When she did, he told her that the situation was settled. Earning a quiet nod, followed with her placing the headphones and her handheld onto the table.

Mobu swung its arms up and around. Then it turned towards me. “Come on boyo, take a seat and let's listen to what he has to say.”

As me Miss Fontaine went towards our seats, Usashida's frighten demeanor demolished when she saw me. She waved at me, and patted the seat between Nanami and her. I did as she suggested and stayed mute, letting Ato address us all after the recent debacle.

“Everyone! Even though everything about this scenario looks bleak, we can't lose ourselves to panicking okay? I know how you all feel- I feel it to, but right we now there's no escape. In order to get through this, and to make sure nothing drastic happens, its obvious we have to work together. So whatever anger any of you have for one another, either let it go or suppress it.”

“I think Fujimora and Mizunōri are the only ones who have any issues, or am I wrong?” Nada's question made Washinoko scoff and look away. “Is there something wrong Washinoko?”

“Nothing.” Nada shrugged and folded on top of his camcorder, not bothering to pull at the subject.

“Okay.” Ato clapped and then picked up his E-Handbook. “I don’t know if any of you had this happen, but I felt my Handbook vibrate suddenly. So I took a look, and we have the Laws we have to follow. If we don't, then we'll end up like Haruka right now, if not worse.” The screen came to life. After pulling out and putting on a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket, Ato began reading off the laws.

“Hope Society Law 1: All denizens must reside within our society. Any attempts in order to create a escape route won't be punished, but attempting the action of escaping will bring punishment.

Hope Society Law 2: Nighttime curfew is from 10PM to 7AM. All denizens can still explore our society within that time, but won't be allowed to access certain areas.

Hope Society Law 3: Although restrictions are set in place, denizens are free to explore their environment. However, if they attempt to past any in place boundaries, punishment awaits distribution.

Hope Society Law 4: Any full fledged attempts to disclose any facts, to any of the memory lost denizens, will earn a hard punishment. (In order for the highest peaks of HOPE to be reached, discovery of the truth and recovery of the scrambled memories, must be done on a set course by Kisami, or by individual or grouped workings.)

Hope Society Law 5: Violence commuted against Societal leader Kisami, as well as destruction of our society’s property, is prohibited.

Hope Society Law 6: If any denizen(s) were to give into murdering for Hope, they will become a ‘symph villain' and may be allowed freedom from our society, unless they are discovered by the others.

Hope Society Law 7: The Seven Steps of Despair MUST NOT be followed to either a full, or halfway extent. Only Hope shall be embraced instead, be it by high or low amounts per day.

Hope Society Law 8: Any Additional laws shall be added on as our society life progresses.” Ato set his Handbook down face first, rubbing a hand up and down his cheek. Expression turning somewhat distraught. “These laws…especially the sixth.”

“You're kiddin’ me.” Fujimora threw his arms out and then slapped his forehead. Finding an able groan to leave his throat.

“Most of those are just messed up, The fourth one included!” Fushigi shook her head. “If any one of us were to find anything, involving all of us and our memories, they're not allowed to share!”

"If you'd ponder on it, that law is very dangerous.”

Fushigi cocked her brow and turned her gaze towards Rysukato. “What do you mean?”

Ato sighed, then nodded in agreement with Rysukato. Crossing his arms while his mouth adopted a frown. "It really is. Its very sneaky and very disturbing.”

"Hang on! What are you two going on about? How is the fourth law dangerous?” Nada asked for the rest of us.

"The fourth law provides...a particular thing that 'helps' murder come around.”

Nanami frowned. “You're talking about motive.” Her assumption caused some eyes, including my own, to widen.

“W-What?!” Usashida yelled, gripping the sides of her chair strongly.

"Not even a full day has gone by, and we now have something like this.” Ato clenched his fists. “That…Kisami. After everything, and now this.”

"It sets us back on working together, doesn't it?” Okura questioned, while tapping his fingers along his knuckles.

“In a way, yes Sa- Okura." Ato corrected himself quickly and glanced around at us all. “But we can't let Law 4, or Law 6, or any of these lower our spirit. These all just form a setback.”

“Are you sure about that?” Rysukato met Ato’s gaze with a stare.

“I am sure Rysukato. From what I've seen of everyone, none of you are killers. And this motive law, to try and dash any opportunity of us working together to find any info, and to make us resort violence to gain said info from each other, will not work. We'll find a way to communicate share any info found later on.” Ato shook his head and went on to put away his Handbook. “Like I said before, we need to work together here. We're all in the same situation, and in order to get out of it, cooperation is key.”

Mobu tilted its head, voice putting on a act of cluelessness. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Although Law 4 puts a dent in my idea, I suggest we try it out. We all should re-explore what rooms and facilities are available to us. Search every inch and corner, look for any hidden hatches or small doors, as well as try to find any hidding files. We all may not have trust for each other, I know, but we have to cooperate. If we don't, who knows what will happen.” Ato took a shaky breath and rubbed his hands together. “If anyone has any objections, questions, or any other ideas go ahead and raise a hand.” Rysukato raised his hand.

“How exactly are we to go about this plan? Do we form groups? Are we allowed to work on our own?”

Ato clicked his tongue and gave the floor a frustrated look. Taking a few seconds to think his answer over before he looked back up. “If any one wants to form groups, or go on their own, you're allowed to. Our goal is to find any info, and to later share it among each other…somehow beyond groups.”

“If that's the case, then if you all would excuse me.” Rysukato backed his chair out and stood up. “I wish to investigate our environment by myself.”

“O-Okay.” Ato nodded. “If you're up for it, come back here around 9PM. That's the time I think we all should meet up, if that's acceptable.” No one disagreed. And Rysukato merely nodded back before he walked out of the Cafeteria.

"I'm…gonna go too." Mizunōri acknowledged with a cold voice. "None of you better stalk me, especially you three: shygirls and shyguy." She sent glares at Nanami, Nokoshiki, and then at me. Once she done that, she proceeded to leave the Cafeteria as well. Not caring that she managed to knock her chair over again.

Okura rubbed his chin and hummed. “I think she needs to be watched. Out of everyone here, she's the most unhinged.”

"Damn right she is.” Fujimora made a popping noise with his lips. “You try to help her, she hates you. You try to give her space, or be “shy” as she calls it, and she hates you. I don't understand that nonsense.”

“I might not like the notion, but you're right Okura. I don't want to see anyone get hurt.”

Okura stood up and stretched his arms out. “I'll go keep a eye on her then, make she doesn’t freak out again.” With that claim, Okura was the third person to leave.

“Alright- Alright!” Fujimora brushed some of his hair strands up and down with his fingers. “I'm not gonna let hostility with Mizunōri hold me back!” He then pumped his fists together. “I'll give it my all to find any hidden crap, I promise as the third greatest man on planet Earth!” Fujimora looked ready to leap up into standing. But he stopped himself as both his, and Fushigi's stomachs grumbled. Getting him to let out a embarrassed chuckle. “Heh. Before I do that though, I gotta have my breakfast!”

“Same here.” Fushigi glanced around, mouth immediately watering. “Does anyone here know how to cook?” Ato, Nada, and Fushigi herself all raised their hands. “Awesome.” A smirk was formed by her lips. “Working on a empty stomach is not a good thing to do. I'm ready to eat!”

As Fushigi hopped up encouraged, Ato smiled nervously. “I guess that should be priority one.” He looked at Nada, and pointed towards the single doorway that lead into the kitchen. “You wanna help me and…Fushigi cook up breakfast Nada?”

“Sure. It'll be a good distractor from our situation.”

With that agreement, Fushigi and Nada headed off to the kitchen while Ato lingered back. He addressed the six of us that were left. “Anyone going to stay for breakfast? Or-”

“She'd like for you to make ‘er a plate. Then store in a microwave or something to keep it warm.” Mobu interrupted. “Me and 'er are going-ta look around for-ah bit. Maybe check up on Gekkogahara, Nokoshiki, and Haruka. If we do, we'll tell them that food awaiting here.” Miss Fontaine stood up, and both her and Mobu bowed to us all. Then they glanced at me. “You eat up boyo, and we'll meet up later.” After Mobu gave me a thumbs up, it and Miss Fontaine departed from the Cafeteria.

As for everyone else: Nanami returned her attention to her handheld, unplugging the headphones she was listening to previously. Fujimora made his order for breakfast, with him immediately thanking Ato. Washinoko shrugged and did the same as Fujimora, deciding to lean back in his seat while looking serious. And Usashida just smiled, thanked Ato, and said that she wouldn't like breakfast. She reasoned that she wanted to eat later, along with saying that she needed to work on her poems.

For me, I sat with my mind divided in three directions. I was hungry, feeling nervous and confused and intrigued. Me being confused was due to how easy everyone was diverted from panicking all over again. I was intrigued at how Ato was able to take up the mantle of a leader pretty quickly, in which made me want to know him a bit. And I was nervous because there was a action I wanted to take, but the associated skill required was novice level at best. My feet and hands were tapping as opposing sides regarding what I should do. My hands represented Yes, while my feet were No.

"Motosuke? Are you having breakfast or not?” Ato asked me, his tone having tints if concern. I made myself make up my mind on a random whim, my hands ending up winning the outcome as they lightly slapped the table.

I stood up, tugging the collar of my stripped T-shirt, it being covered up partly by my dark grey jacket. Mentally kicking myself for my stuttering. “U-Um…I didn’t raise my hand but I know how to cook, a little bit at least. So I would like to…help, though I'm a bit inexperienced. Do you mind having me help?”

Ato found himself smiling a true smile, and waved me over. “I don’t mind at all Motosuke.” Then he gestured towards the kitchen. “Let's go, and maybe you might learn a thing or two.”

I let out a relieved breath, and nodded. Then me and Ato headed into the kitchen, with my mind trying to ready myself. Because cooking is a task that I've failed at, for multiple times in the past. 'Okay Motosuke, you'll be fine. You'll be just fine.'


	5. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: part 2

The warehouse appeared tall upon a first glance. I actually compared the interior structure to a old-fashioned library, the library that required a huge stepping stool in order to reach high up areas. Both this warehouse and the library had many shelves lining the walls. Both contained a variety of subject related materials, though one place only contained knowledge in mostly typed up books. Both places had at least one giant, central line up of connected shelves, in which ran from the center of the room towards the back upon entering. And the comparisons went on, for at least a few more noticeable details.

Currently, I was running my hand across the wall once hidden by a row of empty lunchboxes. Pushing and picking at every centimeter of concreate. The idea of there possibly being any secret hatches, levers, and so forth was something worth investigating. Even if nothing was going to be found, its better to confirm if the logical possibility was plausible or not.

After giving the current, small portion of the wall a good examination, I found no latches or hidden levers. I sighed before I went on to placing the lunchboxes back in place. Taking the negative outcome with no grain of salt. Then I went on to the next shelf. Did the same process of removing all items set within, and began feeling around the wall for anything suspicious.

At about halfway through the examination, Usashida strolled over to me and asked about my search. I answered honestly and a shake of my head. “I've found nothing beyond the wall being what it is.” I turned my head right to make eye contact. “How about you Nada- Mr. Nada- Crap!” The back of my right hand slapped my forehead. “I still can't decide.”

“You're a bit confused on how to refer Nada-san?” Usashida asked intrested.

“Yes! Its one of the more smaller things, among many other things cycling in my head, that have been bothering me. If most of the people here are my elders in age, but are teenagers in personality, how should I address them?” By now, I've stopped checking the wall and fully face Usashida. She just send me a unsure look before she tugged at her left sleeve.

“Maybe you should just decide this with a coin, if you can find one. Or maybe settle this issue with writing out conversations- I don’t know. I can only offer suggestions on how you can reach a conclusion.” She adopted a small, partial smile. “But you got me curious Motosuke-kun.”

“Curious? How?”

“What else are you thinking about right now?”

“Isn't it obvious?” My lips lowered slightly into a frown. “This whole situation. I mean, everything that I've seen happened have been bothering me nonstop. In fact, everyone should be feeling the same.” I scratched the sides of my head. “We are dealing with a situation we've been forced in. With a rabbit girl at the helm, and a rabbit looking monster who apparently crawled its way up from hell. Don't you remember that?”

Usashida nodded, making her shaky fingers interlock and connect her hands. “Yes, I do. And everyone is feeling more then just bothered.”

“Then how can we, all of us, just retain some ability to be calm?” I asked. “I know we're all freaked out but, we shouldn’t be calm as we are now. It this scenario where killing for Hope is FINE, where we can't share anything info related to any stolen memories with anyone, and where if I forgotten to mention- A MONSTER is in the same building as us, I'd expect everyone to panic all over again. But what happened this morning? Ato was able to calm Fujimora and Mizunōri down, while he is one of the few most stable people here. When we all shouldn't be any length of stable, or at least not in this state.” My eyes looked frantically around at our surroundings.

“How is people being calm in bad situations bad?” Usashida asked while she put a hand on my shoulder.

“I never said that being calm is bad! I just…don't understand.” Somehow, I was able to admit that against my urge not to.

“You don’t understand?”

“Yes! I know of people finding some sensibility of being stable in these situations, but I don't how or why they were able to. I know that people can cope, but I don't know how that works in full.” My sight settled back on Usashida. “I’m…just not very knowledgeable about people. And what we're going through is really... pulling at me.”

I felt as if another pair of eyes was looking my way. Making me turn around swiftly, and dart my eyes in various directions. Finding that Nada was still busy over in his small section of the warehouse. Upon seeing that, I looked towards the singular camera hanging from the ceiling. And the lens belonging to it was staring straight at me.

“I-I shouldn’t be saying too much, sorry.”

“There no need to apologize for telling me about yourself.” Usashida giggled and poked my shoulder. Then she followed my line of sight. A discomforted ‘hmm' left past her lips. And for a few moments, we both just settled our gazes on the camera.

After just standing there side by side, I let out a cough. Then I went back to investigating the wall. Trying to bury, or at least push the previous conversation aside. While Usashida didn't make any movement, and stayed in place.

The rest of the wall portion was looked over and examined. The result being the same was the previous one. As I proceeded to put back the items that had covered the whole shelf, Usashida tapped my arm. I turned to her, and was met with a sudden statement. “You're cooking was good Motosuke-kun.”

I placed the last three items back and tilted my head confused. I looked back and forth between the camera and Usashida, unsure of what prompted her to say that out of the blue. “Thanks…but Ato, Fushigi, and Nada prepared most of breakfast. I just worked on the few pancakes.”

Usashida shook her head and looked to me. “Even if that's true, you still did good at the cooking.”

“N-No, not really. The pancakes were average at best.”

“Yes, yes really.” She gently placed her hands behind her back. Her mouth stretched out in a pure, friendly smile.

"How was my cooking good? Yeah, I didn't burn anything. But you didn't have anything to eat remember?”

“I can tell by smell alone.”

I stumbled back, even more confused. “You can?”

“Yep, Yep. You can say that I got a great sense of smell, and having that can help me detect if some food is bad or not.”

"B-But…don't you need to taste food too? I mean, the taste is the deciding factor past appearances and smell.” My face only became more bewildered. ‘Why are we having this conversation again?’

“In some cases, yep. But a strong sense of smell can detect a range of things about a food. From the most obvious thing being if its hot or cold, to if the food is poisoned or not.”

“That's…possible to do?”

Usashida nodded. “Yep, Yep!”

I nodded, and looked off to the next shelf I might need to check out. Awkwardness being all that I could feel. “O-Okay. That's interesting to know. But I think we should return to checking the wall, you know?”  
Usashida seemed to just stay still as a statue. Her eyes weren't blinking, her mouth stayed closed in a pleasant way, and her nose seemed to stop taking in air. It was very uncomfortable seeing her in that state. I didn’t know if I should just tap and ask her if something was wrong, or if I should just turn and walk off.

After at least 25 seconds, Usashida seemed to come back to life. Her eyes, nose, and mouth all worked their normal functions in sync. There was also a shade of red coloring her cheeks. “A-Ah.” My eyes narrowed at her sign of embarrassment. “I didn't mean to make things awkward. I just wanted to-” She shook her head. “Never mind. L-Let's get back to what we were doing.” And with that, she hurried past me and went down some shelves. Leaving me to hang my head crooked, fully flabbergasted.

‘What was that all about? It almost looked like she was analyzing me, or she was lost in thought. I don't know.’ I shrugged to myself. ‘Whatever the case is, I might try to ask her about it later.’ With that possibility noted, I went back to the task at hand.

* * *

A few hours passed by and now the trio me, Nada-san, and Usashida moved on from what decided to call the 'living' section' of the first floor. We searched each room thoroughly, finding no secrets were hiding anywhere. As we left, I went over the layout in my head. For the living section of the first floor, there were 5 images that were split and placed above each doorway/pair of doors. Like I noted before, the right side held the Warehouse, the Cafeteria, and the laundry room. The left however, held two accessible pairs of doors, that lead to a apparent sauna and a locker room for said sauna. The room positions made the layout to be a simple rearrangement. I believe that it was meant to recreate, but remake the original set up of this area from the Original Hope's Peak. But the why for the recreation was unknown. Leaving me to guess that the reason was to cause confusion.

After thinking on the living section's layout, I returned to the present. me and my two acquaintances moved onto the apparent 'school' section's of the first floor. Immediately, me and Usashida were vocally dragged to investigate the two classrooms by Nada. He wanted to look over the pod I was in, as well as the other one next to it. He was particularly shrouded by intrigue and some excitement. Although anyone could tell that with a concentrated stare, he was hiding fear behind those emotions.

When we entered the classroom, a more brighter set of lights illuminated the room. Opposed to the way the room was before, with dimmed torches once present. In the newly fixated brightness, I was able to identify a set of bookshelves that were once hidden by darkness. When I got close and examined them, I found that they only had some spare posters, blank line papers, and bundles of pencils tied together with tough rubber bands.

Thinking ahead, I grabbed a few of the line papers, and then a bundle of pencils. Shoving the writing utensils into a pocket, while the papers were folded and placed within the book that I got from Usashida(Note: I had to put down and pick up the book numerous times, and I almost forgot it in the laundry room if it weren’t for Usashida). Then I went over to Nada, seeing that he was trying to decipher the lettering on the pods.

“Nada…-san, have you been able to make sense of any of that?”

The Journalist shook his head and took his cap off. “No. I admit, I've got to learn some different languages and a bit of computer speech, but none of this is really translatable. Its partially Japanese due to the use of Kanji, but the whole label is contorted.” Nada-san wiped his forehead with the top of his cap. Then he got to his feet, eyes glancing between both pods. “If I had to say where these came come from, I'd say some sort of business partner.”

“Business partner?”

“That's what I think, and it might as well be the most likely possibility. Since the details we know about *this* school are only a few.” His brows lowered. “Aside from that, this could also be something this school itself cooked up. Which is more then screwed up. Especially since you were put into one of these things.” He placed his cap back onto his head. “How long were in your pod again?”

“I…think four minutes.” Nada-san's eyes widened and his shoulders grew tense.

“F-Four minutes?”

“Yeah, every few seconds really were pushing me though. I felt like my oxygen would run out, but I found myself recovering over and over. Then when I was able to solve the ‘puzzle', I basically just coughed if not vomited a lot of water-” Nada waved his hands up in the air and he cringed.

“S-Stop! I-I get it, you already told me about that part.” He shook his head. “Let's just not talk about that okay?”

I gave a quick apology and we moved onto a different matter, involving the same subject. “Hey- If I got out of that pod, who do you think got out of this one?” I walked up to, and poked the left sided pod of the two. “There was some water leaking out of the corner, and there was some dry traces of some on the floor.”

Nada took a few steps, hand gripping his hanging notepad. “I certainly didn't break out of that. And from my knowledge, I met up with Ato, Okura, Fontaine, and Fushigi after waking up in the laundry room. None of them were wet, or had any traces of being in this. So I think they're off the list.” He pulled a pen and tapped it against his chin. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hah…I'm drawing a blank here. If I had some evidence, I might be able to point out a few people. But no, I got nothing besides your account.”

“I understand.” I took a few steps back. “But thanks for sharing that with me.”

“Hmm? Oh! Its…no problem.” As I turned to look at him, I noticed a bead of sweat had trailed down his forehead. His hand almost reached down into a pocket, but stopped himself from doing so. Seeming to wait for something to happen. When that something apparently didn't transpire, he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth.

I took a guess. “You were worried about law 4 right?” I pictured the words in my head and read them out aloud. “Law 4: Any full fledged attempts to disclose any facts, to any of the memory lost denizens, will earn a hard punishment. What it means by facts, is stuff related to your memories before this.”

“Ah-Ha.” He placed both hands down at his sides, and softly kicked at the floor. “I can't believe I misinterpreted something, again.”

“Again?”

“Ah, you don't know? I thought a follower of my news work would know.” He flicked the brim of his cap, with a frown causing his face to pale slightly. “Well, let me put this up front here. I can assure that everything I report on with my words, is only the truth. But I admit, sometimes I face a few slip ups. I misinterpret things, and I need to look over my info all over again, before posting anything. It’s a pain to have happen, and I really hate having to be corrected.”

“We all mistakes right?” Nada grit his teeth again.

“Yeah. But I DON'T like making mistakes. I just…DON'T.” His fists clenched. “Even if making mistakes is common for some other people, I try my absolute best not to.”

I didn't have any to say on the matter. I just watched as Nada-san ran his teeth down onto each other. Not in anger, but in irritation. So I just waited until Nada-san cooled down, before I commented again. “Anyways, I think we should to checking out the walls. Usashida has at least covered over half of the room.” I gestured towards the far end of the room, where the Ultimate Poet had moved the bookshelves aside slightly, and was examining the area behind them.

“You got a point. Yeah, let's get to checking.” With that, Nada shook away any lingering thoughts about the pods and misinterpretations, and headed over to Usashida. Leaving me to give the pods one last glance, before I followed after him.

Just then, Usashida shouted to us. “G-Guys! I think I found something!” With my eyes widened, I jogged over with Nada-san.

“What do you mean?” Nada immediately asked. “Did you find a passage? A escape hole? Come on! Tell us Usashida!”

“I-I don’t know!” She reached her hands more further behind the bookcases, apparently trying to lift something else by the motion she gave. “It’s a hatch or something with a handle, but I can't pull it open!”

Once me and Nada-san got close, we both leaned in to see that, amongst a darkened space exposed by the room's light somewhat, there was a piece of the wall colored differently. It did have a handle, and Usashida tried to pull at it straightforward, then she tried left and then right. Then she tried pulling it up and then down. Her efforts being met with no success. Earning a shock look from her.

"Hey- let me try. I might be able to open this thing up.” Usashida nodded and moved aside.

Nada-san rubbed his hands together and then blew air on his knuckles. “Okay, okay! Let's see this thing open up!” He reached both hands out and grabbed the handle with both hands. Then he started pulling in all the same directions Usashida did. When nothing came of it, he tried the approach of pushing the wall piece instead. Earning nothing but failure. “Damn!” He pulled his arms back. “The thing's not budging.”

I leaned in more closer and noticed there was no lock or keyhole. “Maybe we're not supposed to open it up this way.” I patted Nada-san's shoulder, asking if he could move. He nodded and did as such, letting me take his place. “Maybe it opens up from the other side somehow.”

"If that's the case, why is there a handle here?” Usashida asked.

Me and Nada-san provided no possible answers. I stayed quiet due to me being extremely uncertain. And Nada-san didn't give any indication of wanting to give any guesses, he just kicked at the floor again while deeply in thought. So at our silence, Usashida sighed sadly and pit her fists on her hips.

“Besides that then, we have to tell the others about this.” She shook her head, and then adopted a smile. “We also should check the rest of this room out for anything else! Let's get to it!” With the reminder of our task, Usashida clapped her hands together and skipped away. Leaving me and Nada-san to stare at the hatch. Then some moments later, we both slowly backed away, our minds lingering on how to open the hatch. However, we both glanced at each other, and then nodded. Pushing ourselves, and our thoughts away from the hatch fully. Moving on to finish checking out the room.

* * *

 

The rest of our examination of the school flew by, with time following right along. The rest of the school's facilities held nothing like the hatch we found. They all just held all their normal acquainted functions. The A.V. room held many computer monitors, the infirmary have medicine cabinets and three hospital beds, and so on. Anyways, after checking out the rest of the facilities, we made our back to the Cafeteria around the normal time for dinner.

Me, Ato, Fushigi, and Nada-san all took up the roles of chefs once again. In just half an hour, we got done with cooking and took out two carts full of food. In the long run, dinner was just like breakfast to most of our acquaintances, well prepared and well made. With the minority members of our group either not uttering any word of praise, not bringing themselves to say thank you, or just decline having anything to eat until much later. The minority was the trio of Haruka, Mizunōri, and Usashida, and they responded differently and with the actions mentioned.  
Though Mizunōri’s and Usashida's reaction both confused me somewhat, I was more puzzled by Haruka's apparent vow to silence. In fact, I kept my sights on her for sometime. I never had got a full look at her, or got the chance to exchange greetings and talk for a while. I thought about talking to her from across the table, or maybe just walking over after finishing my dish. But her quiet demeanor gave off a deadly vibe, like she wasn't one for conversation here and now, if not at all.

I just stayed in my spot after thinking my actions over. Then I proceeded to note some striking pieces of her appearance. Haruka had bandages placed on her cheeks, all around her arms, and had both eyes harboring two swollen black spots. Her lavender hair was somewhat unkempt, even in the ponytail she had it in. Her dark hazel irises just stared ahead with a stern expression, mixed up with quiet agitation. And her hands shifted between the raising and lowering of a fork, and the scratching of her neck hidden behind a violet scarf.

After nearly staring at her for an hour, I looked away just as she turned to look my way. I pretended not to have been watching her, and just slowly ate away at my dinner. And then when I was done, I took care of my dish by myself. Then I stayed planted in my seat, twiddling my thumbs and giving the others some occasional glances for the next two hours.

When the time turned over onto Nine, and everyone was accounted for, Ato drew all of our attention with a few attracting coughs.

“Thank you all for coming around at this time. For the few who weren't here earlier, the most of us had agreed to searching what parts of the school were available to us. The idea being to see if we could find any secret passages and whatnot.” Ato readjusted his glasses. “Since we all split up into groups, those said groups have to provide whatever information that is critical for us all. Besides any info regarding our lost memories, as our Societal Leader has decided to make a law saying we can't.”

“You haven't figured out a way around though, have you?” Ato slumped his shoulders and sighed at Washinoko's assumption.

“You're correct. The Fourth Law we have to follow is much more prominent then I thought.” Ato shook his head and pressed his palms down onto the table. “Despite that however, our ability to exchange info isn't strained out. We can still work together, so we can all escape from this predicament.” Ato looked towards the right side of the table, and then to the left. Pondering for a moment while clicking his tongue.

“One of the groups has to go first right?” Okura asked, getting an immediate nod from Ato. “Then I'll speak for me and Mizunōri, as we both paired up.”

Mizunōri frowned while rubbed her right arm, it hanging at her side. “Paired up? More like you were stalking me.”

Okura ignored Mizunōri’s comment and continued on. “Even though he had difficulty working together, me and Mizunōri went about checking out the dormitory corridors. Nothing like any hidden escapes routes or anything similar was found. However, we did find out two things of interest.” He tugged at his collar before he stood up. Wiping his now brown glove covered hands against his pants. “Mizunōri got curious and suggested we test out our dorm room's hearing range, to see if they were soundproof. She went into her room, and I went into mine. And then we both exercised our vocal cords to their fullest extent.”

“Apparently, only the walls of the main bedroom aren't soundproof.” Mizunōri roughly pulled at her cheek, eyes diverted off to the side.

“Indeed. When Mizunōri screamed out for the testing, her neighbors heard her. Leading Nokoshiki to sprint out of Haruka's room and banged on Mizunōri’s door. And that got a very mean spirited screech from Mizunōri once she opened the door.” Nokoshiki shifted in her seat uncomfortably at the mention of that moment. Earning both a glare from the Former SHSL Architect, and a sympathetic look from Okura. “The bathroom walls are a different story however.” Okura glanced back and around at the rest of us. “Seeing that Nokoshiki was there, Mizunōri said that she wanted to test the bathroom’s walls as well. So she tried out another round of screaming, and Nokoshiki said that she couldn’t hear anything from the bathroom.”

“T-That's right.” Nokoshiki avoided Mizunōri’s lingering glare and nodded at Okura. “B-But to clarify about the main bedroom's walls: Me, Gekkogahara, and Haruka could only hear Mizunōri and not you Okura-kun. S-So the walls aren't entirely...sound passable.”

Ato rubbed his chin and hummed. “Very interesting and useful to know. Thank you, you three.”

“Hey!” Fujimora tapped the table rapidly with his palms. “You got another thing you got need to talk about right? Lay it out for us!”

“The second interesting thing isn’t as important as the wall's sounding ability. Perhaps it'll be more prominent later on.” Okura shrugged. “Anyways, me and Mizunōri both went on to investigate our trash room. If anyone didn’t know, the trash room is located down the white walled corridor near the dorms, behind a pair of push-able double doors.”

“Yeah.” Mizunōri confirmed with a groan.

“Concerning the trash room itself, me and Mizunōri weren't able to make it all the way in. There’s metal shutters placed in the trash room, and the length of it runs from wall to wall. I personally tried to lift it up from the bottom, but it was no use. After trying that, Mizunōri pointed that there was a panel on the left wall near us, covered mostly by a note written by Kisami.” Okura pulled out a neatly folded paper, and handed it over to Ato. “Once I read the note, I checked the panel just in case Kisami was lying. Sure enough she wasn't: You need a specific key in order to unlock, and raise the metal shutters blocking full access to the trash room. And there's certain requirement one of us needs to follow.”

Ato gave the note back to Okura after reading it. And then relayed what this ‘requirement' was. “Starting tomorrow, a few of us are going to be assigned some jobs. One of the jobs included being the garbage collector for every night.”

Miss Fontaine and Mobu both lowered their fedoras down slightly, with the fox of the two slapping its paw down onto its stomach. “Let me guess, the jobs are gonna be given-ta us, without-ah consent or not.”

“Yeah.” Mizunōri slammed her hands onto the table, and they raised her arms up in anger. “And that's fucking bullshit! I got enough shit to deal with, but this job lottery crap is ridiculous!”

“I don't like this either.” Nada-san admired, while apparently biting at the inside of his cheek. “I can only take a few guesses to what these jobs are going to be.”

“You know what?” Fushigi spoke up. “Even though we've seen some drastic things already, maybe this job stuff won't be so bad.”

“Do you got shit you got to do everyday?” Mizunōri asked with spit flying from her mouth. “I do, Haruka and that shy girl Surgeon probably do. These shit ‘job’s are just going to waste time for us to get our shit done!” At her mentioning of them both, Nokoshiki just fiddled with her fingers while Haruka narrowed her eyes.

 **“We shouldn’t jump to conclusions about this yet.”** Miss. Gekkogahara blankly looked at Mizunōri. **“The best thing to do is to just move on from this topic, and continue on with everyone else's findings.”**

“She's definitely not wrong.” Ato let his lips form a uneasy smile. “The job handling won't happen until tomorrow, as the note says here. So when that happens, then we can discuss the issue alright?”

Mizunōri moved her mouth to rebut that suggestion, but no words trailed or had flown out. She just groaned again, and let her left hand’s fingers pull at her hair. “Fine.” Then she fell silent, choosing to give the table a glare.

“Alright then.” Ato nodded at Miss. Gekkogahara. “Thank you Gekkogahara.” She merely nodded back, and Ato returned his attention to us. About to ask something before Nada raised his hand.

“I'll speak for my group next.” Nada stood up from his seat while Okura seated himself.

Then Nada went onto to describe our examination of the first floor. Going all the way from our start at the Warehouse, towards the end being the two restrooms in the school area. He didn’t linger on with descriptions or any individual details, like I would. However, he missed talking about the most important piece of our findings. Leaving me to clear my throat and to get everyone's attention.

The feeling of everyone's eyes being on me was still very uncomfortable, but I didn't allow my mouth to shut in nervousness. “Nada…-san, you didn't tell everyone about the hatch.”

Nada-san's eyes lit up and he face palmed. “D-Did I really forget that? For fu-” He shook his head and took his cap off. Running both hands through his teal dyed locks. “I-I am so sorry guys.”

“Hey, its no problem man. We all forget crap.” Fujimora gave Nada-san a thumbs up. “Tell is about this hatch you guys found.”

Nada-san nodded rapidly to us and to himself, deciding to listen to Fujimora and then to leave his cap off for now. “When my trio group were checking out classroom…1-A- the classroom with the two pods, Usashida found a hatch with a single handle hiding behind some bookshelves. Me and Usashida tried to pull on the handle of the hatch. But the damn thing wouldn’t budge a inch. Even though I tried thinking outside the box, and tried pushing the hatch instead.” Nada-san sighed. “And Motosuke brought up the point that the hatch has to open up from the other side, since there isn't any keyhole or lock from our side.”

“Was the hatch human sized?” Rysukato asked. His voice took Nada-san aback, as Rysukato had been silent and was giving Ato occasional glances throughout the whole meeting.

“Y-Yeah, it was.”

“Then there are two assumptions to be made about where the hatch leads.” Rysukato tugged at the deep blue scarf wrapped around his neck. “The hatch either leads a path up to another floor, or the hatch is a means to enter this school.”

“Another floor?” Fushigi questioned while tilting her head left and right against her shoulders.

“Are you stupid? Mizunōri asked with a bitter tone. “Didn't see the locked down stairs near the Gym? Those stairs lead up to a second floor you know.” The SHSL Architect explained. “And considering that this place is Hope's Peak Academy, the place has multiple floors. So the hatch might lead up the second floor, or maybe the third, or the fourth- etc."

Fushigi stared indifferently in contrast to Mizunōri's glare. Then her face brightened up and she grinned. “Ah-gotcha. Heh, I forgot about that.”

“Would you look at that, people are forgetting things left and right. Are we even sure someone took away our memories?” Washinoko commented with a smirk.

H-Hey!” Both Nada-san and Fushigi snapped out at Washinoko. With the Former SHSL Marksman shrugging off their offended looks.

“A-Anyways, the hatch was what we found.” Usashida spoke up. “W-We have nothing else to report beyond that.”

“Good to know, and good to keep in mind for later.” Ato acknowledged. “Now, if any of the-” Before he continue speaking, a loud electronic bell rung throughout the school. And sure enough, the monitor planted on the wall near the kitchen turned on.

 **“Ahem! Headmaster and Societal Leader Kisami has an announcement to make: It is now 10PM. In just five minutes, the doors to the Cafeteria and Gymnasium will be locked shut, and access to those areas will be strictly prohibited.”** Kisami giggled while she petted a bundle of flowers now residing on her lap. **“Good night, sleep tight, and don't let any nightmares try to bite everyone!” ** With that, the monitor shut off.

“O-Okay then.” Ato stood as straight and tall as he was able and faced us all. “If anyone else has anything to rely, I say save it for tomorrow morning. Because I think we all should meet up here to eat breakfast.”

 **“I agree.”** Gekkogahara stated after rhythmically typing away at her computer. **“Its best for us all to meet up again.”**

Fujimora spoke up for the rest of us as he hopped to his feet. “I don’t see why not. We tried to find a route out of here, and so far we got a hatch that's just nothing right now.”

“B-But do we really need to spend the night here?” Nokoshiki asked.

“We have to.” Washinoko confirmed almost in a comfortable manner. “All we can do is get some sleep, if not a full night's worth.”

“Are we all in agreement then? To meet up here in the morning?”

“No ones disagreeing with ya Ato.” Mobu pointed out.

“Okay then. I say our meet up/meeting is done. Let's all get some rest.” After saying that, Ato pushed his chair and headed out. With the most of our group following after him. Leaving me, Miss Fontaine and Mobu, Usashida, Rysukato, and a already asleep Nanami in the Cafeteria.

“Who wants-ta bring gamer girl to her room? 'Cause me and ‘er don't plan on doing so.”

“I'll do it.” Usashida volunteered. “There's no telling what will happen if we leave her here, when the doors shut past nighttime.”

“Shouldn't we just wake her up though?” I asked.

“Don't bother trying.” Rysukato replied in a cold tone. “She's a heavy sleeper, and won’t wake up even if you'd pinched her. She wakes up on her own supposedly.” I raised my brow at that.

“Supposedly?” Rysukato just responded with silence. And then he just strolled out of the cafeteria.

I shook my head and dropped focus on his word usage. Then I turned my attention back to Nanami. "I might as well help out." I walked around to her other side. And after Me and Usashida nodded at each other, we both proceeded to place Nanami's arms around our necks.

Then Miss Fontaine suddenly started rummaging through the sleeping girl's jacket pockets. “Hey! What are you-” The sound of a key jiggling and then scrapping against wood interrupted me.

“No need-ta be panicking boyo, she's just getting her room key out for ya two.” Miss Fontaine pulled out said key, in which was attached to a pink coated, small rectangular block. And she handed the key off to Usashida. “You need-ta unlock her door to get her in.”

"Ah, okay.” I nodded in understanding. Then Miss Fontaine and Mobu bowed their fedoras down to us.

“Well boyo, Usashida, me and ‘er are gonna go now. G'night you two.” Me and Usashida said goodnight to Miss Fontaine in turn, and we watched her go.

After a few moments of making sure we both had a tight grip on Nanami's arms, me and Usashida left the cafeteria. Us falling silent while we listened to the SHSL Gamer's snores along the way.


	6. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 3

***Bing Bong, Bing Bong!***

The sounds of ringing bells met my ears, and my eyes slowly open. Groaning as I feel my cheek rub against what I thought was paper. Not before long, Kisami's voice rang out through my room. Repeating the annoucement message she made yesterday morning, no difference in tone or word usage. And after the message was said and done, I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles and raised my head up.

'Its gonna be a everyday thing, isn't it?' A yawn streched out from my lips. Then my sleep blurred vision began to clear up. Letting me notice that I wasn’t in bed, I was actually sitting on a chair next to it. Curiously, my gaze looked down to see where I had been sleeping. And below my seated form, were laid out papers, pencils, and the book Usashida gave me. All of them residing on top of one of the desks.

Just then my memories of last night came back to me, and I pinched the bridge of nose. 'I remember now, I was…staying up late. Working on drawing out two maps from what I could recall. One map for the first floor of the original Hope's Peak, and the other was for this first floor for this Hope's Peak. Although I'm not exactly a architect, or great as one as Mizunōri is, I wanted to…draw out the complete comparisons and contractions between both schools.’

I let out a few more, separated yawns at my memory. Then I sat myself up and wipe away the last bits of tiredness from my eyes with one hand. With my other hand separating the drawn out maps from each other, placing them both side by side so I could look them over. As my sight shifted from illustration to illustration, my fingers traced the lines I drew.

‘Apart from the lighting, the absence of the School Store and the elevator that lead to the trials from the killing game, the school section of the first floor and the dorm corridor here is the exact same. The majority of everything else has been switched around in placement. Why? Is this first floor supposed to be an homage to the original Hope's Peak? If so, is the rest of the school like this as well?’

While my thoughts ran round and round, like gears continuously turning in my brain, I stayed silent. I let my hand moved to grip the side of my head. My lips formed a thin line of uncertainty. My eyes shifted back and forth, back and forth. And my feet tapped at the floor in a nonsensical pattern. Just thinking, thinking, and thinking.

Eventually I gave up pondering on answers and leaned back in my chair. Moving myself on to turn over both of the maps, and to place one on top of the other. I went on to put both maps away in a drawer. Then I turned my attention towards the open wide book off to the side. I flipped back and then through the first few pages, seeing that I filled them top to bottom with paragraphs and paragraphs of words. I didn't linger on the written details. I just folded the corner of the blank page beyond the written ones, ripped out the last four pages, and placed the book away alongside the maps.

The ripped pages met my pocket after I balled each one up. Then I got up from the desk and pushed the chair in. Moving on to ready myself for day three in this 'society'. Which included showering, adorning a new set of similar clothes, and washing my face. And after doing all that, I headed out and straight towards the cafeteria.

I passed by Okura and Fujimora as they left the cafeteria, not getting to ask why as they were set on exchanging morning greetings with me. When I entered said cafeteria, a few of the others were already there in their seated. Discussing some topics that I personally believed should've been talked about the previous day.

“-you think that monster with Kisami was just an illusion?”

“That's most understandable explanation for it Usashida.” Washinoko explained, having his mechanical bow out on the table before him. “There little to no possibility that some living being, with branches extended from its arms and legs, is in fact something that's real. We all must've been huffing on some type of unnoticeable gas in the Gym, or before that.”

Nokoshiki sighed and then disagreed with Washinoko. “I-I don't think we inhaled any gas. I-If we did, then shouldn’t K-Kisami herself be something imaginary too?”

“She's far from wrong. It would be pointless for us to be drugged. Or more accurately, myself.” Rysukato acknowledged, having his fingers drum against the side of his mask.

Washinoko took that thought into consideration. And then he nodded “That makes sense. Unless your mask has holes or gas can phase through the material easily, you're account proves that monster exists.”

“Y-You're not scared?” Nokoshiki asked.

“Not entirely. I've faced a range of challenges throughout my life. Strong and weak, short and tall, difficult and seemingly easy. No Rabbit monster is going frightened me or cause me to run away. As long as it’s a real thing, I could possibly take it on.”

“Y-You're serious?” Washinoko patted his bow and let out a hum of confirmation.

“You'll be a fool to face that monster.” Rysukato claimed. “You have no quiver full of arrows, along with no knowledge of what your enemy is capable of. A blind, almost entirely unarmed fight against a monstrosity, will just end with you being the dead or severely injured loser.”

“You're right, you're right.” Washinoko picked up his bow with both of his hands. Letting it rest within his palms, before he slung the bowstring around his arm. Positioning it further with a gentle push onto his back. “If I were to throw myself at fighting the monster or Kisami, I'd probably end up like Haruka.”

The Former SHSL Kunoichi, being the only other person present in the cafeteria, kept her voice within the confines of her mouth. She just sent the Marksman a stare, before she turned away. Turning her sight onto her flexing, laid down and out fingers. Eyeing scars that I hadn’t seen, or merely didn't notice before.

“I think she feels the same as me.” Washinoko shut one of his eyes and looked at Rysukato. “But enough about me and the monster that apparently came from under the school. I'm interested in that mask of yours.”

Rysukato folded both hands in front of himself. “It was only going to be a matter of time until someone asked.”

“No shit, not everyday you see someone wearing such a thing.” Washinoko pointed all three of his center fingers at Rysukato. “You're unintentionally demanding someone to ask about the mask.”

“I-I don't think he wants to talk about it.” Nokoshiki pointed out with a near whisper tone.

“Of course I don't.” Rysukato confirmed. “We all have our secrets don't we? How I got this, and why I wear it, are my secrets to keep.”

“You make another good point.” Washinoko let his eyebrows raise up by a small margin. “I certainly wouldn’t expose something so sensitive so soon, especially after knowing 14 other people for only a short while.”

“I-If you knew, and t-thought that, t-then why did you ask about the mask in the first place?”

“I got my reasons.” Washinoko's brown, currently twisted mixture of apathetic and serious orbs, met Rysukato's cold and glass shielded pair of blue. “You can say that they're my secrets.”

The three of them fell quiet after that suggestion. Prying their minds away from the topic. Probably thinking about another one to discuss. Or that was that case, until Usashida turned around and caught sight of my figure. I was just standing the doorway, like a nervous child.

“Ah- Motosuke-kun!” Usashida’s pleased shout drew the attention of the four Former Hope's Peak students. And luckily, I had no trouble waving at them.

“M-Morning everyone.” As Usashida patted my seat, I made my way over and sat down.

“M-Morning Motosuke.” Nokoshiki sent me a welcoming smile.

“I personally thought you were gonna sleep in. But I'm wrong.” Washinoko merely commented with a shrug. Then he stuck a finger out towards the kitchen. “Ato has been in the kitchen checking our food inventory. If you want to talk to him before breakfast, he's in there.”

“I might…” I turned to Rysukato and awaitted some type of greeting. Instead I got nothing but a glance turned into a silent stare. And then Rysukato merely looked away, finding some apparent, visual interest in the kitchen doorway.

I wasn't expecting however, for the Former SHSL Kunoichi to speak. “You were eavesdropping on our conversation.” The sudden exposure to a new, slightly deep but feminine voice caused immediately formed goosebumps. My eyes immediately shot towards Haruka, who adopted a firm frown and held a disdainful stare. “How much did you hear?”

“I-I-”

“Answer my question.” Her stern, calm, and surprisingly commanding tone made me immediately sit up fully.

"Just the conversation about the rabbit monster and everything else beyond that.” I answered as quick as I possibly could.  
Haruka kept her eyes centered on my own. It was as if she was searching them, attempting to find any trace of me lying. Having her watching and studying so intensely, was causing me to lower my form into my seat. It was as if her gaze was shrinking my size.

Then her sight lowered to my arms, with me following and noticing that the hands attached were shaking nonstop. As the tips were pressing down heavily into the sides of my pants. They actually began to cause a tear through the dark fabric.

“Hmph.” My eyes shot back up to meet hers. “You're not a liar.”

“H-Haruka, you're scaring him.”

“More like terrifying him.” Washinoko dryly huckled.

Haruka tore her gaze away and gritted her teeth. Letting me release a breath I hadn't realize I had been holding. It came out as if it was a wheeze from a dying donkey. Earning a giggle from Usashida. “Motosuke-kun, there's no reason to afraid of Haruka-chan.”

“N-No r-reason?” I lifted myself back up and laid my back against the chair. My hands crawled up as well, and grabbed onto the edge of the table.

“U-Usashida’s right.” Nokoshiki commented.

“At first Haruka may seem scary, but she's not bad at all.”

Haruka said nothing at that. She just shifted in her seat. Supposedly bringing her legs up to sit criss-crossed in her seat. Like Haruka, I just stayed quiet. Trying to calm down my interior systems after regaining some semblance of my outer composure. So I just sat there, rudely averting any eye contact with the woman with a fear-inducing glare. Prompting me to want to issue a apology.

A sudden crash from the kitchen snapped me away from that thought. The five of us besides Rysukato, instantly glanced towards the kitchen. “Hey Ato! You okay in there?” Washinoko asked for us.

“Y-Yeah- Sort of! I just knocked over- ow!” Washinoko turned to me and gestured towards the kitchen.

“You should go check on him.”

I didn't bother to ask on why me, and instead complied with the suggestion. "Okay.” I got up and walked over. Hearing another crash as Ato shouted out: “Shit!” Making me pick up the pace in the form of a fast jog.

As I passed through the doorway, I looked around worried. “Ato…-san?” I saw that some of the upper cabinets, ones that held some pots, had their doors wide open. One of the knives from the kitchen set near the fridge, was currently on the floor. And Ato…-san was leaned up against the counter pressed against the right wall, holding his head with one hand, while the other was wrapped the handle of one circular ended pan.

“Shit!” He cursed as he shot out the hand that was attending to his head. His sight was directed upward, so he was just grabbing at the ground aside him. He was attempting to grab ahold of the knife.

Slowly, I made my way over and crouched down. Taking hold of the knife before Ato-san could. “H-Hey-”

Ato-san's head spewed toward me, and his hand latched onto my wrist. His lips were spread apart, showing off his mouth and his teeth that were biting down on eachother. His eyes were forced to blink rapidly, for some reason that I couldn’t see or think of. However, he was visibly…shakened up, as if he saw the supernatural pop up before him.

We didn't exchange any words until Ato-san let go of my wrist. “Sorry Motosuke, I just…got scared by Kisami.” He rubbed his face up and down, and brought himself to stand. “She…snuck up on me, and that sent me to the ground after I tripped. Stupid thing to happen , but it happened.” He glanced around, scratching at his forehead. “I have no idea where she went though. Probably through one of the roof tiles.” We both looked up, with my eyes widening slightly.

“Now that you mention it, me, Nada-san, and Usashida didn't think to check out this kitchen. Maybe there's-”

“I searched through this place after breakfast, and there weren't any secret panals or the like when I searched. And as for the roof here, there was no way I could push open any of the tiles. So if Kisami did leave through the roof, she was able to access it only by pushing down.” Ato-san shook his head and sighed. Then he looked on past be and shouted out towards the doorway. “Everything is alright in here! I'm fine!”

“Good to know!” Was the only reply Ato-san got, it being from Washinoko.

“Anyways, I'm not freaked out anymore, I'm okay.” Ato-san spread out his lion’s corners and held his hand out to me. Gesturing towards the knife in my hand.

I looked down at the blade, and then at Ato-san. Hesitating on giving him what he requested. I actually almost pulled it back until it hid behind me. However I just stayed still, not sure of what I should do. It was due to what he just said about Kisami scarying him. I couldn't explain how or what exactly it was within his explanation, there was just something unusual, an anomaly.

Ato-san kept his hand hanging in the air, with the double edged sign of calmness his mouth formed unwinding down. Although I was suspicious, or no- I was a bit wary, I didn’t keep Ato-san waiting. So I lent him the knife, and watched as he held the blade away. “Thank you Motosuke.” I didn't offer a reply at first, I just watched as he moved around the corner of the center placed counter. Then as I took a few steps forward, I saw that all of the pots were scattered across the floor. Prompting me to toss aside my wary feeling about Ato-san, and to help him clean up and place back the pots.

Once that was done, Ato-san opened the fridge door. “Before Kisami came around, I was checking out what he had in the kitchen regarding food and water. Suprisingly, some of the cabinets and the fridge, had their their stocks replenished. Take a look inside.” I peeked over the fridge door. And sure enough, the food ingredients and foods themselves that were used yesterday, for Dinner and Breakfast, were all in place. It was as if we didn't cook anything up.

“Did Kisami do this?”

“It has to have been her. It would explain why the cafeteria was closed off last night. She didn't want us how she was able to replace what was used.”

“Do you have a guess?”

"I was thinking the warehouse, since Nada said that there were boxes of food there. But that's too obvious, and the food replaced isn't something you’d get from boxes.”

My face scrunched up in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“You should take a look at the corn and other vegetables, in the freezer and here.” I did as he suggested. Immediately seeing some weird traces of what seemed to be dirt. I reached my hand inward, and rubbed my fingertips against the bits of apparently dislocated soil. “I'm thinking that there's a garden somewhere in this school. Meaning that there has to be some sunlight access. If there's sunlight access, then there's-”

“A possible way out?”

Ato nodded. “Exactly. Though its just a educated guess, based off of what I know about plants and farming and a lot more other things.” Ato glanced at the freezer, and then at the fridge's interior. Then he reached inward at both compartments of the cold storage, pulling out numerous food items. “The others should be meeting up in the cafeteria any second now. We might as well pull out both the same, and different meals for everyone. We can serve up 2 cart-fulls of food like yesterday.”

He gestured for me to close both the freezer and the fridge. I hesitated again, running all of the words he said through, before I did what he silently asked. Then Ato-san set down all of the editable substances on the center placed counter. He spread them out into groups of four, and then pat each pile.

Just then, two pairs of feet made their way into the kitchen. Followed by many others entering the cafeteria at the same time. Me and Ato looked over to the doorway, seeing Nada-san and Fushigi. The Former SHSL Hacker looking more excited and lively then the Journalist.

“Can't wait to make and have breakfast again! I'm starving!”

“I don't know how you can be so excited over eating. Especially after waking up to a series of pounding knocks.” Fushigi just shrugged off Nada-san's comment, and hurried her way over to me and Ato-san. Nada-san just trailed behind, fiddling with camcorder.

"Since we're all here, I say let's get cooking.” Was all Ato-san needed to declare, before the four of us went to work.

* * *

 It was all strange. Throughout this day's breakfast making, and the previous two experiences, I noticed that the group of chefs me and the three Former SHSL students had made, was one that worked well together. While individually, I was the only one who faced some difficulty. I expected all of us four to face roadblocks in our cooking process, be it based on time management, stirring, or just correct ingredient usage. But reality made short work of what I thought would be the overall outcome.

Even though a explanation for my three older acquaintances may have lied within their lost memories, I couldn't construct any reasons for me. From what I know from my past involvement in cooking, I've only learned a total of five recipes, all of them taught to me. When I got to work here in the kitchen, it was like my knowledge in this field seemed to expand. It was like my hands found familiarity with what I was making, with my mind somehow having access to information I know for sure I didn’t know before. And I can't think up of any explanations to answer why, how, or even when.

There was another strange thing I noticed as well. How well I can multi-task. In reality, I am probably a low-tiered multi-tasker, being only able to focus on only two things at once. Throughout making breakfast however, I was able to see that I was juggle attention between four actions. Focus on my thoughts, focus on my on-hand work, focus on my fellow chefs beyond hearing them, and focus on the smell of steam from bubbling pans and stirred pots. It was like my senses were improved on functioning together, far from what I personally knew.

I couldn't stop wondering on what caused these changes in me. I barely touched my own food after breakfast was made and served. I just peered down at a mixture of three different breakfast foods, as if I could find a answer to my new developed questions. There wasn't anything to gain obviously, besides something for me to just look at while I thought on.

In the end, all I could guess was nothing. With me feeling strangely sick, not being in a eating mood. So I merely pushed my plate aside and set my arms down underneath me. Making them form a oval hole where I intended to set my chin down on. But a tug on my shoulder made me turn my head. And the kind, worried eyes belonging to Usashida made me shake my head lightly.

“I’m…not really fine Usashida. I'm just…not really hungry.” I explained, answering a question she hadn't yet asked.

Across from us, Fujimora snapped his fingers and caught our attention.“Hey man, if you're not gonna eat, I'll gladly take your plate.” He and Fushigi both being the first ones done, after the food was brought out ten minutes ago.

“Glutton prick.” Mizunōri commented with spite. “You're already looking for more stuff to fill yourself up?”

“Oh shut it.” Fujimora waved his hand in a dismissive manner at her. “Wanting to fill yourself is not a crime. Heck, doing that can be great for ya in the long run. If you exercise, you know?”

Mizunōri rolled her eyes and just said, “Whatever.” before she fell silent and ate away at her food.

To answer Fujimora, I pushed my plate towards him. Nodding to show that he was allowed to chow down. He just gave me a grin before moving on, leaving me to spread my arms out a bit.

'Later on- maybe tonight, I can think on my sudden improvements in multi-tasking and cooking. Right now, I should just fully listen to everyone.’

“To be honest, I can't eat either.” Usashida admitted, letting her fingers press and drum against each other. “Just like I had trouble sleeping in this…place.”

“I think most of us can say the same.” Okura replied. “I was hoping that I would be back home, getting up to go to Hope's Peak Academy. But instead I'm here, in this bizarre place and situation with you all.” At his personal telling, the faces of the others all either turned downdraught or found indifference.

“I-I still can't believe what Kisami said, about our memories.” Nokoshiki brought up, deciding to grab at her arm uncomfortably. “W-Why would anyone w-want to mess around with our memories? W-What’s to gain from it?”

Nada-san let out a long “hmm” as he flipped through some pages of his notepad. Having the end of a pen press out and against his cap. “I’ve personally looked into many possibilities from my previous stories, all involving corporations and so forth. Thinking I might find something worth noting, or maybe a clue to point out any perpetrators. And well, take a guess at what I got.” His hand formed a unfortunate zero.

"Everyone-”Ato-san, now seated next to Rysukato, planted his palms down on the table. His voice reclaiming a semblance of authority. “-I feel the same. I want to know answers to questions we all have. But I think we should continue on from yesterday's meetup, like me and Gekkogahara suggested.”

“I think we shouldn't.” Rysukato plainly stated. “There would be no point to it. We already got a run up of everything about our surroundings. From Nada's group going from the Warehouse to the Gym. And Okura and Mizunōri checking out the dorms and garbage disposal room. What else is there to go off besides what has already found?” Ato-san raised a finger up and parted his lips to protest. But all that came out was air. Leading him to lower the finger and to shut his mouth.

“A-Are you sure?” Nokoshiki asked. “M-Maybe some of us found another hatch, or something about our-”

“Did you forget Law 4?” Nokoshiki's eyes widened. Then she glanced down and away, not prompting herself to say anything else. “Exactly, we can't share any sort of prominent infomation."

**"Do you have any ideas on what we should do then Rysukato?”**

“One general idea that has been given to us by the rabbit girl.” Rysukato looked over at Miss Gekkogahara. Then he casted glances at the each of us. “Its clear that we’re trapped, and that despite our wants to leave, we're going to be here a long while.”

“Hey! There's no need to think like that.” Fushigi planted her fists against her hips, and frowned. “People have know that we’ve gone missing. Sooner or later we're going to be found, and then brought out of this place.”

“What do you know about what's going on outside Fushigi?” Rysukato coldly asked. “Tell me, do you how society is functioning out there?” When he got nothing back, Rysukato tapped his finger against the material of his mask. “We've had years worth of memories forced down, and scattered into the far reaches of our minds. Because of that, we're faced with many unknown factors about the outside world. And graduately, we won't know anything unless we play along with the rabbit girl. As she says in the rules, she'll provide us a set course regarding our memories.”

“So let me get this straight.” Haruka roughly pulled at her scarf and glared at Rysukato. “You're saying that we should just give up. Don't try any more attempts at finding a way out. Is that what you’re telling us?”

“If that’s how you see it, fine, that's what I'm saying.” Haruka fixated the fear stare she sent me at me onto Rysukato, before she curled her fingers back against her palms. She choose to look away with absolute disgust, while Rysukato looked towards the rest of us. “What else can we do that we haven't already? Check the ceiling of every room?” He scoffed and entwined his pale fingers. “All that we would find is a access to the next floor, with a trailing punishment from Kisami. And we saw what happened to those who try to defy.” Haruka and Mizunōri both visibly twitched at that, but offered no vocal response. Most of everyone else followed their lead instead of Ato-san, who was beginning to sweat.

“Okay.” Ato-san spoke, pinching a patch of his forehead's skin over and over. “I...I…” Ato-san kept on pinching and releasing that patch of his forehead. Having only the letter of I to repeat, he shut his eyes and turned away slightly. From what I could see, the corner of his mouth was twitching. And from what he said above a whisper, he was trying to formulate a counter against Rysukato.

He wasn't able to. Instead, Ato-san took several deep inhaled of breath, and stood up. Running his hand across the edge of the table, as he made his way to the front end. His head turned toward the sole camera watching us from the ceiling. And from what I could see, his lips were quivering as his eyes were forced to stay open by his will alone. I couldn't understand or guess at what he was thinking, all that I could tell was that he was struggling with finding something to say.

As I keep my gaze on him, I was taken aback at sudden slam of his fist on the table. The action caused my heart to leap, half of the others to jump in their seats, with Mizunōri letting loose some profanity.

Ato-san turned his sight onto us. Revealing fully his trembling lips, and that emotionally high eyes lied behind his glasses. “This is not right.” The dirty blonde male stated with a croak leaving his throat. “Here we all are…all messed up in one way or another, while being sealed in this school. This shouldn't be happening, not at all like this, but it is. And it just…hurts.”

Slowly, Ato-san looked down both of the formed rows of all of our seats. He looked onward from Rysukato first, forcing himself to look each of us in the eye. “We all...want to go back to our homes.” He proceeded to look down Okura’s side of the table. “-And I-I…wanted- need to help out. If I can't, then I need to try. S-So…I have to admit Rysukato is right. We have to abide by the condition laid out to us.”

Fujimora was the first of us to break away from the silence. “What do you mean condition?”

“We were given two possibilities to follow if we want to leave. One is outrageous, while the other is difficult but one that is a need as of now.”

“T-That's bullshit!” Mizunōri looked to Miss Fontaine, then to Nada-san, before glaring at Ato-san. “Did you not see-”

“I did see Kisami whip your hand Mizunōri. Just like I saw the aftermath of Haruka's fight with her too. I mean, we all tried to resist two days ago, and where did that get us? We were all knocked out, and then most of us were dragged off to our rooms by the rabbit monster.” Ato-san took in a deep breath. “Yesterday I thought our best bet was to follow through with your idea Mizunōri. We found some things worthy to note, but that was all we got. We didn’t waste a day, we just lost time to come to terms with what has happened.”

“Come to terms?” Washinoko's eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, come to terms.” Ato-san nodded and then ran his hands through his hair. Messing it all up with unsteady brushing motions. “We all have the same want, but we have to acknowledge what we need. And what we need is to accept.”

“Accept?” Fushigi asked with an expression telling her dislike of this idea.

“Yes, we need to put away our want to escape, and instead follow through with what is our need. If we resist like we have, we get nothing but lowered spirits and possible punishments.” Ato-san brought both hands down onto the table. “We must accept that we're not getting out, not with what we've been doing. We must accept that there is only one path for us take. We must accept and follow these laws we got. We…must accept, we m-must.”

Ato-san didn’t turn away from the looks of opposition all send his way. He didn’t swallow any silence pill, or take a quiet vow to shut his mouth then and there. He stay standing with what I could tell were trembling legs supporting him. He was dislocating and stripping apart, what misery he had gained from Rysukato's outlook. And was replacing that misery with a source of determination. It was all…strange and inspiring, amongst others things.  
Ato-san however, wasn't alone on his idea.

“He's right.” Okura voiced his agreement. “Like I said before I wanted to wake up at home instead of this…twisted school. But our circumstances only leave one way for us to follow, if we all want to go home. What has been said and given to us as conditions, is our only choice to take in order to leave. And accepting that is one grand step to take to reach the goal.” Okura and Ato-san both glanced at either other, letting their eyes linger before they both nodded. Prompting Ato-san to bring about a smile onto his lips.

“I gotta say for me and ‘er here, that this is what we-ah gotta do too.” Mobu blurted out loud. “And thinkin' about it now, we have-ta come together.”

“A-Aren't we already?” Nokoshiki asked.

“She doesn’t mean connecting in this sense.” Fujimora said. “Or at least I don't think you do, do ya Fontaine?”

“You're talkin'-ta this fox, not ‘er.” Mobu sighed but went on to provide clarification. “But yeah, that's-ah what I mean.”

“I-I'm still confused.” Nokoshiki shook her head.

“Let me explain then.” Ato-san said. “We might have come together and had worked together yesterday and the day before, but we're really a group. We're right now people desperate on wanting to leave, with barely any social connections between us. What Fontaine- Mobu is saying, is that we should build up on trusting each other.”

Nokoshiki's eyes widened, and she then slowly nodded. “O-Oh, I see now. T-Thank you Ato, and Fujimora-kun.”

The both of them told her it wasn't a problem, and Ato-san continued speaking “I'm not going to try and force each person here to get along, but we need to know who our company are beyond name and SHSL talent. We don't need to like each other, but we have to find some level of understanding between us.”

“Huh…I'd like to see that happen actually.” Fujimora cut in, scratching the back of his head. “What do you think Mizunōri?”

“Oh go take a shit in the woods!” Mizunōri yelled.

“That...-You don't let up your dislike of people, don't you?”

Usashida, seeing the aggression build up on Mizunōri’s facial features, decided to move the conversation along with providing her own input. “I have to say I agree, about what Ato and Rysukato-kun are saying.” Usashida opened up the book she carried around with her at all times, and began decorating a page untouched by lead with a poem stanza. “If you were to think about it, this whole ‘society' school can be seen as its own country. We being newcomers, have to follow the laws that are laid out for us.”

“…And those laws are right inside our handbooks.” Nanami frowned somewhat as she pointed that out.

“Let's not forget that there are also the seven steps of Despair, that we need to NOT follow.” Nada-san joined in, him appearing to be more open and accepting of Ato-san's idea. “-Actually, come to think of it, we're already doing that.”

“W-we are?” Nokoshiki asked.

“What's the opposite of Denial?” Ato-san asked back, with an immediate answer coming from Miss Gekkogahara's typing fingers.

**“Acceptance.”**

“H-Hold on!” Mizunōri pounded the table with her palm and glanced around at us all. “You're all seriously gonna ACCEPT this shit? Are you kidding me?”

“I can't speak for everybody, but it personally makes the most sense to me.” Nada-san repiled. “Don't you want to find out why we're here? Why some of us got scars we didn’t have before? Going along with what Kisami wants- the first condition mind you, is the only thing we can do right now.”

“Makes the most sense? The only thing we can do?! You sure about that?!”

“What do you think we should do then?” Okura raised his brows and his voice a bit.

“W-What I think? I think…I think…that just agreeing to this shit is just crazy.” Mizunōri firmly pressed her hand against her head. “Because…because…” She trailed off and forced her head down, covering her whole face with her left hand. She let out a loud groan, and didn't come up with any arguments beyond her clear dislike.

“You know what?” Fujimora brought his hands together with a loud clap. “I think that you're right Ato, full in full. I can see that what you're saying is the way we gotta go.” He grinned and made both of his thumbs go up. Then Fujimora got up from his seat and proudly shot his fist out. “You got my approval on this man!

Although most of the others found reluctance to follow along, they went on to nod and voiced their agreement. While the minority of Haruka and Mizunōri held their negative views to themselves, not opting to share them more past what they had already. If I had to guess, they might attempt to still try to find or create a way out, in some way. Both of them working by themselves, since there might be some brewed dislike set in place for each other, concerning how Haruka got her injuries from the first day here.

Anyways, what I did was nod on with everyone. Then I had noticed that the atmosphere, which seemed to be turning harsh and dark, was turned about into upholding a hopeful mood. The truth of our reality was hard to process, and then to bare just then and there. But the overall outcome for doing this, for accepting, seemed more beneficial for us all. Though the obvious question of what we should do exactly, was left unanswered.

My gaze set back on Ato-san, and just then it hit me. It was very weird, and very splendid, seeing someone recover from distraught in only two minutes. I mean, I've seen this sort of behavior before, just a few times. But the process of recovery took longer then a short while of two minutes. So at this turn of Ato-san's behavior, I found myself having a stretched mixture of feelings. Them all being Confusion, admiration, hopefulness, interested, and caution, with my reasoning for each ranging from complicated to simple.

As I sat there staring at Ato-san, I almost lost myself to my thoughts on the Former SHSL DJ. However, I was brought out by a familiar, loud ringing of automated bells. On instinct, me and everyone else turned towards the monitor as it flickered on. And on the screen was Kisami, along with the word “Live”, and a green circle being present at the corner.

 **“Seeing such Hope Is truly warming, you know?”** Kisami tilted her head and held a glass of clear water, having a flower bud sticking to the corner, reside before her lips. With a long and loud sniff, she appeared to breath in the scent of the flower. **“I thought I needed to come down there myself, and offer you some water. But no, there already are some hopeful minds amongst you all. And to that, I am glad.”** Kisami giggled and then took a sip. Then she set the glass of water aside, letting what might as be called her trademark grin, take form. **“Before anyone asks anything, I just two things to announce! Though I wanted to hold a meeting in the Gym, I declined the proposal and decided that this is more appropriate.”**

A handbook was pulled into view from off screen. Kisami tapped at the hidden screen a few times, and then her eyes returned to us. **“The jobs of our society have been assigned. In just a few moments, some handbooks will beep with notifications for some of you. And before you let frowns appear and settle, think about what good this does.”** Just as Kisami noted, some handbooks let out some beeps, with mine vibrating as well. Fujimora, Nokoshiki, Fushigi, Ato, Nada, and me all pulled out our said handbooks. **“In order for us to function as a true society, the inhabitants need some form of employment. Not everyone can just lounge around, and rely on mental hopes in order to find some happiness. Physical effort and contribution, must be given a form to work off of by the societal leader, as well as be found and crafted by the folk of the society. For as there is leadership, there will a people's workforce.”** Kisami giggled, but then gasped with curiousity tinting her green colored irises. **“Heh…I think I heard that last phrase before, from a certain someone.”** She gazed up with narrowed eyes, mouth moving in an attempt to possibly recall a name. But as quickly as she went into doing so, she muttered: **“Oh well…”** and broke away from trying to remember. **“For reasons regarding safety, I suggest the job getters say out loud what they got.”**

I, along with the five Former SHSL students who received our assigned jobs, went on to check out the waiting notification. For me, I was not really surprised upon getting the notification in the first place. What I got, was the job to be part of an already put together chef group. Although this time, is was mandatory instead of voluntary.

I had let my given job be known, with Ato-san, Nada-san, and Fushigi replying that they got assigned the same. With there being a tiny exemption for Fushigi and Nada-san. They both had been given the priority of keeping the cafeteria clean, as well as keep count of all of the kitchen's stock concerning silverware and so forth. And they both had to do the cleaning and stock check-ups twice per day, the times being in the morning and in the evening.

"Of course you guys would get that.” Fujimora let his handbook slid down from his grasp, groaning in iritation. “You guys are lucky, I got the handling and desposing of trash and crap.”

“You got garbage duty?” Mizunōri let out a snort. “That’s way more better then me having it.”

Fujimora rolled his eyes and turned towards Nokoshiki. “What about you?”

“I-Its isn't that hard to g-guess. I-I got Medical aid, meaning that I-I'll be working out of the Infirmary.”

“So…we got four cooks, one trash collector, and one on standby nurse…” Nada tapped the edge of his notepad against his chin. “I was honestly expecting more then just those.”

 **“Our society right now is just one floor only.”** Kisami stated. **“Later on, there may be more jobs assigned as each floor is unlocked for you all.”**

“When each floor is unlocked you say?”

 **“Yes! Before you ask how, I'll gladly offer a explanation.”** Picking up her extendable whip stick from the side of the chair, Kisami made the single branch extend and threw it out to the side. A connecting clang was heard, and Kisami began to pull the whip back by hand. She did so until a red handle came into frame, where the whip’s end had latched on. **“I said before that I have a second annoucement, so here it is! Two days from now, a trial that could lead to another trial, will be ready for you all to face. You all will be tested, and the expected outcomes are both ones that will be brimming with Hope! With both outcomes causing the next floor to open.”** She reached over and off screen. Then she pulled her arms back slowly to reveal fifteen envelopes. She sat them down onto her lap, and placed a wiggling hand ontop of a assembled stack. **“Although I'm still deciding on what exactly you all must face, these envelopes seem to be a triaI choice I might put into place. As for their contents…I can’t really reveal that. It would make the trial you all must face, absolutely downgraded and almost meaningless.”** With that explanation, she giggled and placed the stack of envelopes back from whence they came. Then with the disconnecting of her whip, and the push made by her heel, the source of containment for those envelopes was pushed away.

“Is that all you have to tell us?” Okura asked.

 **“In verbal means, yes!”** Kisami picked up her personal handbook, and went on to type something into the device. **“But in message terms, not really. This isn't that much of an annoucement, its more like a precaution for you all.”** A few minutes after she'd maneuvered, and pressed her fingertips down on the touchscreen multiple times, my handbook vibrated. Another notification popped up on the screen. I tapped on it and was brought to the Laws menu. What awaited me was a newly added Law that we, the job getters, had to follow.

Hope Society Law 9: All societal members who received a job, will face punishment if they refuse to commit to said job. (Concerning special days like holidays, this rule can be bendable at best.)  


**“Since that's all done, this live announcement calling will now shut down. Have a hopeful day everyone, and remember, your societal leader will always be watching!”** With that sign off, the monitor shut off. Leaving us in the cafeteria with mixed reactions. I didn't have anything to complain about. Nada-san, Nokoshiki, and Fushigi all seemed fine with their job assignments too. But Ato-san and Fujimora both showed facial distain, with the Former DJ remaining quiet about what he had a problem with.

“Great!” Fujimora remarked sarcastically as he threw his hands up into the air. “We got forced upon jobs. We got a law punishing people who are late, and who might not feel good enough to work some days. And we got no deadline for how long we gotta be working.”

“Didn't you see the schedule you got?” Nada questioned.

“Wait, I got a time schedule too?”

“It was right on the screen next to what it said your job was.” Nada played around with his notebook and went on talking. “You can view the page again by tapping the new icon.”

Fujimora frowned as he turn the screen of his handbook back on, as it shut off without him attending to it. He spent a few moments blankly looking down at the screen, before he shook his head. “What icon are you talking about? I just see the same crap that's usually on here.”

“There's a icon on the top right, next to the time.” Fushigi said, with Nokoshiki following on with a further description.

“T-The icon looks like a b-button. A-A button like you would s-see on a dress shirt-”

“Found it!” Fujimora yelled. “Thanks Fushigi and Nokoshiki, even the world's third greatest man needs help at times.” He tapped on the icon, and his immediate complaints were washed away from his mind. “I see now, I must've missed this stuff heh. We got time schedules on when to do checkups, specifics and…-okay!” Fujimora placed his handbook into his pocket and flashed a grin. “I got it now!”

“Are you partially blind?” Mizunōri asked. “If you are, that would explain why you thought to try to pull off the metal plates two days ago. Heck, you being blind or whatever could just explain how dumb you are, because you can't see shit!”

“Oh shut up Mizunōri!” All she did in response was spit his way.

 **“That's enough you two.”** Miss Gekkogahara intervened. **“If you keep on arguing and bickering like that, you'll just be acting like immature children. If aren't already that is."**

“HEY!” They both yelled, gaining nothing but Miss Gekkogahara’s choice to ignore them.

**“Ato-kun, what are your thoughts on this new Law?”**

The sudden question caused Ato-san's face to twist from distain, and for him to tear his eyes away from the monitor. “Eh? W-What I think about this? I have nothing to say, n-nothing at all about this” His face brightened uo, and he stood as tall as he possibly could. You could tell that the smile his lips formed, was one forced with much effort. “I-I actually want to say something about what I said, about trusting each other.” He steadied his shaky breathing, and then his shifty hands before he settled them against his sides. “L-Like I said before, I won't force anything on anyone. But we all need to connect, to find a common ground where trust can be gained naturally.” He had eyed Mizunōri and then Fujimora whilst saying that. “Also, I have a suggestion, for whatever Kisami will present us with two days from now. Although I think it won't be anything too bad, we all should prepare for whatever ‘trial' she has for us.”

“If I had to guess based off of those envelopes, we might just getting some challenging tasks.” Okura commented.

“Let's hope- wish, that's all they are.” Haruka replied, her tone turning sour at mentioning the word Kisami loved to say.

“O-Okay.” Ato-san clapped his hands together, and breathed deeply. “Unless anyone has anything else to say here and now, I think we can call a end to morning meet up here.” No one spoke up regarding such, making Ato-san nod. “Okay then, our meetup is officially over. Everyone who is finished with breakfast, let Fushigi and Nada take care of your meals.”

With that, Fushigi and Nada-san went on to do so, with me and Ato-san volunteering to help them out.

* * *

To make a long and boring description of cleaning short, the process was in all extensive concerning time. Not only did Fushigi and Nada-san have the plates, and the silverware to clean, but they also had to mop up messes some of our acqutainces made by accident. Such messes including bits of leaked saliva, fallen crumbs, and split orange juice and water staining the floor, and other things that went unnoticed by us all beforehand.

All in all, I slightly regreted volunteering to help my fellow cooks. The whole process had spiked irritation to infiltrate my brain. When the four of us got done, I brought myself back to my room. My back immediately falling down onto my bed, with my body sprawled out. Leaving me to dislike the fact that, if Fushigi and Nada-san didn't want to do that process of cleaning, they'll gain painfully scars provided by our societal leader.

'This is certainly not what I'd imagine going down, that's for sure. Got a forced on job, as well as a day-date for when we'll be given a 'trial'. I know better then to think like that, I know I do.’ I sucked in a nervous breath as my hands covered my eyes. ‘If I'm not wrong, two days from now is when we'll be given a motive. There would be no reason to say ‘a trial that could will lead to another trial', without giving our optional chance to escape a window of opportunity to happen.’ I turned so that the side if my head laid against my bed. 'I don’t want to think negatively, but hearing that killing someone is an optional way for us to leave, I can't help but think that way. I want to fully trust everyone, like Ato-san is saying we should, but I can tell that most of them don't trust me, or anyone else besides themselves. I just…know!’

My hands left my eyes and pressed against my forehead. Then I voiced my thoughts through whispering at my bed sheets. “I don't know how I know. Just like I don’t know why I can multi-task better, or how I know how to cook more meals then I remember me knowing.” Growing frustrated, I sat up and pulled at my hair. Glancing in numerous directions while I pondered on everything. Which eventually caused my head to ache.

“Maybe…I should start building bonds.” I nodded once to myself. “Yeah, I can start getting know some people, before the day after tomorrow is here.” With that idea shadowing over my unanswered questions about myself, I got up from bed. Saying ‘yeah' over and over to myself, like I was some man with a plan I didn't really have. And after a short and quiet bout between my tapping hands and feet, I decided on leaving my room, making sure to lock the door behind me.


	7. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 4

“Two sets of senses found light, revealing an unfortunate blight. Two different pairs of hearing organs listened to rambles, speaking of a tale onward of the preamble. Two sets of colored opposite optics discovered a creature, whose deuced division of species provided distinctive features. Two voices differed by gendered owners, produced no words toward an apparent dethroner. Two planted nostrils matching in height and length, smelled the stench of bile partly cause of strength. And before any arms and legs could inched any movement, two beings were brought down into the opposite of improvement

Sight had met darkness. Hearing of the outside was muffled by layers of hard material. Voices shouted out with fears to die. Smell was clogged by long disposed foods and stained metals matching terrible criterial. Fingers and toes clashed against unbreakable walls of polyethylene plastic. And born together twins suffered imprisonment for four cycles.”

A long, uncertain “hmm” was let out by the Ultimate Poet. She read over the para- stanzas she had written with slow speed. The tapping of a pencil against her notebook, as well as her eyes being narrowed, showed that she seemed to be carefully analyzing her work. And at the end of her fourth reread of the stanzas, her whole face brighten up with acceptance.

Usashida looked my way, finding my eyes to have been staring at her. She didn't seem to mind the somewhat creepy action. “I believe these are a good start.” She said, before she passed me her book. “Motosuke-kun, as you see the structure of the stanzas, you'll find something interesting about them. Can you tell me what it is?”

“It’s rhyme, with the words used being noticeable in the first stanza. Each sentence has two words that cling together, one before the comma and before the period.”

“Yep-yep.” Usashida smiled. “What do the rhyming words do to the poem?”

“They…enhance the flow of the poem itself.” I ran the tips of my teeth against my bottom lip, my mind searching through my memory. “They can make a poem musical, and in a way more memorable. Depending on what exact words are used to…to…”

“Compliment each other.” Usashida answered for me.

“Thank you- depending on what exact words are used to compliment each other, as well as how the rhymes are placed. They’re always at the end of a sentence, but the lining of the sentences can further improve on the quality. They're called…rhyming p-patterns, or rhyming s-schemes.” My tone fumbled a bit. “I d-don't know they're called, sorry.”

"It’s A-okay.” Usashida scooted her seat closer to mine. “Just tell me what you know about the basics of rhyming. And I'll fill in what you don’t know.” She patted the lead tip of her pencil against a blank page of the book. “Now, rhyming schemes are basically the patterns of rhymes, them both meaning the same thing. And there are quite a bundle of schemes poems use.” I nodded in understanding. “Motosuke-kun, how many rhyming schemes do you know?”

“I…think I know of three. I don’t know what they're called persee, but I remember the patterns they had.” My face scrunched up as I probed my memory. “One pattern is…one-one-two-two, or A-A-B-B. Another pattern is…one-one-one, A-A-A. And the last I know is one-two-one-two, A-B-A-B.” The tapping of her pencil prompted my sight to look downward. The lead tip was hovering and pointing at the ends words of the sentences.

“If you look at the first stanza, what pattern can you see in it?”

“The first one I mentioned, A-A-B-B.” I underlined the end words of the first stanza with my finger. “The words before the comma and the period follow half of the pattern. A example being light and blight, then rambles and p-preamble.”

“Hehe…that's correct.” Usashida giggled with glee. “That type of rhyme scheme is related to one known as a Couplet. A Couplet deals with two rhyming words being near each other, by lines. So A-A for example is a Couplet. Now my pattern here is what I call a Flowlet, as it involves commas connecting two sentences. Which adds on to a the producing of a steady flow pace, with the next two branches of rhymes, and the rest of the stanza contributing in the same manner.”

"I see.” I mouthed the whole stanza, and felt joy at how fluid its structure was. “That's pretty incredible Usashida.”

She took the book back from me. “This is just one rhyme scheme of a bundle, and the others all have their quirks in their individual structures.” She giggled again as she set the book aside. “In its entirety, poetry is an amazing part of literature. With poetry, one person's inner thoughts and imagination can be planted onto paper. Some say that it’s a window for the soul, but I wouldn’t say that. Poetry is connected to one person's inner thoughts and imagination, as well as to feelings and any current moods. The activity itself can help such things be planted onto paper. So poetry is…a way for your heart and mind to work together.” She raised her hands, palms facing the ceiling. And she let her chin sit and reside upon them. “That's what poetry is to me, and I'm glad that you've let me teach you a bit of what I know.”

“I'm glad too.” I flashed a small smile at Usashida. “Before, I was more knowledgeable of story writings and not much of poetry. Now though, I learned a few things. Thanks for instructing me Usashida, even though you didn't need to.”

“Oh don't be like that, you asked me to teach so that's what I did.” She shook her head in a silly manner. “And you're welcome Motosuke-kun.”

“Yeah…but I was supposed to help you out with your poem”

“What help can you offer if you don’t know about the subject involved?”

I sat there mouth parted slightly, thinking over her words. Then I noticed a mistake of my reasoning. “You're right, sorry.”

Feeling a bit embarrassed at my mistake, I decided to give the classroom we were in a quick look around. Spotting and noting the posters placed here and there on the walls. Then there was the slightly opened door leading to the hallway, as well as the numerous of empty desks scattered throughout. The presence of such emptiness had tugged at me, pulling in more time for my eyes to linger. My mind was also affected, with intrigued questions popping up and filling most of my thought space.

Eventually, I was partly torn away from the desks by feeling paper pressed against my knuckles. I turned my sight down to see Usashida's hands being the cause. “Now that you’ve got some knowledge of rhymes in poems, you should try to write out a stanza.”

At that, I almost froze up. “I…don't know about that. I mean, I don't have a interesting topic or any interesting words to put to paper.”

"Yes you do.” When I just blankly stared at her, Usashida sighed and gently pushed my head to the side. My sight found the many unoccupied desks again. Before I could argue against the implication, Usashida prevented me. “You're thinking about the classroom, and you're thinking about the desks. They might not seem to be interesting by themselves, but you can make them be. You might as well be doing that now, right up in here.” Usashida poked my forehead. “And your first stanza doesn’t have to be incredible, or interesting with diction or word choice. Just take in account what your thoughts are centered on, and write away.”

For a few seconds, my eyes stayed trained on hers. Then my gaze was lowered to the plain, loose paper. My two fingered grip finding and then dragging the nearest pencil over. The end merely poked the thin material, leaving a lonely dot inches above the second blue tinted line.

Though my hand was delayed from moving, with my mind facing trouble drafting a idea on structuring this, lead was pressed down into action. It started out with speed equal to a turtle, quick rejections of my work attempting to obstruct my effort. As each word was added however, comfort formed and seeped into me, driving back all halting obstacles. An unusual emotion guided each movement of my writing, speed shifting slightly until it maintained a continuous and steady pace. And just after some minutes, my first stanza was constructed.

I looked over my writing with a general likeness, and a puzzled expression. I wasn't confused exactly, I was more surprised. The wording was the cause, and the why for that was simply…divided.

“Motosuke-kun, can I read over what you wrote?” I grabbed onto the paper by its sides, hesitating before I passed said paper to Usashida. She took it, and after visually examining what was written, she nodded at me with joyful eyes. “A very good first stanza Motosuke-kun! Your diction is superb, and you have good taste in rhyme.”

"You sure about that?”

"Yep-Yep! I am definitely sure! If you were to write out a full poem, I'd love to read it.” When she saw my expression in full, her tone changed to worry. “Do you see a problem with it?”

“Not really.” I admitted, before I backpedaled. “I mean its not important, not now.”

The pouty frown showed Usashida disagreed, but she kindly didn't press me to explain. “If that's what you think, okay.” The matter was dropped like a batch of pencils. “Speaking about problems, your stanza has a few. Which gives you room for improvement.”

“What problems are you talking about?” I asked.

"Simple things really, since I had faced them myself. Things like the length of sentences and stanzas.

"Then...would you like to help me out with them?"

Usashida looked eager to say yes, but she held her mouth from making any opening movements. She sat there, seeming to contemplate a while before she shook her head. “Not yet. I'd be glad to help out again, but I think that you should practice a bit first. Draft up a few more stanzas about other things in this school, they can range from almost anything.” There was an sudden twitch of her eyes upon them blinking. That seemed to turn Usashida's tone up, and her words came out in haste. “Then when you want to hang out again, we can go over how you improved. Maybe we can go through some lessons, along with working on my ongoing poem together. Of course, if that’s okay with you?”

Though her idea was sound, curiosity tugged at me. Although her tone change was weird and out of nowhere, I easily complied with Usashida's idea. “I think that’s fine. Until next time, I'll be working out my poetry skills.”

"Good!” With that, Usashida and I gathered and put away our materials, and then we stood up. We made our way out of the classroom, and she seemed to almost impatient in her movements. Our exchange of temporary goodbyes was quicken by her, and Usashida had left me standing there confused.

'Is that the second time she acted strange? Before she switched subjects with no lead up, and now she walks away with urgency.’ I could only tilt my head. 'She's surprisingly weird. I wonder what’s her deal in acting like that?’ With those thoughts passing through my head, I took a few steps back. Then I turned right around, and walked off in the opposite direction of Usashida.

‘I guess we grew a little closer today.’

* * *

 I wandered the school hallway for a while after spending time with Usashida. Without me giving too much care towards where I went, I ended up in the Entrance Hall. Interestingly, Miss Gekkogahara and Nanami were both there. The both of them were silent, with a stretch of distance put between them both. There was no impression anything bad had happened, they both were apparently off in their own worlds. 

The Former SHSL Therapist was silently looking at the metal plates, them serving as our divider from the outside world. While the gamer girl was playing on her handheld device again. I thought at first not to disturb either of them, but I ultimately decided against it. I wanted to know more about them both, especially Miss Gekkogahara. So after thinking over which one of them to address first individually, I made my way over to the Former SHSL Therapist.

“Good afternoon, Miss Gekkogahara.”

The blue haired woman's stare broke and she turned toward me. As there was no trace of emotion beyond her visible face brightening, her fingers were swiftly put to work at typing. **“Hello Motosuke, how has your day been going?”**

“Its been fine. I've gotten somewhat used to everybody here, so there's no nervous overloads from me.” I let out an uneasy chuckle. “I was…just wandering around a bit, thinking about who to talk to when I found you two here.” I gestured to Miss Gekkogahara and then to Nanami. “And that makes me wonder, if everything is okay between you two.”

 **“Everything is fine Motosuke. Nanami is just coming to full terms with our situation, in her own way.”** As she said that, we both looked towards Nanami. She had her ears covered fully with headphones, and all of her concentration was put into the game she was playing. For a moment, I thought I heard the sound of a sigh escape from Miss Gekkogahara's computer. But I dismissed it as something made from my imagination. **“Although she isn't that talkative, she's shown to be kind overall. We were able to talk a bit, when we both looked around for her hairpin. And unfortunately, we haven’t found it.”**

“Huh…” I rubbed the back of my neck. Then I looked at Miss Gekkogahara. “I guess after that you both just fell silent, and decided to give each other space then?” She nodded. “Well, if I see it I'll return it to her.” Her fingers had barely touched the letter keys before I interrupted her. “I don't need a description. I mean, since no one else here wears any hairpins, you know? If I see a pin, its probably hers.” Miss Gekkogahara thought on that, and then nodded again.

** “True.” **

Was all she had to say.  
Deciding to move on from the topic, I questioned Miss Gekkogahara. “If you don't mind, I would like to chat for a while. I'd like the chance to know a bit about you, Miss Gekkogahara.”

A second's worth of a twitch affected Miss Gekkogahara's eyes. It had came and went, as fast as a blink. And though the reaction caught me off by how fast it passed by, I didn’t linger on it. Just like how swiftly Miss Gekkogahara produced her response. **“I don't mind at all. Ask me anything not very personal, and I will answer.”**

‘What does she consider very personal? From what I know of her, Miss Gekkogahara barely had any information on her life told to anyone. Her profile amongst a book-of members of the Future Foundation, organization constructed to help the world fight back against the Despair Apocalypse, was just a few hundred or so words worth. All the info in there was just what she did for the Future Foundation, how she ‘died', and how her death was hidden from public knowledge until a time came to acknowledge it.’ I frowned at my recall of my research, as well at a dry realization. ‘I might've just dug a hole for myself.’

 **“You're having trouble asking me something, aren't you?”** Miss Gekkogahara tilted her head. **“Did you…read about me?”**

Although my mind was telling me to keep my mouth shut, out of fear of Law 4, my heart won out and I answered somewhat honestly. “I sort of did, yeah. There was some old- THERE IS a site where people go to talk about new Hope's Peak students. I didn't really…focus on any of the other talents or names, because people on the site barely spoke about you. All that I saw, were mentions of the ‘incredibly silent SHSL therapist’ and your name was posted here and there.” I swallowed a newly developed, uncomfortable feeling of a gulp. “So you can say that I got curious about you. From my knowledge, no other Hope's Peak student has almost all personal info hidden. And due that, I’m a bit stuck at what I could ask you.”

Miss Gekkogahara ran her digits across the edge of her computer, thinking on my words. Then she went on to respond: **“Then I can give you some help.”** She held a finger up. “ **But I need you to first promise me secrecy. Whatever I tell you about myself here, and then later in the future, I need you to keep to yourself. There are reasons to why people don't know much about me.”**

“Obviously Miss Gekkogahara.” I nodded. “Okay then- I promise that I won't dare talk about anything from your life, behind your back or without your permission. I have things I don't want anyone else to know too, so the feeling is mutual.”

With that confirmation, and after setting a studying gaze on my eyes, Miss Gekkogahara relaxed into her chair. Shoulders that had tensed up due to the subject at hand, had eased. **“Thank you Motosuke.”** Once she’d straightened her sitting posture fully, Miss Gekkogahara continued on typing. **“Now, I'll let you ask me three things in total here. You can ask: How did I get interested in therapy, how long I've had been working in the field, or why I'm communicating with you through this computer.”**

‘I think the answer to the third one is pretty easy to guess right, since there's at least a thirty-three percent chance. But the first two…hmm…’ After my tapping feet and fingers had another quiet debate, I decided between the two questions. “Okay...how exactly did you get interested in therapy?”

**“Child Development.”**

I blinked and widened my eyes. “Child Development? What do you mean by that?”

** “I had found interest in how a child develops. Somewhere along the way during my youngest adolescent years, I started taking a interest in how me, and another kids were developing. It started out as nothing more then a simple wonder, a question I had for a literature teacher of mine. I asked what the word development meant, and had gotten two bits of info past a definition. I was given its correct syllables to pronounce, and I was told about how we as people develop, just like characters in stories. Sometime after learning about development, I found myself thinking on how I was developing, and then onto how my peers were. **

** My interest was peeked, and that drove me to do some research. There was a nearby library, from where I lived. I had to ask my parents to take me, and my father was more then happy to, since he was a man who loved to read from time to time. My visit at the library had become strained in time, but it had ended with me and my father returning home, multiple books checked out and in his car. That night, I faced trouble reading the books at first, but was able to understand half or so of the contents. And at that time, was when I read and learned about child development. **

** From that point on, my interest stuck with psychology. I learned on about people more and more. Learning about the extents of our mental, physical, and emotional functions. Learning about how deeply connected our actions are, to both our logic and our internal feelings. I learned so much that, I wanted to put my knowledge to work. Once I heard and then learned about what Therapy was, I basically attached myself to that field. And so here I am, as the Super-High-School-Level Therapist.” **

Once she was done, she rested her hands on her lap. A look of uncertainty creeping from the center, and then toward all edges of her facial expression. She seemed to hold some sense of somewhat regret, sprung up by her not knowing if she provided too much info. And in the end, she didn’t seem to determine if she did or not.

When her eyes went from her computer screen to me, her whole expression shifted to shock. She was taken back in a curious way, it being just for some moments before indifference infiltrated, and set itself in place. **“Motosuke, why are you sitting like that?”**

Unbeknownst to me, I had taken a seat on the floor during her story. Curious just like Miss Gekkogahara, I looked down to see my legs crisscrossed, with a hand being planted on a knee. Apparently, my gaze stayed attentive to Miss Gekkogahara, not daring to look away throughout her little story. And as my other hand's fingertips slid across my face, I found that I sported nothing but a look of neutrality. And my voice had politely stayed sealed, behind firmly shut lips.

In contrast to Miss Gekkogahara's reaction, I let out a chuckle. “Is there something weird about me looking, and sitting like this? I do this lots of times, whenever I'd hear a nice short story.”  


** “There's nothing weird or wrong at all. Its just…that I've seen that pose before, many times. Specifically the look you had.” **

“My look…you mean Neutrality?”  


**“** **No…its-”** Miss Gekkogahara halted her presses of numerous of letter keys. Then she shook her head. **“Its just memories nudging me, forget about it.”**

Though my interest wanted me to ask, I held back any questions and just nodded. “Okay then. If its something you don't want to talk about, then we’ll drop it.”

Miss Gekkogahara simply thanked me, and for the next few minutes we went on to converse back and forth. Nothing more personal from her, or anything from me made any verbal appearance. And afterwards, I parted ways with Miss Gekkogahara.

'I firmly believe me and Miss Gekkogahara grew closer today.’

* * *

 Besides following through with my duty of cooking dinner for everyone, I spent most of the remaining hours of the day in my room. I had many, many thoughts swirling through my head, and I needed time to process them all. So I divided my time in performing s routine of three cycling actions. First, I would sit down at a desk, and write about what thoughts I wanted to focus on. Second, I would pace around my room, fingers constantly failing to snap while I pondered on what happened this day. And then thirdly, I would take a break from thinking on current events, and instead turn attention towards working on my poetry skills.

After returning to my room past dinner, I immediately went back to work. I pulled out the book and threw it upon the desk. Getting a writing utensil out and taking a seat, my fingers flipped open the cover and past the first few pages. Stopping at a page covered by some other disconnected pages, all folded and already filled with some scribbled notes. I set them down on the side in a deck, then I individually separated and opened up each one.

The pages, their count being five, each had a profile of a person who I considered to be of interest. The five people were Miss Gekkogahara, Ato-san, Miss Fontaine, Rysukato, and Nanami. They all had their full names written at the top, with their being a symbol placed below representing their SHSL talent. After that, lied either notes made into multiple sentences, or words kept separate by line spacing and singular dots placed at the beginning of each.

For Miss Gekkogahara's, I didn't add anything beyond a notice at my sitting posture, and the words of: “Child Development”. While the notice was left untouched, the word Development had been circled, and lines were drawn out toward two bubbles containing future ideas. Those ideas being only probabilities right now. Above Child Development, is the status of life of Miss Gekkogahara before, and after I’ve met her in this school. Question marks with possible explanations hung of to the sides, the “Dead” status having more on its side then the “Alive” status.

For Ato-san's, I had more to add in length. Multiple notices were at first, being stippled into formation, as eager intrigue had took control of my actions. Now, the notices were put to paper in full form, and not constructed with barely distant dots grouped together. The said notices having to do with Ato-san's manner of behavior in the kitchen, his given explanation on why he ended up on the floor, his quick recovery at Rysukato’s summarization of our scenario, and so forth. Each notice was linked down to one paragraph each, them all consisting of jotted down thoughts. At the moment, the word “trauma” has only been circled. The word served as my guess at why Ato-san acted so aggressive momentarily. Which in all honesty, prods at my theories of how and why does he have trauma. A single stare, from my knowledge, doesn't snap someone’s mind to quickly act aggressive. That's saying if Ato-san was even scared at all, since his retelling account is flimsy at best to me.

Moving on, Miss Fontaine’s profile matched Ato-san's in length. The differences being within the obvious details. For instance: Miss Fontaine, like me, retains knowledge of the Despair Apocalypse and of past killing games. Although she hasn't outright laid out event-to-event of what had happened, she knows of number the survivors from each killing game, and she knows about the apparent accident that befell one of the said survivors. She probably knows as much as me, or she knows less or more. But due to that fact, a interesting question had popped into my head, and was placed onto the page. Why does she, and me, retain our knowledge of the past killing games and the Despair Apocalypse? Despite not knowing the answer to that, I've sketched in the question on the side, the included words having been shaded the darkest black.

Pushing aside Miss Fontaine's profile, I looked onto the page assigned to Rysukato. A trio of question marks resided under his name. Then underneath those were my notes, which were made up half in half by guesses toward mysteries about him, and then details that I warranted further knowledge for. His overall appearance, and his demeanor, clearly states that he might more then he's letting on. Numerous times, I caught him casting glances at, and toward the kitchen where Ato-san was. I can't tell why, but there is something hiding behind those occasional looks. All I could guess was this: Rysukato is suspicious of Ato-san. And all I could fathom as to why, is that Ato-san's visible effect of trauma has something to do with it.

Once I gave Rysukato’s profile a short stare, I picked up the last one of the bunch. Nanami's only had her name, and a poorly drawn console controller placed right below. I was so busy with my routine, that I completely skipped over doing her profile. So now, with the page in my hands, I was determined to fill it out. Be it with guesses, or

simplistic notes of personality traits.  
As the page was placed down onto the table however, I found myself shooting up and out of my seat. A frown settling down on my lips, while the lead pencil fell from my grasp. I took a few steps back, fingers beginning to fail at making snapping sounds. And then I began to pace back and forth.

‘I don't know exactly what to write, or how to write them out.’ Those thoughts voiced my problem, before the cogs and gears of my interior mind began to work. Continuous imaginative turning started off matching my walking speed, but every few seconds their time rate of functioning increased. And due to this, I underwent a search through my memory.

‘I know I haven't met Nanami before, but her family name is familiar. I might have read it somewhere, if I did then which specific book or file did I read from?’ Near silent, concentrated mumbles was all I made any sound of. 'One of the Killing Games? No, I know of who was involved in each. Maybe from a list of names? Its possible, she might be a relative to someone. A mention in another person's biography? That seems the least likely, since only a handful of people were written about. Pictures? Most of those involving Hope's Peak were lost many years ago, so no- I need to latch onto a guess!’

Somewhere amidst my pacing, a rouge possibility slipped into my mental focus. My feet were forced to stop, and the mass production of formulating guesses was ceased. A possibility that I hadn’t consider, one that seemed so cut off from what I knew, rose up to be viable. ‘Could she be from…Jabberwock Island?’

Once I sped back to the desk and re-acquired my pencil, I got a blank paper out. I wrote down everything I knew about the island, all the while the info creeped up into memory. ‘The island was considered a popular touring spot at one point. However, after many unknown events on that island from what my eyes have read, has made the island become different in that regard. Everything the island might've went through, raging back all the way to the beginning of the Despair Apocalypse, was apparently kept secret. Someone outside of the Future Foundation I think, wrote up a blog, saying that many things transpired on that island. Nothing concrete was given besides hints, specifically towards the enactment of a possible killing game taking place there. The details are iffy, but the island seems like a prominent choice for where Nanami came from.

It wasn't like there wasn't any visitors now, there are still some I believe who might take a trip. Some people did inhabit the island itself, a while back too. A-And from what I recall, the blog might have mentioned some names. But apparently, it was taken off of the internet. The most likely reason, if the only possible one, is that someone wants to hide anything that happened on that island.’  
I leaned back in my chair. While pressing the side of my pencil against my head, I stared at Nanami's added on profile. I took in the info about the island added, looking it over before my writing hand reached back and down. I decided to draw a star next to the paragraph about Jabberwock island, before I went on to add other plausible guesses.

‘There's a question in place though: If there was a killing game, why doesn't Nanami show any effect of being in one. Ato-san clearly shows signs of possible past-killing game trauma, that might explain his behavior- but Nanami has been indifferent. She has always tied her attention to her handheld, with a pair of headphones blocking any and all conversation from reaching her ears.’ I added that fact underneath the last written out guess for familiarity. ‘That might just be her way of dealing with our situation, or there's something more to the action. Maybe, or maybe not. I won't find out if I don't try to talk to her. Sure- I don't want to disturb her, but I need to learn something besides her SHSL talent. All so...I can pave a path toward guessing, mostly on why Nanami is here with the rest of us.’

At that moment, the sound of automated school bells rung out. Kisami and her nighttime announcement followed on afterward. Just now, after pushing on during some more hours on my work, I came to notice that I was beginning to feel sleep grab at me. Feeling that, I sighed and reluctantly began putting away the profiles. When I got to Nanami's, I hesitated at first, taking some seconds for my sight to linger on everything I wrote down. I wanted to work on this more, but I knew that I needed sleep. So with some delay, Nanami's profile joined the others. Then I closed my book up, and went on to stash it in my drawer.

I basically flopped onto the sheet covered mattress. After maneuvering my body to get under the covers, I set my gaze on the ceiling. My mind continued pondering on the profiles, and the people involved. Unknowns made their presence known in my head, knocking at my skull with the want to be uncovered. I gave them no source of compliance, and lingered on them with last fleeting thoughts, before I fell asleep.


	8. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 5

The morning of our fourth day in this societal school, started out like all the others. I wake up hearing the ringing of electronic bells, with Kisami making her announcement for the new day following right after. Then I proceed to prepare for said day. Quite quickly, I made my mind up on what I should do for today. What was most important: Find some time for about half of my self-made profiled people, then get to know them. I also need to clear up my mental clouds, since they are full of unknowns always prying for my attention.

After my preparations for the day were done, I made my way over to the cafeteria. I greeted a few of the others who had arrived, and I headed into the kitchen. At the moment only me, Ato-san, and Nada-san were present. Due to Fushigi being absent, my two elder peers went on to save some time. Ato-san had asked Okura to go around and take most of everyone's orders for breakfast. Then Ato-san and Nada-san both went on to pull out the requested foods, them being placed onto the center counter.

Seeing as most of the meals were frozen, I volunteered to work on defrosting them. The singular microwave present was put to much use. And as for the least, ready temperatures meals, Ato-san started the process of cooking. Leaving Nada-san to lean against a counter, watching us both as he had nothing to do.

Sometime after we started working, Nada-san brought up a topic that I thought about asking about beforehand. "Thinking about it now, I got some questions for you Ato: How does the SHSL DJ know how to make loads of food, and why are you so efficient at it?"

Ato-san nearly stumbled over his own two feet. His hands grabbed at the counter edge near the stove, and the handle of a pressed down spoon. After 'recovering', he glanced over his shoulder at Nada-san. "Is there a problem with me knowing how to cook?"

Nada-san shook his head. "Not at all. I've just been curious about how well you, a guy who's supposed to be the greatest DJ of our generation, is able to make food as if it's a natural hobby." Nada-san raised his eyebrows and patted a pen against the bridge of his nose. "Don't get me started on how the food tastes like the work of heaven, because it does. From my experience, I've only cooked up a few meals and they turned out alright. But the recipes you're pulling out, besides the natural stuff, are astonishing. I might as well go ahead a mile, and say you deserve to be the SHSL Cook instead."

Nervously, Ato-san turned away. He sent a shaking hand to invade the his dark blonde hair. Ignoring Nada-san's last comment, as well as quickly looking toward the kitchen's only exit, he ran back what Nada-san was asking. "You want to know how, and why I can cook good?

"Yeah. And hey, I'll tell you how I got my experience being a chef, if you tell me yours. A explanation for a explanation."

Ato-san mumbled to himself, finding his feet to stand up on the tips of his dress shoes. His face displayed seconds of distraught. Teeth rammed against his lower lip, attempting to prevent any answer to escape out into the open. After some more, barely hearable mumbles however, he ended up taking a long breath, and nodded repeatedly.

"I-I was taught some of what I know by m-my…Dad, who liked to refer to himself as a simple guy, even though he managed to attend and then graduate from Hope's Peak Academy. Despite him being the SHSL Carpenter, he was talented in a few other fields. Due to that fact, my dad wanted a child of his to carry on some of the same skills. So he and I spent many mornings and evenings in the kitchen, learning and acting out the basics and so forth together."

"Huh, that's good to know. I can say I was taught how to cook by a parent too. Me specifically meaning my…mom." Nada-san sat his cap aside, having his arms slightly jitter. "Though the difference is that I didn't really focus, or gained as much knowledge you did apparently. If you'd think about it, there's only so much our parents could teach us. So…I'm thinking that you learned a lot more on your own."

"You-" Ato-san flinched, as if the guess was an thrown accusation. "Y-You're not wrong." He let out a false chuckle.

Opposed to Ato-san's uncomfortable behavior, Nada-san was finding true joy in this conversation. His lips developed a kind smirk, and one of his standing legs was made to cross over the other. "From what I can guess: self experience is what helped you get to this point of culinary goodness."

"Y-Yeah, just self experience."

"I'd like to know what mean by that."

"I…um…" Ato-san just let unfinished syllables fall out from his mouth, being at a lost for words.

Currently, my work of relying on the microwave to defrost had been finished, and now I was carefully chopping up bits of various vegetables. Seeing as Ato-san was getting more nervous as the conversation continued, a sense of sympathy made me halt at my task. I decided to intervene. "Hey, I don't think Ato-san here really wants to talk now. I mean, you've got him sweating more then the steam coming from the boiling pots."

"Really?" Nada-san's eyes shifted from Two-san to me. "I'm not trying to cause any stress, I just wanna know more about Ato here is all."

"Sure, but this is both an apparent sensitive topic, and a distraction for Ato-san. Isn't it more better to ask about this later?"

"Maybe. I'd like to hear from Ato himself if he's uncomfortable. If he says-"

"Yes!" Ato-san's composure strained. "Can we please stop talking about this now?"

Nada-san tapped at the only two standing bits of his hair. He looked like he wanted continue pushing for clear answers, but he instead reluctantly agreed with Ato-san's request. "Fine, fine. If you're up for it later, we'll chat okay?"

"That's better..." As Ato-san softly face palmed and began muttering to himself, Nada-san turned to me.

"Since Ato doesn't want to talk about his cooking experience, how about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're a bit different from Ato and I. So far you've been able to flip breakfast cakes, rightfully time boiling points for rice and some noodles, and you're currently chopping away at that onion without needing to watch yourself!"

I looked down at my handiwork and sure enough, Nada-san was right. My hand had operated the use of a kitchen knife without my eyes watching. Not only was that evident, but I hadn't cut myself by accident. It was as if the motion came natural, although I've only recently begun becoming accustomed to this particular task.

"What's your experience with culinary Motosuke?" Nada-san asked me up front.

The question made me cease my chopping activity, and then caused my eyes to acknowledge the camera watching us from the ceiling. "I…can only say that I had guidance, that's all."

"Who gave you guidance?"

A lingering look at the blinking green light on the camera, made my throat cut off a fully honest reply. "Someone close to me. I…" I trailed into letting out voiceless whispers as I met Nada-san's eyes. Obviously they were different then the camera's lens, but they both shared a current state. They were both watching me, one out of polite attention and perhaps out of an analytical trait, while the other was zoomed in on me for interest and maybe anticipation. Suffice to say, the weight of both stares was prompting me to close up.

The suppression of my voice was able to give Nada-san a hint. "Is this a sensitive topic for you too?" He sighed in disappointment.

"You could say that. And then there's the fact that…I'm somewhat a private person."

"Really?" Nada-san took a few steps toward me. "So if I were to ask you about family, you would say that its another sensitive topic?"

Sadness took its place on my face at the mention of a particular word. "Yeah…especially if you'd asked about family. I'd say that's even more personal, along with one other topic or two."

"If that's the case, then I won't be surprised if the others are all the same." He shrugged. "Fine, I won't press you for answers either." At that claim, Nada-san stomped a hand down against his head. "Honestly, I shouldn't really give that much of a care about people's privacy. You know that I'm a Journalist, and that occupation is known to have a sense of being pushy."

"Are you sure you don't mean nosy?" The arrival of a female voice prompted the three of us to glance at the kitchen doorway. Sure enough, Fushigi was strolling in as quiet as a mouse. Her arms were carrying three sets of clothing, and without earning she tossed one set at Nada-san.

Finding himself able to catch the Frisbee-style tossed clothes, he set the now apparent outfit (of some kind) down onto the center counter. "I like the sound of being pushy more actually, it sounds more …right to me. Anyways, did you sleep in or-" He turned quiet as he, as well as I, noticed a wrapped bandage covering a portion of Fushigi's right hand. The linen cloth ran from the top of her thumb, and went down and around the lower half of her palm.

"How did you get that?" Nada-san asked.

"A very bad paper cut." As she set the other two folded outfits down, Fushigi grunted as she forced her left hand to reside alongside the clothes. "It's been itchy ever since I patched myself up. I really want to just scratch it, as if it's a mosquito bite."

"Are you sure it was just a paper cut? I can see the edges of blood stains along your hand-"

Fushigi adopted a scowl, and pulled her bandage hand away from Nada-san's stretching out fingers. "It IS a VERY BAD paper cut. If you don't believe me, go ask Nokoshiki. I showed her the damn cut myself."

"No need to get defensive Fushigi."

As if her mind had clicked, her risen irritation became full-on annoyance. "Me getting defensive? I was just answering you." Then that annoyance was gone with a blink of an eye. The replacement being a smirk and sprouted hyperness. "Forget that nonsense, I got three of us some chef material to wear!"

Despite still feeling weirded out by Fushigi's ease to switch moods, Nada-san let her move his attention along. He spread the folded outfit out, and upon seeing it in its full form, let his eyebrows rise up and stretch out wide in disbelief. "Aprons?"

"Yeah!" A burst of excitement brought the corners of Fushigi's lips upward. "I don't know about you guys, but I prefer that my person isn't covered with crumbs and sauce. Only my hands and face need to make contact with food."

Even though Nada-san was taken by surprise at this development, he was able to lift the apron up. Then he pressed it against his body, seeing how its height looked. Once he did that, he set his gaze down, eyeing the meat and fruit illustrations that lined the front of the apron with amusement. "Where did you find these?"

"At the laundry, a few days back." Fushigi replied plainly. "I didn't think me or anyone else would need them, but I decided to stash them in my room for safe keeping. And seeing as we all are cooking together, I might as well bring these all out." Fushigi turned towards me, eyes softening up to show traces of sadness. "There were only three aprons, so…sorry."

"No need to apologize, I can work without one of them." I noted.

"These…might not be so bad to wear." Nada-san commented to himself out loud.

"Then put it on already! Everyone else is right outside, and they're allllllllllll hungry!" Fushigi hopped into the air, with a hype driving fist punching the air above her.

Nada-san had put his apron on, and then took one of still folded ones off of the counter. He raised it up, before he called over to Ato-san. "Hey Ato, do you want to wear a apron or not?"

As he was still muttering to himself, he didn't quite hear anything other than his own voice filling his ears. It took him some moments before he suddenly jerked his body around. Frantic eyes were swiftly changed into showing confusion. "W-What?"

Without warning, Fushigi tossed the folded apron toward an empty space near Ato-san. Before he could question anything, Fushigi went on to explain to him what the apron was and so forth. After she did, Ato-san forced a smile and along with Fushigi, put on his apron.

"Alright! I'm gonna get out some breakfast meat for me to heat up. As for everyone else, you guys go on doing what you were doing!"

Then the four of us went on to do our assigned duty, with Nada-san contributing after some time not doing so.

* * *

Nothing important to note had transpired during breakfast. Most of everyone were still learning to fully accept that this place was our home now. Besides that though, Fujimora, Okura, and Ato-san seemed to have developed a quick pack of friendship, as they were talking amongst themselves after the three of them were done eating. Haruka and Mizunōri both still voiced their outright want to find an escape route, and they both went off to do just that. And then shortly after the most of us ate away at our meals, we all just went out separate ways again.

I'd went off and decided to wander the halls for a few hours. Throughout, my eyes were occasionally glancing at the floor, and my mind was working out who I should get to know better. Essencely, I was walking laps on the first floor. Going back and forth between reaching the rarest corner of the Dormitory, before I'd set off for doors leading into the Gym. And after I believe the sixth lap of walking, a certain pink-grey haired girl had appeared seated against a wall. Her knees pulled close to her chest, and her focus was set on the handheld gaming device in her grasp.

Seeing as she was here, I halted my walking spree. Quickly, I made out the headphones that nearly matched colors with her hooded jacket. The presence of the wearable speakers made me stand there and think. 'It might be more harder then it looks in order to get her attention. How…should I do this? Or better yet…should I even interrupt her?' Once again, my feet and fingers resorted to tapping out a solution. In this case, fingers collided with fingers as one foot patted down the other.

When a idea was formed, I clapped my hands together and smirked. Then I proceeded to play out a mentally layout. First, I strolled over until I just inches away from the girl. Second, I crouched down to meet her position. And then third, I let a finger of mine drape over the top of her handheld, making it hover over a piece of her device's upper screen.

The press of a small side button, had put a stop to the volume coming from her game. Instead of her irises being fixated on the small window, she shifted her sight onto my finger. Before she could react beyond attaching her sight, I gradually lifted the pointed digit up and then gestured at her headphones. With some reluctance, she removed the two round speakers. Then I pointed at myself, as my face was hidden by the device she kept close to her own facial features. She lowered the handheld and once she saw me, she was met with me giving her a friendly wave. "H-Hey, I don't mean to rudely disturb you Nanami. I…want to talk, if that's fine with you."

She just stared at me in a state of barely visible confusion. It was as if my request was unknown in meaning. Or perhaps, it wasn't confusion lightly daunting her, but uncertainty. Then as I looked at her left and then her right hand, I watched as her grip on her handheld loosen and then tighten, over and over again. Whatever the case was for her silence, past the knowledge that she needed sometime to think her words out, she and I had an awkward stare down.

Although I thought she was going to reject the chance to converse, Nanami blew away my negative expectation. "Sure, let's chat." Then to my surprise, she put the handheld down. Instead of me just gawking at how easy she was able to set the device aside, I allowed myself to sit down in front of Nanami.

"I wasn't sure if you'd mind me interrupting your gaming session Nanami. You seemed to be really attached to your game."

"…I don't mind at all. And even though I was blazing through a series of levels, breaks are needed every now and then."

"That's true. If you were to be playing games nonstop, you'd probably end up falling asleep while in the middle of one." I drummed my fingers against my knees as I sitting crisscrossed again. Despite us talking face to face by ourselves, I could feel nervousness was building up in my throat. I attempted to ignore it.

"I actually had done that…a few times…I think."

"You think?"

"…Yeah. I would usually lose track of time, and I'd notice that hours had flew by. Because gaming is...my life." Her voice lowered to a near whisper, and her face adopted confusion.

"So that can explain why you tend to fall asleep." I studied her change in tone and mood, finding that curiosity was tugging at my vocal cords. "But…are you okay?"

"No. I'm just a little…uneasy. You can say our…situation is getting at me…I think." She shook her head. "Having a handheld here though really helps. Sometimes I need a distracter, from me thinking about everything going on out there."

"Thinking about the outside world, huh?"

"…Yeah. I've been thinking about my... home, and my…friends, and my huge gaming…collection. I usually think up of lots of what ifs from time to time, and doing that drains me a bit."

"I can relate." I chuckled as I scratched the side of my head. "I actually won't be surprised if everyone can. Its very easy for people to start worrying about what we have, since we don't got such things here with us." I tilted my head questionably. "And you say that video games help you pull away from that?"

"…They do. I…get sucked into whatever world the game takes place, almost instantly. Sometimes I don't feel my…fingers press down on buttons, or even notice I'm… currently somewhere else but in the game."

Her more then occasional pauses got me becoming more and more intrigued. The most important question I had for her wanted to roll out, but I stopped myself from blabbering it. It would be rude, and it would make me seem like I'm full on hungry for answers. So instead, I stayed concentrated on the current topic. "That's interesting. I never had that experience playing games before. I'd mostly just juggle having fun playing, and focusing somewhat on what story a game might have."

After hearing me admit that, Nanami's face brighten up. "You play video games too?"

"Some games, since I can say I'm not exactly a guy who'd get some money here and there. I had to rely on whatever few games I got back at home."

"…Home…" Nanami tried to quietly mutter to herself, but I could make out a dejected tone laced in that one word. With twitching fingers, she reached for her face-down handheld. Then she pulled her whole hand back a few inches.

"Do you want to…talk about your home?" I asked, more out of a normal sense of concern, then from my curiosity.

"…I…" Just then, her hand shot out and snatched the handheld game device. Quickly, she put the handheld onto her lap. She glanced down at the screen, and then back at me. "No, I don't want to. But I still want to talk, I think." She bit her lip as her fingertips ran along the edges of her handheld.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"…What types of games have you played?"

"Well, I've played some games that had puzzle solving, along with a few shooters and role-playing games. As for ratings, only one game I have is Mature rated, with the reasoning behind that being blood and gore." As I was speaking, Nanami leaned forward and took off her pink backpack. The strap holding the top of the pack shut was pealed off, and then a hand shot into the interior.

After some scourging around, Nanami murmured as she pulled out a small, rectangular case. As its white color was greeted by the lights from the ceiling, Nanami undid a line of sealed zipper that held the case shut. Once that was done, she pulled the case apart slightly. And within, was a handheld that matched hers in structure, but differed in coating. In contrast to her violet, this handheld carried a bright yellow hue.

"I…-" A uncomfortable cough interrupted Nanami for a moment. "…I need to….take some time to dive into another setting- into a game. And since you're here Motosuke, I'd like to play against someone. We can still talk…I think."

"Hmm…" I stared down at the yellow handheld, my sight making out small dotted stickers sporting monochrome designs. Then I met Nanami's eyes, and decided on this offer of cooperative gameplay. "I accept Nanami, despite me being more of a console player." She handed me a game cartage, it depicting an animated man driving a car of sorts, and then she instructed me on how to properly put the carriage in. I thanked her, and after she and I were able to turn on our devices, I heard her reply in earnest.

"No…I should be thanking you."

"I don't think so. It'll be best for us to accept our thanks from each other. How does that sound?" At that remark, Nanami shrugged and formed a small smile.

"Sure." Was all she had to say.

For the next hour and a half, as I kept an eye on the time displayed at the corner of my handheld's upper screen, me and Nanami played round after round of racing through numerous tracks. In almost all of the cases, she won first place, with me managing to slowly ascend my placement from last to third place. Near the end of our allotted time however, I caught us both by surprise with me landing first place for the fifth and fourth last games. I'd expected Nanami to show something past shock, I expected a sign or a tinge bit of irritation for me speeding past her twice. However, Nanami instead took the losses with joy and stride, and complimented me on the victories. Throughout this first time of playing on a handheld, nothing but genuine fun was had. And the change from my normal bouts of my mind pondering on questions, was a very kind change.

Once the hour and a half passed, I gave Nanami back her yellow handheld. Then after we exchanged some departing words, I strolled away.

'That went better then I thought it would. Next time that we get to talk one-on-one, I might bring up my questions then. Of course, if she doesn't want to answer them, I won't attempt to push her to do the opposite. When she wants to talk about her home, she'll talk about it. Although there might be more going on with her, then I believed previously.

Anyways, me and Nanami grew closer today.'

* * *

 As the day moved into the late afternoon, I ended up heading back to the cafeteria. I was intent on trying to find the other three people I'd made profiles on. So far, they had been spending time in their dorms, or they've just been in other places that I wasn't currently at. Despite that, I let my walking spree continue as I went from place to place.

Fortunately, I founded Rysukato sitting alone in the cafeteria. He was currently reading through some book, with what seemed to be pages uneven in height compared to the boom itself. Finding my mind to run through my wonders about Rysukato, I took a few steps toward him and then called out to him. "Hey."

"Is there something you need?"

"I…was wondering if you were available to talk with. If not, I can come back-"

"Sit down." He coldly interrupted, edging the book's binder toward the chair opposite of him. "If you have patience, I'd recommend you wait until I read these last hundred words. Then I can mark my place at the end of this chapter, and we can talk."

"O-…Okay." I complied and while twiddling my thumbs, I kindly gave Rysukato some moments to finish reading.

During the short wait, a sudden slam can from the kitchen. As my head turned and my eyes locked onto the doorway leading in, the sound of dual laughter played out.

"You're kidding me! You had to do what?!" Shouted the voice of Fujimora, who was apparently choking on his own laughter.

"I told you it wasn't me! It was my brother, and he had to skit around on roller skates! You should've seen him frailing around, he was screaming profanity nonstop the whole time!" Then came Okura's booming voice, with him giving out joyful details. "Thankfully it happen on a day when the restaurant was closed, or else he would've made a mess and got covered with lots of chicken and then some!"

Two more slams followed through, and only Fujimora's ecstatic 'ha-ha's' flowed through whole cafeteria. Hearing that happiness brought an upward pull at my lip's corners. As I turned to Rysukato however, his mute stare directed at the kitchen made my mood turn neutral. Then Rysukato shut his book with hard force, and had let the literary work fall free from his fingers.

Rysukato turned his gaze to me, setting his palms down onto the table. "That's an unfortunate sign."

"Unfortunate?"

"Laughing about some event that happened back then, in an attempt to lighten up our imprisonment here. Its more of a bad occurrence then a good one. The reason being is that: whatever happens next, will be effected by it in some way. Considering what happens tomorrow, and that we have a certain requirement to follow if any of us wants to leave, the effect will be leaning heavily on the terrible side."

I disagreed with Rysukato. "Do you know that's how it'll play out though? I mean, can you be for certain that a joke amongst a few guys, can contribute to the possibility that something bad might happen?"

Hearing my view, Rysukato rose a hand to the side of his mask. His digits lowered onto the dark material, with fingernails lightly pressing in. "All I have on that subject, is my observation."

"A negative-sided observation…is that how you see things in general then? Do you turn to a bad outcome that's possible, and think its going to happen?" Past the circular lens of his mask, I could see the narrowing of his eyes.

"Perhaps I do, or perhaps I don't. If you plan on talking to me some more, you should decide on that yourself." Rysukato clenched and unclenched his right hand, before he brought his left hand down flat again. "Never mind all of that however, for I believe you want learn about me."

"Yeah, I do." I shifted my posture in my seat, then I leaned forward.

"What do you think you'll specifically get from me?"

"I…don't know actually. I doubt you'll just roll out a whole biography of yourself, and I don't think you're a very open man. If I had to take a guess…I'd say I want to know your Talent."

"My talent you say?" His head tilted left, and then right slightly.

"Yeah. Besides everyone else here, I don't have any Ultimate hobby or ability. Apparently you seem the same, but I doubt that's the case."

"Really? If you would, explain why that's seems plausible."

"When we first met and spoke, you said that only one of the two bits of info Usashida said were correct. Those said two info bits, were you not having a SHSL talent, and that you aren't a student attending Hope's Peak Academy. Out of those two, I think the second one was the correct info bit. I say that because I'm pretty sure you're an adult, and that fact disapproves the possibility that you're an attending student. All because Hope's Peak is known for only accepting the youngest, brightest, and most talented teenagers of the current generation." I placed both of hands down in front me, one on top of the other. "Admittedly, that's all I got for evidence, along with me having a very strong feeling about you having a SHSL talent."

Rysukato sat there apparently speechless. He just let his fingers roll back against his palms, and then he stretched them forth. A pattern of soft drumming then followed, it being the only source communication between us. And I simply couldn't tell if I'd angered him, or impressed him.

"That's a fine detail to remember and notice, not bad." Rysukato suddenly spoke, inching his head upward. "But I believe that you're not right, that you're mistaken."

I frowned. "How am I wrong?"

"Tell me, what do you know about Hope's Peak Academy?"

"I-…I know about almost everything, although Hope's Peak Academy has a long history. The Academy's structure and grounds had been revamped numerous times. A few of the classes had been split off into two parts, due to the amount of students scouted each year and so. Then there's the Reserve Course, a whole department funded by Hope's Peak for 'talentless' students who want to attend the school."

"Tell me, how can those students get into the school through that department?"

"They have to pay a large amount of money. If not themselves, then their parents. And the specific amount is something…I can't give you, I was never able to find that piece of info." I shook my head. "That price doesn't matter though."

"It doesn't…unless I was willing to pay it." At that, my eyes widened.

"I-If you could afford it-"

"I would be able to enroll. And who says that isn't what happened concerning me?"

"B-But that isn't-"

"-Possible. Why not?"

An explanation was ready to shoot out of my mouth. My mind had to remind me however, of a certain Law that prevented me from spilling out a fact. With great difficulty, I needed to swallow down words that desperately wanted to be spoken. The resulting gulp was one that hurt my throat.

At my self-forced quietness, Rysukato made a few vocal points. "You barely know me, so you can't disprove the notion that I could afford the Reserve Course's fee. Regarding the Reserve Course, I'll say that its still standing and functioning. It is…isn't it?"

"I…I…" That was all I could manage to let out. And Rysukato just send a glance toward the Cafeteria's singular camera.

When Rysukato looked at me, his plastic shielded eyes met my own. A frozen aura swirled within them, and his stare felt as if he was trying to turn me cold. At the same time, as his gaze stayed still, he seemed to be looking for something in my irises. He gave no inclination of what, or as to why. His purpose unknown to me, like the majority of all facts about him.

Long after the laughter from the kitchen died down, Rysukato spoke plainly with his deep tone flying somewhat past his mask's barrier. "Let's say that I am a Reserve Course student, and leave that at that. As I don't believe you can counter me with anything concrete." His fingers creeped over toward his book. With both hands, Rysukato lifted the book up, and rested it in both of his palms. In an orderly type manner, he rose from his seat and as he stepped aside, a foot pushed the chair in. "If you have anything else to talk to me about, I suggest you hold it to yourself. I have some individual business to handle, so I'll be taking my leave."

I hastily got up and walked over until I blocked his path toward the Cafeteria's exit. "Hang on! What do you by 'Let's say'? Are you a Former SHSL student, or are you a member of the Reserve Course?"

"I thought you knew almost everything about Hope's Peak? Shouldn't you be able to tell me if I'm a student, who's had the opportunity to buy my way into this place?"

"I…I could-"

"But you can't." He pressed the book against his side, while his only free hand held up his pointer finger. "If you can't, then don't try to ask for answers to easily answerable questions."

"B-But…" With my stutter, Rysukato began to proceed walking around me. Before he did however, he nudged my shoulder and tilted his head toward the kitchen. Then he leaned in and whispered as quietly as he possibly could.

"Here's something to question: He's going to die."

My breathing, as well as all of my bodily functions, had stopped for a second at that statement. My mind halted and just took that in as slow as possible. My eyes had tried to turn and glance at the kitchen, but they stayed looking straight ahead. And my whole body just took in a huge wave of uneasiness, and I thought I'd need to knee down to stop myself from stumbling.

"Farewell." With that one word, Rysukato left the Cafeteria. He left me to ponder and wonder, as well as for me to ask myself the five common questions of Who, What, When, Why, and How. Each one of those words had startled, and harshly picked at my brain, bringing about an instant feeling resembling something like a headache.

When I was finally able to turn my head, I watched as four men left the kitchen. Fujimora and Okura were still chatting about positive topics. Ato-san was able to manage an unsteady smile and unsteady pattern of walking. And then Nada-san was behind the other three, writing away at his notepad.

'Who…out of them, is going to die?' Was the one of many upcoming, invading questions that had started to squeeze my mind.


	9. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 6

Once I fully took in the apparent secret Rysukato gave me, my mind was made to focus mostly on thoughts created in relation. A new process had started up, it occupying 80% of my brain. It involved me mentally carving out a long or so trail of questions, with them being stemmed from an origin question. And after the trail found a end, a new one would formulate and the process would repeat.

To provide an example: ‘Why would Rysukato know if one of the other men was going to die? Did he find something that suggests that? If he did, is the reason why he didn't share it with all of us, related to Law 4? If it is then okay, but he took a risk telling me about that detail. If the reason wasn't that, then why didn't he say anything? Better yet, why did he tell me?’

Since I devoted most of my concentration on this bundle of questions, I kept myself in my room while constantly pondering on possibilities. My hunger was pushed aside, as I planned on taking care of that tomorrow morning. The same could be said for my want to talk with anyone else for the day, my want to think on other subjects, and so on and so forth. And as I went on to physically draw out conclusions, along with pacing around my room, time had ticked away as if each ten minutes had equaled an hour.

A quick check of the time after hours passed by, revealed that I spend the rest of the afternoon locked up in my room working. At that notice, I reminded myself of the job I was assigned. So I reluctantly got up from my desk, which had become my thought-workplace, and struggled to move away. My mind's fixation for the past few hours, was causing my feet to drag and stop. I wanted to keep on thinking and thinking, to try and create some hard guesses that would serve as temporary answers. So I had to really pull my mental focus away, as it wasn't no easy task to do.

“There's always after, there's always after.” Was all I repeatedly whispered to myself, before I stepped out into the Dormitory halls.

“Hey Boyo!” Before I could form a reply, a hand and then a paw bumped me on the top of my head. “Its rude-ta not answer any doorbell ringing at your door. You could've gave me and ‘er a note, or maybe you could’ve just said you didn’t want-ta be bothered.” Miss Fontaine and Mobu both glared harshly at me, them both having a hand/paw gripping their individual fedoras with some strain.

Forcing down my surprise from their sudden appearance, I parted my lips before they could stay shut. “R-Right, …I'm sorry you tw- Ma'am and Sir.” I backed into the wall, and pulled my twitching hands against my jacket. “I-I was concentrating on…m-my thinking, and I couldn’t really hear my doorbell.”

“We didn’t ask for a reason boyo.”

“R-Right, sorry again.”

Although Miss Fontaine still had a scowl, Mobu lost all signs of agitation and swatted the air uncaringly with his paw. “No need-ta call me ‘Sir', my nickname is just fine. And-ah don't leave us ignored at your door again. Disrespect isn't something you want-ta treat anyone with. At least…not without any intended cause.”

“Okay, I won't try to do that again.” I looked down both corridors, then my eyes met Mobu's stitched together irises. “But…I'd like to know why you both want to talk to me.”

“Of course.” Mobu pointed a arm out in the direction of the Cafeteria. Then Miss Fontaine began walking that way, with me following a few inches behind. “Me and ‘er noticed that you've been getting to know a few of our company here. That's great and all, but I'm feeling that me and ‘er are being left out boyo. I thought we had a buddy thing going!” Mobu spread his arms out and shrugged dramatically. “For two full days, you’ve been ignoring our duo. I don't know why, but I'd like-ta know why before you skip off to cooking.”

“I…I've been thinking on many things. That's all I can honest say to you, and Miss Fontaine.”

“You mean to me only, boyo. ‘Er- she's…offended by you not opening the door today. She actually didn’t mind you forgetting about me, which is just stupid to me ‘cause being forgotten isn't good.”

“I didn’t mean to forget-”

“Yeah, yeah. You say that boyo, and I sort-ta believe you. You meaning not to doesn't matter though, what does matter is that you did. Now sure, you don't have a obligation-ta talk with me and ‘er, but I told you I might consider taking you under my wing. Or in a real sense, under my fedora or my paw.” Mobu tipped the hat that let his ears stick out through the top, and placed his paw on my shoulder. “Regardless of that, I've been coming close-ta deciding if I should offer you the opportunity. If you want-ta make me decide sooner on that, you need-ta talk with me boyo.”

“You want me to tell you about myself basically, when we have free time to spend right?”

“Damn right boyo!” Mobu poked my shoulder and then my forehead. “You might not want-ta accept my offer, or you might want-ta. Whatever you'll decide, I'd like-ta make you the offer up front after I know some about you, and you know some about me and ‘er.”

I rubbed my chin. “Honestly, I would like to know you two more. But these past two days I've-”

“We know boyo. Listen well: I suggest that we get together and learn something about each other, that being after whatever Kisami plans on showing us tomorrow. And hey-” The fox patted my shoulder. “-if something happens after, we can just reschedule for our meet-and-learn talk. How does that sound?”

“Its sounds okay but…why can't we do that tonight?” I made me and Miss Fontaine stop halfway to the cafeteria door, with my shoes stomping and halting in meeting the floor beneath us. “Are you two going to be busy?”

Mobu and Miss Fontaine glanced at each other. “You could say that boyo, we both need-ta talk some things over and prepare for tomorrow.”

It was somewhat weird, to not only continue seeing the fox be animated like a living being, but to also hear the fox say that he and her needed to talk things over. Although I had clarifications to ask for, I held back and simply accepted the explanation as it was. “If you say so.”

“Of course I say so boyo.” With one other, and a last pat on my shoulder, Mobu let Miss Fontaine continue stepping forward. Facing some difficulty from my mind clinging onto Rysukato's message, I trailed behind Miss Fontaine a few steps more then previously.

“Before we get inside I have to ask: What exactly will you be offering me, besides me being under your paw?”

“All I can say as of now boyo, is Knowledge.” As Miss Fontaine pushed the cafeteria doors open, Mobu glanced back at me with a smirk. “Just knowledge boyo.”

* * *

 

Overall, nothing important was discussed at Dinner. Everyone had their minds set on what tomorrow might bring. Guesses were thrown around, along with reminders by Rysukato and Okura concerning the trials we'd have to go through. After those mentions, Ato-san (with help from Fujimora) attempted to encourage us all to form ideas. Said ideas being on what we could expect, and how we should deal with them, since they’ll have to be involved with the scrambled memories. In the end, nothing but loose guess work was discussed. And then as the most of us began heading back to our rooms, Fujimora tried to make us look on the bright side of our unknown obstacle, coming tomorrow.

I wasn’t able to really feel any positivity, as uncertainty and my fixation on the message of ‘He's going to die’ served as prevention. When I got back to my room, my previous worked continued, with me scribbling down two details I got from my talk with Mobu.

Miss Fontaine and Mobu are interested in getting to know me, along with Mobu being a little…desperate. The fox really wants to give me the chance to accept or decline his offer.

'Its confusing for Mobu or even anyone, to ask me to talk about myself in exchange for me saying yes or no to a offer. Why would Mobu, and actually Miss Fontaine be that way? Sure, they want to know me a bit. But why else did he, and her, want to create a complication like that?’ My thoughts on the talk I had, intervened with my continuing thought-work, and the feeling I got sweeping through my brain was certainly unpleasant.

For the last few hours, leading up to midnight, I stayed up with a developing headache. When midnight came, I'd decided to finally slip underneath the covers of my bed. Although my eyes shut easily, my body grew tense with concerns bugging me. My writing materials were left out on display, covering the whole top of the desk. Due to that, I had to reassure myself that my door was locked, and that I didn’t have any need to feel fear of someone taking a peek. And with that attempt to push away that concern, along with some others that wanted me to stay up and get back to my work, I slowly found myself drifting off to sleep. With me wishing for a good seven hours of sleep.

Around three or four hours later, my wish was broken apart like an alarm after it's owner devastated it in the morning. I'd woken up to singing, along with the sound of stomps and something heavy being dragged across the floor.

“Many days, many nights, I linger among boundaries of sleep and life. Many days, many nights, I think of reasons of living seasons. Division invades my eyes, invades my brain, invades my heart and all of my sense. And slowly I find myself torn in two.”

I made my sight open up halfway, just as humming replaced apparent lyrics. What I could manage to see, was both the darkness of my dorm room, and two shining circles of green on the wall. As my vision narrowed in on the two circles, I noticed just as they moved, that they were actually being projected from some area behind me. And that area, was near my direct bedside.

“Many days, many nights, pain is made clear. Many days, Many nights, a decision becomes more dear. Round and round, up and down, you've suffered like many others. Within your eyes, in your brain, in your heart and throughout all conscience. And deep down inside, you feel alone.”

Overbearing stomps moved on and away from my bedside. As they did, the dual green lights shifted along the wall until they left my sight. Then there came the sound of an big, metal object being sluggish dragged toward the opposite end of the room. Most of my common sense told me to just stay as I was. I just needed to keep my eyes barely open, and my body underneath the covers as still as possible.

My curiosity beat all cautionary feelings however, and I made myself gently move into a position where I was facing the opposite wall. Regret immediately squeezed my throat, and sent chills flowing all over me. A large shadow stood crooked, with its back turned toward me. I could make out that there were very thick, prominent lines that sprouted from its shoulders. There was also two twisted rabbit ears sticking up from its head. And if I wasn't mistaken, the green lights were in fact being projected by the…apparent creature. The lights being thrown out from its face, more specifically from…what I could only make sense being its eyes.  
I didn't think I could recognize it at first. My memory though, had creeped up into my mind, and I forcefully suppressed a sterilized croak.

I could care less for whatever, large sized object the rabbit creature was handling. It was in my dorm room, just some steps away. At any moment, it could just turn around and…see me. I knew that my common sense was right, as it told me to go back to pretending to be asleep. Fear had gotten ahold of me, and prevented common sense from making me function like a normal person. So I just continued watching the six-foot, human-sized rabbit doing what it is was doing. And despite how another, more shorter rabbit eared shadow figure walk into my sight, I just stared terrified.

A sudden turn of the large rabbit creature my way however, broke me away from my still-state. I wad sent into acting out common sense, and my head had pushed its side into my pillow. A sudden slam, along with dreading stomps coming my way, almost made me shout out and spring into action. I didn't move any inch away from my spot, and set my sight to look at the group of pasted wallpaper. The two green lights looked in the same direction, before they began to lower. The lights lowered all the way until they disappeared from my sight, and were very likely now concentrated on the back of my head.

Heavy breaths left my nostrils and my lip-strained mouth. My hands clenched the sheet my body resided under. My legs softly curled together, with my feet quietly and rapidly tapping the bed. And then my eyes nearly shut, as I trembled in fear.

The cheerful tune of humming, did not help this scenario at all. In fact, it worsen everything as I heard the rabbit creature lean down toward me. Sharpened metal scrapped against the near wall, just inches above me. Distorted gurgles and far pass disturbing chuckles made their way into my left ear. A hand, with similar sticking-out lines to the ones that extended from the rabbit's arms, hovered near my face and clenched harshly. And if I wasn't mistaken, I believe I felt some type of tree sap land on my neck.

'Please, please, please…go away.’ Was all I could mouth off silently. Then I mentally pried out a wishful method from memory, and just repeated four words over to myself. ‘No prayers, just wishes. No prayers, just wishes’.

“Stop.” I nearly jolted as I heard, and finally comprehended that the singing voice from before belonged to Kisami. Making my eyes reopen, I noticed that as the green lights reappeared on the wall, the rabbit creature lifted its gaze from me. Then the two circular projections sped away, and assumingly now faced Kisami. A violent-drive of a cracked laugh sounded out, and then the nearest wall was given a frightening scar by scrapping fingers.

“You got to see them, and the task is done.” Unlike the loud, bright-sided tone and attitude she carried before, Kisami spoke in a firm whisper with merely tints of presented kindness. “Nothing required has happened, no vote has been made. There is no need to stay here longer.” Barely, I could catch a suppressed growl.

As she set her weight down onto the side of my bed, Kisami shushed the rabbit creature and if she knew I was awake, me as well. “I know, I know.” Fingertips lightly lowered and raised in rhythm against my forehead. Each time they made contact, the ‘nails' pushed at my skin. It was similar to the force belonging to a handful of needles, with them all being injected. “There'll come a time later. For now…rest is needed.”

Kisami further pressed, but didn't stab her fingers into my forehead. Then she readopted her singing, just as the rabbit creature began to stomp away.

“Pain has been felt by all, and we all had to fall. Despite what nightmares the truth will bring, dreaming lies will wring us weak. Recovery and Discovery may strain strength, but their nature's acceptance will paint a path. Let us help you as you can help others, then peace may be founded.”

Somehow, all of the fright that I'd accumulated started to fade away. All of the tension built in my limbs died down. The near-tearing grip I had on the sheets, loosen until my hands rested on their palms. And interestingly enough, the song being sung was reviving my need to sleep.

Due to these effects, along with the lyrical cause, I felt a sense of...rightful familiarity. My memory produced a scenario I've been through sometimes before, and with that recognition, I ended up drifting back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

When I woke up again, my room was illuminated in full by its ceiling lights. Humming met my ears once again, and I sluggishly sat up. It didn't to long to find the source, as Kisami was seated next to the foot of the bed. She seemed to just have some ordinary book she was reading. As my vision cleared up from slumber’s blurriness however, my mind became alarmed as the ‘book’ was the one I was given by Usashida. My first instinct was to snatch it away, but caution bubbled up and stopped my numb form from shooting forward.

With me letting out a loud breath, Kisami lifted her gaze onto me. “I’m glad to see that you've devoted some time to a hobby. Or if you prefer, a miniature job.” The Hope Rabbit shut the book containing my writings, and then threw it onto the bed. Then she lifted up papers…my papers, from her lap. Turning them to face me, she hid over half of her face from my view. “And seeing that you're relying on these pages instead of the E-Handbook, has made me a bit proud of you. Not only that, but seeing you having some intelligence, to match up with the beating heart you have, is also gladdening.” She laughed, and then flicked her metallic whiskers. “You've definitely sped past expectations Motosuke.”

“E-…Expectations?”

“Yes.” She nodded, the rabbit ears atop her head tilting. “I was running through what I was made to expect from you, and had determined that you'd be a bit slow and steady. But no, my expectations have been passed by a few inches.” She set her sight down onto the papers, making me reach my hand out.

“H…Hey-”

“Enough of that though, since any more isn't what you need to know.” Kisami set the papers down on top of the book and stood up. “What you need to know first, is that some changes to your room has been made. Take a look around!”

Slowly, I brought my legs over the bee’s right edge. Then I directed my eyes to look behind Kisami. What I saw made me stare surprised. Some free space on the opposite of the room, had been taken up by kitchen furniture and the like. From left to right: an oven with a stove top, cabinets connected to the floor and the ceiling, a countertop that had a giant book placed on it, and then a fridge that was probably an inch taller then me.

I opened my mouth to comment, but Kisami pushed me and pointed toward my dorm door. I looked in its direction, and couldn’t help but feel my jaw drop slightly. There was now a complicated, somewhat familiar lock system. The system was made up of levers, buttons, and visible tracks for the levers to be pushed or pulled on. There was also six circular lights above the door, them having been attached to the acquainted wall.

“My kin had a hefty task to complete last night for you, Nada-kun, and…someone else. Sadly things weren't thought ahead more then they should have been, but I and my kin managed.” I turned back to Kisami.

“Y-Your kin?”

“The monster you see, is simply my kin to me.” At my bewildered expression, Kisami just chuckled and placed both hands behind her back. “But your focus shouldn’t be on my kin, it should be on what you've been given here.” Solely with her forefinger, she pointed at the giant book and then my dorm door. “You got a cookbook to help you with your uncertainty in cooking, and your door has been modified in order to test you.”

“Test?” Due to me still taking in all of these additions, I struggled to stand up. “What do you mean?”

“Walk over and see for yourself silly!” As she only offered a grin, I didn't further question her and walked over to my dorm door. Kisami skipped to my side and tilted her. “You've seen this system before.”

I gave the whole lock-system a up, and then down look. At first I didn't have any concrete idea on what Kisami meant. So I took some seconds to think on keywords, as well as search through my memory. And when it hit me, I remembered how I first woke up in this place.

“The pod…”

“Yes! In the mist of you waking up, you found yourself trapped. After many acts of desperation, you found a solution to free yourself.”

“I…had no clue as to what I was doing then…” I wrapped a hand around a lever, and pulled it up. One of the lights above turned on, generating a gray light. “Why did you and…your kin place this here? I still don't know-”

“You do know! Think back for the sign of your solution.” I did as she said and shut my eyes for concentration.

'I can't honestly remember any ‘sign', but there was a indicator for me possibly getting close to being free. It was the lights, due to them being able to change colors. They all had to become a certain color- green! Right, had to become green. But I don't know how I was able to work the system out, to get all lights to go green.’

I tapped my fingers against the knob of the lever I pulled. “I remember, they all had to be green.” I relayed to Kisami. “But I was just going crazy in trying out all sorts of combinations. I had no instruction, and I still don't-”

“Look at the knobs of the handles, and then at the buttons off to the sides. Tell me what you see on them.” I examined the knobs closely, and saw that they all had individual lines carved in. I told Kisami this, then she proceeded to knock on the door. “What is this system attached to?”

“A door obviously, my dorm door.”

"Your DORM door, right?” I glanced at her confused.

“Yeah, I just said-”

“How many lights are there?”

“Wha- There's six, one of them is already lit up but isn't green.”

“Since the system is attached to your DORM door, and that there are SIX lights here, what do you think you need to do in order to open the way?”

After hearing the more louder pronunciation of ‘Dorm' and ‘Six', I reexamined the knobs before turning back to my thoughts. ‘Six lights and Dorm, six lights and dorm. Do the lights have something to do with the word? If so…how? Dorm has four…letters…’

Although I wasn't exactly sure about how it worked, I gave my best at solving this system if buttons and levers. I pulled down and up, and then side to side the levers. Then I pressed down at the buttons. Multiple combinations formed quickly in my mind, and I tried out only a small quarter of them. The lights above flickered as they switched, their color states ranging from gray, to black and white, and then a bright green.

I'd spent five minutes on this contraption, it definitely being a test for me. I was starting to form some complete understanding on how it all worked. My mind constructed lines of knowledge, and had connected one to another and then some others, all in order to build a mental blueprint. As each line connected, my speed on working this system increased. And in a matter of almost no time after those five minutes, I acted as if I was a guy who was experienced in a job, or else like a machine doing a automated task.

By eleven minutes, I figured out the solution to this lock system. Four of the six lights shined green, while the other two were grey. As a result, the lights began to fade in and out, before they'd just turned off. Then the lock system began to undo itself. First, the tracks disconnected themselves, before they slid off into the wall. Secondly, the levers followed the same way, after they folded onto the door. And then thirdly the buttons, with them disappearing into the wall differently. Pieces of the wall just turned themselves around, hiding the existence of the buttons.

Kisami's hands clapping got me to turn around. “Wonderful Motosuke! You were able to figure out the lock system.”

“Yeah…” Internally, I had drafted some doubts about Kisami's story. Reason being on how the rabbit creature was able to put the lock system up on my door, as the in-process installation should of woken me up. However, despite me wanting to ask Kisami about that, I put that question aside for another one. “Why…did you have me solve that? Couldn't you have just left my door alone?”

“I needed to test you, as well as Nada-kun and…the other, I'll call them that instead of ‘Someone else’.” She shielded a giggle behind her hand. “Even though I've decided not to give you any specifics, I will say that you'll need to keep yourself familiar with that lock system. One reason being for the future.”

“Why won't you tell me exactly 'why' I need to be familiar with this?”

“That's a secret that I think you can find out!”

“…Okay.” I felt around my door’s inner frame to see if I could feel any spaces. There was nothing to feel, it was as if the tracks and levers just phased into the wall. I knew better though, as I saw that there were some sorts of openings on the sides. That stuck my curiosity, but Kisami pulled me away as she asked something of me.

“Tell me Motosuke, how did the lock system work?”

I blew out a wave of air, then I rubbed my forehead. “For starters…the levers are the first things that can be operated. The buttons need a input made by one lever or two, before they could be pressed. Depending on how many levers are moved, the max limit being two, and which is pressed, the one of the lights will change color. The buttons correspond with each light, six buttons for six lights. If the button pressed has the right lever or levers pulled or pushed, the light connected will turn green. If not, the light stays grey. Or…if the combination is far from what is needed to make a light go green, the color will change to black and white.

Concerning how the levers are involved, their carved markings are a key to solving the lock system. I didn't notice it before, but the buttons, AND the light bulbs for the lights have similar illustrations. Depending on what lever or levers are pulled, the carving on the button may or may not match. I had to match the illustrations, if not combine them with my pulls and pushes of the levers, of both the buttons and levers.

As for what the illustrations are, on the buttons and light bulbs, they are letters. For the knobs on the levers, they are simply half parts of a letter. An example being D: I needed to pull two levers in the way the tracks allow them to be pulled, and the carvings themselves are the two lines one person needs to make a D. Those lines being a straight, and then a curve. Put those two together, and you'll form the letter they can form.”

I needed to take a few breaths, as my long explanation took a tiny bit out of me. When I turned back to Kisami, I was met with her just staring at me. Her eyes didn't move to blink, her hands were folded pressed gently against her stomach, and her legs stayed completely still. It was like she was…studying me.

“That's…my explanation for how the lock system works. Though…I think I forgot to say that after the button press, the lever tugs itself away from what direction I might push or pull it in. So the lever doesn't stay locked in after using it once. Besides that detail, I think I can say I'm done explaining the lock system.” Kisami didn’t say a word. She continued to stare me down, being still as a statue.

Moments after I spoke the last of the explanation, Kisami's lips spread out wide and she clapped again. “Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! You did much more better then- amazing!”

“I…what?”

“You made the record with eleven minutes, just half a minute less then the time that…'the other' got! And the record for this had been thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds. You two are extraordinary! Even if the time record had been moved by two minutes, you took notice of details others wouldn’t have seen without some assistance.” Her eyes blinked thrice, and she bounced slightly on her feet. “Maybe my second creator was right about you two!”

An opportunity presented itself, and I took the chance to take it. “Who's your ‘second’ creator?”

“Oh!” Her right hand covered her mouth, and the left hide away half of her face as she laughed once again. “Oh I can't tell you that!”

Frustration had extended passed my tone and strained my face. “You can't just mention a ‘second’s creator’s and refuse to-”

“I can!” She stretched out all of her fingers. “Besides, some information can't just be given alongside a mention. Some things are meant to be known later, maybe even found out!” She winked and as she lowered her hands, a bit of metal attached to her cheek was seen by me, just before it was quickly hidden as skin spread over it.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I can't say more Motosuke. You'll find out more at our assembly, for the first trial to possibly lead to another trial.” She stepped back toward the center of my room. “I got what I needed, and you've received what you were gifted! A kitchen, a cookbook, and a lesson on the lock system of levers and buttons.” With one more chuckle, Kisami slightly bowed. “Prepare yourself, as the trial will not be easy to handle!”

Due to frustration of shot down questions, I couldn't bear to face the hope rabbit anymore. I shook my head and rubbed the sides of it, my gaze now set on my dorm door. I tried to calm my triggered curiosity, but my mind pushed it's want for answers, as forming more guesses for these new questions was not going to help here. So after thinking an action over, I slowly turned around.

“Kisami, I would like you to receive some more answers. I mean, you're causing my mind to circulate around many things, and honestly I'm not so sure if-” A slam cut me off and I fastened my turn around. Kisami was no where to be seen, and the slam came from some area on my ceiling. I sped forward and scanned the ceiling, trying to find some sort of exposing line. But there was nothing of the sort to be found.

As if on cue, since I had no track of time, the monitor nearby turned on and the morning announcement played out. Then just two minutes after, Kisami made a live announcement. She told us all that we had to skip our morning meal, as she decided to keep the cafeteria doors sealed. Then she revealed that we all had to gather in the Gym, for the first of trial we all had to face.

After all that was said and done, I gripped the side of my head and let out a long sigh. All the while, I felt a bit more disturbed then frustrated. As I had no solid clue as to what our trial would have in store for us. So I put even more pressing thoughts aside, as well as making sure to put away my notes instead of leaving them out. And then once I readied myself as best as I could, I left my dorm room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello everyone! Its been a while since I've went on to leave some comments/notes. But, seeing as a certain event had unfolded in this part of Danganronpa-Mindset, I might as well give you all some info:
> 
> Originally, the "lock system" was presented in a whole different form. Instead of there being a lock system for doors, there was a password program involving record tapes and a device used to play said record tapes. The device would light up once a record tape was entered, and the person who wanted to hear its contents, needed to solve a puzzle of pressing keys on a small letter-number keyboard attached to the side. The password depended on what letters/numbers were entered, as well as certain details about the enviroment the record tape was founded in. 
> 
> So...there's that piece of my writing process for these notes. Password required record tapes, were changed into doors that had a lock system. Anyways, there's that info for you all, and I hope that everyone reading this story, is finding themselves entertained. Until next time, with some more details about the writing process for this story and then some, I wish you all an entertained reading!


	10. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Part 7

"She was in your room too?"

"Yeah, along with a new kitchen area, and a lock system attached to my door."

"Did she want you to try the lock system out?"

"Yeah, and she seemed overjoyed by my results." My hands planted themselves against my pockets. "She told me that someone else only called "the other", and you, got your rooms adjusted by the rabbit creature."

"The other?" Nada-san rubbed his chin, while tapping the pointed end of a pen against his hanging notepad. "Does she mean the other person from the other pod?"

I shrugged. "That's what I figure could be the case. It makes the most sense out of all possible guesses."

Nada-san leaned back against the wall, and sighed as he went on to look around us. I stood next to him and did the same. The doors leading into the Gymnasium were locked. Most of everyone else was here, waiting patiently for who was missing to appear. And out of interest, I gave the camera watching this corridor a neutral glance. It had been ten minutes, and some of the group were beginning to become restless at us waiting.

"Come on! What's taking Ato, Okura, and the loud shit talker so long to get over here?" Mizunōri asked aloud, again.

"Are you questioning the wall now? Because we already told you we don't know."

"Ya think?!" Mizunōri nearly screeched at Washinoko, while her response got a unusual sort of reply from Haruka.

"You talk to walls then?"

"N-NO! I don't! I'm just asking something the rest of you should be thinking about!" The Former SHSL Architect grit her teeth. "Better yet, why haven't any of you gone to check up on them?"

"W-Well…" Nokoshiki spoke up nervously from her standing spot next to Washinoko. "I-I trust them. S-So I think they should be fine with…w-whatever they're doing."

"Oh you trust them? That's totally a great reason, for you not going off to see if they need help getting up off their asses!" Sarcastic clapping and an sarcastic tone made Nokoshiki shiver uncomfortably. "What a great help you are Surgeon girl! You freaking shygirl..."

 **"If you're so worked up about it, then fine."** Miss Gekkogahara operated her wheelchair and turned toward the opposite end of the corridor. **"I'll go and see what's taking the three of them so long."**

"That'd be a great help Gekkogahara!" A flimsy, sarcastic thumbs up was sent her way. "Thanks!"

"Do you mind if I follow you?" Fushigi asked suddenly, breaking the silence she held throughout our wait. "I'd like to get my legs moving, instead of me standing around here you know?"

 **"I wouldn't mind the company."** With that sign of acceptance, Miss Gekkogahara and Fushigi both walked off. Leaving the ten of us here.

"Hopefully, Gekkogahara can move the trio of our missing men along. I'm growing more curious about this trial of ours." Rysukato stated, before he returned to that carry-around book of his.

Seeing as Mizunōri's complaints died down, I turned back to Nada-san and resumed our whispered conversation with a question. "Why do think she made us go through that?"

"What?"

"The lock system. Besides wanting to test us, she had another reason for making us solve that."

"Well, I think that's obvious. We're going to be seeing more of those sometime in the future. And they're probably going to be on the upper floors, for a lot of the rooms."

I found myself agreeing with Nada-san's thinking. "That makes sense. But it begs the question of why was that lock system designed in the first place."

"Maybe we'll find out some time later on."

"Yeah…maybe."

After he'd jotted down some notes, Nada-san fitted his own through the rings holding his notepad together. Then he smirked at me. "Thanks for telling me about you having to deal with the lock system. Its nice to know that someone else went through something you did yourself."

"Same, and you're welcome Nada-san."

"You don't need to call me that you know? I might be a adult, but I have my teen mind and attitude."

"I'll think about it." Nada-san just shrugged and was about to say something else, but multiple pairs of pattering shoes cut him off. As we both turned, Mizunōri groaned.

"There you three are! You've been keeping us waiting you know?! What the hell have you been-" Uncharacteristically of Ato-san and Fujimora, they both just sped past Mizunōri without a word. "-HEY! I'm talking to you two guys!"

"Leave them be." Okura stated, watching alongside everyone else as the two headed toward the Gym doors. "They needed to prepare themselves, and now they're ready to face whatever Kisami has prepared for us. You can say that they're in a zone of sorts."

"He's not wrong." Fushigi annoyingly added. "They won't even respond to me or Gekkogahara. Its as if they're on a mission."

Together, with eyes holding much concentration and determination, Fujimora and Ato-san knocked on the doors in sync. And out of the two of them, Fujimora shouted. "We're all here now Rabbit! Open up!"

Surprisingly, the sound of clicking emerged from the doors. With a quick response, Fujimora threw the doors open using strong force. Then as Ato-san went through the doorway, Fujimora looked over his shoulder at us. "Let's go guys and girls! With the world's third greatest man here, we're got a challenge to dominate!" And then the 5'5 man semi-charged inward, bearing a aura of confidence.

"That freaking guy…" Mizunōri shook her head with a venomous frown, and stepped forward. "He's so positive that he's beyond stupid."

* * *

The rest of us all filed into the Gym, and were met with a decorated stage. The pathway that lead back to the hole, it serving as a drop, was hidden by a large curtain serving as a backdrop. Up on the stage itself, were four miniature pillars that had nature-themed wallpaper wrapped around their figures. A bright mint colored carpet was laid and spread out on the stage's floor. And in the middle of it all, was Kisami standing above her.

Instead of her usual upper attire of a suit, she had changed into a shirt and tie that were covered somewhat by a fresh vest. The tie and vest both sported a half swirl, half dotted patterns, and both held a majority-to-minority color pattern of dark green and lime-white. As for the shirt, it shined a bright yellow, while it held in the three vertical bowties that Kisami had in her previous suit.

What stuck out most about the rabbit girl, was the top hat residing atop her head. Strangely, her rabbit ears were made to fit through two apparent holes, and were sticking up slightly crooked. The top hat, although it contained a overall plain black, had tiny drawn designs of indescribable pictures from my viewpoint. What I could tell, was that they were all green in color, and looked…faintly old if I could guess, as the hat itself looked that way.

"Hello societal members!" Kisami called out to us, her eyes shining. "Thank you all for not dragging out our assembly here! Giant complications are always great to avoid from time to time!" She twirled around before us, pulling out her stick from behind one of the pillars. "I hope you all appreciate my style in clothing today! Today is gonna be a very special day!"

Fujimora and Ato-san both paced forward, with the more louder man of the two pointing a fierce finger at Kisami. "It's a special day 'cause you wanna make us go through some trial right?" He brought his fists together and huffed loudly. "Bring. It. On!"

As he was visibly trembling slightly, Ato-san cleared his throat and adjusted his worn glasses. "H-He's right! Whatever trial you have, it might be difficult to tackle, but that doesn't mean anyone here is going be defeated by it!"

"Defeated?" Kisami's smile faltered for a second, before she held it in place amongst a confused expression. "Of course no one's going to be defeated by the trial, if they know what's truly good for everyone. Why oh why, would you even suggest that being possible Ato-kun?"

"He's not trying to do that at all!" Fujimora backed up Ato-san. "He's just saying that everyone here is gonna beat whatever you got cooked up! He knows it, I know it, everyone else might as well know it!"

"Holy hell, just shut up already!" Mizunōri shouted.

"Hey!" Fujimora sent her a glare, before he fixated his sight back on Kisami.

"Its nice to see such confidence!" Kisami leaned down and toward a pillar near her left, and placed a hand behind it. "Let's see it put to the test! Here we go!" With the movement as if she pulled something down, her smile widened and looked upward. Me and everyone else did the same, and watched as fifteen wires slowly descended toward us. Wrapped in individual nooses, were dry brown envelopes. "Once they're lowered just above your heads, reach up and pick one. If it has your name, hold on to it. If it doesn't have your name, bring it over to who it belongs to. The contents inside, are only meant to be seen by who's name is written on the cover!"

"How-…when did you-"

"Last night Nada-kun, when you all had drifted off to sleep! Me and a certain other rabbit had worked on the setup for this."

The wires did extend all the way until what they carried, resided just above our heads. For me and a few others, the envelopes were easy to get. But for some others who were shorter then 5'8, they had some trouble retrieving the envelopes nearest to them. Two examples being Fujimora and Nanami, who got help from Nada-san and me respectfully.

I got my own envelope by sheer luck. Some of the others had gotten ones not meant for them, and a bit of a scuffle unveiled as a result. When everyone for sure had their envelopes, Kisami instructed us. "Go on! Open them and read what's inside!"

Cautiously, near sync sounds of flexible paper being ripped sounded throughout the Gym. As the wires above seemed to return from where they came, we all pulled out one folded paper each. After flattening the said paper, I read the typed out contents.

Past Secret: Motosuke is a born bastard.

Secret "Secret": "Motosuke" is not **** who he thinks he is.

My breath was taken in, and all I could head was my heartbeat. Thump, after thump, after thump. "What…?" I blinked rapidly, rereading the information before me over. I couldn't fathom it. "T-This is…" My knees felt a growing need to buckle, but I was somehow able to keep standing.

'I'm…not who I think I am? How is that possible? I have my memories intact! I remember all of the things from me being a child, I remember them! And how could Kisami know that I'm a…a…' I couldn't finish the thought. I pressed the paper close to my chest and stared wide eyed out into space. My breathing quicken, and I could feel anxiety just eating me up. Uncertainty, the same feeling I felt at the beginning of all this, had returned to. I didn't know what to think, how to comprehend what I read.

A horrified scream however, pulled me out of my daze. My sight turned and locked onto Mizunōri, who was shaking violently as she held her paper only with her left hand. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that what she read was far from good. "What…What the hell?!"

"NO!" Nada-san's posture nearly copied Mizunōri's. His mouth was struggling to either remain open in shock, or to shut in fear. "T-This is…t-this can't be-"

"How could you know about this?!" Fushigi yelled, her fingers digging into her paper. "J-Just how?!"

"I…It was as I expected…" Okura spoke with shame and a similar tone of surprise. "I…I…"

I looked from one person to another frantically, seeing the rest of their reactions play out. Nokoshiki was beginning to weep and panic. Miss Gekkogahara was desperately trying to hide any trace of disbelief, and had resorted to pushing her envelope right against her head. Washinoko just glared at Kisami, with his hands squeezing his received paper over and over. And then there was Fujimora and Ato-san, the two that I could only guess at what they were feeling.

With wobbly legs I moved forward in order to get a closer look at Fujimora and Ato-san. While I did that, stutters and shouts echoed out around me. I almost bumped into Nada-san and fell over, as he was pacing around in a circle and voicing his thoughts. "No way, no way." Was all he could respond to whatever secrets he received. And on the other side of the room, as I glanced over to it, I saw Mizunōri, Fushigi, and Nanami dealing with their secrets beyond shouting/keeping silent.

Nanami was by the far the most calm of the three, since she was the most quietest. However, she was staring down at the words displayed before her, with more then just troubled eyes. She actually looked to be disturbed, hence her body was trembling like if she saw a dead body. And Fushigi was…biting down on her hand. She was pacing like Nada-san, but was going back and forth as her teeth scratched her skin. I thought I actually saw pink blood starting to pour out by a tiny amount.

Then Mizunōri…was just freaking out. She was kneeled down, her face adopting a look of terror. Her voice was scratchy as she let out loud, incomplete sentences of her being taken far aback. And her whole body was reacting as if she was about to be killed. She was sweating profusely, while following a pattern of quivering to shaking and then to trembling, over and over again.

All I could feel was sympathy, and as I finally reached an angle where I could see Fujimora and Ato-san, I stopped there and stared. Fujimora seemed to be taking this exposure of two secrets rather well, but Ato-san was a whole different story. Ato-san had Miss Gekkogahara's disbelief, the violent amassment of his body reacting to what he read, and his voice was quiet if not supposedly broken. With unstable hands, Ato-san took off his glasses and let them fall down onto his paper. Then he turned his gaze down, hiding away tears were quickly being formed.

Like how I was looking around at everyone, Fujimora did the same. When he was done, he stomped forward. Then with him keeping ahold of his confidence, although it was becoming loose from his strong grip of it, Fujimora yelled out to Kisami. "This is our trial Kisami? Secrets?" Fujimora huffed and puffed. "How the heck is this supposed to be trial? You're giving us all something we already know, along with a secret that might or might be true!" Despite the state most of the others were in, Fujimora kept his head held high. "What's the trial here?"

"You can't think it out?" Kisami hummed and set her down extendable stick in front of her. Then she placed both hands over the top end. "Since all of us have secrets, with in this case having one that has been known to us, and one that may or may not have been made known beforehand, secrecy of ourselves will be tested. You see, my creators had learned about your secrets through an ordinary way, and I learned them through my creators planting that information into my brain. However, a time has come where the bonds of trust need to be tested."

"W-W-What do you mean?" Nokoshiki asked meekly.

"I mean that in order for a more direct path to be opened for you all, toward the peaks of your hopes, sacrifice is required to make a path. And one sacrifice, is these two types of secrets! Or more specifically, the reveal of one of these types of secrets toward you all!"

"Wait...you're going to…" Nada-san gulped as he climbed forward, hesitantly taking off his hat. "Are you saying you're going to expose our secrets here?"

That conclusion rightfully alarmed everyone, and the female most vocal in that regard almost screeched like a animal. "WHAT?!"

"You're kidding us, surely…" Washinoko shook his head.

"T-These secrets, my secrets…exposed?" Nada-san winced, eyes going wide as baseballs as his deduction was made true.

"Yes!" Kisami gladly replied. "In just twenty four hours, all of one set type of your secrets will be read off by yours truly! Of course, I'm a bit undecided on that decision. In order for a strong path to be paved, some sacrifice has to be made. But the question is, how large of a sacrifice needs to be made?" Kisami lifted both hands up, and then lowered and raised them both as if they were part of a balancing scale. "Too little or too much can really hinder the progress of hope. So in twenty-four hours, I'll come to a decision on this matter of revealing secrets!"

"HEY! Don't we get a say in this?! This is our privacy we're talking about here!" Mizunōri raised a good point.

"I don't believe she cares about that Mizunōri." Okura near-shouted, due to the distance between them.

"Indeed I don't!" Kisami carelessly answered. "Besides, why should a sacrifice be prevented by sensitivity of privacy? In order for our hope, and ourselves to grow, sensitivity can't be given leverage."

"B-But!-"

"Nope!" Kisami struck the air with a hand of dismissal. "You all have twenty four hours to prepare yourselves! When the time comes, we'll come together and individually, face this trial. I have HOPE for you all!"

"Hope…" Ato-san's voice cut through the air. "H-Hope…" He staggered a bit on his left leg, before he lifted his head. Endless streams of tears had been rolling down his cheeks, and had made his eyes grow tints of reactionary red. "T-This…this will lead to hope?" His voice was hoarse, his grip on the paper containing his secrets was clenching hard, and his whole form had matched Mizunōri's reaction to all of this.

Without any care for his pair of lens, he let his glasses fall from the tear-stained paper. As the glasses met the floor, his face began to contort. I thought it was just grieve at this turn of events. But as Ato-san stomped a foot down onto his glasses, and dragged the crushed contents back, some other emotion took him over. And to everyone's surprise, he screamed at the top of his lungs and directed the paper's contents toward Kisami.

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO CREATE HOPE?!"

Anger and Fury, spouted out from one of the most loudest and emotional screams I've ever heard. It carried a overbearing power, one that might as well prevented us all, if not only me, from taking some breaths. I felt a similar sense of fear from the night before, it wrapping around my legs and arms. And seeing firsthand what was once an overall nervous, sort of kind, and somewhat mysterious guy, breakdown into emitting strong rage, might as well froze me in place.

"Man…" Fujimora, although he was affected like us all by the outburst, tried to place a hand on Tap-san shoulder. Immediately, the hand was shrugged off and Ato-san took a step forward. His teeth grinded against each other, and his eyes widen to show a very unstable feeling.

"T-This won't bring any hope around for ANYONE! Don't you realize what the hell you've added on to?! Or what you done here?!" He staggered forward, clenching at his chest. "You dived into, and pulled out something from BOTH sets of their memories! Their scrambled memories, and their memories from before Hope's Peak! You crossed a dangerous line, and now they all have motivation to do 'it'!" Ato-san growled like a wild, highly tempered animal. His screams filled with a crazed rage, and what seemed to be betrayal, shot out bits and strings of saliva. Not only that, but messy drool began to leak from the corner of an antagonized mouth. "How are any of them, given motivation to commit ''it', are going to find and seize HOPE of all things?!"

"Ato, what do you mean-"

"He means killing." Kisami said with a plain voice. "That's what he means."

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT I MEAN!" He snapped ferociously, nearing the stage. "And that's what you want to cause! You want one of us to kill someone here!"

"She does?" Washinoko grabbed at his quiver, turning and eyeing every one of us.

"Its not so surprising." Miss Fontaine had Mobu state, the fox sounding not at all pleased. "Since we all got a second opportunity to take, if any of us wants-ta leave this place."

"S-Shit!" Fujimora stared at Miss Fontaine, and then looked at Kisami appalled. "W-What the hell!"

"-And that won't lead to Hope!" Ato-san spat, with the hand that was once over his heart, had gone into his hair. "Dangling two types of secrets in front of them, all for sacrificing pieces of their secrecy and privacy! And since you don't care about what they want, even though you should care, you're threatening them with you revealing one if not both types of secrets. Is that how Hope is born?! From provoking killing?! From provoking murder?!"

"Ato that's enough-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" Ato twisted around and pointed a crooked finger at Rysukato, revealing his face's contortion to everyone. Half of the still streaming tears had begun melding with his droll, along with snot starting to fall from his heaving nostrils. As for the eyes themselves, they held a every constant stare of craziness.

"Ato...?" Usashida, as well as most of everyone else, looked horrified at Ato-san's state. But he either didn't care, or had cared enough to spare them a long look, and turned back toward Kisami.

"Y-You should know…that w-what you're doing is far beyond w-wrong. I-I mean y-you know history, d-don't you? Y-You should, y-you must, y-you need to." Ato-san took some crippled steps forward.

"H-Hope isn't something that requires sacrifice. It isn't! D-Despite what history might say, p-people d-don't feel hope because of s-sacrifice. P-People get to feel H-Hope, since its b-born from many other things. H-Hope is born from c-conviction. H-Hope is born from p-positivity. H-Hope is born from c-comradery. H-Hope is born from f-facing and c-conquering s-struggles, on the I-inside and o-outside." Wriggling, continuously grabbing fingers pulled and twisted at his dirty blonde hair.

"H-Hope isn't stemmed from n-negativity. H-Hope isn't stemmed from v-violence. H-Hope isn't stemmed from f-forcing others to give up a-anything. H-Hope isn't stemmed from the manipulative c-control of others." Ato-san reached the edge of the stage, and brought both hands down onto it. His eyes, although blurry and hurting from endless crying, managed to look into Kisami's own.

"K-Kisami…y-you won't create H-Hope doing this. Y-You won't, y-you and I-I both know that. Y-You'll just bring along s-suffering, p-pain, and the feeling of l-loss. Y-You'll bring all of t-that back, a-and I-it won't lead to any H-Hope being born. Y-You'll have murdered any possible H-Hope from being g-given life." His knees gave out, and he sat upon them before stretching his arms out at Kisami's feet.

"H-Hope…you c-can't murder it. I-It can't be m-murdered again. P-Please…d-don't put them through t-this! Y-You can…pull back the k-killing condition. Y-You can…let t-then scrap their secret papers. A-A-And y-you can...find another way to c-challenge us, w-without having that killing condition a-around. Y-You can…- W-We can take n-new steps, t-try out another plan to h-help us all. W-We can d-do it Kisami, p-please…"

What I saw Ato-san as, was no Former SHSL student from Hope's Peak Academy. He was far from that, as there was no evidence of him carrying a super talent. There was no enthusiasm related to, or even in having been the greatest DJ that existed for his generation. None of that was there, not anymore if it ever was. Instead, what I saw was a broken and emotionally traumatized man, who pleaded through sobs and choking stutters to Kisami. And that fact, that truest fact, stung and effected me deeply.

"Ato…Yosei…" Kisami's smile faltered into becoming a sad, thin lined mouth. She crouched down to almost meet Ato-san's eye level. With a comprehending look, she silently watched the frantic twitches of Ato-san's eyes. She could probably see the interior pain, lying behind those irises of his.

It seemed like she was going to consider Ato-san's plea. She reached, and then placed her hand on the back of Ato-san's head. Then with her other hand, she had her wrist point out. Although it was a strange gesture, Ato-san showed no confusion toward it. Slowly, he held out and pressed his wrist to Kisami's. And then the both of them shared stares of recovery.

Despite the pleasant motion however, there was something that transpired in a second. As Kisami seemed to whisper to Ato-san, a short laugh escaped her lips. Fur and Metal exposed themselves by popping out from her cheek, though just for a few moments before skin reformed over them. THAT caused my body to tense, as Kisami pulled her wrist away from Ato-san's.

Relief was present on Ato-san's face. He began to wipe away his tears, snot, and drool. He formed a smile as Kisami took some crouched steps back, her hand still grabbed on the back of his head. And what was a calming and heartfelt moment, was then ruined.

Kisami slammed Ato-san's face down onto the stage, and then quickly rose with it up with her. Having her stick in hand, she struck him harshly with the pointed end, right across his cheek. Then Ato-san, who was shocked just like the most of us, stumbled back until he fell down. Blood began to flow from the slash on his cheek, just as Kisami stomped down on the stage.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" She cackled as Fujimora rested down to Tap-san's side. "'Violence can't bring forth Hope?' 'Negativity can't bring forth Hope?' 'Forcing others to make a sacrifice can't bring forth Hope?' Those are some foolish statements to make!" Placing her stick at her side, Kisami gestured down at Ato-san. "Look at you! A producer of Negativity, a constructor of Violence, and a man who had used Force many times before! You're telling me here, that none of that can't bring any Hope to life? What's wrong with you, beyond your traumatized mind and heart?!" A wicked and quickly crafted grin, destroyed any signs of Kisami's sympathy. "You ask me if I know history, when you should ask yourself: Do YOU know, or even REMEMBER history?!"

Fujimora desperately tried to suppress the gash on Ato's cheek, all the while he was screaming at Nokoshiki. "Get over here Nokoshiki! Too much blood is coming out!"

All that the Former SHSL Surgeon did was whimper on the spot, with fingers grabbing and roughly pulling at her hair. She attempted to take some step forward, but Kisami's voice lashing out was keep her in place. So a certain Marksman, who was affected heavily by Kisami's shouting, had taken action. He covered Nokoshiki's ears softly after whispering to her, and then lead her over to Ato.

"Hope isn't formed solely by positivity Ato! There is a need to find a balance, between positivity and negativity! You know this, because you've seen it happen with your two eyeballs! There needs to be pain! There needs to be suffering! There needs to be a sacrifice, it being whatever is deemed necessary! And I say as this society's leader, that in order to truly pave paths to Hope, one to two secrets from each societal member must be confronted! The wants of total privacy, total secrecy, are not important above what they NEED!" Kisami pointed at the most of us. "You say that pain, suffering, and sacrifice will destroy Hope. But history has shown that those three things CAN bring Hope. Through conflict, through trials, and through interior and exterior struggles! So before you become a emotionally high hypocrite, who gives off negativity in that strained viewpoint, think about what sacrifices you had to make before challenging Hope!"

After Kisami was done chewing out Ato-san, she glanced at the rest of us individually. Giggles and unfolded laughs leaving her lips again and again. "Twenty-four hours everyone! You all have Twenty-four hours until we all will gather. We will come together, be it in a floor circle here in the Gym, or at the table at the cafeteria! You all will sacrifice your secrets, and let me read off them off. Then we will struggle through a process, it being the formation of bonds of Hope. And at the end of the trial, we will have found acceptance of our sacrifice of secrecy."

The corner of her lips widened, and those green optics of hers shined brightly. "Or one of you will be installed with a strong Hope, and will transcend all others. You'll sacrifice someone here, in order to reach your Hope's Peak. It won't be an act of selfish, or have anything to do with enslavement or prejudgment, or any of Despair's seven steps. You will find yourself selfless, free, and full of Hope."

She let out a echoing laugh, and then grabbed ahold of her stick. "Which sacrifice will be made everyone? Will it be secrecy? Or the life of a person here? We will just have to wait and see!" And with the that, Kisami turned away from us and walked away. She pushed herself against the curtains, and moved on behind them. She left all fifteen of us there, all feeling suspense among others things, at what had just transpired.

After Kisami's exit, a terrible silence swept across the whole Gym. And we all gravely took in the meaning, of what was said and done.

* * *

Distrust, Uncertainty, and Fear. Those three feelings, were what we all were given that morning. Our group, although not perfectly united, was cracked deeply. Half of everyone had darted off, intended to separate themselves from any contact with anyone. That half of group being: Mizunōri, Haruka, Fushigi, Nokoshiki, Okura, Washinoko, and Ato-san after he'd been patched up. Which left the other half of us mindlessly head to the cafeteria, hunger being our drive.

Even though tensions were raised, me and Nada-san were able to cook up brunch for the eight of us(due to the morning speeding by and the afternoon creeping up on us). Most of us, excluding Rysukato and Usashida, ate quietly. Occasional glances were exchanged between us, words wanted to be spoken by were never formed. And that caused the divide between us to grow.

Somehow in somewhat, after Fujimora finished his sandwich, he spoke up. "That freaking Rabbit girl!" He slammed a hand down, causing the rest of us to jump a little. "Going off on Ato like that, then she just holds out on exposing our secrets unless one of us kills! That bitch!"

**"Fujimora, you need to calm down…"**

"How the hell can I?! With all of this crap thrown at us…for shit's sake!" He leaned back and groaned. "Of course, she had to go on and hurt Ato too! When he just tried to talk to her."

**"I'm…frustrated at this too Fujimora. But we need to keep calm heads."**

"I...I know." With the back of his hand, he rubbed his face. "This crap just takes a damn toll on me. And what's worst is that I want to do something about this, but there's nothing that I know I can do right now."

"I thought you said you were the world's third greatest man?" Nada-san questioned.

"I am! But that doesn't mean that I know how to manage this situation. I can think up ideas, but they won't work out. Like someone going around and uh… knocking on everyone's door, checking in on them over and over. It'll work for its purpose, but nothing will get done overall."

Rysukato turned to Fujimora. "Have you tried doing that?"

"Yeah I did, once actually. It didn't work as I hoped it could though. That doesn't matter here, the lives of everyone here do." He stood up from his seat, and stretched his arms left and right. "I mean, there's a chance that a murder is gonna happen. And I don't want to see that…happen. So I'm trying to think about ideas."

"T-That's good." Usashida commented with a nervous smile. "B-But due to Kisami adding a new Law…"

At that mention, I pulled my e-handbook out and entered the Laws section. Earlier, just after we all left the Gym, I felt my Handbook vibrate. At first I thought it was warning, telling me that the handbook had ten percent of battery life left. When I checked however, a new Law was added in.

Hope Society Law 9: The destruction of any trial items, or any drives of motivation, is fully restricted.

As I read it over here, I could feel(if I didn't imagine it) a tiny shift in weight from my pocket. The paper containing my secrets, was slightly ripped and crumbled up within said pocket. I had considered tearing it to pieces, since the contents disturbed me and added onto the stress level I was feeling. But with the new Law being added, that plan was instead scrapped.

"Honestly, that's just cruel." Nada-san spoke, with a shiver detected in his tone. "There are secrets that we, meaning all of us on general, aren't ready to have exposed. So instead of letting us rip apart the papers, Kisami forces us to hold onto them."

**"I believe she wants us to use them as preparation for tomorrow. Along with them being a constant reminder."**

"Ain't that the hard truth…" Nada-san sighed. "Damn it…"

"Even though I don't wanna say it, I think we need to obey Kisami on this. I tried thinking if something to help us out, anything and everything! I just keep on getting blanks though." Fujimora crossed his arms. "All we can do without resorting to killing someone, is to prepare ourselves for tomorrow. I don't like it, none of us like it, but it needs to be done."

"You're going to give up, and let Kisami expose your secret?"

"What do you want me to do?!" Fujimora's snapped tone caused Nada-san to recoil in his seat. Seeing that, Fujimora shook his head. "Sorry about that, but unless you got some other idea for us to try, we're gonna have to face this. Whatever dirt we got, or embarrassments we all caused, had went through or whatever, we need to stand tall and tackle them. We need to keep our chins high, our muscles ready for action, and our spirits fired up! No matter what damage may come from this, we can all recover and jump back into action!" Pumping a fist into the air, Fujimora let out a confident yell. "Yeah! We got this crap trial! I know we can do this!"

He looked around at the seven of us, and upon realizing we all were staring amazed, he lowered his fist and became confused. "Hey, what's wrong?"

**"That was a short, but great speech there Fujimora."**

"I think that I can do better." Mobu commented after being silent for a long while. His paws were patting together to resemble clapping. "But you did good Racer guy!"

"What?" Fujimora shrugged, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I like to give a speech every now and then, since I need to get myself pumped and ready you know? If you can't fire yourself up for anything, your work and effort will get sloppy. Its normal to do that!"

"I think we just…didn't expect it from you." Nada-san explained. "I'd figure that the SHSL Racer would be more of a cocky guy, due to me actually reporting on some of your races. My judgement of you though, got diminished big time."

"Man, that cockiness was just my strong confidence!" Nada-san let out a loose chuckle, and just waved Fujimora off. That got a smile from Fujimora, but it didn't stay around for long. "Seriously though, we all got to prepare for tomorrow. So whatever you guys have to do for that, do it! Exercise, reading some magazines or books, staring at and reading off your secrets to yourself, whatever can help you face off against our trial without harming anyone, just do it! You guys got me?" Everyone but Rysukato and Nanami, the latter playing a game on her handheld this whole time, nodded. "Awesome!" With a swooping motion, Fujimora picked up the last bit of his sandwich. Then he shoved it into his mouth, and brought his thumbs to stand up again.

""He's not wrong, not at all." Usashida whispered to me, catching my attention. "If you need someone to talk to, I'm here okay?"

Surprisingly, Usashida, along with Rysukato and Miss Fontaine, were three of the four not really by what this morning. Miss Fontaine kept her usual, stone face on while Mobu was lack with the scenario. Rysukato was…apparently calm, as if whatever secrets he got were not so secretive or defining. And Usashida just kept on smiling and had a positive aura surrounding her, its almost like her secrets being threatened to get exposed, was no issue at all. Overall, their reactions were strange to me, as everyone has something they want to hide. But I didn't want to pry either of them, especially not Usashida, about their secrets.

'Not now at least'

"Thanks Usashida." With a wink and a giggle, Usashida got up from her seat. As Fujimora finished off his sandwich, and then left the cafeteria, Usashida strolled over to Nanami. With her intent clearly being friendly, Usashida poked at Nanami's shoulder. When the Gamer didn't respond, Usashida poked her a few more times.

Seeing the situation happening right next to me, I held a finger out in front of Nanami's screen. When she noticed it, she took her headphones off and followed the finger back to me. "Usashida wants to talk to you."

With a unpleasant frown staining her lips, Nanami turned as I pointed to Usashida. Instantly, Usashida began having what turned out to be a one-sided conversation with Nanami. Although Nanami's lack of eye contact, and brief but often returns to playing her video game bothered me, I let the situation play out with me no longer interfering.

I went back to eating my own sandwich, and thought back to the secrets I had. The second one, the 'secret' secret, being the one that bothered me the most.

'I'm not who I think I am? How could Kisami know that? Heck, how is that even true?' Curiously, I brought the paper out and carefully opened it up a bit. Keeping the paper close to my eyes, I concentrated on the second secret. Then that's when I noticed something particular. There was a set of scribbled lines, stacked on top of each other, located right next to the word 'who'. Seeing that, I brought the paper even closer and tried to make the scribbled word out. I was unable to do so, and was left there to ponder on.

'Why would Kisami, or whoever typed this out, leave an apparent mistake on here before covering it with pen? Is there a reason why? Or was it a honest mistake?' No answers could be formed by me, leaving those questions to be added into the huge bundle in my mind. Said bundle having other new additions added, them all being either other questions or notices made about our motive.


	11. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: A Sacrifice

Thanks to Fujimora's positive input/short speech, I believe the distrust and fear placed between everyone in the cafeteria had lessened. I was planning on just sitting down and devouring my food, and then getting out of dodge, but the eased tensions made me stay. Due to that, I just fell silent after eating, and began sorting through the information in my head. You could say I was trying to mentally picture a dividing line, and was trying to put what info I knew, and didn't know the answers to on two different sides. The result of that method had actually turned out well, and was more better to try out as my head didn't hurt as much afterward.

As for any occurring conversations that went on: Nada-san and Miss Gekkogahara engaged in one, with Nada-san reaching out to the Former SHSL Therapist for help. I could only make that specific piece of their dialogue out, before Miss Gekkogahara suggested they head off to either Nada-san's or her room, in order to continue the conversation. It didn't take any deep theorizing or in general thinking, to guess that Nada-san most likely needed someone to talk to about the motive. And he turned to the one person who I personally thought that, despite having the most secretive life, would not let this motive get to her. She IS the best therapist of her generation, so she'll have some-to-many coping mechanisms at the ready, to help deal with our new predicament.

As for the one sided conversation between Usashida and Nanami, I still felt bothered by it. I wasn't feeling suspicious or anything similar, I just found that Nanami's concentration on her handheld, while Usashida was trying to converse and give Nanami someone she could talk to, was just…bothering. I mean, I was given a reason for why Nanami would be so connective to her handheld(besides her being the SHSL/Ultimate Gamer), but my understanding didn't stop me from seeing how rude she was being. And throughout the hours of brunch, I struggled a bit with wanting to intervene further then I had, or to not bother them both. In the end, I decided on that latter, and just listened in for a bit. I guess what might've troubled me the most about the one-sided conversation, past the rudeness, was the lack of eye contact, and the twitches of Nanami's eyes and pressing fingers.

Besides those two conversations, nothing else stood out to beyond Rysukato's and Miss Fontaine's silence. And before I actually knew it, some more hours passed. Everyone had split up, hopefully to try and prepare for tomorrow like Fujimora strongly suggested. I know I was, sort of. I ended up back at my room, and was just rereading the secrets typed out for me. I was pacing back and forth, having questions starting with 'how' continuously nagging at me. At the same time, I had made connections regarding this motivation for murder, and how it was used before.

'Secrets had been used as motivation before, a decade ago. I think it was on day ten or eleven, during the 78th Class's killing game, when the tyrannical Monokuma had given the students envelopes. Instead of two secrets, there was only one. And as far as I know, most of them have been made known to me.' I frowned, almost deciding to take seat. 'Despite optimism and clear confidence that the motive wouldn't work, it did in the end. Another tragic murder took place, and then another Class Trial followed through.'

Biting the interior of my cheek, I raised the paper to my eye level. 'Will that really happen here? I know that I won't commit murder, but what about everyone else? How is Ato-san dealing with this now? What about Fushigi, or Nokoshiki, or even Rysukato? Heck, what about Mizunōri? I don't want to think about the possibility of it happening, but killing games has shown that murder is possible.' My hands had starting shaking at that thought. 'What can I do? I'm a thinker, a thought processer, I'm not one to take much action. In fact I freeze up sometimes, or at least back when I was a child I did. Now though…I'm not entirely sure, just like with a lot of info right now.' Gradually, I lowered the paper down along with my gaze, feeling worry and uneasy eat away at me. 'I don't want anyone to-'

The sudden ringing of my door bell tore me away from my thoughts. Curiosity and the courtesy of politeness pulled me over, and I put the paper containing my secrets away. When I reached it, I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.

"Would you look at that, our boyo answered the first time we came-ah ringing!" A smiling puppet fox, and an ever neutral expressed woman, stood right outside.

"Mobu…and Miss Fontaine, are you two here for-"

"-Ta know your secrets? Nope, you don't need to worry about that boyo. But we are here-ta converse with ya, if ya want-ta of course."

I took me nothing short of a few seconds to decide, as I wasn't suspicious of either of them trying anything. "Sure, come inside." I stepped out of the way, letting Miss Fontaine in before I shut the door.

"Wow boyo, that rabbit only got you one chair for this place? That's just bad."

I had no exact reply to that. "Do you wanna take the bed then?"

Mobu looked between the single chair, and my bed, before he gestured toward the former. "Nah, we'll take the chair. Though I'll still have a problem with…this" His paws shot out and pointed at the single chair, but then were made to lower as his puppeteer sat down. I lingered on standing, before I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So tell me boyo, how are you feeling?"

"How?" I rested my elbows on my knees, having my hands rise up near my jawline. "I'm feeling a lot of things honestly. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm curious- I can make a list I think."

"Nah, you don't-ta do that." Mobu waved his paw down. "But hearing that you're feeling fear and confusion and such, that's good to hear and know."

"How is that good?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well it means that your emotions are functioning and are alive, for one. 'Cause if you were a full-on stoic block, you'd be in a pretty tight situation here." Mobu suddenly held a paw up and out. "And before you point out 'er as a stoic block, you need-ta remember that she shows emotions time-to-time, here and there. She goes from frowning and glaring, to showing wide eyes as she's actual surprised." Then with a chuckle escaping him, Mobu elbowed Miss Fontaine. "Ain't that right partner?" And all she returned was a silent, narrowed look directed down at him. "See? If she was stoic, she would show less of a care about me yapping off on how she can be shocked."

I looked back and forth between them. "I've actually been wondering about something, concerning you two. How exactly…is this going on? So far I've seen Miss Fontaine just stay voiceless, all the while you're lively in saying whatever 'you' feel like."

"Ah…" Mobu leaned back. "You're interested in how we work, and how I'm personified as much as I am. That's actually a rare question thrown our way, as well as one barely given a full answer. 'Cause you see, what you're asking for is origins, and that isn't something we tell easily."

Mobu had a good point to that, it was actually very relatable. "Well I was thinking since we're here now, I thought we could start by talking about where you've come from."

"Understandable, but if we WERE to do that, I hope you need to give up something in exchange."

"I…have to give up something?"

"Our origin, in exchange for yours." That made my shot open, and a stutter to come out.

"T-That's-"

"-Called equal exchange. And I take it you're not comfortable in sharing your personal info, right?." I gulped and nodded. "Of course you aren't. Its actually a fact that many people and beings wouldn't ever prefer doing that, be it for anything occurring in their lives." Tipping his fedora down, Mobu and Miss Fontaine sent me serious stares. 'An eye for eye, tooth for tooth, life for life' and etc. Although that phrase is common, the actually carrying out of it isn't."

"Are…you sure about that?"

"Positive boyo, as me and 'er had our share of seeing, and hearing about things going down. We actually got one example, a short story if you don't mind."

Although I was a bit hesitant, I nodded. "Okay…"

"Well you see, there was once these two brothers who had a so-so connection with each other. They loved each other almost the same amount they loved their parents, but jealousy and petty arguments created a short rift between them both. What was once brotherly love, turned into something close-ta the level of acquaintances. Now, its normal for siblings-ta be aggressive toward each other from time to time, just as its normal for siblings-ta not do that at all. What isn't normal, in reality anyways, is how far a path of arguments can deter and effect a brotherly bond."

"Something terrible happened, didn't it." I assumed.

"Right you are. You see, somewhere along the timeline of the brothers growning up together, their arguments lead onto a deadly hatred being formed. Whatever reason that sprouted it, as it's still unknown-ta me and 'er, that hatred transformed and took the shape of a ruthless action. The youngest brother, had taken away something very vital to his elder brother. It was actually something vital to all people and beings actually, as we all have a pair and used them on a daily basis."

'Something that's a pair, that we all have, and that we use daily. Wait, he can't possibly mean-' I forced My knuckles against my neck, holding back down another gulp. "Are you saying…that the young brother took his older brother's legs?"

"Wrong. What the younger brother did, was somehow forcibly cause his elder brother's arm to become detached. And I mean in the sense of permanently, boyo."

"He ripped his own brother's arms off?!" I shouted in outright shock, with my hands grabbing at my pants with a strong grip.

"Yes!" Mobu exclaimed, before frowning at me and lowering his tone. "But you should keep your voice down! If you didn't forget already, the side walls of our rooms are able to be heard through."

Remembering and realizing that truth, I cringed and nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "Ah…sorry."

"Anyways, the kid brother did cause his older brother to lose his arms. We don't know the exact details, but we do know that the action did take place. It left a man without ever having the chance to hug, to hold, or to even physically feel any surface with his own hands ever again. And if you're wondering about a certain something, here's the answer: No, the elder brother didn't ever get any replacements for his arms, as he probably believed that something taken away could never be replaced."

Following a sigh, Mobu took of his fedora and placed it against his side. Then he rubbed his ears. "Me and 'er say that makes sense. Say if you lose the functioning of your heart, or of your brain, you can't really get them back. One will leave you dead, while the other will render you as nothing more then brain-dead."

I couldn't say anything at the moment there. I just kept eye contact, with me simply nodding along. 'I agree, though I never really gave this subject any thought before. If I lost anything like that, especially due to someone I knew, I might feel depressed for a long while.'

Something in the back of my mind on this matter however, made me question Mobu. "Hang on, what does this story have to do with the concept of 'a eye for a eye'?"

"Boyo…I thought you'd figure that out by now." Mobu placed his fedora back onto his head. After sparing a exchanged glance with Miss Fontaine, Mobu looked at me.

I licked my lips and gazed down at my now drumming fingers. I thought on how the story could have the mentioned concept be involved. But after giving it some focus, I provided a guess that I wished wasn't true. "The brother who lost his arms, got back at his younger brother."

"Definitely. A grudge took hold within the older brother naturally, one that stayed with him for a long time. After that said period of yime, he made his move on his younger brother. But instead of having his arms to be ripped off by some cause, the younger brother lost the functionality of his whole lower body. Basically boyo, his spine and all bones beneath his waist were crushed and broken, way beyond healing and recovery."

I was even more taken aback. My teeth were clashing against each other, whatever words I could say came out in amassed difficulty. "T-That's just…"

"Crazy? Me and 'er wouldn't call it that. Nowadays, people hold grudges for the smallest things. Letting go of said grudges, has always been a hard action for any person or being to complete. And what occurred between both brothers, of one family among many others, is a great example of the concept 'a eye for a eye'. Although the exchange of what was taken wasn't met with the same amount, the idea of doing something terrible onto someone who wronged you is there. Its revenge, or what certain people call their personal justice." Mobu stood as straight as he could, crossed both arms, and merely formed a neutral expression matching Miss Fontaine's. "Honestly, me and 'er can't speak for the world, not on how many of these times of events have happened. But what we can say, is that our experience in finding out about these events, has revealed that three countries out of our whole world, hasn't had many of these 'a eye for an eye' accounts happen."

"Really?"

"Yeah boyo, these types of stories occur more in a collection of fiction then in real life. But me and 'er can be wrong, as any beings amongst people can be." Mobu shook its head. "Anyways, the tale of two brothers who took important bodily functions away from each other, has been told to ya. And before you-ah ask any questions, here's some answers: The older brother got someone else-ta destroy his brother's lower body bones, and the identity of that someone is a bit of a mystery. The method used-ta destroy those bones is unknown, although me and 'er suspect that a disconnected pipe was the weapon that did the job. And concerning why the heck this story was chosen out of many, besides its relevance-ta the mentioned concept, you can consider it a life lesson."

"A…life lesson?"

"Yeah. You never know what life will have in store for ya, but you can learn about what's common and what's not from others. And with that knowledge, you can help yourself prepare better for what might lie ahead."

"Huh." Whatever amounts of shock and confusion that stretched themselves over my face, began to be washed away. And in their place, consideration was settled. "That's very kind of you to do."

"Well boyo, what did I say before eh? We got knowledge-ta offer ya boyo, and life lessons are included."

"Wait, I thought you said that you needed to know me a bit, before you could share this knowledge with me?"

With a nervous chuckle, Mobu pressed his paws together. Then he looked off to the side. "Well boyo, you can say that me and 'er had a one-to-one talk." Miss Fontaine glared daggers at Mobu, and then pressed her free hand down onto Mobu's head. The motion looked it could slightly cause pain, but Mobu just let out a dreaded sigh and endured. "We had our talk, and I got to re-learn a lesson once again. That lesson 'course, is that this fox can't leave any necessary or needed details out when explaining something. And this story-telling was that something I should've talked about, since its a preview of what can be expected if you accept our offer."

"Well, thanks for that. Despite the story being dark, the lesson about preparing is a good one."

"Of course it is!" After pointing a paw at me, Mobu glanced down as Miss Fontaine checked her handbook. Following a grunt, the fox acknowledged the time. "But enough of that boyo, dinner time just passed by." Once I heard that, panic was quickly born and sprawled throughout my body. Before I could even move or say a word, Mobu stopped me with an apparent reminder "Hey boyo! Don't ya remember the message from Kisami? There's no need to go out and get cooking tonight."

"Remember? What do you mean do I remember? I don't think I got a message like that…" As my panic died, curiosity made me check my own handbook.

"What do you mean you don't remember? Fujimora got one, since me and 'er encountered him over at the laundry. So I assumed you must've got one too."

Just as I found that there was a new notification waiting for me to check, I decided to question Mobu. "Did the message say why me and Fujimora got an apparent leave from working?"

"From what he got: Kisami says that because of the trial we received, all working bodies get to take the evening off from their duties." As I read the message waiting for me in the job icon, Mobu commented on Kisami's action. "It's a smart move from her I say, if you'd consider that it has both good and bad effects. The good is that a relief is served for you, Fujimora, and possibly the others. While the bad is how you don't have something to put your mind into, in order to calm yourself."

After reading the message in full, I set my handbook aside and ran my hands through my hair. "I think I'll manage without my 'job' here."

"We think you will too." Mobu smirked, but then it faltered as Miss Fontaine stood up. "Anyways, I think me and 'er better be on our way. We still have a few things in our agenda to take care of."

Just as Miss Fontaine began heading to my door, I halted her. "Hang on, I thought you needed to know a bit about me while I knew a bit about you? You told me that if we'd meet later today, we would exchange information like that."

Mobu and Miss Fontaine both turned back to me, half of their faces being seeable. "We already did something similar boyo."

"When?"

"Throughout the whole story-telling. Think about how, and if you figure it out come see us in private. That'll be the final layer of icing on our offer cake." With that answer, Miss Fontaine and Mobu left. And I was left bewildered, while also annoyed at the vague point of direction for this new question.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, seeing as I chose to stay in my room for all hours leading to nighttime. I was of course going over, writing out, and pacing around while thinking over all the info brought on by the day. I constructed and deconstructed explanations made by theories, I pondered over and over on what certain things meant, and I even went on to decorate my bathroom's singular cabinet with folded and ripped paper notes. Despite my need to think through things, I didn't let my focus fully leave my surroundings. I actually got two visitors during my mental ramblings, and gave them both some time to converse through my doorway. The two said visitors were Miss Gekkogahara and Usashida, both coming over at different times. And all that was discussed in both conversations was how I was doing, how they were doing(if they wanted to tell me), and some positive outlooks on not giving into the motive were traded.

Thanks to Miss Gekkogahara and Usashida, I was able to sleep a bit more soundly that night. When I awoke the next day, the time being half an hour before the morning announcement, I tried to put any fears about today to rest. I cleaned and readied myself for the day, I read away at my incomplete poem piece, and I gave the bit of drool from the rabbit creature a visual examination. Although it had dried, a quick whiff of the spot revealed it to actually be tree sapling! And that just raised a lot of questions on how something that wasn't- that couldn't be a being made of bark, could have tree sapling as drool.

Shaking my head, I placed the jacket I wore yesterday into a laundry bin, one that I got from the related area. Then after I got on a new jacket, and let the morning announcement play out, I headed to the Cafeteria. And once I got there, some early morning risers greeted me with either simple nods, hand waves, or pleasantly said 'good mornings'. The early risers were Rysukato, Usashida, Fujimora, Nada-san, Washinoko, Miss Gekkogahara, and Nanami.

Once I took my seat, I had a short talk with Nada-san. He told me that after we have to go through our secrets being unveiled, we should try to still cook for everyone, even if Fushigi and/or Ato-san aren't up for it. I could only nod along, while locking my fingers together in front of me. And with a pat on my shoulder meant to reassure me more then him, Nada-san headed back to his seat.

As the wait for the others ticked away, I took notice of what might've been the continuation of the conversation from yesterday, between Usashida and Nanami. It remained mostly one sided, with Nanami looking more tired then usually. Although the way the conversation played out was the same, minus the topics of course, there was something else going on with the Gamer girl. Before, she pressed down on all buttons of her handheld like anyone would. But now, there was a noticeable increase in force with each input. Each press of a button had her fingers slap somewhat down, with fingertips always pushing against both the buttons and the free spaces of the device. It was cleared she was being plagued by something, and the game she was playing wasn't such a thing as she was winning constantly.

Wanting to see if I could help, despite my annoyance at the display of rudeness, I chose to interject myself in. "Excuse me girls?" Only Usashida acknowledged my presence. "If you don't mind, I'd like to join in on whatever your talking about."

Only Usashida showed any further reaction to my question. "Sure you can Motosuke-kun! Me and Nanami-chan don't mind at all!" Speaking of the pink-grey haired girl, Usashida flashed her a smile. "Aren't I right Nanami-chan?" When no reply came beyond the sounds of some adventure-themed game, Usashida looked to me still carrying a smile. "I think she agrees with me."

I scooted somewhat closer, and with some nervous reluctance, I attempted the method I did before to get her attention. Sure enough, as my finger lowered over the top screen of her handheld, she paused her game. When I pointed toward me, she slowly followed the direction. And as I took in her face fully, I only saw a mixture of confusion and stirred agitation.

"Hey Nanami, I want to know if you'd like to chat with me and Usashida. We still have some time before Kisami comes around and reveals our secrets. And seeing as you're silent, I think Usashida wants to see if you need anyone to talk to."

Throughout me speaking, Nanami's mixed expression changed into showing agitation fully. Bit by bit, her apparent dislike of the idea grew more noticeable. When I was done saying what I needed to say, Nanami turned back to the game she paused. Confliction took form in her somewhat rapidly blinking eyes, and her lips struggled between remaining as a thin line or becoming a frown.

Then as she decided on frowning, she sent one glance at Usashida and then at me. "…I don't want to talk, so no. Please…leave me alone." With that sad shut down of the idea, Nanami resumed playing her game. Leaving me and Usashida to share a look of concern for another person. As she seemed to see that the outcome wasn't changeable, Usashida shook her head before getting up from her seat. She walked over to me, and sat down on the seat to my right. And then we proceeded to whisper to each other, after I scooted back over.

"I tried to find Nanami's hairpin during our stay here, but I found no trace of anything like it. So I was hoping that I could cheer up with some poetry writing, but she stays attached to her gaming. Just like strong glue."

"I tried to see if I could find the hairpin too, but I found nothing." I set both of my hands down on top of each other, and sighed. "And I didn't like how she was ignoring you, so that made me want to step in. I thought about doing that yesterday, but I went against it. Sorry about that."

"There's no need to apologize Motosuke." She got out her book and flipped it open to a blank page. "Still, I'd like to see if I can still cheer her up. Since we all need to get some happiness from some others sometime."

"Yeah, we do." With that, Usashida and I ended our talk. As she turned to writing away a new poem or a new idea, I glanced around at everyone else.

Some more minutes ticked by, and then three of the others entered the Cafeteria. They were Haruka, Nokoshiki, Miss Fontaine. While the last two took their seats with not much chatter, Haruka informed us of Mizunōri's whereabouts. "She told me she wouldn't be coming. She'll have Kisami try to drag her kicking and screaming, instead of bending to the rabbit's will."

"You serious?" As Haruka nodded silently and sat in her seat, Fujimora groaned. "She's an idiot for doing that! No matter how bad all of our baggage is, we need to face it head on."

"T-That might be easy for you to do, but I-I…really don't want to do this." Nokoshiki commented while shivering in her seat. Her hands were slowly raising up, their destination being near her ears.

Seeing what she seemed ready to do, Washinoko scoffed. "I don't believe Kisami will let you do that." He pointed at each of her hands. "She might do something to bind your wrists together."

Nokoshiki's face paled slightly, before she eyes both of her wrists. "R-Really?"

"I'm just guessing she might, since covering your ears will be seen as trying to not confront our trial."

Taking in his words, Nokoshiki lowered her hands until they rested on her lap. Then she just sat there fidgeting. "O-Okay."

"So…how do you guys think it'll go?"

Nada-san's question got a few curious and confused looks. "What do you mean man?"

**"I think he's asking how will the secret unveiling proceed. I assume that Kisami won't exactly say which secret belongs to who, and will just read them off one by one."**

"If she doesn't connect us to our secrets, I think that things will go more smoothly for us." Fujimora said, hope laced in his tone and demeanor.

Rysukato however disagreed. "I don't think that'll transpire. We're talking about a rabbit-human looking machine, that has no qualms about injuring us in a serious manner, and was very prompt on a Sacrifice being needed." Pressing a finger against the center of his mask, Rysukato made individual eye contact with the most of us.

Then Washinoko voiced his agreement. "I think that too. No matter how dark, petty, or bland our secrets are, we won't be spared being related to them by name."

"Shit…" Nada-san turned away, head bowed while he pressed his hands against the back of his head.

"Unfortunately, what you two say seems the most possible." Haruka glanced from Washinoko to Rysukato. Then she inhaled deeply, choosing to lift her legs up onto her seat.

"If that is what will happen, then we just have face it all." Despite that dark reality, Fujimora was still confident.

"F-Fujimora?" Hearing Nokoshiki stutter out his name, he turned to the Surgeon. "H-How can you be so-"

The doors leading in and out of the Cafeteria were slammed open abruptly, silencing everyone. We all turned and stared as Mizunōri stumbled in, eyes wide while her left hand pressed against her chest. As she turned to us, her mouth fumbled on opening and closing, and slowly her left hand moved around. A shaking finger was pointed behind her, and before anyone could react, a scream tore through the air if not the whole first floor.

"What the hell?!" Fujimora shot upward and out of his seat, with Haruka and Nada-San following suit.

As the Former SHSL Kunoichi rushed over to Mizunōri, Nada-san stared at the doorway. "Was that…Fushigi?"

"I-I think it was!" Clenching at her sleeves, Nokoshiki looked around frantically. "W-What happened?!"

Suddenly, as if he was a speeding bullet, Fujimora ran over to Nada-san and grabbed him by his sleeve. He began pulling him along, with quick but pointless resistance being met to the action. "F-Fujimora!" And before I knew it, I was being dragged out of my seat too.

"H-Hey!" I swatted away Fujimora's hand, and that caused me to fall onto the floor face first. Surprisingly, I didn't mind the pain as I looked up frowning. "W-What was that for?"

"We got no time to argue!" Glancing between the Cafeteria doors, Nada-san and me, and everyone else, Fujimora clenched his fists. "That scream needs to be checked out, and there's no way I'm going alone!" As he helped me up, he spoke urgently. "Nada, Motosuke, you're both with me!" Then he looked back to everyone still seated at the table. "Washinoko, Rysukato, you stay here with all of the girls." And without hearing any disagreements, Fujimora ran off. "Let's go!"

"Oh crap!" After exchanging glances with Nada-san, we both followed after Fujimora.

Despite their being arisen stumbles placed between our sprinting legs, me and Nada-san were able to catch up with Fujimora out in the wide-white lighted area. He was halted by himself, as his body was turning left and right rapidly. His eyes, followed by our own, scanned the surroundings for any indication of where the scream came from. Luckily, Nada-san spotted Fushigi down the Dormitory corridor, and the three of us instantly ran toward her. From what we saw, she was backpedaling from one of the doors, the back of her hand pressed against her mouth. Her horrified face nearly matched Mizunōri's own.

"Fushigi! What happened?!" Fujimora attempted to reach out toward her, but he was stopped as she pointed forward.

"I-In there!" With no hesitation, Fujimora quickly ran into the room, with me and Nada-san trailing behind. Before we could enter, Fujimora stopped in his tracks, blocking us.

"W-What is it?" Nada-san asked, getting nothing but Fujimora falling onto his knees as a response. Due to that, me and Nada-san looked into the room. What we saw, sent of shockwave of anxiety throughout my whole body. And as if our eyes served as a trigger, a loud ringing of bells seemingly shook the whole school, with an announcement following right after.

**"Attention, Attention! All societal members of Hope's Peak, a body a has been discovered! I repeat, a body has been discovered!-"**

My ears tuned out the rest of Kisami's announcement, and I found myself needing to hold onto the room's doorway for support.

The Former SHSL DJ Ato Yosei, a man broken by trauma caused by unknown events, laid dead on the floor near the foot of the bed. A long wire was wrapped around his neck tightly, blood leaked out of his stomach and formed a pool of pink blood around him. And right at his side, was Okura Satoshi on his knees, his head lowered and fists clenched.

* * *

"I found him dead on ground, his hands forever clenched at the wires around his throat, and his legs spread apart as if he had been kicking the ground. I…I didn't what to do. I found him first, and if I went off to tell any one of you, you all would paint me as his murderer immediately. So I stayed at his side, and tried to help him look…peaceful. But after I moved his hands and legs, I couldn't do anymore, because I couldn't stand it. Yosei…Ato is dead, someone came around and killed him. And after letting that sink in, I just sat on my knees and stayed with him." Okura let out shaky breaths, and pressed his hands against the wall for support. "I ended up being lost, and went on to cry."

"Damn it…" Fujimora looked away, his right fist pressed against his forehead while the other shook violently at his side. "DAMN IT!"

"T-This can't be happening." Nokoshiki held her head with her hands, sobbing quietly. "I-It can't be!"

"It is…you fucking shygirl!" Mizunōri yelled, attempting to hide her tearful face away from all of us.

"He's truly dead guys, dead as any corpse could be" Nada-san softly spoke, having taken his hat off after finding Ato-san. His fingers were stained with blood. "I tried finding a pulse, thinking it wasn't real myself."

"But it is real." Haruka coldly commented, eyes glaring silent daggers at each of us. "And we have to deal with it."

A dreaded silence fell down between us all, and in essence we faced the force of full realization of what happened. While most of everyone stood, with some distance placed from each other, I and Usashida and Nanami all sat against a wall. The Gamer girl didn't have her handheld on and out, Usashida simply held her poetry book close to her chest, and I pulled my knees close to my chest. Instead of finding some source of relief to drift our focus to, the three just looked at everyone else and then at each other. Although Usashida and Nanami weren't crying like me, I could tell they were far from feeling simply sad at this turn of events.

Supposedly, we all were told by Kisami to gather in the wide-white lighted area. So far, we've been waiting a minute after everyone met together. And our wait seemed ready to be endless, as well as it being filled with us all taking this harsh truth in, but Kisami eventually appeared with some type of smile present on her lips. I couldn't tell if it was o of sorrow, or one that was terrifyingly glad.

"Good, you all are here." As soon as Kisami uttered a sentence, Mizunōri stepped forward and pointed her left arm down the Dormitory. She screeched, fear driving her volume upward.

"What the fuck is that?! Why the fuck is Ato dead?!"

Joining her but with a more calm, threatening apparent tone, Haruka confronted Kisami. "You best explain this."

"I shall." Placing her stick down and in front of her, Kisami took a few steps forward. "Some of you might have gone to the conclusion that I, the societal leader, was the one who killed Ato Yosei. As much as that has some logic to it, from your P. , I did NOT kill Ato Yosei. In all honesty and in all truth, the one who killed him is amongst the fourteen of you." Several eyes widen, but mine just stay centered on Kisami. "That's right, his killer is one of you."

"T-That…can't be true…" Nokoshiki tried to deny it, but her quivering voice and body said otherwise.

Feeling bold, Fujimora glared at and challenged Kisami. "What evidence do you got that says one of us killed Ato?"

"It should be obvious." Kisami merely said, flicking a hand against her metal whiskers.

"The secrets." All eyes turned to Okura, who had pulled away from the and turned himself around. "Our secrets are her evidence, as they were our motive to possibly kill."

"And one of us certainly killed Ato." Mobu tilted his head. "Seeing that, I want-ta quickly clarify something with you rabbit. Law 6 says that if anyone of us were to give into murdering for Hope, they'll be called a 'symph villain' and whatnot. What has got this Fox curious, is what you mean by the discovered part."

"Its means what it means! Unless the who murdered Ato is found out by the rest of you, they will be given the chance to leave. Ah-ah!" Kisami shook a finger. "Before anymore questions are asked, let me explain further! Everyone, due to a murder taking place, a whole different trial will eventually take place. This upcoming trial, will be the chance the murderer will get in order to earn a way out." Raising and then lowering her stick onto the ground with some force, Kisami turned left and right on her heels. "The murderer can be prevented from leaving, by the rest of you at this next trial. The trial itself, is in fact a showdown between the symph villain, and the innocent majority. If the symph villain can keep themselves from being found out, they will be aloud to leave our society, while everyone else will remain here and face…punishment. On the other hand, if the symph villain is found out, then everyone else will be free from getting punished, while our symph villain will feel the force of A punishment."

Pulling out her own handbook, Kisami turned the screen on and typed away, keeping her eyes on all of us. "And in order for the innocent majority be able to uncover the symph vllian's identity, you all need to investigate! Find whatever clues and evidence you can, all the while you get your brains working on forming theories and connections. But of course, you all won't be starting off from scratch!"

At feeling my handbook vibrate after Kisami was done typing, I pulled it out and checked the notifications. Sure enough, a file was created for us to look through. 'Just as I suspected, like the Monokuma files from the killing games.'

"Kisami Investigate File?"

"Yep! If you all want, we can call it by its initials, so...KIF!" Shaking her head lightly with that smile still present, Kisami continued on. "The KIF will start you up, and everything after that will be for you to decide and do. After some hours, I will make an announcement for us all to gather. And then, the trial born from a trial can commence!" After that long explanation, she widened her smile to transform it into am unsettling grin. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

With a trembling hand, Fushigi raised her hand. "I-I do. W-What type of punishment are you talking about, if either the murderer or the innocent majority fail at doing at what they have to do?"

"A good question to ask! Well, by punishment I mean a larger size of what you've all already seen! I may just crack my whip, and unload dozens upon dozens of harsh slaps. Or maybe, I will bring together a barrage of bamboo sticks, and deliver a thousand blows onto your front and back. Or perhaps, food will be forced down your throats, and vomit will be made to arise!"

At her details for punishments, everyone gulped and/or looked disgusted and afraid. And Fujimora spoke up for us all. "Making us vomit by shoving food…that's freaking horrifying!"

"It is! But that surely be awaiting all of the innocent majority, if they don't find out who the symph villain is, or actually make the wrong choice entirely!" A dangerous gleam crossed over Kisami's eyes. "However, our symph villain's outcome, if they are found out, can be pulled away from facing punishment."

"W-What do you mean?" Nokoshiki asked for us.

"I can't say much on that honestly, because you all finding it out later will be more thrilling, and hope spewing to see. But I will say this: If the symph villain is found out, a majority choice will be waiting to be made." With a loud cackle, Kisami his away half of her face and also held her stomach. "Hopefully, you all will find out who the symph villain is! That being for you all of course, since I already know who killed Ato Yosei. All due to the camera in the room." With that ending note, Kisami brought her stick off of the ground. After bowing, and tipping her top hat to us, she skipped away laughing. Leaving us all there to react.

"T-This…is just crazy!" Fushigi yelled out, biting at her hand.

"I-If we can't find out who killed A-Ato-kun, w-we'll all have to endure p-punishment?" Nokoshiki threw her arms around her face and sobbed even more.

"And all we got were some examples of physical punishment. Who's to say that we won't receive mental punishment as well?" Rysukato pointed that out, not seeming to care as the others all became even more distraught by it.

"G-Guys and g-girls, we need to get our grips okay?" Fujimora attempted to calm the situation down. "T-This is bad, but we gotta handle this. We gotta do this!"

"B-But some of us don't know shit about investigating!" Mizunōri croaked. "B-Besides, why the he'll should any one of us trust each other?! Heck, why should I work alongside the shyguy and shygirls?! They could…they could try to!-"

 **"They what do you think we should do then Mizunōri? Not put some measure of trust in one another, and let Ato's killer go free without trying to investigate?"** Miss Gekkogahara questioned.

"W-What?! I'm not saying that- not trying to say that! I-I…fuck!" Mizunōri turned away from us, and let her fingers grab at her short lengths hair. "I-I don't know!"

If she could, Miss Gekkogahara would probably sigh right now. **"Ev** **eryone we need to calm ourselves. Calming ourselves is the first step to solving this mystery. If we can't do that, then we'll be left to feel the wrath of Kisami."**

"S-She's right!" Fujimora pounded his fists together. "I mean, we gotta put aside all distrust for now, but we also gotta be careful. We need to get our grips going, and then we gotta fan out. You guys might not know how to investigate, but is freaking simple!" With an uneasy grin, Fujimora walked to the center of our messed up circle. "We look around, try to find anything related to the case and maybe just suspicious, and make notes on what we find. Then after we all get called by Kisami, we work together to get through the trial!"

 **"I agree wholeheartedly."** As Miss Gekkogahara said that, she looked around at us all. She waited a few moments, then we went back to typing. **"Before we separate, there are two things we need to do first. The first is to check and read the KIF we all got."** Obeying Miss Gekkogahara's suggestive command, I went on to read the file to myself.

Victim: Ato Yosei, the Former Super-High-School-Level DJ

Time of Death: Around 1AM.

Details: The body was discovered in the dorms by Okura Satoshi, Fushigi Yuna, Mizunōri Michiyo, Fujimora Masato, and Nada Kiyomasa. The cause of death was mainly strangulation, followed by exceeding blood loss from multiple stab wounds on the stomach. There is also a injury located directly on the side of the chest. It appears to be caused by a sharp object.

"W-Wow…that's a lot of info for us."

"It is." Fujimora agreed with Nokoshiki. "But the list of people who discovered Ato's body…confuses me."

"Yeah." Nada-san looked to me. "Me and Motosuke both saw the body at the same time, so why am I only listed on here?"

"There might've been a slight difference in time, regarding how you both saw the body." Washinoko explained. "Nada just saw it first, so Kisami didn't think to add on Motosuke."

"Okay…" Nada-san shrugged, looking to Washinoko still somewhat confused. "But he should still be on here, he discovered the body too."

"Maybe there's a limit here." Haruka suggested, before she specified. "On how many people discovered the body."

Haruka's statement baffled Nada-san even more. "A limit? Why?"

"Okay- I don't think that matters right now." Fushigi spoke up annoyed, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. "Gekkogahara, what's the second thing we need to do?"

**"We need to decide on who will watch over the body, anyone of us can mess with the scene of the crime if no one is on watch."**

"Very good point there." Rysukato commented.

"T-Then…I-I'll volunteer!" Nokoshiki raised her trembling voice. "I-I'm a S-Surgeon after all, s-so I should be a-allowed to look over the body."

"If that's the case, I'll be on watch duty too!" Fujimora closed his eyes as his fists clenched. "Ato was a great man, and even a greater friend of mine, despite what troubles he had! So I'm gonna watch over him and the crime scene, make sure no one tries to dispose of any evidence!"

"I think two people are enough, isn't it?" Okura asked.

 **"I'd say so, unless anyone has any disagreements about this."** No one voiced objection **. "Then everyone, I wish you all luck. If anyone wants to partner up with me, they're free to."** With that offer, Miss Gekkogahara strolled away in her wheelchair.

"Hey Gekkogahara, wait up!" Seeming to accept her proposal, Washinoko sped on after her. Then after they left, the rest of all went our separate ways. The investigation to find Ato-san's killer, along with solving many formed mysterious, had begun.


	12. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely loved working on this part here. Although it was a bit troublesome, typing out the process of the investigation, along with all of the details, was a grand experience. As the investigations and trials from the games, are seemingly the best parts to play through. Or at least in my opinion.  
> The next part and so will include the trial! So read on, take note of the details, and I wish you all a entertained reading!

'Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. You've seen dead bodies before, even if they were nothing more then pictures in history books. You need to be strong, you need to be active, you need to investigate. If you don't do anything to search for clues, you'll be writing yourself off for punishment. So two deep breaths, then wait before doing two more. I…I can do this.' With multiple deep breaths, I was able to start calming my nerves. However, my trembling fingers, shaky legs, and the fact that someone was actually murdered, all provided strong resistance. As the dead body I've seen with my own two eyes, along with the existence of the situation me and everyone else were in now, was making me want to seal myself in my room. I wanted to isolate myself, I wanted to take time to rightfully grieve over Ato-san, and I wanted to just force my brain to center on every single thought and question I had. I wanted to rush off and figure out everything. I wanted to ignore everyone. And I wanted every ounce of stress I got from every event so far, to go away.

I couldn't follow those wants though, no matter how much of a pull they had on me. I needed to not isolate myself, I needed to not try to forcefully answer every question with a random guess, and I needed to not turn all attention to my amassed stress. I needed to work with everyone else, I needed to grieve later, and I needed to find out who killed Ato-san's. Despite me thinking through what I needed to do, and what wants I mustn't follow, I knew that me running away wouldn't help me or anyone. It certainly wouldn't help Ato-san, heck it'll actually disrespect him. And a certain lesson I learned long ago, from someone close to me, taught me that disrespecting the dead is not a good thing to do.

Remembering that lesson, I managed to calm myself down into a stable state. Due to that, I brought my focus out of my thoughts. Then as my hands and knees steadied, I looked around the dormitory corridor, as I'd been staring into space for the past few minutes. Almost immediately, I spotted Nada-san in front of door leading into the crime scene. From what I could see of him, his head was lowered and was probably reading the KIF over again. But a sudden look up at the door, proved that he was doing something more.

I took the few steps toward him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to me, a intrigued expression broke away to show a grateful smile. "You finally got a hold of yourself, huh?."

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"No reason to be sorry for mentally preparing yourself to fully see a corpse, I did the same thing when I caught a glimpse of one during a scoop."

'Its more the just seeing a corpse, I'm actually seeing one physically up close.' I kept that thought to myself, and instead rubbed the back of my neck. "I think you mentioned something like that in one of your works. It was when you were fourteen, and had wrote about the murder of three people, them all connected by their regular visits to a certain restaurant"

"Heh, I'm surprise you remember that. I did write about my first experience there, more as a side note." He shook his head. "By never mind that. Since you're ready now, we got an investigation to carry out. And since we've partnered up, we need to stick together. Though…I won't force you stick around, if you don't want to."

"Its fine. I approached you on teaming up, so I won't back out."

"Just making sure." Looking back to the door, Nada-san reacquired his intrigued expression. "But before we go in, there's something here you need to see." He pointed to the nameplate and attached 8-bit drawing.

As I looked at it, I read the name assigned with surprised eyes. "This is Nokoshiki's…"

"It is, but this isn't her room." He pulled out his handbook, and turned around to face the opposite side of the dormitory. I did the same, watching as he opened up the map menu. "The map clearly points out who owns which dorm room. Not only that, but I took notice of how the rooms themselves are set up. Across from us are five of the girl dorms, along the wall behind us is five of the boy dorms, and at the end of the hall near the corner…"

"Is my room, along with Nanami's, Miss Fontaine's, Rysukato's, and Usashida's rooms. So that section has both male and female dorm room owners." I finished off for him.

"That's that on room placement. But concerning our current situation, someone went ahead and switched a few nameplates around." He pointed toward two specific doors. "On Mizunōri's door, Ato's nameplate and 8-bit image is in place. And as for Nokoshiki's, Mizunōri's door ID is on there too."

I couldn't help but feel uneasy, as this changing of name plates was done before long ago. But before I could fully fathom that thought, I shook and pushed it away. "That's very strange. Why would Ato's killer mess around with the nameplates? What's the point of doing that since we all have a map?"

"I don't have a clear idea now, but I think we both should take note of this for now. I don't know how the upcoming trial will go, but I have a feeling that details like this are going to be addressed."

'It will be Nada-san, as the history books on killing games have shown me.' Getting my own handbook out, I did as Nada-san suggested.

Or that was what I planned. I was stopped when I noticed that the 'Truth Bullets' menu was lit up. Seeing that, I opened said menu up, and was met with single bar labeled new. I tapped on it, and watch as two empty windows took up three quarters of the screen. The larger window of the two, had a cursor waiting for me to type some notes up. But the smaller one placed in the upper corner, just had the illustration of a camera on it, and I couldn't guess its purpose at first.

My attention was pulled away by the sound of a picture being taken. I saw Nada-san holding his handbook up toward the nameplate, and a brief flash left the back-side. "Nada-san?"

"I just took a pic of the nameplate here. I'm going to place it in the smaller window for 'truth bullet'." Seeing my confused expression, Nada-san narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you going to do it too? There's a icon at the bottom-"

"-I…can't. I don't have that feature on here."

Nada-san frowned. "What about a picture icon? Do you have that?"

"No…I don't."

Nada-san looked back onto the screen of his handbook, having a finger tap at an random spot. "That's certainly interesting…" With a shrug he reopened the 'Truth Bullets' menu, and placed the picture into the smaller window. "Though I'm curious about that, I'm gonna think about it later. We got a investigate to get done!"

"Yeah…you're right." I placed any questions on that development away. Then I went on to type up my notes, before I was made to create a title for said notes.

'Switched nameplates' has been added to 'Truth Bullets'.

Me and Nada-san then entered Ato-san's dorm room. As my eyes saw Ato-san's body, I immediately wanted to advert my eyes, despite seeing it only for a few seconds previously. I stilled myself though, and walked toward it alongside Nada-san. Nokoshiki and Fujimora, the 'guard's of the crime scene, were both kneeled down next to the body. Nokoshiki examined the body with unusually steady, and concentrated eyes and hands. And Fujimora was just looking down, sorrow being all that he currently felt.

When me and Nada-san approached however, he glanced our way. After he wiped away what appeared to be built up tears, Fujimora stood up and addressed us. "Nada, Motosuke..." Then his head turned back to Ato-san's body. "This is just…some ounce of hell right here."

Me and Nada-san both followed his directed vision, with the Former SHSL Journalist speaking up. "Right you are."

"Honestly, I thought I'd be able to look at him, and keep myself strong as a strong man can be. But seeing him- seeing Ato end up like this, I just don't want it to be a fact here." He clasped a hand onto his forward, and shook his head. "This guy- this fellow of man of ours, obviously wasn't steady-headed like other people. But he had a strength, you know? A strength that although he wasn't fully able to bring out, he tried his damnest to show and use it." Heavily sighing, Fujimora grit his teeth and let his sight linger on Ato. But in a moment's notice, he clenched his fists, and his eyes gained a look of determination. "But he's dead now, and his killer is one of us. I don't wanna believe any of this…but I gotta. Not only me, but all of us. We all gotta believe this. We all gotta find out how this happened, and why!" His knuckles slammed together. "We can do this!"

"You're really one good motivator, aren't you Fujimora?" I asked.

"Damn straight I am! Being able to be determined, as well motivating, are abilities that the world's third greatest man needs!" After pounding his fist once against his chest, Fujimora kept it in place. "And now's the damn time we need to be determined, to be motivated!"

"That's…all good to hear, Fujimora." Despite him feeling slightly awkward and unsure on how to respond, Nada-san straightened his posture and got himself to speak. "But we can't be to hooked up on talking determination now, you know?"

"Yeah…you're right." With that agreement, Fujimora's mood died down. But his determination stayed present. "Anyways, moving from all that: Nokoshiki still needs time to check over Ato's body. So she can form a autopsy report, or something like it." Managing to form a grin born from his determination, Fujimora took a few steps away from Ato-san's body. "So while she's doing that, you two can go ahead and ask me anything. I won't mind providing a alibi and so forth."

"If you don't mind it, then okay." Nodding at that, Nada-San turned to me. "I'm gonna talk with Fujimora, you can go and see if you can't check out the room." Then he rose an eyebrow at Fujimora. "If he's allowed to of course."

"Sure! Go ahead Motosuke, see if you can help us figure out what the hell happened in here! But ah…make sure not to take anything, or else I gotta punch ya! And you can count on it happening."

The enthusiasm he put behind all of that, only got me to nervously nod. 'Although what he's saying should be comforting, with him being on guard duty, it isn't really.' With that thought, I left Nada-san to his questioning of Fujimora. And started examining certain areas of the room, hoping to search for some clues.

First off, I checked on and around the bed. The bed itself looked utterly ruffled. The sheets and one of the pillow cases had some distinct slashes, their origin coming from some sharp weapon. There was also some strands of ripped out hair, dirty blonde hair to be precisely, most of it all being littered at the head of the bed. Needless to say, a struggle took place on the bed itself.

'Slashed bed sheets and pillow' has been added to 'Truth Bullets'.

'Ato-san's hair strands' has been added to 'Truth Bullets'

Concerning the area around the bed, I checked out the nearby desk and drawers first. The desk's surface had visible dents, as if someone's head was forced slammed down onto it, again and again. As a result, there were small splotches of blood scattered in certain spots. Besides those details, there wasn't much more to see for the surface.

'Desk dents with blood spots' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'.

Moving onto the drawers, I half expected to find not much of anything besides clothes. For the first drawer, that was the case. When I pulled open the second and third drawers however, I was met with some interesting items. The second drawer had the following: a few disks ranging from CDs to the disks you'd see DJs scratch, some power cords, some empty picture frames, many pencils and erasers, and a few crumbled up papers. Although there was no blood or evidence of struggle, the contents themselves were interesting to mental notes for.

Now, the third drawer's contents seemed to be nothing special. There was just nine plastic cases, each holding a individual set of headphones and double ended cables, the latter having to be used to connect the headphones to a electronic device. However, there was one other set of headphones inside, with traces of blood running along the left round speaker. Curiously, I looked around in the third drawer a bit more, having to move aside a few of the plastic cases. Despite my effort, I couldn't find the plastic case that the free set of headphones belonged to, nor could I see any audio cables in the drawer.

As I was now crouched down, I was ready to type another Truth Bullet. Out of the corner of my eye however, I saw some piece of plastic lying underneath the bed. After pushing the drawer in a bit, I reached down at the plastic and pulled it out. Sure enough the case was torn open, and there was a center space that looked just right for headphones to be fit in. And toward the right, there was a rectangular open space, its purpose meant for the connective cables.

'The headphones are in the drawer, and the case was underneath the bed. So that leaves the audio cables…where are they?' Despite asking myself that, I had a terrible feeling that the answer was obvious. A glance toward Ato-san's made that feeling grow, and I couldn't stop myself from gagging at the possible connection.

'Open headphone case/Somewhat bloodied headphones' has been added to 'Truth Bullets'

After finding all of that, I went on to search the rest of the area around the bed. The result was that I found nothing more but more signs of a struggle, so all in all I was done with checking out the bed. I moved on examining the rest of the room, glancing around to see if there were any blood or other signs of struggle. While I was doing that, Nada-san just exited the bathroom, having been done with questioning Fujimora some moments before. Clenched in his hand, was some type of crumbled ball of wet paper. I asked about it, but he just sighed and put the paper away in his pocket.

"It…might be related here, but I'm not so sure right now." A troubled gaze sent my way, matched up with a frustrated tone.

"Why?"

"I don't-" He held his tongue, before clicking it and shaking his head. "I'm not going to share it here. I'm going to do at that…okay?"

"If you say so." I decided that pressing him on wouldn't gain anything, so I tried to pay any more mind to the paper ball.

"Did you find anything?" Nada-san asked, changing the subject as he glanced toward Nokoshiki.

"There were signs of a struggle on the bed, slashes on the sheets- here, if you want you can copy." I showed my created Truth Bullets, but he shook his head.

"No, I'm not one to copy people's work." At that, I shrugged and lowered my handbook. Then he pointed at Nokoshiki. "We should check in with her, see if she's done."

We both headed over to the Former SHSL Surgeon, and I couldn't help but feel sympathy as she was sadly staring at Ato-san. Her hands were shaking, squeezing her skirt, and were bloodied from her work. Next to her, laid a rectangular kit filled with surgery tools. The most noticeable of the lot were the recently used scalpels, retractors(I believe that's what the instruments used for holding edges of a wound open, are called), two small towels, and a typical surgeon's face mask.

"Hey…Nokoshiki?" She didn't respond. She just kept on staring down at Ato-san's body, her expression currently vacant of all emotion.

"Nokoshiki?" Fujimora walked over to us and crouched down next to her. "Is…seeing Ato like that bothering you? I know its horrible, and disgusting what happened, but you're done with your report right? You can just turn away, no need to keep on looking."

As she continued to nor say a word, Fujimora decided to try out a different approach. He reached his hand towards the surgery kit. "If you're done, then you need to wash your hands. I'll just get a spare towel from in here-"

"Don't…touch them." A fully calm, void of stutters voice halted Fujimora instantly. Nokoshiki kept her gaze concentrated on the body, and the shaking from her hands ceased. She seemed…serene.

Perplexed by this change in behavior, Fujimora redirected his hand and went on to put it on her shoulder. "Why?"

"Just…don't touch my equipment." Despite not showing any signs of acknowledging the presence of me and Nada-san, she pointed to us. "Don't touch the body…" Then she tilted her head down onto Fujimora's hand. "And please…don't touch me."

Flinching at her tone, Fujimora pulled his hand back. "O-Okay. Are you done with the…report?"

"Ato-kun did die from strangulation. But there wasn't much resistance put up from him, as there isn't any nail markings around the cable here. He was stabbed first, meaning that he must've lost lots of blood, making him get close to fainting due to the loss. He was venerable due to that, which left his killer able to finish him off. It took the killer just a minute or a few, before all oxygen was cut off and Ato-kun was dead." Leaning forward and down at the stab wounds, Nokoshiki continued on like she was writing a book summarization. "The blade used was some inches wide, five inches most possibly. As for the length, the blade is most possibly nine inches, as the stabs went down that deep. As for what blade did this, its certainly part of a knife set." Releasing the double grips on her skirt, Nokoshiki pointed at Ato-san's head. "The back of his head as some bruises…and open wounds too. So Ato-kun was forced to have his head…slam against something, over and over."

"Damn it…" Fujimora pressed his fists together and gritted his teeth. In a way, he was saying exactly what I thinking.

After noting the head injuries, Nokoshiki pointed toward Ato-the side wound. "And that wound…could be the result of a knife as well."

"Could be?" Stiffening his nose, Nada-san brought his eyes close to said wound.

"Don't-"

"I'm not going to touch- not going to touch okay? I'm just looking." He spared Nokoshiki an affirmative glance, then he looked back at the wound. After a few moments, his brows were pulled together, and his lips pursed. "…Huh."

"What is it?" Fujimora asked before I could.

"Nokoshiki…are you sure you don't know what caused this?"

"I'm…sure."

"What are you two talking about?" The Former SHSL Journalist and Surgeon both turn to me.

"The wound on the side here, is a whole circle worth of skin gone." I quickly moved over and got a look at the wound myself, not believing that clarification. But there it was, a whole circle of revealed flesh. And the circle of skin was nowhere in sight, from where I've searched at least.

"Y-You're not shitting, are you guys?"

"We're not Fujimora." Nada shook his head and turned to Nokoshiki. "When do you think this happened? Before or after Ato got killed?"

"It has to be after…it wouldn't make no sense for it to be before."

"What's the purpose of doing that?"

Fujimora's question was deflected by Nada-san's. "I got a better question, how was it done? Did the killer use another knife?"

"If they did...they used a very tiny one. The penetration doesn't go down any more then a few millimeters."

Nada-san stood up, placed his focus back onto his handbook, and typed up another Truth Bullet. I did the same, despite struggling with this new and confusing info. 'Why would anyone just open a wound up like that? Why would anyone…take the skin?'

'Nokoshiki's Report' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

'Skinless circle wound' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

'Desk dents with blood spots' has been updated

"Nokoshiki, despite the whole circle wound, you mentioned something about a knife set right?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…I think there's only place we can check that has a knife set."

As Fujimora stood up, Nokoshiki finally lifted her gaze from the body. "Really?"

"Yeah, in fact me and Motosuke both know."

'We do?' I stared down my handbook, having a finger bring up the map. Then I thought on it, letting my eyes look through each area until they landed on one. 'Wait…is he talking about our workplace? The kitchen?'

"That's good…to know." Nokoshiki rested a hand on her right sleeve. "Good…to know…"

"Motosuke, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments, I'd like to check out the bed and the area around it."

"Sure…go ahead." With that, Nada-san walked off toward the bed.

"Hey…Nokoshiki?" The usually stuttering woman gave me her visual attention. "Is that all you have to say for your report?"

"For everything important…yes."

"Everything important?" Fujimora asked, cocking a brow up.

"There's something else…but I don't think its important." Fidgeting slightly, Nokoshiki got something out and presented it to me and Fujimora.

"Is that multiple rolls of toilet paper and tape, all put together?" I questioned, feeling unsure at the combination of fabrics.

"Yes…I found them underneath Ato-kun's body. They were…sticking, all across his whole back."

"Why the heck would that be? Did the killer wrap it around Ato?" Fujimora let his head lean left and right, his level of unsureness no doubt being the same as my own.

"Maybe...or maybe not…" Nokoshiki set the fused tape and toilet paper on top of Ato-san's body. "I could've been wrapped around his stomach…but I'm not sure."

Seeing as the Former SHSL Surgeon was unsure as well, I shrugged and decided to create another Truth Bullet anyways.

'Fused toilet paper and tape' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

In a short while, Nada-san came back over. After Nokoshiki explained what the fused toilet paper and tape could've been used for, Nada-san typed out his notes regarding such without muttering a word. Then he gestured to the door. "I think we're done here."

"If you guys are, then I gotta wish you guys the best! Search high and low, look for more clues, and make sure to prep yourselves for the trial!" Although he was loud, he quietly threw his thumb up and smirked. His eyes though, still obtained built up moisture. "We gotta find out who killed Ato! For him, and for us!"

If Nada-san seemed a bit uncomfortable with Fujimora's ever going determination, he didn't show any ounce. He instead just nodded. And after me and him exchanged departing words with Fujimora and Nokoshiki, we left the scene of the crime.

"So…we're going to the kitchen next right?"

"No, we have to check some other place out first."

"What other place?"

Nada-san threw his arm out in front of us. "We have to go around the dormitory corridor, and head to the trash room."

"Why?"

"Well I asked Fujimora about the possibility of the killer trying to destroy some evidence. He assured me that the killer wasn't able to do that in the first place, since he'd locked it down after deciding to check it out last night. He even tried to show me he had the key…"

"Tried?"

Before Nada-san could answer, he motioned me to stand aside. Hearing a trio of footsteps heading our way, I did as he suggested and looked down the corridor leading to the large, white lit open space. Miss Fontaine, Fushigi, and Haruka all seemed to team up together, and their apparent destination must've been the crime scene. As they proved my assumption right by going in, Miss Fontaine let Mobu the mafia fox greet me with a simple "Hey, boyo."

After the group of three went in, Nada-san nudged my arm. I turned to him, and he finished off what he was going to say.

"What I mean by tried, is that Fujimora attempted to pull out the key. You see, he told me that he had it secure in a pocket. But just a few moments ago, he just checked since he wears the same pants for two days…

And the key wasn't there."

* * *

'Someone couldn't have pickpocketed him…couldn't they?' Was what I found myself hoping wasn't the case. I was seriously hoping that Fujimora just dropped the key by accident in his room. Or he'd just accidentally switched pants that morning, so the key would be in his other pants. I was really, really hoping that once we entered the trash room, we would find nothing more then the metal shutters still down, and the panel to operate them was still locked.

"-I'm telling you Okura! Who has access to this place huh?! Who has the key huh?! Its Fujimora, that shitpiece of a guy!" Mizunōri, who was checking out the Trash room with Okura, threw her left arm out and gestured at the whole room. "He's the guy on trash duty! He's the one who can come in and come out! So guess what?! He's the one who killed Ato! Case closed!"

My hope was utterly tossed into oblivion. I nearly face palmed alongside Nada-San at the sight before our eyes. The metal shutters were raised, the panel was open as much as a book can be, and the alive incinerator was the toping to it all. And Mizunōri's accusations weren't helping at all.

"Fujimora…" Nada-san let his palm run down his face, and let out a dragged out sigh.

"I-It isn't his fault though, is it?"

"I don't know for certain. He just told me that he lost the key, before he jumped ahead saying someone must've picked it out of his pocket last night." Nada-san raised up and placed his moving palm against his forehead. "I really want to believe him, because I honestly think he didn't kill Ato. But this is just…terrible."

"Yeah, I feel the same way Nada-san."

"I told you that you can stop calling me that."

"Yeah, you did."

Sighing again, Nada-san patted his hat so it was on his head firmly, then stepped forward. I trailed behind, not liking how Mizunōri continued to go off on Fujimora. Just from Okura's face of growing annoyance, I could tell he was probably reaching a limit on hearing Mizunōri's accusations.

"Hey…Mizunōri?"

Thankfully, Nada-san was able to make Mizunōri stop her yelling. But when she faced him, her whole expression was coated in so much…agitation. "What the hell do you want Journalist guy?!"

"Can you please calm down? I want to talk to you and Okura."

That agitation seemed to falter. When she me though, all of the heat she'd been firing out was sent right at me. "You fucking shyguy!"

I stumbled back, and cringed as my ears took in all of the venom she spat at me. 'Just one look, and I'm already hated.'

Nada-san however, tried to diffuse Mizunōri's heated nature. "Mizunōri, now is not the time for you to be full-on angry. Motosuke is investigating with me, so please-"

"Oh really?!" She shouted with sour sarcasm.

"Yeah-"

"-Yes Mizunōri." Okura interrupted Nada-san, as he took a few steps forward. "Whatever grudge or hatred you have for 'shyguys', must be put aside. If you can't, then I will need to ask you to leave."

Her mouth formed an wide-open frown. "What?!"

"You've wasted our time into investigating by throwing accusations at Fujimora. Quite frankly, I've had enough of it. I won't let you needlessly waste more time, or any more violent vocabulary, around me. And if I need to, I will make sure you won't do anymore of that for anyone else here."

Okura Satoshi stood as tall his figure could, and might as well have casted a shadow over the Former SHSL Architect. His hands now wearing gloves, were furiously squeezing each other behind his waistline. His gaze held a overbearing of irritation reaching its peak, as well as a sense of threatening command. And lastly, his words were spoken in a low, tenderly aggressive manner.

"Shit…" Mizunōri hastily turned her head away from Okura, biting her lip as she must've seen his point. She contemplated, before she groaned. "Fine, I'll fucking stop."

"Thank you."

"Sure…" She sent me a quick glare, then marched on over to the wall. She twisted around, and decided to lean her back up against said wall. She didn't care say anything more that could cause trouble…thankfully.

After witnessing that whole thing, Nada-san moved our duo along by walking up to Okura. "You and her searched this whole place already?"

"Yes, we just got done."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Truthfully no. We did try to turn the incinerator here off, but the means to do so require the same key needed for this gate." To elaborate, Okura just gestured at the side of the incinerator, where two buttons and one keyhole resided.

Nada-san made his way over, looking at the buttons and keyhole with some strain. "Why do you think the panel's key is the same that's needed for this?"

"If you were to look at both keyhole respectfully, you'll be able to see they need the same key."

"That's what he says…" Mizunōri shook her head and rolled her functioning eye. "I don't know why you say that, when the rabbit bitch herself told us."  
"Kisami was here?"

"She indeed was." Okura stated with a displeased frown sent toward Mizunōri. "After I did check the keyholes, I attempted to summon Kisami to answer a question. All it took was three claps, and a yell of 'rabbit' to get her here. She came and answered our question, then she disappeared off into the ceiling."

"He's not wrong."

Nada-san pulled his lips together and thought on the spot for a while, before tracing his steps back halfway. With me following behind, Nada-san walked until he was in front of the open hatch of the incinerator. His eyes looked into the flames, his nose sniffing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mizunōri asked for the three of us.

"I'm checking the flames, trying to see if I can spot anything in there."

"Don't bother Nada. Whatever the killer could've deposed of, is already gone."

"Don't count on that Okura." Nada-san carefully inched his face forward, making sure to keep a foot worth of distance from the hatch. I did the same, interested on seeing if I could see anything within.

Seconds later, Nada-san's eyes widened. "I see something solid."

As Mizunōri and Okura voiced their surprise and immediate disbelief, I squinted my eyes. After really peering through the roaring flames, I saw the same, only solid object Nada-san. "I see it too! Its…lying on its side."

The other Former SHSLs came over, and after some seconds they both had the state of their eyes meet Nada-san's. "Shit! That…has to be evidence right?"

"But it appears neither of us has a key." Okura's tone quickly became disappointed, while Mizunōri snapped her fingers and walked off to the side for some reason.

"How are we going to get it out then? We can't just reach in and pull it out." Nada-san and I pulled ourselves back from the incinerator, him scratching the brim of his hat. "Unless we had some-"

"-Got it." All three sets of male belonging eyes looked to Mizunōri, seeing and hearing as she dragged over a rather big instrument. It was rusted, had two pull-able rubber handles, and had two apparent jaw-like front ends. I honestly never seen any metallic instrument like it before, so I was speechless.

"Mizunōri?"

"These are…large industrial pliers…" She grunted as she dragged the 'pliers' over only using her left arm. "They can…sustain the heat…but I can't lift 'em!"

"Why-" Nada-san was about to ask, but shook and slapped his forehead in order to drive the question away. "Nevermind!" He looked to Okura, and then pointed to the incinerator. "Can you try to get the solid piece of evidence in there, using the pliers?"

"I…think I can!" Okura sped over to Mizunōri and gladly took the pliers with ease. Then he moved in front of the incinerator. He simply…pried the pliers open, and sent the separated jaws into the flames.

As Nada-san helped direct Okura on getting the possible piece of evidence, Mizunōri spat at me. "Hey shyguy! Why are you looking at me with O face?!"

I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'What do you mean'? You were staring at me like a child who discovered something fucking new!"

I blinked confused. I wanted to ask how that was a problem, as well as explain why I might've looked like that, but I decided not to. "I'm sorry." I apologized and looked away.

"'Sure' you are..."

"We got it!" Nada-san shouted as Okura backed up, slowly bringing out a object made of glass. Nada-san shut the hatch, and Okura was about to set the object down onto the hard ground. But Mizunōri interjected by taking her vest off ( which exposed her white t-shirt in full) and had thrown it down.

"Put that thing onto the best here." She pointed down at the vest. Despite the weird offer and semi-sounding suggestion, Okura agreed and set the object down. Afterward he placed the large pliers next to the discarded vest. Then the four of us huddled around it, with my eyes certainly being able to tell what the object was now.

"It's a glass trash can…"

Nada-san nodded. "Yeah, and it's a bit cracked."

"Why would the killer throw this into the incinerator?"

"Are you serious Okura?" Mizunōri asked dumbfounded.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You do know that glass can melt right, like any other soils right?" When she got silence from him, Mizunōri groaned. "Whatever. The reason why the killer probably threw this into the incinerator, was because they thought they could rely on the heat to melt this damn thing. But the temperature brewing in their isn't close enough to do that."

"Um…what temperature is needed?" Mizunōri scoffed at my curiosity.

"Around one thousand and five hundred degrees…Celsius."

"You were able to answer that pretty easily…"

"Of course I was! I'm the damn ha- THE SHSL Architect, and I have to know certain info-shit in order to design buildings. And with info-shit, I got interested in learning about more info-shit!" When she got blank stares from me and Okura, she slapped her palm onto her face. "No need for your shut looks!"

"Hang on…" Nada-san held a hand up, and then crouched down. "I think I smell…iron." Mizunōri was about to make a comment, but Nada-san seemed to sense it coming and shook his head. "No…its coming from this trash can. The smell is..." He hovered his face over the round opening, and just peered down into the interior. "Something was in this, and was destroyed by the fires. But the smell is still here."

After letting his gaze lingered for some time, Nada-san rose back up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't make it out."

"Since when did you have a good sense of smell?" Mizunōri questioned with suspicious eyes.

"Since when did you want to help?" Nada-san frowned. "You kept mostly to yourself, have been trying find a way to escape on your own. You obviously don't like the most of our group, and you hate the shy people for some reason. So…why help out now?"

"I…" She gritted her teeth. "I…decided to help…because…" She let out a frustrated yell. Instead of answering Nada-san, she chose to stomp back over to the wall she was leaning back against.

"She's...unwilling to admit she was wrong, or that her behavior was terrible." Nada-san pointed out with a sigh.

"Yes she is. But she's been more of a help then I thought today. She has helped out two times."

Nada-san turned to Okura. "What do you mean?"

"Do you remember seeing Mizunōri bursting into the Cafeteria?" Nada-san and I nodded. "She did that not only because she saw the body, but due to me asking her. She didn't accuse me of anything when she pushed Ato's door open, and saw me at his side. She just nodded, and ran off to get you all."

"I remember…but really?" I poked at the side of my head, attempting and succeeding to recall a memory from today. "If I'm not wrong, Haruka told us that Mizunōri that was going to be hiding out in her room, since she didn't trust any of us."

Okura scratched at his chin. "Hmm…I guess she had a change of heart in that."

"Or she was simply hungry and wanted to get something to eat."

Okura nodded at Nada-san's suggestion. "That could be the case too. But I'm afraid we don't know."

"Well, let's stop talking about her now." Nada-san narrowed his gaze. "I think you got some explaining to do Okura."

"I was afraid this was going to come up." Taking a long intake of air, Okura set his on hands top of his stomach. "Then I'll explain: I got up very early this morning, I believe the specific time was around 5:30AM. You could say that our motive was bothering me, and a unwanted dream popped into my head. I woke up disturbed, and decided to see if I can't take my mind off it by walking around the school. However, I noticed Ato's door was slightly open. Interested in seeing why from the man himself, I went into his room to see if he was awake. But instead…be was dead."

"What about last night? Did you stay up a bit?" I asked.

"I…did in fact stay for an extra hour. I was thinking hard on our motive, while just standing out near the entrance to the hallway leading to the Cafeteria. I started doing that around…9PM, and eventually went to my room after the nighttime announcement played. Throughout the hour of me just standing and thinking, I saw five people enter and exit the hallway. They were Fushigi, Washinoko, Fujimora, Gekkogahara, and then Nokoshiki."

"In what order did they leave by?" Nada-san inquired, already having his his fingers typing up a new Truth Bullet.

"I think…it was like this: Washinoko, Fujimora, Fushigi, and then both Nokoshiki and Gekkogahara."

After typing up all of that information, Nada-san smirked. "Okura…thanks."

"Was that information useful?"

"Yeah, it was." Okura shrugged and then positioned his hands behind his back.

"If that's so, then you're welcome. If I find anything else that can be used in finding Ato's killer, I will convey without struggle. Ato was a great friend."

"I'm sure he was Okura." Having his eyes become sad at Okura's last comment, Nada-san replied earnestly.

After making sure with Okura there was nothing else to find in the trash room, me and Nada-san left. Our next destination being the kitchen.

'Okura's account' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

'Fujimora's Account/Pickpocketed key' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

'Open Metal Shutters' has been added to the ' Truth Bullets'

'Glass trash can' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

* * *

"Nada!/Motosuke-kun!"

When we'd gotten about halfway to the Cafeteria, Washinoko and Usashida had just exited the Warehouse. They looked toward the Cafeteria, and then toward us. They called out and jogged over to us, with Usashida looking very worried.

"Washinoko? Weren't you supposed to be with Gekkogahara?"

"I was, but after seeing the door of the Warehouse, we decided to split up." He pointed his thumb at Usashida. "She and her group met up with me and Gekkogahara. So they decided to split up too. Gekkogahara, Nanami, and Rysukato are all in the cafeteria now."

"Y-Yeah!" Usashida gulped. "But me and Washinoko-kun found something awful!"

"Its more interesting then awful actually. There's a pool of blood, blood on shelves, blood on the doorknob, and a bloody mop all in the Warehouse."

Hearing each detail made my mouth drop open more and more, while Nada-san stuttered. "Y-You…"

"H-He's right! A-A fight must've happened in there!" Her worry growing, as she certainly must've knew and disliked the inclination, Usashida grabbed my hand and attempted to pull toward the Warehouse. "Y-You have to see!"

Me and Nada-San looked at each other, shock and confused equally scribbled across our faces. But Nada-san was able regain some more composure then me. "Motosuke…I think we need to split up too."

"Gekkogahara's got the cafeteria down, you two need to-"

"N-No." Nada-san shook his head. "There's something either or you, Motosuke, need to check. So…which place do you want to tackle?"

"K-Kitchen." I turned my head and stared down the hallway. "I-I'm taking the k-kitchen." Hearing that from me, Usashida let go my hand and gulped again.

"O-Okay, if that's what you guys want to do…"

"Washinoko, Usashida, let's get to the Warehouse." With Nada-san saying, the three of them hurried off, leaving me to stand there still processing this.

'Lots of blood in the Warehouse? W-What?' I grabbed and pulled at my hair. 'W-When did that- H-H-How-'

Despite new rising questions assaulting my brain, I made myself rush over to the Cafeteria. Upon entering, I found only Gekkogahara and Rysukato there, the male of the two checking underneath the tables. Seeing as Nanami was missing, I asked about her.

**"She's in the kitchen, looking over the knife set in there."**

"I-Is there a-any missing?"

"Check for yourself." Rysukato said.

"O-O-Okay!"

I was about to head in when Miss Gekkogahara stopped me. **"Motosuke? Did something happen?"**

"Yeah, y-yeah, um…the W-Warehouse! W-Wash-Washinoko and Usa-Usashida, they both f-f-found lots of b-blood in the W-Warehouse!"

"Really now?" Rysukato starting walking toward the exit, while Miss Gekkogahara made her way to me.

**"There's blood? But didn't the KIF say Ato was found a dorm room?"**

"Y-Yeah, b-but I d-don't know anything e-else besides w-what W-W-Washinoko and Usa- Usashida told me."

 **"Motosuke…"** Letting concern enter into her eyes, instead of hiding it behind, Miss Gekkogahara reached into a bag that was attached to the back of her chair. She pulled out a clean towel, and presented it to me. **"Although you aren't sweating, you need something to calm yourself with."**

"O-O-Okay." I took the towel from Miss Gekkogahara's hand. I began rubbing it all along my forehead. "I-I feel like I-I'm sweating though…"

 **"Take a few deep breaths as well, okay?"** I nodded rapidly.

"I-I know. B-But suddenly h-hearing t-that b-b-blood is in the W-Warehouse just…I-it j-just-"

**"Deep breaths."**

"R-Right…r-right…" I took some deep breaths. Letting the air come in and out from my nostrils, and lungs more collectedly. It took some time, but I was able to calm myself. "S-Sorry Miss Gekkogahara."

 **"There's no need to be."** She took the towel from me after I offered it back. **"I understand your reaction."**

"Yeah…there's more blood. I wish I knew why, or could guess. But I can't...not now at least."

**"You don't need form any guess right away Motosuke."**

I shook my head at that statement. "No, I have to. That's…what I normally do." I shook my head a second time, looking toward the kitchen. "Nevermind that though, I need to see the kitchen, and the knife set for myself."

**"Motosuke."**

"I'll…be fine. I just had a overload of shock. I'll be okay Miss Gekkogahara." Though her visible concern grew, she didn't type out anything else to say.

Forcing a smile, I nodded to Miss Gekkogahara. Then I headed into the kitchen, going straight for the knife set. But I made myself just after passing through the doorway. Nanami was there, her back facing me. And she was looking at the exact, same, FULL set of kitchen knives.

I pinched myself, I blinked, and I slowly walked over. The construction I mentally made on Ato-san's murder, after hearing Nokoshiki mention that a knife from a set may have been used, was just stilled. I thought I had figured out the murder weapon, as it was obvious that there was only one answer. But I was wrong apparently- no, I was definitely wrong. All knives are accounted for, and looked absolutely clean. No blood on the handles…or on the visible blades.

I wordlessly stopped until I standing right next to Nanami, shoulder-near-shoulder. She hadn't said a word. She just kept on staring at the knife set, while she grabbed and pulled at her backpack straps.

I didn't know how long we stood there. A few minutes? Near an hour? Whatever amount of time that passed, it passed by. All the way until Nanami spoke. "...Maybe."

"Maybe?" Me and her looked at each other. "Are you thinking about something?"

"…Yes. I'm wondering about…the KIF." She tighten the grips she had on her backpack straps. "…It states that Ato was stabbed multiple times…right? I'm sure that besides these knives, there isn't…anything else someone can use to do that."

Not so sure myself, I commented on the possibility. "There might be-"

"…No. I think one of these was used."

"Why do you think that?"

Quietly, Nanami walked over to the knives. One by one, she pulled and then placed them down onto the counter. She set them all next to each other, side by side. And wanting to see and hear why, I moved closer.

"…I think…one of these might've been cleaned."

"Cleaned?" My mind clicked at that, and the construction my mind was working on started again.

"…I think so. I don't remember hearing Kisami saying anything about the water being shut off, at night. So…whoever killed Ato... could've just rushed into a bathroom, and used the sink's water to clean a knife."

"That's…true. And very likely." I reached my hand down, but let it hover over the knives. I was thinking back on what Nokoshiki said, back to what she included in her report. 'Nine inches…'

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking…about some information I was given."

"…Information?"

"Nokoshiki did a autopsy, and made a report. She said that the weapon used to do that stabbing, was nine inches long."

"Nine inches?"

"Yeah…and to be honest, I'm not entirely good at determining any specific length. Like, I…I can't how many inches a item could be, or how far and wide exactly a room is."

Nanami didn't say anything back at that. Instead, she scanned the knives she placed down. Her eyes going from one, to another, and then onto another. Her sight was jumping back and forth between them all, as if she was trying to figure out how long each knife was in her thoughts.

When her sight had stopped on one knife however, she frowned and stopped looking back and forth. Slowly, as if the knife was some foreign contraption, Nanami picked it up by the handle. Cautiously, she set the blade flat down on her free palm. And as she stared down whilst biting her lip, I stared as well.

"…I think this knife is the one." She nearly mumbled, having a expression showing she wasn't so sure of her spoken belief.

"Hmm…if we had a ruler, we'd be able to tell."

"…Sure."

"Hey…could I get a close look at it?" Nanami gave me a hesitant nod.

Matching her speed previously, I carefully lifted the blade up from her palms and held it up right. I wanted to see if I could notice anything usual, any trace of this knife having been stabbed in Ato-san. But all I saw was a clear reflection of myself.

"…Gekkogahara-san suggested the theory, about one of these knives being the one that was used on Ato-san."

"Well, I think her theory, and your thinking by the way, is right. I haven't found any traces of any blade so far, so…this is our only option." Uneasily, I placed the knife back amongst the others. "Ato-san's killer is very smart and sneaky, returning the knife as if they didn't use it. But…that raises a question. When did they return it? The Cafeteria is locked down at night…"

"…That means it has to have happened this morning, right? Since Ato-san was killed at 1AM."

"Yeah…" I turned to look at Nanami, and she turned to look at me. We both were confused and conflicted on this. Although I couldn't tell what she was thinking, I didn't hold back my thoughts on the upcoming trial. "I don't know about you, but I have hope we'll get through this. Whoever killed Ato-san will be found out, I'm sure of it."

"…Maybe."

"Why maybe?"

Nanami decided not to answer. Instead, she went on to put all the knives back into their set position.

"Okay. If you don't want to tell me, then you don't have to." Although I was bothered by her previous reply, I pushed any vocal acknowledgement back down my windpipe. Then I decided to add on to my Truth Bullets, noticing that Nanami was doing the same.

'Clean Kitchen Knife' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

'Miss Gekkogahara's Theory/Nanami's thinking' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

***Bing Bong, Bing Bong* **

At the sounds of electronic bells, me and Nanami made our way out of the kitchen and looked toward the monitor.

**"Attention, Attention! All societal members, Investigation time is over! Please make your way to the Gymnasium, so we can start our trial!"**

With that message sent, the monitor turned off. Seeing as we both the only people in the Cafeteria, me and Nanami looked at each other.

"Its time."

"Yeah…"

As I built up interior positivity, and as Nanami stayed neutral sounding on our situation, we both headed out to meet everyone at the Gym.


	13. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Trial First half

In just a few minutes, everyone had gathered right outside the Gym. We all had to wait for some sort of signal, as the Gym doors were locked. Throughout the wait, the atmosphere surrounding us all was clouded by suspicion. Most of every individual present, including myself, glanced around at everyone else.

I was certainly unsure. I couldn't form any idea on who was guilty of murder. At the same time, I couldn't point out no more then four possible candidates for being innocent. And with every additional second I had to stand there with everyone else, waiting for those doors to unlock, I was becoming more tense.

Needing something to take my mind off the silence and air of trust, I decided to reread the KIF and my collected Truth Bullets. While I was doing that, Nada-san approach me from the side and nudged my shoulder. As I turned to him, he whispered: "Right before Kisami called us to the Gym, I asked about the body discovery announcement we heard. And as it turns out, there is a limit to it."

"Really?" He nodded. "What's the limit?"

"Four people. Once four people find and see a body, the announcement plays out. I don't know if it'll actually play a part in the trial, but you should create a Truth Bullet for it."

I let out a simple "okay" and did as he suggested.

'Body Discovery Announcement limit' has been added to the 'Truth Bullets'

Once that was done, I was just going to ask Nada-san about the warehouse, but I was prevented by Mizunōri yelling out: "That damn rabbit bitch! How much time are we gonna have to wait on her?!"

**"Mizunōri, I know how you feel. But you need to be calm-"**

Miss Gekkogahara's words were shot down right as they left her computer. "Know how I feel? Be calm?!" The Former SHSL Architect pulled hard at her hair. "S-Screw off! Someone here is a killer! And I certainly don't want to stay here standing near them, waiting for some rabbit bitch to be ready for us!"

"Well guess what? That's how its gotta be." Washinoko stated.

"He's correct." Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, Haruka commented. "And instead of lashing your irritation out, you should come to accept that fact. It'll be beneficial for you, and for us."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"S-She was j-just giving you a-advice…" Nokoshiki, having somehow reverted back to her usual stuttering self, attempted to help out.

"Fuck off shygirl!" Mizunōri snapped at the Surgeon girl, who just backpedaled and adverted her gaze without a word. After that, Mizunōri turned away from us all, pressing her left hand against her head. And for the rest of our wait, she just mumbled her frustrations out only to herself.

Thankfully, our wait only lasted for another minute. Like yesterday morning, a loud clicking sound came from the doors. However, the doors slowly opened up on their own, revealing nothing but darkness. And not long that, Kisami spoke to us from within, her voice strangely echoing.

"Come in everyone! There's no need to scared of the dark!"

Going into the Gym one by one, and two by two, we all were unsure of what we could find. I definitely was, since the reason to make the Gym become dark was far from being known. The instant I set a foot down onto the floor beyond the doorway, my nerves kicked up a bit. Nervousness on what could happen next, almost made me use my handbook's screen as a temporary light source.

That didn't come to pass however, as the doors slammed shut behind us, and emerald lights flashed to life from above. Instinct drove me to look up as a few of a group let out profanity. The sight I saw was more then unsettling. Although the emerald-tinted lights seemed natural, their circular forms being positioned around the illuminated insignia in a square-angled manner, was.

As those circular lights were directed to shine down at us, the other ceiling lights pulsated to life. With each of those lights, the Gym's somewhat changed appearance was shown. Large banners about the Seven steps of Despair, along with a few that were 'Hope-inspiring' donned most of the wall space. The wall and floor designs had changes made, them being differences color shading and the addition of actually branches sticking out. The center of the Gym held fifteen familiar looking pedestals, all put together in a circle. While only one pedestal had a easy-to-see portrait covered in flowers in place, there was a throne high-chair present, it being behind the occupied and one unoccupied pedestal. Seated in that chair, was Kisami sporting her normal choice of attire. And behind her, were four familiar looking pillars standing mere inches apart from each other.

As her eyes landed on us, she rose up and proceeded to descend the throne with crossed steps. Once her feet touched the ground, Kisami took her top hat off and threw her arms out. "Welcome members of Hope's society! As you all can see, this is our Trial ground! Obviously, some changes had to be brought out to make this miniature courtroom appear!"

"Miniature courtroom?" Mizunōri shook her head, before eyeing the circle gathered pedestals. "That's supposed to be the crux of it? Are you serious?"

Kisami waved off Mizunōri's comments. "I'm afraid there's no time to just stand and stare! Come over, and find the seat with your name on it!"

Everyone made their way to the pedestals, and after some seconds everyone found their assigned seats. Despite the atmosphere becoming more heavy then before, I managed to give attention to the physical details of my seat. There were three glass coverings in place, one on the flat surface facing me, and the other two were on the sides. As they were all able to seen through, I took quick note of the shielded contents. On the surface, lied a implanted turned off screen, and beneath it rested three different buttons. On the sides, there were two…handles of sorts, residing separately. I was about to work my brain on developing suggestions on what they were for, but I decided to get a look at everyone first.

The close proximity we were all placed in, the longing instincts of feeling nothing but distrust and fear, and the noticeable trembles and/or of limbs. This whole flower batch originating from a felt before uncertainty, might as well caused my arms to grow rapid goosebumps. And the essence of chills rolling down my spine, along with my fingers tapping at the glass surface covering, it was all getting to me. But I couldn't let that happen, I mustn't.

'Inhale and exhale. Not prayers just wishes. Get ahold of yourself…me. I have to, if not for myself and the people I care about, then for Ato-san.' Thinking of him brought up the image of his corpse. 'I may not have known him well, but he wasn't a bad man in any way or form. What happened to him is not excusable. His killer is amongst us, and they can't be allowed to leave. I honestly don't want them to die, if that's what waits them about being found out. But they have to be found, no matter how hard it might be here! And I…need to speak up, more then I ever had, here and now!'

With that inner declaration, I pushed aside all temptations of anxiety.

'Ato-san will have justice done!'

* * *

Truth Bullets:

KIF(Automatically added)

Switched Nameplates

Slashed bed sheets and pillow

Ato-san's hair strands

Desks dents with blood spots

Open headphone case/Somewhat bloodied headphones

Nokoshiki's Report

Skinless circle wound

Fused toilet paper and tape

Okura's Account

Fujimora's account/pickpocketed key

Open metal shutters

Glass trash can

Clean kitchen knife

Miss Gekkogahara's theory/Nanami's thinking

Body Discovery Announcement Limit

I gave all of my created Truth Bullets another quick read through. Right after, Kisami got everyone's attention by banging on the empty pedestal three times, using the blunt end of her stick.

"Let this trial begin with a short explanation! Your votes at the end will determine the result! If all of the innocent majority of this society discover who the 'symph villain' is, then said villain will receive punishment! However, if the innocent majority can't, and instead all point to someone else…then they all will be punished! And with that being said, let's get this Trial underway!"

"Before we go on, I have a question." Haruka pointed at the portrait of Ato-san. "What is the purpose of that, and of the flowers?"

"Although he is gone from the world, Ato-kun shouldn't be excluded from the Trial! So in his memory, his image will be placed, watching everything unfold for him! And the flowers well…their purpose is pretty obvious."

"Is it a sign of respect, for Ato?" Fujimora asked.

"Right you are! We might've had our differences, but that doesn't mean I despised him!" She gave the frame of Ato-san's portrait a lingering look, before she stretched out a smile. "Anyways, if no one else has any questions, then you all may proceed!"

"If no one has any questions, then I'll start us off." Okura cleared his throat. "As we all know clearly, Ato Yosei was found dead in a dorm room. His time of death and the killing method is stated in the KIF. Due to a lack of information, we have lots of questions to find answers for. If we want to find Ato's killer, we need to answer all of these questions."

"No shit!" Mizunōri groaned. "We need to figure out where we should start!"

"How about…focusing on the crime scene?" Nada-san suggested. "If we can deduce what happened overall, I think we'll be sailing smoothly from there."

Fujimora nodded and voiced his agreement. "I don't see why not! Let's do it!"

'Okay, we're going to focus on the scene of the crime. I don't have any full scenario designed on what happened, but I can just piece it together along with everyone.' I took a deep breath, and then let myself listen as the others made their statements.

"According to the KIF, Ato was strangled to death. He also lost lots of blood after being stabbed multiple times." Haruka pointed out.

Okura nodded. "With that, we can assume that Ato was stabbed over and over again first."

**"So a struggle took place."**

"B-But where in the room did he get stabbed?" Fushigi questioned.

"Maybe the killer forced him down, and decided to go at him after surprising him with the first-"

"No that's wrong!" A sudden yell from Nada-san made me, and a few of the others flinch. One of the others being Mizunōri, who was glaring daggers at the Former SHSL Journalist.

"W-What the hell?! You don't have to yell!"

Nada-san ignored Mizunōri and turned to Washinoko. "Ato wasn't stabbed after being taken by surprise, he fell onto his bed."

"He fell?"

"Yes." Nada-san pulled up a image onto the screen of his handbook, and showed it to us. "The bed sheets and pillow here show evidence of being stabbed through. The sheets look barely intact, and the pillow's stuffing is scattered around at the head of the bed."

Washinoko looked ready to retort, but I stepped up and yelled: "I consent with that!"

"Again with the yelling!" Mizunōri hypocritically yelled out. "We're not far away from each other, and there isn't no music or other shit playing! No need to yell you fucking shyguy!"

Fujimora shook his head. "Says you Mizunōri…"

"Shut up!"

"S-sorry Mizunōri." I quickly apologized, before I went on with what I planned to say. "What Nada-san said is right. If you were to look the bed over, you'd see that there are some dark hair strands on the bed."

"Exactly right." Nada-san showed us all another image. "I decided to examine the hair closely, and I can say with no doubt that their color is dirty blonde. The hair strands belong to Ato, and the reason why they're there is because his killer fought with him on the bed."

"D-Do you think the k-killer…ripped them out?" Nokoshiki questioned nervously.

"I say yes, though I don't think they did it on purpose." Nada-san replied sternly. "The killer must've grabbed Ato by his hair with one hand, and used the other to thrust the weapon used to stab him."

"So Ato didn't go down without resistance!"

"Indeed Fujimora. Ato may have rolled over to the left and right multiple times, which would've caused the bed sheets to be stabbed." Okura explained.

"Okay." Washinoko shrugged. "What you all got is that the killer and Ato-san fought on the bed, but what happens after that?"

"What happens after?"

"Yeah! We still don't know where Ato got stabbed in the room. The bed sheets and pillow doesn't explain anything about that." Fushigi said to Nokoshiki, right before setting her palm against her stomach.

"It doesn't. But what it does do is strike a section of the room off a list. The list being of possibilities." Rysukato nodded slowly.

"If anyone had decided-ta examine the whole room, there's only place to choose as-ta answer the question of where."

'Only one place? It can't be the desk, because stab wounds don't create slam-like dents. So the only place can be…'

"Right where Ato's body is." Nada-san sadly answered.

"If you'd been in the room itself, and examined the whole area along with your partners, you would've come to the obvious conclusion." At that remark, Haruka sent one of her cold and fear-striking glares at Fushigi. The Former SHSL Hacker looked away, ignoring the Kunoichi as she scratched at her head.

"So let me get this straight: Ato and his killer ended up fighting on the bed, then after he'd rolled back and forth dodging the stabs, Ato pushed his killer off and attempted to run. In the next moment however, Ato was turned around near the foot of his bed, and was stabbed over and over there." Washinoko summarized.

"A-actually…no." Nokoshiki spoke up from her place between Haruka and Washinoko.

"Why not?"

"W-Well…Ato-kun has visible bruises and open wounds, l-located on his head."

Washinoko's eyebrows rose. "Really? If that's the case, how did those wounds happen? As far as I know, there isn't solid evidence that anything in the dorm room was used."

"No! That's incorrect!" I shot my hand out, only letting my pointer finger extend toward Washinoko. "After Ato-san broke away from the killer, his head was grabbed. Then his head was slammed down onto the nearby desk, multiple times until his head would start to bleed."

"I can back Motosuke up, I took pictures of the desk's condition." As he said that, Nada-san showed two said pictures. You could see the desk from two different angles, the direct front and from above. "There are spots of blood located in the dents themselves. That right there is clear evidence that the desk is what, and where the head wounds were caused."

"T-That seems like t-the most likely possibility." Nokoshiki commented, grabbing the edges of her pedestal with flimsy fingers.

"Hmm, that's what it seems like huh?" Washinoko scratched his chin. As his eyebrows lowered, he adverted his gaze to the side.

"So…after managing to slam Ato's head into the desk, the killer threw him back and proceeded to gut him." Mizunōri rubbed her hand against her throat, expression showing discomfort. "The killer we're talking about here was fucking ferocious…"

Usashida nodded, lips quivering. "They are, to do all of that damage to Ato…and then to strangle him-"

"I'd say that they're both ferocious, and quite clever."

"Huh? What do you mean clever?" Fujimora spoke for us all, as Rysukato's comment got everyone's attention.

"I have to agree with mask man here. What the killer done, definitely has a everlasting effect. Though its easy to see through, if you think about it."

**"Will you both like to tell us what you're talking about?"**

Washinoko and Rysukato exchanged glances. "If we're talking about the same thing here, I'm going to be the one to point it out." When no reply came from the gas mask wearer, Washinoko shrugged. "No complaints, no problems." He then addressed the rest of us. "Before I say anything direct, let's see if you all can figure it out hmm?"

Giving his shirt collar a confident tug, Washinoko proceeded with a smirk. "The scene of the crime is in fact, a very interesting detail of this case."

 **"The scene of the crime? /**What the hell are you talking about?" Miss Gekkogahara and Fujimora both asked in surprising sync.

"Think back people, there's a very suspicious hint that some of us had to see."

Fushigi's head perked up. "Oh! You're talking about how the murder took place in Nokoshiki's room!"

"W-What?!/No that's wrong!" Nokoshiki and Nada-san both yelled out. While Nokoshiki was rightfully flabbergasted at that claim, Nada-san merely disapproved. And while the Former SHSL Surgeon became silent, Nada-san continued on. "The murder did not take place in Nokoshiki's room."

"Huh? It didn't?"

"No Fushigi, it didn't. The murder took place in Ato's own dorm room. You see, the ten dorm rooms closest to the laundry, are lined up in a specific way. One look at the map shows that those rooms are gender coordinated. One side of the dormitory corridor has rooms belonging to females. And the other side has the rooms belonging to the males."

"B-But…why was Nokoshiki's nameplate on Ato's door then?" Fushigi asked with a confused expression.

"It was a very weak move of placing diversionary blame."

At Haruka's reply, Nokoshiki gulped as her body had begun to tremble. "D-Diversionary blame?"

"She means to say that the killer wanted to pin the blame on you." Mizunōri scoffed. "If you were the killer, you wouldn't be as stupid to do that. But if you were, like I'd wish you were, then we'd be done by now."

"W-W-What?! You…wanted me to be the killer?"

"If you were and you were stupid, I'd be fucking glad. Not only would this trial be over, but a shygirl would finally be given pain! 'Cause all shygirls and shyguys are fucking terrible!"

Nokoshiki and now me, since Mizunōri's mentioned shyguys, both stared at her appalled. All the while Nanami remained quiet, deciding to only frown at the hateful comment.

"I-I didn't do a-anything to you…"

"Sure! Sure you didn't!"

"W-What did I do?!"

Seeing that the conflict was going to divert everyone's attention, Fujimora got involved. "Girls, I think you two shouldn't start becoming angry here. Actually, I think you both shouldn't become angry at each other at all!"

"Oh shut up! You don't have any say in this shit!" Mizunōri yelled, directing an accusing finger at Fujimora. "Besides! Its obvious that you're the one who killed Ato!"

"H-Huh?!" Fujimora threw his hands up, his irises growing to the size of baseballs. "W-Wait a sec-"

"No!" Mizunōri cut him off. "When me and Okura checked out the trash room, the metal shutters were open! Not only that, but the incinerator was on as well!" Mizunōri tapped her finger against her skull, forcing herself to carry a smirk. "And I wonder, who the fuck is on trash duty?"

**"Mizunōri, there's no need for the sarcasm."**

Coming to realize just what Mizunōri was saying, Fujimora let out a terrified wheeze. "Y-You're saying I killed Ato?! What?!"

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying you asshole! You've always had the key to the trash room, because you're the-"

"No, that's wrong!" That shout made Mizunōri glare daggers at Nada-san. "Although I don't have full proof evidence, I can say that Fujimora does not have the trash room key on his person, or anywhere available for his possession. He told me so earlier."

"Y-Yeah! This morning when I went to check my pants, I didn't find the key! I must've dropped it outside, or someone had to stolen it!"

"Suuuuure! That's totally a viable story!" Mizunōri shook her head.

"I swear on my manhood I either dropped it, or someone pickpocketed me!"

"Is there anyone that can back Fujimora and his claim? If not, we all got a clear suspect here!" Mobu pointed out.

"I can." All gazes turned towards Haruka.

"Y-You can?"

"Yes. In fact, I found what is supposedly the trash room key." With a quick motion of her wrist flying out, a gray key was moved into view between pressed-together fingers.

"That's it! That's the trash room key!"

"It is?" Seeing the Race Car Driver nod, Haruka tilted her head. "I found this while investigating with Fushigi and Fontaine. It was within the kitchen's sink drain. Our killer believed that they could hide it there, instead of simply throwing the key into the incinerator's flames."

"W-Why would you consider investigating t-the sink drain? Isn't that a w-weird place to take a-a look in?"

"Not at all. When it comes to this murder, every inch of every room within a certain radius must be searched." Rysukato commented. "Investigating room section by room section, is the only way to ensure that all evidence is found."

"D-Do you have experience with t-this?"

"That is not important here. What is important, is that the key was found and not lost." Rysukato coldly stated.

"He's right." Nada-san said, rubbing his chin. "And because of Haruka here, Fujimora is not such a clear suspect-"

"Wait a minute! You're dead fucking wrong!" Mizunōri shouted, catching Nada-san and most of everyone else off guard. "Just because the key was stashed, doesn't mean Fujimora can be roped down with everyone else! He's still the most suspicious one here!"

Nada-san brows and lips frowned, and his eyes locked onto Mizunōri's. "What are you talking about? Fujimora couldn't have been the killer, especially if he had the key."

"What do you mean he couldn't be! He HAS to be! It makes the most damn sense! He's stupid, he's a hypocrite, he's the damn trash guy, AND he was free to dispose the key at any time!"

"That's easy to cut, and is incorrect!" I shouted, earning the visual wrath of Mizunōri's angered iirises.

"What? How am I wrong?!"

"There's a certain law set in place, regarding the Gym and Cafeteria. Once nighttime is reached, the doors to those areas will be locked. And let's not forget, Ato-san was killed around 1AM."

"Exactly." Nada-san snapped his fingers and nodded. "After 10PM, no one would be able to access the Cafeteria until morning."

Mizunōri recoiled back a few steps, face wretched with disgust and disbelief. "You…" She made her teeth clash against each other.

"I honestly I can't believe you would forget something like that." Okura gave Mizunōri disappointed look.

"I…- shit!" She threw her hand up into the air, before proceeding to bring it down onto her head.

"Anyways, clearing that up points to when the killer disposed the key. It could have only happened this morning. But…I wish to ask this out for certainty: Was the sink clogged Haruka?"

"It was." Haruka simply answered Okura's question. "Obviously if it wasn't, the key would've feel right down into the pipes below."

"Of course, but that's still good to know."

Taking a loud breather, Fujimora placed his hands behind his head. "I guess I'm not a clear suspect anymore. Thank goodness! I would never stab Ato in the back, in his room or anywhere at anytime, ever!"

"You sure about that?"

"Damn straight I am Fushigi! I don't betray friends-"

"N-No, not that." Fushigi lowered the hand she was biting on from her mouth, and leaned over her pedestal. "What you said about stabbing Ato in his room."

"Yeah? What about it? Its no mystery that Ato was killed in his room."

"Are you serious?" Washinoko asked suddenly, his voice having been quiet for a while.

"Yeah I am serious!"

"If you are, then how could you confuse the scene of the crime?" That single question drew out multiple expressions of bewilderment. Meanwhile, Washinoko clapped his hands together and rolled his eyes.

"Thank you!" He yelled, separating his hands as one proceeded to slap against his forehead. "I was beginning to think NONE of you would figure it out! Though honestly, all you needed to do was see and read."

"Washinoko, what are you talking about?" Usashida questioned, making Washinoko lower his hands slowly toward his sides.

"You…really don't know? Even though you've seen it!"

"Seen it?/What the are you hinting at Washinoko?"

Hearing Usashida and Nada-san ask those questions made Washinoko sigh. Then as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he frustratingly pulled his handbook out. "I thought you were all smarter then I believed, but you're not." His admittance got shouts of offense from Fujimora and Mizunōri, but he paid them no mind. "Here's my direct hint now, if I wasn't obvious enough." As his eyes looked down at the screen of the his tablet device, he read aloud: "The body was discovered in the dorms." After reading that, he set his handbook down and gave each of us a glance. He raised his eyebrows, and flicked his wrist down at his handbook, not uttering any other word.

"Man…what are you trying to say?"

"You just fucking reread a sentence!"

I-I don't understand w-what you're implying Washinoko-kun…"

Most of everyone voiced their further crafted confused. However me, Rysukato, and Nada-san all became quiet. I could only assume they were doing the same as me, which was deeply thinking on the sentence that Washinoko read. Not to mention that I needed to shut my eyes, in order to really think on it.

'Now that I give focus to it, Washinoko said that the scene of the crime was a interesting detail. What he just read out…has something to do with that. Some word in the sentence itself perhaps…'

'Discovered.'

"I understand!" My eyes shot open, and I quickly looked over Washinoko. "The KIF says that body was discovered…"

"You finally noticed! I was beginning to think that I needed to directly point it out."

"Discovered?" Fujimora shook his head, slightly ruffling his hair. "Ato was discovered in his dorm room yeah. But...what do you mean by you understanding?"

"…There's a difference between discovering and what's actually factual." Nanami, who had been fully silent this whole time, spoke up. "Discovering is…when you found something as it is currently. And factually knowing is…when you learn about something, and you then know the truth of it." As my sight landed on her, she fidgeted on the spot. Her fingers pressed themselves together again and again. And her lips were twitching, with the corners moving down to form a frown, before they moved up to form an uneasy thin line. "At least…that's what I think."

Even more confusion was brought on and out of mostly everyone. Before anyone could ask Nanami anything, Nada-san stepped in to explain more clearly. "What she's talking about is the usage of 'discovered'. You see, 'discovered' doesn't mean that Ato was killed in his dorm room, it means what it means. His body was simply found there."

It took some seconds before a shockwave of realization hit everyone. And Mizunōri and Fujimora shouted out: "WHAT?!"

Nada-san wasn't done talking though. "And quite frankly, while the wording is suspicious, the implication provided is false!"

"WHAT?!" The Architect and Racer both repeated while nearly screaming. Washinoko however, adopted a deep frown.

"R-Really?" Fushigi shook her head. "But doesn't it make sense?"

"Wait! Hold on! Time out!" Fujimora swatted his arms in a "X" motion in front of himself. "How is it possible that Ato's murder could've happen some other place? When I investigated-"

"Idiot! You didn't investigate!"

The truthfully accusation by Mizunōri made Fujimora backtrack. "R-Right. But still!"

"The reason why the murder could've occurred somewhere else, is because there is a certain place covered in blood." Nada-san noted while pulling up and showing taken pictures. "The warehouse had large amounts of blood donning the floor, a shelf, and a bloody mop as well."

"Indeed. When Fontaine, Fushigi, and myself started investigating, we went to the warehouse first. Reason being that the door leading inward, had traces of blood on the knob." Haruka added.

"Hey! I'm a being, and a part of your group too!"

Haruka sent a dismissive look toward the fox puppet. "You are a puppet, nothing more and nothing less."

"S-Shit lady…that's harsh!" Mobu lowered his gaze, depressively slumping his shoulders.

Washinoko turned his head away from the fox, and glared at Nada-san. "You might think that Ato's room is the scene of the crime, but it isn't!"

"W-What Washinoko said is true! If Ato was killed at the warehouse, his body could've been transported to his room easily!" Fushigi yelled.

**"How?"**

As that one-worded question left Miss Gekkogahara's computer voice app, Washinoko smugly provided a quick answer. "The killer obviously carried Ato to his room. They would've had easy access, since Ato could've had his dorm key on him."

"Wait a shit second here! If the killer banged Ato's head down on some surface, stabbed him, and fucking strangled him, wouldn't there have been a blood trail going from the warehouse to his room?"

"Not entirely wrong!" Nada-san held a finger up. "IF Ato was killed in the warehouse, his killer had a useful tool to help stop and cover the blood leaking from his stomach."

"I agree with that!" As Nada-san produced another picture, I told everyone what exactly that 'tool' was. "In Ato's room, there was a large roll of fused toilet paper and tape underneath his body. Assuming that Ato-san was killed in the warehouse, the killer might've wrapped it around Ato's stomach."

"I-I actually checked t-the length of the f-fused toilet paper and tape, and I-I found that its five and a half feet in length. S-So it is p-possible that if the killer m-moved Ato-kun's body, they would be able t-to wrap the t-tape-paper around his stomach multiple times. And they could t-transport the body without b-blood dripping from his s-stomach."

"Nokoshiki is exactly on point. Only blood from Ato's stabbed stomach would be covered, but blood would be free to leak from his head." Nada-san pointed out while adjusting his hat. "Despite the effort, there would be some traces of blood out in the dormitory corridor. However, there isn't. Not because the Ato's head stopped leaking, but because Ato wasn't killed in the warehouse!"

Washinoko dryly chuckled, lightly rubbing his eyelid. "You make a fine point, but haven't you seen all of the blood in the warehouse? The killer honestly could've waited for all the blood that could leak, to drip out. Ato was killed at 1AM right? Blood can only flow out of a body for so long, before a limit is reached."

Before Nada-san could retort, Okura spoke. "Speaking about the warehouse actually, I want to ask you all something. What exactly is stocked in the warehouse? I haven't really took any time to look around in there."

"There are lots and lots of boxes within. Specifically, there are: boxes meant for lunches, boxes full of workshop and cleaning equipment, long lasting emergency rations, many ropes-"

"I knew it!" Fushigi's sudden interruption shout, not only broke Rysukato off of his recalling of warehouse contents, but had startled everyone. "I was wondering if there was any of them around!"

"Any of what?" Usashida asked.

"Ropes! If the crime scene was moved into Ato's room, then that has to mean that a rope was used! Just like how Ato's room wasn't the scene of murder, the wires or cables or whatever they're called- aren't what strangled Ato!"

"That's incorrect!" I yelled, surprising Fushigi. "The audio cables wrapped around Ato-san's neck, are indeed what strangled Ato. When I was investigating the room, I found a open plastic case meant for a pair of headphones, and a drawer full of unopened headphone cases. In the drawer, there was one pair of headphones, and one of the sides was bloodied."

"The boy is telling the truth." Haruka coldly said. "I thoroughly investigated Ato's room, and found the same pair of headphones in the drawer. The blood was clearly present on a side. There is no doubt that the associated audio cables, them being around Ato's neck, are what strangled him."

"No doubt?" Fushigi held her head with one hand and squinted her eyes. "There is doubt! So far, the killer was able to move the Ato's body, and divert our attention from what was the true crime scene! The killer could've easily painted the headphones with some blood!"

Fujimora's face became uneasy. "T-That…would be disgusting if that was true!"

"No shit! If someone literally dived their fingers into Ato's stabbed open stomach, and fucking swirled a finger around in-"

 **" Mizunōri that's enough!"** Miss Gekkogahara's computer shouted.

"I was just saying how they could've done it!" Mizunōri explained. "It's possible!"

"No, it isn't." Nada-san stated with firm belief.

Washinoko sighed and chuckled again, this time eyeing Nada-san fully. "You still believe that Ato's room was the crime scene."

"Of course I do! In fact, there's something at the warehouse that contributes to that!"

"The bloody mop." Haruka quickly replied. "It was set aside from where most of the blood was."

"Why was the mop in there in the first place? I don't seeing any mops around the warehouse before."

"That's 'cause there aren't any there Usashida." Fujimora answered. "There are only two mops in this school, and they're both supposed to be in a janitor's closet in the public man's restroom."

"S-So the killer took t-the mop from there? Why?"

'Why?' I sent a finger deep into my hair, and let it scratch at my head. 'The reason why the killer had the mop placed there...has to do with Ato-san's room being the real crime scene. It wouldn't make sense for there to be a bloody mop, if the murder took place in the warehouse. What would the purpose be for it? Since the warehouse is the fake crime scene, going by everything we've found, the mop have to been used to help!'

"The mop…had to have been used to create the fake crime scene." I said aloud. "The killer easily could've gotten blood from Ato-san's stomach."

"That's what I'm thinking too Motosuke." Nada-san acknowledged. "The killer used the blood gathered from Ato to paint the warehouse, to try and make it look like the fight broke out in there. But they failed to do two things. They failed in getting rid of the mop, and they failed in taking and placing key evidence pieces from Ato's room. If they did that, then the warehouse being the crime scene would be more believable."

"N-Not to mention the l-lack of blood in t-the dormitory hallway." Nokoshiki commented. "I-If the killer took t-time to drip some b-blood onto the floor, t-then they could've helped Washinoko-kun's assumption."

"You know what? You three are all right on this!" Fujimora said while pumping his fists together. "There's no way Ato was killed in the warehouse! I'm damn sure of it now!"

"You four are idiots." Washinoko let out another sigh, and rolled his eyes. "The mop, the absence of blood in the dorm corridor, and other pieces that say that the warehouse 'isn't' the crime scene, are all tricks! You're letting the killer make you firmly believe that, Ato was killed in his own dorm room. Do you realize how many more questions that raises? Don't you see that the room is the cover up?"

"Washinoko's right!" Fushigi shouted, annoyance laced in her tone. "Its obvious that everything you guys think is discriminating evidence against the warehouse, are all just physical lies!"

"I have to fucking say that Washinoko and Fushigi are both talking sense. As much as I wish that I want the fucking shygirl surgeon to be the killer, or even the shit-talker here, the person who killed Ato is a damn genius!"

Okura folded his hands onto the surface of his pedestal, and reluctantly nodded. "Although both places have questions tied to them, I have to say the warehouse being the murder scene is more plausible. Despite Ato's neck having audio cables wrapped around it, a rope actually could've been used."

"N-No!" Nokoshiki shook her head. "A rope c-couldn't have been used! If o-one was, why couldn't anyone find it?"

"A better question to ask, is why the audio cables around Ato's neck have blood on them." Haruka stated. "It is clear those cables were used."

Gulping, I glanced around as the majority of our group argued about the crime scene. Voices were being raised, and stances were being solidified more and more. And to note: Rysukato had taken Nada-san's side, while Usashida and Mobu went along with Washinoko's argument. 'I agree with Nada-san, but we ALL have to come to a agreement. If we don't, we'll just be divided and wasting time.'

Amongst the arguing, I could hear Nanami give her piece on this situation. "Both sides have points…but being spilt like this isn't good."

"HOLD ON!" A sudden scream from Kisami silenced everyone, and all fourteen pairs of eyes looked toward the Hope rabbit. "Is our society SPLIT? It is!"

With crossed fingers, Kisami reached into her hair, and pulled out a small and crooked branch key. Then with the other hand, she reached behind her chair and apparently pulled at a lever. The action caused a plate of sorts to slide out of her chair's arm. And with metal connections attached to the chair arm, the plate was moved over until it stopped in front of Kisami.

"Whenever a society is split on ideals, a good long debate is needed! Both sides need to cooperatively argue back and forth, using what points and words they have! And at the end, only one side shall be victorious!"

"Basically: Whichever side that can put up a more compelling argument during a debate, will be seen as the ones in the right."

Kisami nodded at Washinoko. "Yep! However, we can't have this crowded circle be this way! What we need to do…is adjust the positioning."

"Adjust?" Okura narrowed his eyes. "Do you want us to attempt to move them-"

"Nope!" Without any other second to spare, the plate was brought up by Kisami, and the crooked branch key was inserted into a slot. "I suggest you all hold on to your seats! This will just take a couple of moments!"

The plate began to light up, having multiple lines containing many shades of green spread across it. Those lines eventually trailed toward the metal attachments, then they seemed move onto the metal itself. Acting as a flow of water following a manipulated stream, the lines ended up heading into the chair itself. Then right after Kisami swiftly tapped on the player's facing her, the ground spots beneath each pedestal lit up. And before I could guess what was happening, I felt my seat jolt back on its own.

"What the heck?!" I grabbed onto the sides in a panic. Not before long, everyone else went through similar experiences as me. Some pedestals were pulled back, others were forced to slid off to the side into recently empty made spots. All the while I hanged on, I spared the ground a look to see something surprising. The grounded branches that were added to the decor of the floor, was what caused our pedestals to move. The branches stretched and closed distance, they pulled one pedestal either to the right or left, and they were just unbelievable.

'H-How? W-When? W-Why?' My mental questioning of the reality of this was interrupted. Shouts, short screams, and stuttering profanity being thrown out by Mizunōri filled my ears. Everyone's pedestals were moved around as if they were chess pieces. And the complaints made did not halt the occurring actions.

Throughout this crazy event, I was able to see that two rows were formed. Eight pedestals faced toward seven, just as the seven faced them. The one I was in consisted of Nada-san, Miss Gekkogahara, Nanami, and the four others who agreed with Nada-san. While the other row had Washinoko, Ato-san's portrait, and everyone that agreed that the warehouse was the true crime scene.

All continued outbursts to the shifting movements of our pedestals was silenced by Washinoko. He slammed a fist down, and glared at Nada-san. "Enough with the reactions, its time to settle this issue."

Nada-san swallowed a lump in his throat, and let a hand grab the brim of his with a strong grip. "You're right. Although I'm not one for forcing anything, the location of Ato's death will be made clear!"

'Even though I'm feeling all sorts of levels of confusion and disbelief, I can't freeze up. I have to contribute to this debate here. If I don't, along with the others, then no progress will be made. So…I have to take action. I need to use my voice, and be loud and clear! Ato-san was killed in his dorm room, and that's that truth!' With the declaration made by Nada-san, and the one I made to myself, our divided debate began.

* * *

*Warehouse is the crime scene* VS *Dorm room is the crime scene*

Standing between Fushigi and Mizunōri, Okura spoke first: "The blood in the warehouse is certainly proves Ato was killed there."

Shaking his head, Rysukato firmly shot back: "The *blood* was easily transported to the warehouse, the mop shows this to be true."

Sporting stable staring eyes, Fushigi frowned: "That mop wasn't used in that warehouse, its only a diversion!"

Flicking a rouge hair stand behind a ear, Haruka disagreed. "There is no evidence to support the *mop* being a diversion, there are only theories."

Standing tall and nearly unwavering, Washinoko scoffed: "Theories? Like how rope isn't what was used to strangle Ato?"

Typing away as if her fingers were automatic, Miss Gekkogahara countered: **"No *rope* was found bearing any blood, only the audio cables wrapped around Ato's neck!"**

As he and his puppeteer tipped their fedoras, Mobu claimed: "The 'tape-paper' could've helped with moving the body!"

I held myself in place, clenched my fists, and spoke out: "The *tape-paper* couldn't cover all of Ato-san's wounds! If the body was moved, there should be blood trailing from the warehouse!"

Although she was fuming at these circumstances, Mizunōri managed to shout: "You idiots! The killer copied the warehouse and pasted the scene in Ato's dorm!"

Despite anxiety grabbing at her throat, Nokoshiki shot back: "I-It's the other way a-around! The killer a-almost *copied* the dorm r-room piece by piece!"

Now having sweat pouring down from her forehead, and her eyes blinking rapidly, Fushigi fired out: "Everything the killer put to doubt you guys, are all diversions!"

Gathering much energy, Fujimora yelled like a lion roaring: "They're all just *diversions*?! Who do you think the killer is huh?"

Facing all of these counters against his claim, Washinoko attempted to fully set his idea as what's right: "There is no efficient evidence in place to say Ato died in his room!"

After swiping his arm in the air, Nada-san stomped down and yelled: "There is one piece of *evidence* in his room, his hair strands!"

That one determined line of logic, not only broke the back-and-forth flow of the debate, but made Washinoko go wide eyed and take a step back. "His hair strands?"

"Yes! You, and everyone else that keep on saying that the warehouse is the scene of the crime, forgot the hair strands! I honestly doubt that Ato's killer, is in fact not as smart as you think they are! As far as we know, there are nothing but two mops on this floor of the school. I don't remember seeing a broom around, do you? So unless you're willing to argue and believe that the killer transported the hair, from the Warehouse to Ato's room in some way, then your whole belief on the Warehouse being the crime scene is WRONG!"

There was no disagreement, no possible explanation, and no deduction of the hair being another trick. Nothing but silent, surprised gazes were directed toward Nada-san. And from what I could see and tell:

The divided debate was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I decided to implement a scrum debate into the Trial. I thought It was fitting for the situation. But for the sake of HOPE, the scrum debates will be labeled as 'divided debates'.


	14. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: Trial Second Half

Washinoko adverted his gaze the instant Nada-san was done with his explanation. His eyes narrowed as any far as any person can squint. He forced his lips down onto his lips, it being evident as a tiny amount of pink slid down. His nostrils breathed the air with reluctance, as if he feared the oxygen held poisonous fumes. His throat had to endure many lumps full of possible counterarguments, before said lumps were forced back down. And he let his fingertips all tap in a rapid pattern, solely on the glass surface hiding a visible screen.

The Former SHSL Marksman's whole idea was torn apart, by Nada-san pointing out the group of ripped out hairs. To that outcome, the Marksman had no firm way to response. It was like someone had been building a castle, with the purpose being associated to some sense of superiority that no one noticed. And the said castle, right after all the construction was done, was destroyed by more then harsh siege weaponry.

Despite facing vocal difficulties, Washinoko managed to keep eye contact with his opponent. During the direct minute aftermath of Nada-san's logic, and during the quick rearrangement of our pedestals, his irises never darted to any corners of his vision. He stayed locked onto his opponent, who had gotten everyone's full attention.

Nada-san dragged the back of his hand across his mouth, wiping away some possible spit that had flung out. Like Washinoko, he didn't seem to know what to say either. Although his argument was more sound, and generally right, he left himself speechless. There was a look of almost shame daunting his face, but I couldn't figure out why. Did it have something to do with his want to not 'force' anything?

I could only guess, and maybe ask Nada-san about it later. There was more important things at stake here.

"H-…Huh?" Fushigi, being the first of the Warehouse argument group to speak, rubbed her eyes and then grabbed at her ears. She was the most shocked individual here now. She must've really believed what Washinoko was saying.

"Nada man…that's some powerful vocals you got there!" Fujimora cheerful complimented. "You laid out that one fact, with a whole aura of determination surrounding you. You got my respect man!"

"Respect?" Mizunōri scoffed, digging her left hand's fingernails into her right shoulder. Whatever surprise she felt at Nada-san's outburst, was swiped away by quickly retrieved annoyance. "Someone making a damn good point makes you feel respect? What is wrong with you?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with me!"

Fujimora's grin made Mizunōri groan. "Yeah, say that to yourself you fucking weirdo."

"Now I'm a weirdo?" The Architect didn't bother to reply after that, she just turned away and shook her head. Fujimora did half of the same actions, as he decided to not look away from our circle group.

"W-W-Wait!" Steadying herself by holding onto the pedestal, Fushigi nearly screamed out. "W-What if the hair strands were moved too? The killer could've done it by hand right? I mean-"

"No." Okura cut her off. "All of the evidence piled up for the Dorm Room being the crime scene, are all more viable."

"B-But…" Fushigi raised her hand back up to hover near her mouth. "I-If the dorm room is the crime scene, t-then there's a lot more questions for us to answer!"

 **"So what if there is?"** Miss Gekkogahara asked. **"We'll find answers to them, along with some other questions as well."**

"She's right!" Usashida replied with a raised tone. "There's still many things we haven't talked about. Like what was used to stab Ato, exactly when could the killer get and then hide that weapon, and…other things too I think!"

"E-Even though I really a-agree, I-I'm curious about what j-just happened." Letting her hand go up slightly, Nokoshiki commented. "H-How did we a-all move around? W-Why did we need t-to be moved?"

"Y-You know…she's not wrong." Chuckling uncomfortably, Fushigi made herself nod. "I-I'm honestly a bit dazed by the whole 'divided debate' crap."

"Well unfortunately for you two, we can't." Rysukato stated.

"He's correct. We must go over, and answer all questions about the dorm room being the crime scene. Once we get that done with, I believe we can move onto what was stabbed into Ato." Okura agreed and then added, earning him a few nods.

"Y-You people might be set on the dorm room, b-but I still think the w-warehouse is the murder place-" Fushigi forced her other hand to force the previously bitten on hand down to her side. "-I m-mean, h-how the hell could the killer get into Ato's room? I-If Ato was killed at the warehouse, then the killer could easily get in."

I pondered on that, and had to say she wasn't wrong. "That's not a bad point. However, I think there's one clear way that the killer could've gotten into Ato's room."

"Motosuke's talking right here." Fujimora said. The grin he had from earlier had faltered, along with his facial mood slowly changing.

"How?"

"It might sound ridiculous to you people, but it's the only thing that makes sense. Considering Ato, and the situation tossed at us." Taking in a deep breath, Fujimora sighed and placed his fists on his pedestal's surface. "Ato…let his killer in."

Mizunōri's jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me? Why the hell would Ato-"

"Let me explain!" Fujimora swallowed a quickly forming lump, and gave his pedestal a shifting stare. Then as he looked up, he tightened his fists. "For the most of our time here, I…got to know Ato more then the rest of you. Even though I don't know everything about him, I can say he was a complicated guy. Ato was always focused on four things: This place, our isolation from everyone outside, how we all doing, and what he could do. I know all that because I talked with him. I let him vent to me sometime after we all got our secrets.

When I went on to talk with him, to see if I could help him with anything, I was able to learn more about him then I thought I would. He was suffering from a major flaw: he didn't know how to really think things through. He was burdened that, as well as a load of trauma gotten from some terrible events. He didn't say anything more beyond a mention, before he started saying he was sorry. He was sorry to me and to you all, because he couldn't function right. He couldn't say things he wanted to say, do things he wanted to do. It was all trapped up here in this cage." Raising a now quivering hand and stretched finger, Fujimora pointed to the side of his head. His eyes were starting to get watery.

"In that damn cage of his brain, from our first day here to yesterday, he was constantly fighting himself. He wanted to help us, to talk to us, and to just know us. But his mental cage locked up most of those things, and all that he could do was to go with what he could. And he saw all that as failures!

Ato believed he failed in helping. Ato believed he failed in trying. Ato believed he failed in caring. And Ato believed he failed us and himself! You could see he believed all of that, in his damn eyes. And you could hear it in his broken voice!

He was scared, he was disappointed, he was depressed, and he was regretful. You'd think he would stay stuck in feeling all of that, and not open the door for anyone. But that wasn't the full case. He showed me, he showed all of us something he'd never thought he could fully do. We all saw it happen, right in front of our eyes!" He glared at Kisami. "He stood up to her, letting out how he thought about your damn preposition. In those moments, you can say a strong wave of courage drove him. Although she'd slashed his cheek open, and make him feel like the biggest idiot on the planet, that courage hadn't left him. It gave him a huge mental slap, and gave him the strength to force his way through restraints." He turned back us all, being able to hold tears back.

"Like any other man on this planet, he had to tackle his limitations, before he'd push right through them. Nevermind how many obstacles are in front of you, you have to face them head on! Ato told me he wasn't gonna stay trapped in his brain anymore. He was going to be more open, more vocal, and more productive. He was more open, 'cause he didn't turn away his next visitor. He let them in, hoping that he might be able to help them. But we all know what happened.

Someone used Ato's openness and will to give some help, against him! Instead of telling him whatever the hell was on their mind, they straight hurt and murdered him. And the fact that they took the life of a great but flawed man, after brutalizing him for no damn reason, makes me almost see them as unforgivable and unredeemable!" Fujimora slammed his fists down, and yelled at the top of his lungs. He was desperately blinking back tears ready to spill. "Ato didn't do anything to deserve any of that pain! None of us have! So whichever person put Ato through the rapid banging, the vicious staging, and damn strangling, you better you hear me! The rest of us are gonna find out who you are, and you're going to tell us everything that happened! I swear on my name, my manhood, and in the memory of Ato Yosei!"

The loudest, strongest declaration within motivating shouts. That was what me, and everyone else got from Fujimora Masato. There was so much heart, energy, and will poured out. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen and heard before. And as a result I was moved, feeling a grand form of confidence building up.

Everyone else could either let out one worded replies, stare at the man with a sense of apparent admiration, or crack prideful smiles.

"S-Shit…"

"F-Fujimora-kun…"

"That was an absolutely amazing speech."

"Amazing?" Fujimora wiped his eyes free of moisture. "It was all the truth." He threw his arm out, gritting his teeth. "Unlike Ato's killer, a person full of lies!"

"He's right." Washinoko finally spoke, surprising a few of the others as he took in a new breath of air. "Throughout our debate on the crime scene, the killer was laughing to themselves. They made us argue over a pressing issue they constructed, which really took up some of our time."

"They did indeed." Rysukato commented. "So you now admit that your assumption was wrong."

"Full-and-full." Washinoko shamefully said. "I…do not like being wrong at all."

"H-Hey, no need t-to sound that way." Nokoshiki shook her head. "E-Everyone is like that."

"Yeah!" Fujimora pointed at the Marksman, and shot his other fist into the air. "Its like how every man makes mistakes, its natural."

"Of course." Washinoko repeated those words twice, attempting to not advert his eyes again.

Clearing her throat, everyone's attention was drawn to Haruka. "While Fujimora's speech had power, he gave us the answer to how the killer entered Ato's dorm."

"Yeah I did. And now we need to take care of some details!"

"R-Right! W-We need to cover all of the problems that make the dorm room NOT the crime scene! T-Though…I have my doubts!" Fushigi exclaimed.

"...One of these problems is the other dorm rooms."

"Other dorm rooms?" Fujimora asked as he looked at Nanami.

 **"She means the dorm rooms neighboring Ato's room."** Miss Gekkogahara explained. **"We need to hear reasons from the owners of each other, why they didn't say anything about any sounds coming from Ato's room. Remember: The walls connecting our dorms aren't soundproof."**

"I really did not want this to come up." Okura sighed.

"Okura, you and Washinoko are Ato's neighbors." To provide proof beyond his words, Nada-san brought the map up facing us. Then he set his handbook down so Miss Gekkogahara and Fujimora, then being on his left and right, could see it.

"Thinking about it now, Ato was killed at 1AM." Mizunōri pushed her wrist against her forehead, eyeing the Marksman and Waiter suspiciously. "Either of you should've heard some type of commotion! If a scream can go through, then some loud slamming of a head can too!"

"True."

"True?!" Mizunōri let her jaw drop, and gawked at Washinoko as if he was insane. "You're a suspect, and all you can say to that is TRUE?!"

"What would you like him to say then? 'I'm the killer'?"

Haruka's question made Mizunōri pressed her wrist further down on her forehead. She refused to give Haruka any other response beyond a glare.

The Former SHSL Kunoichi shook her head. "Despite that, we have two clear suspects now." She gave each of the males a narrowed glance. Following her example, due to their own aroused suspicions, most of everyone did the same. And after letting the thought sink in, logic was let out on how either one of them was Ato's killer.

Fushigi was the first to point out a supposed fact. "T-Think about it! T-They both were trying to set the warehouse as the real crime scene! W-Why would they honestly do that?"

Nokoshiki was shaking almost violently on the spot. "I-I d-don't want to believe I-it. B-But evidence I-is stacking!"

Although her gaze was most at times indifferent, there was a tinge of exposed hurt behind Miss Gekkogahara's eyes. **"Unless you two have solid alibis for 1AM, we're going to see you as suspects**."

"Yeah men!" Fujimora shouted. "Tell us what you guys were doing!"

Okura and Washinoko both resorted to silence. While that only caused doubts on their innocence to grow, I knew what I thought on the possibility. Seeing that Nada-san had a similar expression to my own, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

'As far as we know, only one of them is cleared from the suspect list. If his words are all not a lie.'

Nada-san and I both waited, his reason being the same as mine: Wait for a accusation to refute. And sure enough, it came from Fushigi's mouth.

"S-since they're suspicious-" Fushigi forced a steady hand over her other, more visibly twitching one. "-they don't got alibis right? F-For the time Ato got killed, and before nighttime!"

"That's incorrect!" All eyes looked to me, and although they usually produced a weight in my throat, I didn't close my lips. "Me and Nada-san can confirm that we got a personal account." With Nada-san giving me and everyone a nod, I looked to Okura. "During the investigation Okura, you told me and Nada-san about what you were doing from 9 to 10PM, correct?"

"Yes. My mind was preoccupied by our motive, and I needed some open space to think. I decided to stand near the entrance to the cafeteria hallway. While I there, I saw five people enter and leave within the hour." His eyes, as well as mine own, looked at each individual as he named them. "Fushigi, Washinoko, Fujimora, Gekkogahara, and Nokoshiki. Those were the five."

"I can back Okura up!" Fujimora yelled, striking the air with a uppercut. "I saw him around 9:20. I was heading to the cafeteria, hoping to get myself something to eat. I saw Okura just standing around, and just said hey before passing by."

"Can anyone else confirm-"

"Y-Yes." Nokoshiki spoke for herself and the other mentioned individuals, as they were all nodding their heads in agreement. "N-Not only did Okura s-see us go in, I t-think he saw us g-go out too."

"I did."

"O-Okay…" Fushigi scratched her head with both hands. "S-So Okura was standing outside until nighttime. B-But what about around Ato's time of death? W-We still got nothing from him on that."

"I admit I'm curious." Rysukato turned to Washinoko. "What were you doing during that time Marksman?"

"H-Hey! W-Why are you asking HIM and not-"

"Simple logic." Haruka interrupted. "The cafeteria is closed off during nighttime, Okura has been proved to be standing outside the hallway until nighttime, and a giant man trying to pickpocket a key would end in failure."

"S-She's not wrong. S-Since Okura has b-bigger hands and is m-more taller, him trying to pickpocket wouldn't work out. F-Fujimora would've been a-able to feel Okura h-hand's weight." Nokoshiki commented, before she sent an apologetic look to Okura. "S-sorry if-"

"There's no offense to be taken."

Mizunōri had lowered her wrist down to her hip, and sighed. "Honestly, I can vouch for Okura too. Every since we all started to investigate, I was stuck in a team with him. We haven't split up, once during all of that time. If he did kill Ato, how the hell did could've Okura down the key in the drain? He can't teleport!"

"U-Um…no one c-can."

"Shut up you shygirl! That's my damn point!"

"O-Okay, Okura didn't kill Ato…probably. B-But isn't it still strange why he didn't try to save Ato? L-Like I said-"

"He had a accident." Washinoko stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"A-Accident?" Nokoshiki asked.

"I…" Okura let a faint red cover his cheeks. "I really don't want to talk about it, its very embarrassing."

"If you don't say anything, you're going to leave me to explain." Washinoko lifted an eyebrow. "Wouldn't it make more sense for you to tell them?"

"Hey! We're all right here!" Washinoko ignored Mizunōri and made his other eyebrow join its brother. Okura meanwhile, found himself giving the glass below a undecided stare, blushing more deeply.

"Fine, you're leaving it to me. I wouldn't have a problem normally…but screw it." Washinoko pinched a piece of his forehead, before nodding slowly. "Last night, Okura had a issue involving his private bathroom. He told me that due to too much accidentally pressure, he caused his toilet to…break. Because of that, Okura had to go out and use the public restroom. I was already there taking care of my business, since I was staying up for a while. So when I saw heard someone take the stall next to mine, I asked out of interest who was staying up late."

"H-He isn't wrong." Okura coughed as he tugged at the bowtie of his outfit. While he tried to avoid the widen stares sent his way, Washinoko made himself look each pair of eyes head on. "A-After we both took care of our private business, we ended up sharing a long talk about our situation. To make this story incredibly short: We talked for two hours before we both returned to our rooms."

"Before anyone asks anything: I walked out of my room because our motive was troubling me. I left my room at 11:30PM. And me and Okura both turned in around 1:30AM."

"Y-You keep track of the time?"

"Why do think Okura said two hours? I was the one out of us to mention how long we were talking for. Besides, I'm someone who likes to keep track of time. So there you go." At Washinoko's explanation, Fushigi finally stopped holding her shaking hand away, and let it fly up to her mouth. I believed she muttered something about confusion right after.

"S-So…Washinoko-kun and O-Okura kun couldn't have k-killed Ato-kun."

"Our list of suspects is getting lower and lower!" Fujimora let out a cheerful yell. "We're getting close to finding-"

"Wait." Nada-san's eyes widened, and he shot a hand out. "There's something-" He almost trailed off. He gave each of us a realized look. "-we still need to…talk about."

"Nada? Are you okay?" Usashida asked.

"There's something we still have to talk about. One last important detail."

"Of course man! We still got to talk about the weapon used to stab Ato!" At Fujimora's words, Nada-san nodded and licked his lips. And then a look of fear spread out from realization.

'Nada-san…why is he looking like that? Did he just figure something out?' I wanted to put forth a question, but Mizunōri stopped me by speaking up. And following her, the others did the same.

"Its obvious that the stabbing weapon was sharp."

"As far as I know, there aren't many weapons that can be used in that way."

"There are knives in the kitchen right? Maybe those were used?"

"N-Not a chance! T-The killer couldn't have! A-All of the knives, from when I checked them, were all clean!"

**"Just because they were all clean, doesn't mean one wasn't used."**

"I agree with that!" I held a finger up. "From what I was told, and from my own memory, Kisami never said that water is turned off at night." I looked at Kisami. "Am I wrong?"

"Nope! Despite what concerns anyone has about using water during nighttime, you are free to use your bathroom's facilities anytime throughout the night!"

"Thank you." Kisami flashed me a smile that was…a bit disturbing. But I didn't stay focused on it. Instead I looked over at the Former SHSL Therapist. "Miss Gekkogahara, you and Nanami are thinking that the killer washed the knife off thoroughly, and then sneaked into the cafeteria to place it back amongst the others. Am I wrong?"

**"No Motosuke. In fact, I believe that is the only explanation for our stabbing weapon. The killer found their way into the cafeteria after the morning announcement, and placed the knife back along the others."**

"…Me and Motosuke actually checked out the knife set." Nanami managed to make herself admit.

"Yeah, I asked Nanami if I could look at one closely. The reason for that is because of a certain measurement."

"C-Certain measurement? W-Why-"

"Nokoshiki's autopsy report!" Nada-san yelled out, startling Fushigi. "Nokoshiki, being the SHSL Surgeon, is able to carry out autopsies. She did one for Ato's body, and determined that a blade that was nine inches was the stabbing weapon."

"Y-Yes." Nokoshiki replied. "T-The depth of his s-stomach wounds was that length. A-And from what I c-could determine, the b-blade was stabbed in at f-full length e-each time."

"Shyguy, did find any of those knives being that length?"

"I'm…not able to tell how long anything is, not by sight alone at least. But one of the kitchen knives has to be the stabbing weapon. There isn't any other option!"

"I agree 100%." Nada-san said, his lips lowering down a serious frown.

"B-But that can't be right! I-I checked out the knives myself and- t-there's just no way the killer could've hid the weapon away!" Fushigi exclaimed.

"You're wrong…Fushigi." Nada-san shook his head. "The killer easily slipped into the kitchen this morning, tried to dispose of the trash room key, and hid the knife in the set." He took a deep breath. "Since they were able to get the trash room key and the knife, there is only one period of time they'd be able to get both simultaneously. That time period is between 9PM and 10PM."

"Why do you say simultaneously?" Haruka asked.

"A hunch I have says that only four possible people can prove that. But I think I only need to ask one person." Nada-san gave Fujimora a stern look. "Fujimora, you said that you went to the cafeteria to get something to eat, right?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"You had to have obviously gone into the kitchen to get some food. So Fujimora, when you went and found whatever you wanted to eat, did you notice anything strange about the knife set?"

Fujimora squinted. "I…I don't remember seeing anything weird. I wasn't really focused on them in the kitchen, when I was talking with Fushigi and Washinoko-"

"-they were all there." Washinoko interrupted, before he went on to elaborate. "When I went into the kitchen, since I was hungry too, I saw that all of the knives were still accounted for."

"Y-Yeah, they were all there!" Fushigi rapidly nodded. "A-And last time I checked last night, n-none of them were gone!"

"Really…" Nada-san swallowed and had taken off his hat. He took another took breath, rushing a hand through his eyes hair uncomfortably.

"Hey Nada! What's the matter man?"

"Fujimora…you were right. More right then I thought you were."

"Huh?"

Nada-san sat his hat down, and then placed both of his hands alongside it. His face held a of painful mix of irritation, reluctance, and remorse. "Ato's killer being a person full of lies. You were a bit spot on. I mean, take a long look at the warehouse. They gathered up blood and spread it all out, and they created dents on the shelves. And let's not forget the toilet paper and tape, them being fused together and acting as a method of stopping any blood spilling. Ato's killer tried to make the warehouse to be the real crime scene, they went as far as openly supporting the notion.

They tried to physically construct a lie, and failed. However, considering some…leaps in logic, they've been constantly lying this whole time." Nada-san turned to Haruka, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "Haruka, you and your group checked out the cafeteria and kitchen. Besides finding the key, did you see all of the knives gathered together?"

"I did. But before entering the kitchen, the dumbest of our group actually suggested that she should look around in the kitchen first. And while she did that, me and-"

"OH SHIT!" The sudden scream coming from Mobu nearly gave me, and in fact everyone a heart attack. "Shit! Shit! SHIT! All humans and all beings, we've been HAD! I just pieced it together and just…SHIT!" Mobu placed unsteady paws on his fedora. "Me, Kunoichi girl, and 'er have all been played with!"

"What do you mean you fox?!" Mizunōri shouted, covering only one of her ears.

"I-…I see." Haruka's eyes narrowed in a threateningly manner. "At our expense…" She trailed off, having a hand slowly creep back toward the sheathes on her back.

"You realized it too…didn't you? There is only one person who could've killed Ato Yosei. There is only one person who's been lying to us, this entire time."

As Nada-san was saying all of that, I attempted to work out who he was talking about. 'There is only one person? From what we've learned, this person had to have pickpocketed Fujimora and taken the knife before nighttime. And this morning, they had the chance to-…the chance.'

"Motosuke." I felt a strong pang of hurt, quickly spreading down from my mind, all the way to my knees. "You know who I'm talking about. We both know them, or at least we thought we did. But this trial…it really opens up a harsh truth."

"It…does." I met Nada-san's eyes, seeing the same pain I was feeling. He and I didn't want to believe that she killed Ato. But we needed to, as her being his killer is the only solution. If we didn't, then we would face harsh punishment with everyone else.

So after we both exchanged delayed nods, we set our sights on Ato's killer. And I let Nada make the claim.

"The one who killed Ato Yosei…is Fushigi Yuna."

* * *

Glass was cracked by the thunderous slamming of a fist. Blood flowed out from deepened bite marks, and a piece of ripped off skin. A bottom quarter of chapped lips were stained as messy lines of pink, rolled their way down onto a plain chin. Teeth stayed clashed together in holding the ripped skin piece, puncturing holes that caused further tearing to take place. And although she was trying not to latch her teeth onto skin, Fushigi lost all care for her resisting movements.

"W-What…?" She spoke past teeth quickly separated, before they closed down onto each other once more. One eye began to constantly twitch, just as the bleeding hand started to wither like a fish on land. Her neck was jolting with variant turns, directing sight to fully regard the man who accused her. When she stopped her turning, her head tilted and became crooked. And after seconds of visual contemplation, her mouth separated in a violent manner as a roar flooded out. "W-WHAAAAAAAT?!"

"F-Fushigi-chan…is the k-killer?"

"N-Nada man…that can't be true!"

Fujimora and Nokoshiki voiced, and let their faces convey immediate disbelief.

"No, Fushigi being the killer makes the most sense." Haruka commented, voice almost void of all emotion. "There's two periods of time where she was present in the cafeteria, where she could've snatched both the key and the knife."

"Right before nighttime, and right after we all started investigating this morning." I relayed. "From what we have been told, Fushigi has been at the cafeteria both times."

"S-So what?!" She pounded her other fist down. Not only was their a trail of blood flowing from her a lip, saliva was now seething through her bottom row of teeth.

"Yeah! So what if she was in the cafeteria, AND the kitchen at both times? Anyone still could've come by and-"

"No, that's wrong!" Nada-san yelled. "Okura's account gives us a total of five suspects on who could've taken the knife, and pickpocketed you Fujimora! Sure, thinking that someone could pull off both is a long shot in hindsight, but someone with a smart mind could take that risk."

"Not to mention, someone with certain sized fingers corresponding with their height." I added as an enraged glare was sent my way. "Due to what you've said about pickpocketing, as well as common knowledge Nokoshiki, the length and width of a person's fingers is a bit vital. And knowing what we know from you Fujimora, about who was talking to you before nighttime in the kitchen, Fushigi easily snatched the key out of your pocket."

"Oh shut up with THAT NONSENSE!" The fury lashing out from her vocal cords made me flinch. "Is that all the proof you have!? Coincidences, and the size of my fingers?! REALLY?!"

"Honesty, that's all a mixed bundle of strong and weak proof." Mobu pointed out. "Despite the weak proof though, the strong proof really makes you shine as the culprit."

"Coincidences are STRONG?! Are you SERIOUS?!"

"The fox is not joking." Nada-san said. "And 'coincidences' is not the end point of the proof available."

"What are you TALKING ABOUT?!"

'There is more, that's for certain. But I have a feeling that there's a crucial piece, it being in this trial. Like how Nada-san said the killer constructed a lie using the warehouse, she was living off of one for this whole trial. Could it be…?'

"Your behavior." I answered for Nada-san. "For this whole trial…you've been acting strangely."

"A-Acting strangely? H-How?" Nokoshiki questioned.

"When we all met each other after gathering in the Gym, Fushigi told me something very interesting about herself." Nada-san calmly admitted. "I'm not sure if the rest of you were told the same, but she said that she tends to shift personalities. Specifically, she can easily switch between emotions on the spot. But has she been doing anything like that? No. She's stayed stuck to one mood for the most of this."

"You're talking about how she's been stuttering each first word of a sentence, correct?"

"Yes Okura, I am."

"N-Now just hold o-on Nada-kun." Nokoshiki looked back and forth between the accused, and the accuser. "F-Fushigi-chan has been s-scared ever since Ato-kun was f-found. S-She told me s-she was, and that s-she wouldn't be able to r-really move on to f-feeling a different way d-during the trial."

"Y-Yeah!" Fushigi's state of anger calmed down a level. "T-This whole trial, the murder, its all messing with me! J-Just because I'm not going back and forth between my moods, doesn't mean I've been lying-"

"You are lying."

Haruka's simple counter statement made Fushigi throw her head out, and her voice spewed. "HOW?!"

"You decided to play the dumb girl, and wasted precious time in investigating. When we went to Ato's room, you spent most of the time talking to Nokoshiki. It seemed like nothing more but a consoling conversation at first. But since you're the only one to hide the knife, and dispose the key, you were manipulating Nokoshiki."

That claim sent a crashing shockwave of trembles onto the Surgeon. Her mouth parted and stayed agape, trying to process the possibility while Fushigi lashed out in denial. "Me?! Manipulating?! What is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I see now…so that's why you switched the nameplates." Rysukato stroked his chin. "The action was unnecessary, but you decided to use a scapegoat anyways." The masked man sent his gaze toward Nokoshiki. "She was going to frame you, and now she has used you."

Nokoshiki let out a hiccup, along with many incoherent mumbles. Then, with her delaying the motion, she turned her head until she saw the liar's eyes. "F-Fushigi-chan? D-Did you…-A-Are you r-really?"

"No!" Fushigi was wheezing now, having her arms come out and down in a dismissive manner. "N-No, No, NO! I'm-I'm not doing any of that! T-They just have theories! J-Just stupid THEORIES!"

"I…don't really know what to say." Fujimora was sucking every breath deeply, having his uncertain eyes constantly glancing around. "This is all…its…"

"Fine." Nada-san shook his head. "Fushigi…if you won't admit to lying about your-"

"I'M NOT LYING!"

"-then I have point to everything else."

"You have more proof?" Nada-san nodded at Usashida's question.

"I do." He managed to make eye contact with Fushigi again, and did his best to maintain it. "I got three more pieces of evidence that makes you Ato's killer."

"T-Three?!"

Nada-san attempted to deepen his formed frown. When that couldn't be done, he abandoned the frown altogether and just let his lips quiver. "The first piece, which I think is the weakest: Why did the killer visit Ato after midnight? It's a question we never answered, along with how was the blood transported to the warehouse."

"…You're right. We never covered that part…of the crime scene making."

"Does it even matter now? We have our killer exposed-"

"No you DON'T!" Fushigi grabbed the two twirl hair bundles, them usually resting against the front of her shoulders, and gave them both a hard tug.

"Anyways, what I was going saying was: Why would our killer choose to target Ato? Out of all of us, why him?"

"I thought I already laid out why! Ato's killer used his new determination to be open against him!"

"But Fujimora, you're the only one who knows Ato was all about that." Nada-san correctly pointed out. "Unless our killer was able to overhear your conversation with him, they wouldn't know to target Ato because of that. No…our killer choose Ato for two whole different reasons."

**"We all did see him lose control over his emotions yesterday, in the Gym after we all got our secrets."**

"A-Are you suggesting…t-the killer planned to u-use Ato-kun's emotional state from t-that outburst?" Miss Gekkogahara nodded at Nokoshiki, who covered her mouth in disgust.

"I believe that's one reason, by I think there's at least one more to add." Nada-san roughly drove his hand into his hair, and cringed. "Our killer targeted Ato because of a connection they had with him, one that me and Motosuke shared with them both as well."

"Nada-san…" I had to use the pedestal in front of me to steady myself. "Are you saying…that our time cooking meals together…was relied on?"

He solemnly raised his head up and down. "What better way to not people suspect you, then to use your personal ties with your victim in order to divert suspicion?"

"Nrgh!" Fushigi pulled down even more harder on her hair. Her teeth were now jittering. "N-No!"

"Fushigi…you…" Fujimora couldn't bare to look her way.

"I-I didn't kill HIM! I-I'm too stupid to have used that to my advantage. I-I'm not SMART!"

"You may have called it weak, but it seems to be pretty damning."

"S-Shut up WASHINOKO!"

The Former SHSL Marksman and Journalist ignored her screech, and the trailed haired man spoke again. His tone was wavering slightly. "Now…for my second piece of proof: A certain wound on Ato's body. It isn't mentioned in the KIF, and only a few of us saw it."

"For any wonderers, the wound was on Ato's side. It was void of all skin. Me, Fontaine…and her all saw it." Haruka informed.

Fushigi grinded her bottom teeth along her upper lip, pressing them in without caring for the possibility of blood spilling. After using that method to hold in some spec of her anger, she addressed Nada-san. "H-How the hell can a skinless wound, prove me to be the killer?"

"When Nokoshiki told me, Fujimora, and Motosuke about the wound, she said that the instrument used to get the skin off was unknown to her. She guessed a very small knife, since the edge cuts have a length of a few millimeters. But I personally don't believe that a knife was used, not at first at least."

"Really? Then did you find something else during the investigation?"

"You fucking idiot! If he did find something, don't you think he would've said something by now?"

Fujimora just shrugged after slightly raising his hands. This caused Mizunōri to roll her eye, before Nada-san continued talking. "I didn't want to believe myself when I thought this up…but it's the only thing that makes sense here. You see, the killer wanted to hide the fact that they used a certain method. Because if that certain method was identifiable, they might've been exposed right off the bat." He forced his closed fist against his mouth, while he pressed a palm against his stomach. He took a few moments, regaining composure as he formed a revolting expression.

When he lowered his fist, Nada-san told us all what he was thinking: "The killer…used their teeth. They bit into, and then ripped off the skin."

An explosive chain of shock flew out from prompted lungs, all in various forms of the a common question word. "WHAT?!"

To say everyone was taken aback by a storm, would be the most accurate way to describe the resulted responses. And although he flinched on the spot, Nada-san went on to explain. "What else do we have at our disposal, that can take off a whole circle of skin? Pencils? No. Any infirmary tools? Possibly, but nothing was found to be used. Any other sharp items? No, because nothing was found! So the only option I can point to, is that someone used their own teeth!"

"A-Are you SERIOUS?!" Fushigi's whole body was violently shaking, with her complexion paling. "M-ME? U-Using my TEETH?! T-That's just some SPECULATION!"

"Its called process of elimination!" Nada-san swiped at the air. "Besides, I have some ''coincidental' proof that can back me up!"

"'C-Coincidental proof'?! S-SCREW OFF!"

"N-Nada-kun, what proof d-do you have?"

"I got two direct pieces to back me up. One is a simple phrase, but this trial sheds a strong light on its true meaning. And the other is something Fushigi has been doing, every so often."

'A simple phrase? I…believe I know what he's talking about. When we were all in the cafeteria, after we talked about our cooking experiences!'

"Nada-san, you're talking about what Fushigi said after we all got together to make breakfast, a few mornings ago. She told us that she was going to heat up some breakfast meat."

"O-Okay!" Her tone strained. "S-So what if I like to eat meat HUH?!" T-That doesn't mean that I-"

"No. That alone doesn't indicate you ripping off Ato's skin with your teeth. Anyone liking to eat meat, especially in the morning, makes them a unusual Carnivore. However, a particular thing you do when you get stressed, proves that you don't just like to have 'breakfast meat'."

As Fushigi recoiled back, Miss Gekkogahara went on to provide her input. **"I can attest. Fushigi likes to bite her hand."**

"W-WHAT?!"

**"I've noticed that you raise your hand to lips, anytime you feel lots of stress, and you bite down as hard as possible. Blood comes pouring out, and skin is harshly pulled at."**

The amber haired girl let her jaw drop after screeching, and forced her bitable hand to hide behind her back. She sent the most hateful glare possible down at her only pedestal neighbor. And although she wanted to object, she could only let out sounds of fear.

"I-I…noticed too!" Nokoshiki made herself shout. "O-One day, F-Fushigi-chan came to me, h-her hand being bloodied. S-She tried to tell m-me it was a p-paper cut, but I could t-tell that she was b-biting herself by there being m-markings."

Fushigi forced her jaws to snap shut, and went on to unleash her fury at the Surgeon. "You BITCH! I TOLD YOU, it was a damn PAPER CUT! But NO! You just had to lie, LIE TO ME!" Nokoshiki held the sides of her head, letting tears leak out from her eyes. "L-Liar, LIAR, LIAR!"

"No!" Nada-san yelled. "You're the real liar here! You've been lying to us back and forth! And I've grown sick and tired of it!"

"Shut UP!"

"Despite you simply liking meat, no Carnivore I know chomps down on their hand, and likes to chew on their own skin! The type of person who does that, is clearly a-"

"I'M NOT A CANNIBAL!"

Fushigi let out a scream capable of shattering eardrums. With it, not only does everyone reaches to cover their ears, but she forces Nada-san to follow silent. The ferocity of her voice shocks him, everyone, and even me. I've heard anyone so desperate and so loud before in my life.

Seeing the effect her scream has done to us, Fushigi returns her volume to being raised. She rubs at her throat, head vibrating as it turns left and right over and over. "I'm not A CANNIBAL! I'm not a LIAR! I'm not SMART! And I have a PERSONALITY DISORDER! You hear me?! All that you spouted, its all SPECULATION! It's all a bunch of LIES!"

By now her voice has cracked, and she's stopping any water from leaving her moisture-building eyes. The very image, of a person trying so hard not to breakdown any more beyond letting rage loose, hurts me. Even though she certainly killed Ato-san, and has constructed lots of lies to deceive everyone, I can't help but feel pity. She's…broken here, be it by her killing or her having to lie to us.

Due to that fact, I can't help but feel confused. From me being able to watch, hear, and go over how she's acting: She seems to know she's wrong. But she can't admit that she is, or that she has lied about anything. And as I'm standing there, I can't decide on her reasoning for all of this resistance. Is it guilt, fear, or her believing that she's done nothing wrong?

I'm left to think on that for a minute, as no dares to speak. But then Fujimora breaks the silence. "No more." He pushes his hands over his pedestal surface, all the way until his fingers can grasp at the edges. "I won't let you do this anymore Fushigi."

She tilts her head in a crooked manner, rage bubbling up. "W-What?!..."

"You keep on denying that you had anything to do with any of it. You deny every piece of evidence laid out, even though it makes the most sense!" He swallows a large lump of reluctance down. "Even though all of it hurts to know, I'm not going to be like you. I made a promise to a great but flawed man, a promise to find out who killed him. And though she's exposed, I'm not going to let her think she did no wrong here."

"W-W-What?!"

Fujimora made his fists clash together, and he adopts a powerful grin. Then he looks to Nada-san, who is struggling with a want to stay silent. "You're the man who's been putting this together, with all of our help! You might be afraid to go more farther then you have, but you got to finish this! For Ato, and for all of us! I trust you!" He stomps the ground, and points two out at Nada-san. "You still have one more piece of proof to give us man! So go on and tell us Nada! Tell us what you got! And then, and only then, can we end this trial!"

Fushigi slams her fists down with all her might, before grabbing and pulling at her two hair bundles. "W-What other proof are you TALKING ABOUT?! M-More SPECULATION?!"

"Perhaps it is." Nada-san's calm reply takes Fushigi by surprise. "But its the most strongest, and most solid of my three pieces of proof." He takes a long intake of air, before he nods at me. "After reading the KIF file, a certain detail about it bothered me for most of the investigation."

"You're talking about how many people discovered the body."

"That's right Motosuke."

"How the hell is that strong proof?" Mizunōri asked for all of the confused looking people.

"By all accounts, Motosuke should've been added to it, but he weren't. Only me and four others were put down. Those four others are: Okura, you Mizunōri, Fushigi, and Fujimora. A total of five people was what seemed to be the limit, before a body discovery announcement was played."

"What are you thinking Nada?"

"Its not really what I'm thinking, its more so about what I was told by Kisami herself." Nada-san answered Okura. Then he looked toward the rabbit girl. "I asked her why were there five people listed. And she told me that there is a limit."

"He speaks the truth!" Kisami confirmed, although her eyes were currently locked onto Fushigi. And her lips were made to form a…plain smile.

As for the killer herself, beads of sweat was literally pouring down from her forehead. They descended into her brows, her eyes, the corners of her opened lips. But she was far from carrying about that, as she was struggling to stop her bleeding hand to receive more deep bites. And her furious attention was fully captured by Nada-san. "W-What are you getting at?!"

"A simple, last few minutes gain of evidence, originally painted five of us as possibilities for being Ato's murderer. After lots of discussing however, we can cross off four of those names."

"H-Huh?!"

"The easiest answer to finding out who killed Ato, was attached to the body discovery announcement's limit! But with the piles of evidence we gathered, there is no more doubt about who's been lying to us this whole time!"

"S-Shut UP!" With one hand pressing against her ear, while the other was pulling strongly at one of her hair bundles. "M-More THERORIES! M-More SPECULATION!"

"You might not want to believe any of the evidence, but you need to! This trial had gone on far enough! Someone has to…has to-" Nada-san stopped himself with a firm shake of his head. "No, I have to…force you to accept! Force you…by debate!"

"W-Why won't you SHUT UP!?"

Then came a battle of words between Nada-san and Fushigi. They both fired out word after word, all while sharing the same goal of hoping to silence the other. He used logic, she relied on her emotional state. He fought against her continued accusations of him theorizing and speculating, she wouldn't stop her onslaught. Their arguing rose up to the point that they were damningly shouting, which caused Fujimora to help Miss Gekkogahara to pulled out of the way, seeing as she was their shared neighbor.

Even though progress was being made by Nada-san, in the form of Fushigi's shouts becoming more and more weak, I thought that someone else needed to step in. I had no doubt in Nada-san's ability here, but another voice being added would help end this whole situation more quickly. Which left me asking myself about who could do that. And after interiorly debating with myself on it, I decided that I had to be that person. Despite what enraged eyes and shouts would be sent my way, I made myself step up and jump into the fray.

"Your ramblings aren't helping you out!"

"SHUT UP!" By now, she pushed her bloodied hand through the most of her hair, letting pink be scattered amongst amber strands as fingertips dug themselves in. "I'm a CARNIVORE, not a CANNIBAL! CARNIVORE, NOT CANNIBAL! CARNIVORE, NOT CANNIBAL!" She repeated that rash statement over and over, becoming more desperate and frantic.

"Stop trying to derail the argument! Cannibalism isn't the subject here!"

Fushigi snapped her jaws at Nada-san. And her spiteful response came after short delay. "D-Derailing the ARGUMENT?! You and all of your THEORIES IS WHAT'S DERAILING! You're the LIAR HERE, NOT ME! I'm not LYING!"

The constantly rising and lowering volume of screams makes me want to stay silent, but I toss aside that want. "You've been lying to us this whole time! The BDA limit proves this, more then anything else now!"

"L-Liar! LIAR! LIAR! The limit for the BODY DISCOVERY ANNOUNCEMENT PROVES NOTHING!"

"It proves that your name wasn't needed!"

That comeback from Nada-san might as well have shattered her, as Fushigi is rendered to only scream out in anguish. She screams for several moments, stumbling back as spit flies out of her stained mouth. Then, in order to silence herself and escape everyone's eyes, Fushigi slams her head down face-first onto the pedestal. Any more rebuttals from her are gone. And the truth is no longer denied.

* * *

An eerie silence occupies the air for a short while. All that's exchanged is glances. Looks of newly developed fear, constructed by the reveal of the killer being dreadful. Telling by their struggling lips, some of the others want to say something- say anything. But they can't, all due honest tries on wrapping their brains around all of these events.

I can't blame them, I actually can sympathize with them. Seeing someone become so terrifying for the first time, be it through details in a book or right before your own eyes, is actually traumatizing. To see the twisting and turning of someone's personality, into someone pushed by denial and desperation, you can't help but be afraid. Not only at the person who goes through the change, but at a certain possibility. And we all just stand there, not knowing what to do, I can't stop myself from fearing the possibility…again.

Thankfully, the grand motivator speaks up. "Nada and Motosuke…you both did it." Although his face shows some distraught at Fushigi's condition, he manages to turn his lips upward. "You guys…got through to her."

Having been holding her left palm against her chest, as if she feared she might experience a heart attack, Mizunōri stutters: "S-Shit…t-that was crazy!"

"It was…and I'm surprised no one's ears are bleeding." Washinoko notes.

"I-Is it o-over now?" Nokoshiki shuddered.

"…No, I don't think so." Nanami said sadly, having her hands squeezing her shoulders. "…There's still…unanswered questions."

"If there is-" Nada-san rubbed at his throat, clearing it after coughing a few times. "-then I'll go over this whole case, I'll summarize it."

"Nada man, you don't need to do that."

Nada-san shook his head. "Throughout this whole trial, a few details were missed. Or at least…one detail. So I'm willing to go over everything."

"Would you mind if I helped out Nada-san?"

Nada-san gave me a tired smile. "No I wouldn't mind. I'd actually appreciate it."

He gave his voice a few seconds to recover, before he and I began summarizing everything in a Closing Argument.

"The origin of all of this can be traced back to yesterday morning, when Kisami had us gather in the Gym. There, we all were given motivation, our secrets. Kisami dared to expose our secrets, unless one of us were to kill one another. That caused a rift of distrust to be made, as well as Ato to take try and reason with Kisami after breaking down. As a result however, he was injured by Kisami, and had become the killer's target.

A few hours after nighttime, the killer paid Ato a visit. He opened the door for them, and actually let her into his room, seeing that she wanted to talk about something. Sometime after she was let in, our killer made her move on her unsuspecting victim. Ato however was able to avoid being stabbed at first, and had gotten into a struggle with his killer. They fought on the bed, where the killer ended up stabbing through the sheets and pillow, and had accidentally pulled out some of Ato's hair.

In an attempt to escape, Ato tried to run, but was caught by the killer. She forced him over to his desk, slammed his head down repeatedly, and threw him back. As Ato was dazed by the head slams, he was defenseless near the foot end of his bed, leaving the killer able to stab him multiple times."

"Then Ato-san was dropped to the floor, bleeding out from his head and stomach. For some reason, the killer didn't end him with more stab. Instead, she decided to finish Ato-san off with a different method…strangulation. Using the audio cables from a pair of headphones, located in a drawer, the killer wrapped them around Ato-san's neck. They pulled hard at the ends, all the way until Ato-san drew his last breath.

After ending his life, the killer immediately starting putting a clever and despicable plan to action. Going off to the Male's public restroom, the killer sought to use one of the two mops in the janitor's closet. The killer had to have his and waited, as Washinoko and Okura were both in restroom at the time. After they left, and she got the mop, she then went on to get a container of sorts, something that could be used to transport blood."

"What the killer used was a glass trash can, one that they had access to in their room. After retrieving both of those necessary items, the killer returned to Ato's room. The killer proceeded to extract blood from Ato's stomach, putting a sizable amount into the trash can. When she was done with that, she headed over to the warehouse.

She went to work on setting the warehouse up as a diversion, making it to be a copy of the crime scene! She mopped the floor with blood, and she managed to put dents and splotches of blood on the shelves. Although the warehouse was missing key elements from the dorm room, such as Ato's ripped out hair strands, and a placed replica of something to match the headphone cables, she believed she did enough. Then, in an effort to confuse us even further, she left the mop in the warehouse. It was as if she was hoping we'd tossed the mop aside as a diversion, instead of using its presence to figure out Ato's room was the true crime scene."

"After she created the other 'crime scene', the killer went off to dispose of the trash can. Her destination was the trash room, as she had obtained the access key earlier. Before nighttime came around, she had went to the cafeteria. She had managed to pickpocket the key from Fujimora in the kitchen, as he was the man on trash duty. Around the same time, she was sneaky enough to steal one of the kitchen knives, without anyone noticing. The reason to she got the knife, was to use it as the weapon to stab Ato-san.

Anyways, after using the key, she was able to raise the metal shutters blocking the incinerator. Not only was she able to do that, but she was also able to turn on the incinerator. She had thrown the glass trash can into the roaring flames, thinking that the glass could melt after some hours. So she left the incinerator on, and decided to leave trash room open, unware that the glass material needed more then 1000 degrees Celsius in order to melt! As the incinerator's flames didn't have that amount of temperature. And before anyone can ask, we were able to get the trash can out by using a large set of pliers, located in the trash room."

"Once the trash can was disposed of, the killer moved on to placing the knife back, and to disposing of the trash room key. Due to how it was still nighttime, the Cafeteria was locked down, so the killer had to wait for until morning came in order to take care of business. But before she turned in for the night, she was able to use her bathroom's sink to wash the blood off of the knife. She attempted to make it unreasonable to suspect that a kitchen knife was used, as none of them would have blood on them, but that idea failed to take fruition.

During the investigation, she teamed up with Haruka and Fontaine, in order to not make herself suspicious. When her group had went to the Cafeteria, she suggested that she go check out the kitchen, while her partners examined the Cafeteria. Her request was granted, and the killer gladly went on to hide the knife, along with attempting to dispose the key via the sink drain. And after she got all of that done, she went on to play out an act of stupidity. She was able to fool all of us, along with using trust built between some of us in order to manipulate, just like she manipulated Ato's trust in her.

In the end, her downfall came out from many accounts and testimonies. Okura saw her go into the cafeteria before nighttime. Washinoko noted that all of the knives were in the set before nighttime. And out of all of the people who were seen by Okura yesterday, she was the only one capable of pickpocketing Fujimora, and returning the knife."

Me and Nada-san turned to Fushigi, our eyes determined as she lifted her head up weakly. And then at the same time, we shouted: "The true liar of this trial, the one who killed Ato/Ato-san, is none other then Fushigi Yuna!"

The killer did nothing more then bite down hard at her hand, not uttering a word.


	15. This Society, its Laws, and our Secrets: End

"Well, I believe that the trial has reached its end!" Kisami shouts, her tone terrifyingly holding some substance of joy. "Now its time for the first societal decision!" Before a question is made, Kisami stands and directs her stick at each of us individually. "The first decision to be made, requires you all to feel the bottom of your pedestals! You will find a single button waiting. Press it, and you'll cause the glass latches to lift, along with the first choice process to operate. Meaning…the screen below will turn on, and the choice to choose who is our villain will be available!"

"Villain? Didn't you call the killer a 'symph villain' before?"

Kisami ignored Usashida's meek question, and continued on explaining. "Once the screen is on, you'll have the ability to switch through fifteen images, using the two buttons beneath to do so. Once you decide on which person in which image is the villain, push both buttons together to make your decision!"

Me and everyone else, after taking in everything she told us, did as Kisami instructed. What she said all turned out to be true. The screen came to life, fifteen 8-bit images of everyone were present, and the buttons awaited to be pressed. I made the screen shift through the images, and firmly held both buttons down once the killer's image took up the screen. Not before long, everyone else followed along, even Fushigi as she randomly made a choice.

As a result, a flat T.V screen somehow arouse from behind Kisami's chair. It ascended until it resided above Kisami's chair, and the screen came on with a flash. The fifteen images all popped up, with there being small green marks forming in accordance with what we all chose. Thirteen marks were resided on Fushigi's image, while only one strayed next to Ato-san's. And then, the chiming of the school's electronic bells played out. They signaled that the majority's decision- our decision, was right.

"Our society has got the answer right! The villain who took the life of Ato Yosei, is none other Fushigi Yuna!"

The declaration sent out a wave of chilling shivers, and it wasn't before long the others gave their reactions.

"I-I…don't know if I c-can believe this!" Nokoshiki was pulling at her hair, having tears roll down her cheeks.

"All of those coincidences, weren't coincidences at all." Haruka just gave Fushigi a long, harden glare.

Having returned Miss Gekkogahara back to her pedestal, Fujimora went back to his. "Damn it!" He slammed a fist down, wincing at the truth. "You worked alongside him, each day and night cooking for us! You both had to have connected over the hobby! And you know as well as I do, Ato didn't try to do anything terrible to anyone! So why did you kill him?!"

 **"And why did you lie to us about your intelligence, and your…personality?"** Miss Gekkogahara added.

"Did you forget Fujimora?" Washinoko sent Fujimora a critical look, ignoring Miss Gekkogahara. "We all got a motive."

"I-I know! But-"

"Let her speak." Okura's voice boomed over us. "If you keep on asking why, she won't be able to say anything." His eyes were void of pity.

Although it seemed like he wanted to object, Fujimora ended up listening to Okura's words. He shut his mouth and just stood staring, waiting along with the rest of us.

Dislodging her teeth from another separated, piece of teared skin, Fushigi let her hand fall onto the pedestal. "Why?" She feebly spoke with pink coated lips, having unsteady fluid lines drop down to her chin. "Why did I kill? Why did I lie?" Her top row of teeth almost buried themselves into her lower lip, but she pulled them back up. She let mumbles distort her speech at first, wanting to prevent herself from saying anything else to us. A quick look down at her bitten hand however, made her power up her vocal cords. "You already know one reason. You're just…inept in figuring it out-"

"Explain." Okura sternly said. "And not with anymore lies."

After taking some deep breaths, and letting her voice rest, Fushigi nodded. "Okay…okay." Rubbing her throat with her unstained hand, she began explaining, while trying her best to not look any of us in the eye. "One damn reason why I did this…is to hide the taste." She lifted up her bleeding hand. "This taste, this craving- this overbearing hunger for human skin and flesh. Most days to everyday, I have a need to find and eat some skin. It can be from anyone, or from myself. It can small bites, medium bites, or a sandwich's worth for a meal. I just need something to compensate for my hunger. And of course, no one was ever told about me before, without me knowing."

"So you killed to hide away your Cannibalism."

"One reason of two. But I got eager to have more then my usual intake. I managed to rip out a whole circle from him, after I killed him. And basically destroyed the intent to hide my…taste." She wiped the back of her bloodied hand across her mouth. "I shouldn't have gotten another bite, another meal. Despite what that guy took part in, eating his skin was a dirty move. I've been struggling on hiding my taste for a long time, from family and every stranger around, because of people knew then I would be taken away or…high on meds. But I wanted more to eat…because I felt spiteful."

"Wait a minute." Mizunōri slowly leaned forward, voicing her confusion while her face showed disgust. "When you said that guy, you meant Ato. What do mean by what he took part in?"

"Of course you didn't notice, hell none of you did! Even though it was obvious!"

"W-What was-"

Nokoshiki didn't get to finish her question as Fushigi screamed at her. "Ato Yosei was working with Kisami this whole damn time!" Her finger furiously shot out at the rabbit girl. "And they both caused our memories to be scrambled!"

The accusation had no effect on Kisami. The rabbit girl just tilted her head, had kept her smile, and had her hands reside on her knees easily. She chose to stay quiet, having her eyes trained on Fushigi. It made it seem that the accusation was…false.

"You got nothing to say?!" Fushigi croaked. "I have simple evidence, and it was seen by everyone here! A simple transaction between you and Ato, that just shows you and him have some connection!" She snapped her fingers and spat. "You and him pressed your wrists together, you whispered something to him, and then you betrayed him by slashing his cheek open! Better yet, he referred to us as THEM when talking about our memories, like he didn't have anything locked away to begin with! He also said something about YOU bringing something back, along with him saying that you and him can try to 'help' us again with something else! He spoke to you like you were his partner, like you've been collaborating behind the scenes!"

"That is a very serious claim Fushigi."

"So what?! Its been made true all because of Ato letting his mouth yap off! Due to that mistake of his, I got my second reason to kill. And I think its justifiable!"

 **"Justifiable?"** Miss Gekkogahara let her eyes slightly narrow. **"You assumed that by Ato breaking down yesterday, he was responsible with Kisami for our memories being scrambled. A assumption is justifiable for murder?"**

"It is! There was solid proof for a solid possibility, and no coincidence was involved!" Fushigi slammed her fist down. "He was guilty, I needed to know what he knew, and then I needed to make him die! But guess what? All I got was him sobbing, him begging me to stop over and over, and five names he choked out before I strangled him dead!" Her voice staggering, Fushigi counted off each name with her clean fingers. "Sasaki, Masuyuki, Harunobu, Toshio, and Kazue! He just said those five names, without any context, and reached out like he was seeing ghosts! He left me with nothing!"

"No shit!" Mizunōri yelled. "You were strangling him to death! How could he tell you anything, when you had audio cables wrapped around his throat?"

"Why did you even prefer to kill him that way?" Haruka asked. "Whatever Ato may have done, the kill method you used was utterly despicable."

"Not to mention unnecessary, you stabbed him enough." Rysukato added.

"What would you have done then?! To a guy who messed with our head, a guy who lied to us, and a guy who pretended to be like us?!"

"I know I wouldn't have gone off and killed him!" Fujimora yelled, his eyes getting watery. "You could've talked to him, earnestly! He would've tried to help you-"

"Like he helped all of us by scrambling our memories?!"

"Stop accusing Ato of doing something like that!"

"How about you stop defending a 'mentally ill' psycho-"

An erupt slam silenced the bickering. Then came a tone carrying an eerie cheerfulness, it being directed towards Fushigi. "That's enough of your accusations! You've been given time to explain yourself, and that time is over!" Kisami shouted as she stood up. "But due to you spouting your views on Ato Yosei and myself, I've decided to give you all some more truth!" She widened her smile until the boundaries of a full grin were met. Her eyes then looked at the rest of us, before they turned to Ato-san's portrait.

"Ato Yosei and I have known each other for some years time now, every I was created in fact. He, along with my other creators, all greeted me after I powered on, and we've worked with each other ever since I passed my first tests. It is true that Ato-Yosei had a hand in creating this Hope recovery society, but he and I are not responsible for your scrambled memories! We never were, we never have been, and we never had the wish to mess with any brains! I told you all truthfully on the day of reawakening AND awakening, that me and my creators-" A slight jolt interrupted for a few moments, and she chuckled as a result. "-did not scramble any memories. Those that are responsible, I've classified as 'some people', and I won't refer to them as anything else- No!" The question of why was about to be asked by Nada-san, but Kisami shot him down. "Any further questions on that subject will be denied! We all have a whole other important matter to take care of!"

"A-Another matter?" Nokoshiki asked.

"This Hopeful society has identified the villain, and the reasons for murder have been given, but the aftermath must be decided." Her fingers dangled out at us. "Your screens, while they now display a lock down, can be switched over with a sliding finger. One swipe, and you'll see the next voting process!"

"T-The next voting process?" Fushigi's face paled. "W-What do you-"

"See for yourself!"

With reluctance, Fushigi followed along with the rest of us. With one swipe, the screen changed into showing a t-line, dividing the screen in two. Above each half, were the words: EXECUTION and PUNISHMENT. Just as I comprehended their existence, echoing beeps sounded off. And after a few moment, the glass cases holding the two side levers trapped, were automatically opened as the levers shot up.

Kisami clapped her heels and hands together, just as two green lights suddenly shined out from behind her seat. "Now everyone, earlier I mentioned that our villain can be pulled away from facing punishment. What I mean by that, is that you all have the availability of choice. What should our villain be forced to endure?"

As the lights began to glow more brighter, overbearing stomps were heard. "You all including the villain, can decide by a majority vote, on what the villain must go through. Now regardless of what result is made, all of the innocents will be allowed the chance to see and hear what transpires. Depending on what wins out, you will see what transpires either through a T.V. screen, or solely with your own two eyes! The reason why for that, is quite simple."

The stomps, with was now identifiable as dreadfully scrapping, were getting closer as well as louder. "If Punishment is what the majority decides upon, I shall be the one to dish it out. Concerning what type of punishment, I already gave you all a few as examples. Normally for any symph villains that are found guilty, they will get a mixture of two punishments, and the aftermath will be considered one to remember and think upon. However, for our villain here, she will receive a punishment that goes beyond a simple mixture. Our villain will receive a dire series of punishments, and they will be engraved deeply into the chasms of memory."

The direct lights were directed upward from the chair they focused on, and were now producing vibrant beams. While they looked up the length of a pillar, Kisami addressed Fushigi. "Fushigi Yuna, the 'SHSL Hacker', you have no essence of Hope in yourself. You resorted to ferociously denying multiple facts, beyond murdering Ato Yosei. You've enslaved yourself to your selfish desires, not at all carrying for anyone else by yourself when you killed. You relied on your prejudgment of a man you barely knew, in order to give you second motivation to end a life. You gave yourself into anarchy by creating environmental disturbances, and by actually breaking one of our society's laws You isolated yourself from everyone that could have helped you, and you furthered distanced yourself by manipulating everyone in this room to some extent. And finally, you've relapsed yourself onto following a process of panic."

The stomps and scraping halted, the green lights now turned onto Fushigi's sweating and frantic form. And Kisami let out a sigh of disappointment. "Fushigi Yuna, you're a liar. You have lied about a mental condition, one that you've faked day by day. You have lied about the reaches of your intelligence. You have lied about so much…including your own SHSL talent, as you've never been an extraordinary talented hacker. All of these lies, and your recent actions, were all products of Despair. And that can't be allowed to continue for another day."

A giggle escaped from the rabbit girl, just as a deep and distorted laugh left the now visible rabbit monster. While she sat in the light, it stood within the darkness of the metallic corridor. As me and everyone could see her colored patterns of clothing and skin, we couldn't identify anything besides its glowing eyes and its shadow outline. And while she turn her gaze onto the rest of us, it locked its sight onto Fushigi.

"Her Despair can only be eradicated by me, unleashing a series of punishments." Kisami pointed a finger back at the creature with twisted glee. "Or by my kin, who shall be the executor of our despair villain." Then Kisami held her hand out. "What will it be then? Will our villain obtain bruises and scars, or will our villain be obtained by death? Will our villain be made to live with guilt and engraved suffering, or will our villain our be made to die feeling self pity and excruciating pain. Shall she be punished by me, or shall she be executed by my kin?" Her lips stretched out as far as possible, forming the most horrifying and gracious grin. "The left is for execution, the right is for punishment! YOU MUST DECIDE!"

Immediately, Okura was the first to make a choice. He pulled the left lever down quickly, his face being still as stone. And seeing jaws dropping at his swift decision, he didn't seem bothered.

"Y-You just…" Nokoshiki struggled to form words.

"Yes, I already had my answer settled. And no, I have no regrets."

"W-W-What?!" Fushigi sputtered, shoving a hand into her hair.

"You've shown that you have no qualms against murdering someone, with only assumptions to back you up. You are a Cannibal, a person carrying a diseased desire for human flesh, our flesh. And you have no problem with deceiving any one of us." Okura fixated his stare into a stale glare. "You are dangerous to everyone in this building, and I won't want to deal with you killing again."

"H-Hey! Y-You can't just-"

"He makes a very valid point." Haruka stated, lowering her sight down to the screen. "When someone, or some animal develops and shows rabid behavior, they are known for going to long lengths to get what they want, aside from being extremely violent."

"Y-Y-You're saying I have rabies?!" Fushigi harshly pulled her handful of her hair down.

"Take a good look at your bleeding hand there, and give recognition to your behavior now. You want to feast has become a need. Your anger lashes out in a form representing your want to kill again." Haruka placed her hand on the left lever. "I refuse to let someone like you receive some 'punishment'. You are a violent, selfish, and deceiving addict. People like you deserve execution." Then Haruka brought the lever down, her cold facial features twitching slightly.

"C-Come on!" Fushigi shouted in dismay.

"Honestly, this is a tough choice to make here." Washinoko said, eyeing both levers with caution. "You've done terrible things to Ato, and to all of us with this whole trial. Then there's your cannibalism, you cursing out and nor debating the against any evidence, and all of your lies…" He scratched the underside of his chin. "I'm thinking that execution might be right."

"B-But that's-"

"Don't even start you fucking Shygirl!" Mizunōri yelled.

"W-What do you m-mean 'don't start'? W-Washinoko-kun is talking about k-killing-"

"Of course he is! And he's right in deciding that! I mean just take a look at her! Think about everything she's lied about, and all that she's done! Do you want to be messed with by her again? Do you want to be set up by her again?" Do you- oh wait!" Mizunōri slapped her hand down onto her forehand. "I shouldn't even bother! If you, the shygirl, wants her to screw with you again, then fine! You'd probably like the attention anyways! That's one of the most important things a shygirl wants, fucking attention!"

"N-No! I-I don't want t-to get attention, I-I'm not even trying to-"

"Sure you aren't shygirl!"

"I-I swear I'm not, s-stop interrupting me!"

"You both should shut your mouths, the dialogue isn't necessary and is wasting time." Rysukato stated.

"Whatever! I know what I'm choosing!" Then came Mizunōri adding onto the votes for execution, with Fushigi now sweating bullets.

"I once believed that I'd never sent anyone off to their death." Washinoko pushed his pedestal's left lever down. "But I don't want to responsible for any future incidents."

Seeing the stacking odds against Fushigi leaving, the woman herself was on the verge of letting her legs give out. She hastily looked at the rabbit monster, and shook her head frantically as it set its illuminated sight on her. Then she looked to Nokoshiki with nothing more then a broken voice, and begging eyes. And the Former SHSL Surgeon could only look at her available choices, and bite at her lip.

The sound of another lever being brought down made Fushigi cry out, and she looked down a few seats to who made a call. To my, her, and possibly everyone else's surprise, Fujimora had decided to vote punishment. "Despite what crap she pulled on me, on us, and on Ato, sending her to die isn't the right thing to do. What she needs is what most people like her deserve, a rightful punishment followed by rightful imprisonment. After those things are said and done, she can get something that we all need in lives at one point. She can get help, specifically from a Therapist."

"Are you serious?" Mizunōri glared at him. "The Cannibal needs HELP? No she doesn't, she deserves to be taken out!"

"'Cause she did some terrible things that she can be redeemed from?"

"Murder isn't redeemable!"

"Yes it is!" Fujimora shouted right back at Mizunōri. "There are way worst actions we can take, way worst things we can do. Attempting a Genocide, torturing multiple people without having any sane mind, trying to destroy a whole continent, and so many more. All I've seen is a girl make many mistakes, all 'cause of a overload of anxiety problems and stupid thoughts."

"So what if her causes are true? They don't matter. If we let her live, she will be able to kill, and bite and rip out any of our skin and flesh. No 'therapy' can stop that from happening." Okura placed his fists behind his back. "I thought you considered yourself to Ato's friend, but it-"

"I AM his friend!" Anger flashed within Fujimora eyes. "Or at least the closest person he had to a friend here, along with you! But saying that Fushigi should die, because she killed Ato is not the answer here! There's a reason why mercy, and jail are actual punishments for terrible actions! That reason is called the second chance, the ability to give someone the possibility to redeem themselves behind prison walls!"

"A second chance and your explanation of prison." Okura frowned. "Is that all you have-"

 **"I agree with Fujimora."** After saying that, Miss Gekkogahara casted her vote for punishment. **"Despite me not being as attentive as I should've been, I'm willing to help her. Also…"** She halted her typing until she spared the Kisami a glance. **"Aside from what Fujimora has pointed out, I believe that this 'punishment' shouldn't be thrown aside for death. And as much as I would like a more detailed option concerning 'punishment', I'm willing to hope that Kisami can dish out something appropriate."**

"You know what?" Mizunōri threw her hand up. "You and the idiot can decide how you want to. Just know that if this…shit pile-" She disgustingly gestured to Fushigi. "-is spared, you'll be held responsible for her killing again."

" **I don't believe it will."**

"Say what you will lady." Mobu commented. Then the fox gave his puppeteer a pat, before lifting its head upward. In response, Miss Fontaine raised the fox up to the height of her forehead. And then Mobu looked to those who hadn't chosen yet. "You all better make your minds up soon, we don't-ah want-ta be here for long."

"Take your own advice."

"Me and 'er will, don't you worry ninja woman."

"U-Um…" Nokoshiki hugged herself. "I-I don't know if…I-I can make this c-choice…"

"I don't know if I can either." Nada-san admitted. "We're still talking about a person's life here…"

"Go through the variables of everything that she is, and what she did, and you'll get your answer."

At Rysukato's comment, Okura scoffed. "You still haven't-"

"I vote execution." The left handle came down in one swift move.

"R-Rysukato?" Usashida let out a gasp. "Y-You just-"

"Go through the variables in your head, then focus on and make your own decision. Don't waste any time here."

His words carried a sting, and it made Usashida's face sadden. Although she was hurt by how fast he went in choosing, Usashida followed his suggestion through. She settled on choosing punishment.

"Make sure-ta pick something too!" Mobu yelled to Fushigi, who had been fearfully and silently watching us all. She didn't understand what the fox meant, or even hear him right, so she just looked puzzled. Mobu groaned and rephrased. "You have to pick if you wanna die or not!" That was all it took to make Fushigi realize she hadn't voted. And she hurriedly slammed the right lever down.

Not soon after her, Mobu and Nokoshiki both made their choices too. Leaving me, Nada-san, and Nanami as the ones to still choose. I know that I wanted to spare Fushigi, since I was a firm believer of second chances, and I wasn't someone who'd put anyone to death. But I held my hand back, due to my curiosity making me see what everyone else chose, and the fact that I was debating on the logic discussed.

As for the other two, I could only guess that Nada-san held a similar viewpoint to me, and Nanami was more visibly conflicted. While the teal haired man simply had his arms crossed, Nanami had her hands and lips- her whole body shaking. Her right hand hovered over one lever, before it was brought twitching over to the other. Her eyes narrowed and widened repeatedly, as if she was comprehending the existence of her needed input. And I didn't know if what I was thinking true, but her being shaken really showed her to be…scared. 'Why is she scared? Is it because of what she needed to do? Or was it because of the weight behind the choices?'

Despite whatever was the reason(or reasons) for her rattled state, Nanami was able to push past it. She decided to vote punishment. As for me, I did the same after hearing my feet tap at the ground. And not long after me did Nada-san put his vote down.

"All right then! Let's get a look at the results!" After Kisami's cheerful shouting, the T.V screen faded in and out showed the fifteen images of our 8-bit selves, laid across a line dividing the screen in two. Punishment and Execution lied on their set sides, and slowly our images were moved onto which side we chose. As the school's bells rung again, the results were made clear. Eight verses six, punishment was superior over execution by two votes.

"The majority votes Punishment!" Kisami yelled, leaning herself over the side and turning her head back. The rabbit monster merely nodded, before it turned around and stomped off. The sounds of its fingers scraping the wall grew quieter and quieter, all the way until the rabbit reached a sizable distance. But I didn't take my eyes off of it until it reached the end of the corridor, and fell back down into the abyss.

As Fushigi let out a relieved breath, Kisami turned back towards us. She let her teeth be shown as a hand pulled out the plate again. "Fushigi Yuna, our society has voted for you to be punished. I sincerely hope you'll quickly ready yourself!"

All forming relaxation was wiped away from Fushigi's face. A chill occupied the air after Kisami let out a laugh. "W-What's going to happen…to me?"

"Shush yourself!" After she'd entered in new commands into the plate, all but one pedestal where suddenly pulled back. Exclamations and questions sprouted out of panic refilled voices, but they fell short as our backs were brought against the stacked bleachers and the Gym's walls. As for Fushigi, her own pedestal began to lower into the ground, prompting her to get off and away. Unintentionally standing near the center of what was once a circle, Fushigi watched as her seat was swallowed by an emerged hole. Startling laughter however, drew the woman's attention to Kisami.

Pushing the control plate aside, Kisami spread her arms out. "Hope society leader Kisami presents: A Despair's rightful PUNISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

At the sound of a singular clap, eight large circular holes were formed on the floor, creating a wide dotted square around Fushigi. Then with coming tremors, pillars of strong bark covered in wrapped, thick branches arose. As the pillars continued to ascend, the branches slowly unraveled themselves. They reached out, stalking through the air toward other branches. And upon contact, each pair slithered around and connected, forming bars lined outside of the interior.

As the pillars rose all the way up to the ceiling, Kisami descended from her high chair. Continuous bouts of laughter freely flew from her mouth. With the hand holding her stick, she shielded half of her face. With the other, she pressed against the nearest bark pillar. Seeing as it had a something unusual stored within its lower base, as well as a different type of bark attached in one place, Kisami hurriedly scratched at and pulled off the different wood. Once that was done, Kisami pulled out a strange machine. It had: two connected to two metallic tubes that lead back into the bark, a twisted crank residing on the side, a large hole that was now pointed toward the inside of the bark cage, and a seat that Kisami took immediately.

The T.V. screen above the high chair suddenly turned into static. Then a bright white background fitted the screen, followed by green lettering and kanji being typed out. As that transpired, Kisami continued to laugh gleefully. She lowered her shielding hand, and relieved her face going through a disturbing change. Starting from the left corner, every attribute of human skin was peeled back and then sucked into designed cracks. And what laid in place, was the majority-minority of metal and entwined fur.

**F.Y. DP 1**

**Rapid Meat Dishes**

With the pull of a hidden trigger, a ball of some meat propelled out as fast as a bullet. It struck Fushigi's cheek and forced her to stumble back. A hand was placed against the dash of red bruising, but her sight didn't leave the revealed face structure of the rabbit. It took the quick turn of a crank, and then the launch of a another small, disjointed meat projectile to draw her full panicked attention to the aimed gun.

Fushigi had no time to prepare as a horde of all different types of unleashed flesh, were shot her way. Rolled up meat balls, chicken legs, slabs of steak and pork, all foods intended to be eaten. Most of them ended up hitting her limbs, sending her into a frenzy of trying to defend herself. Every attempt to block was met with a strong breaker, and every limb she wasn't protecting over the others was targeted. Eventually, the force of many meat bullets sent Fushigi falling to the floor.

Despite the onslaught of projectiles, Fushigi managed to roll herself out of the way. The gun's aim lost contact with her, giving her a few seconds of a breather, as Kisami was able to adapt easily. All free fingers wrapped around a hidden handle, and with a simple pull up the manned gun rose up. The tubes beneath were able to extend, and the machine was directed over toward another open 'window'. And it wasn't before long that Fushigi had to endure more incoming fire.

Starting from the top row going right, Kisami descended the wall row by row. The rabbit unloaded random numbers of meat ammunition through each open space. Fushigi's prone form barely had any chance to move, as her back sustained the most damage. She was forced to suffer, all the way until Kisami reached the far left window, located in the bottom row.

A sudden cease fire got Fushigi to lift up her head. Her hands were entangled in her hair, which had splattered bits of beef residing. Hesitantly and slowly, she struggled in moving her body. With watery eyes, she looked back toward Kisami. Uncertainty of what had happened tingling her mind, as well as mine.

The T.V. was blank, as if the readable contents were either wiped away, or were never there. At the sound of Kisami snapping her fingers however, two familiar letters popped up on the screen. The rabbit lifted her gaze from the trigger, and then lifted herself up onto the seat. Her grin hadn't faltered one bit.

Another snap of colliding fingertips caused more letters to appear. Making Fushigi stare at Kisami with frightened eyes. While Kisami just hopped onto the gun's barrel.

Three more snaps revealed more of the screen's message. The top layer almost matched the previous display, with the lower layer containing a half of different wording. Kisami had decided to help herself through an open square space, not wasting a second to press a button on her stick. The sight caused Fushigi to start desperately crawling, inching herself toward one of the open windows near her level. Then with one last snap, with Kisami's stick transforming into a whip, the screen's message was completed.

**F.Y. DP 2**

**The 70 Whip-tastic strikes**

The extended whip stick was thrown out, and caught hold of Fushigi's leg. Emitting a gasp and then a terrified scream, she was harshly pulled away from her possible freedom. She was forcibly dragged across the floor, leaving a trail of fingernail scrapings and rushing tears. She shook her head over and over, pleading to the top of her lungs for forgiveness as she drew closer and closer.

All she got back was the retracting of the whip, before it was lashed down upon her back. The impact nearly teared through the fabric of her jacket, but the pain was brought on in full force. A yelp and then a sob wretched themselves from Fushigi's throat, and her hand reached back to cover the covered bruise. Instead of showing regret or shamefulness, Kisami just kept on smiling and chuckling.

Fushigi was only given five seconds to take in the pain. The rabbit skipped over toward the wall in front before she twirled around, and slashed at the woman's body again. The blow was followed by another, with a brake time of ten seconds. Then another trailed behind that one. And then another, and another, and another.

While Fushigi flailed and thrashed around on the ground, Kisami merely hopped and around, and jumped over. Twirls and flips were easily done in the air, with more whippings being produced. Chuckles and straight-out laughter left the rabbit with each landed hit, carrying the combined tones of malice and cheerfulness. There was no remorse to be brought out, only torn joy and ferocity. And seeing the torture be displayed before my eyes, as well as hearing screams of a fellow person, scared me.

As the whipping carried on, the acrobatics of Kisami became more drawn out. Most of the jacket Fushigi wore was slashed apart, with the button up shirt below undergoing the same fate instantly. Now her back had multiple newly birthed cuts and markings, each one having blood pour out slightly. When most of her back was littered with much pain, Kisami had stopped the punishment briefly. After kicking some scattered pieces of meat onto Fushigi, The rabbit went on to roll the woman over. And only then did the rabbit start to whip away again, this time being intent on damaging her stomach.

As more sobs and screams left Fushigi, a developed sickness to what I was seeing had latched onto my brain and heart. Soon questions began to boggle my mind. 'Was this was rightful punishment? Did a cannibal and murderer really deserve this? Isn't this going too far? How much more longer will this go on for? Will 70 whippings be the true limit? Am I just going to be silent throughout this?'

I shivered uncomfortably and fearfully. My voice was caught and stopped by my tongue pulling back. I wanted to say something, anything. This 'punishment' was going to far, as there is only so much hurt someone can take. I wanted it to stop, so me and everyone don't need to watch anymore, and so Fushigi can get some honest recovery. But I just stood there leaning over my pedestal, fingertips pressing themselves against my palm, and my lips were parting with nothing being said.

I lost count of the whippings long ago, and honestly thought it wasn't going to end. However, the sound of shoes slamming and then sprinting across the ground, made my head turn. And then someone other then me truly decided to shout out.

"STOP!"

The power of Fujimora Masato's vocal cords froze the punishment, and made most pairs of eyes follow him. He managed to climb over his pedestal, and had ran over to the wooden cage. His hands grabbed at one line of horizontal branches, and nearly forced his head into the cage.

"You've made her suffer So STOP!"

While Fushigi buried her head into the floor and covered it, Kisami slowly looked to Fujimora. Two green lights embedded in two small carving, flickered in place of eyes. A sharp point took place for a nose. Her true, darken olive-grey skin shined somewhat. And she opted to stare at the man, grinding her half sharp, half curved teeth together.

Although her face may have terrified him, Fujimora's voice didn't waver. "You've damaged her, you've punished her! Can't you see you've done enough to the poor woman?!"

"…Poor?" That one word slid out like it was an insult. "You call her poor?" Kisami tilted her head left and right, light eyes blinking inquisitively. Then she looked down at the heavily distraught woman. "She's not in any way poor. She is dangerous, threatening, void of having grasps on positivity. And the worst of it all: a Despair coated girl."

"So what?! Abusing her like she's some type of monster-"

"THAT'S WHAT DESPAIR MAKES PEOPLE BECOME!" The crackling shout caused Fujimora to stumble back, and me to flinch. "Every would be person enveloped by it, be it by little or by large, becomes a monster! They caused chaotic conflict! They murder without rightful purpose! They destroy and use people to fulfill their disgusting desires!" Kisami smacked the whip just inches away from Fushigi's head. "I can teach you hours worth about Despairful monsters, but that has to be saved for another time! This time requires punishment- the rightful punishment!"

"This isn't right! This is outright abuse and torture!"

Kisami chuckled, sluggishly throwing her free hand down and out to Fujimora. "If this isn't right-" Fushigi's leg was struck by one sudden and swift whipping. "Then what is? How would you punish a monster of Despair? Would you simply lock them up? If so, what will the monster learn? 'I got a new change of scenery for murdering a man'. Is that the lesson that should be learned?"

"No! Its-"

"Why are you speaking up for this Despair monster?" The heel of Kisami's boot stomped on the newly made wound, making Fushigi emitted a loud muffled cry. "If you think your optimism will lead to the 'right' solution, you're mistaken Fujimora! A punishment isn't just saying mean words, taking away toys, or forcing someone to simply stay locked up in one place. Punishments are not childlike consequences, and are not jail sentences!"

"B-But…" Fujimora was finding it hard to chose words. "She's suffered enough-"

"No, this Despair monster hasn't!" The boot heel was dragged across the leg, before it stomped on the limb once more. "Despair is still working within this monster's body! Despair still falls from the mouth, it has a present in the eyes, it still beats with the heart! The only way this Despair monster will 'suffer enough', is when I eradicate all of the Despair by PUNISHMENT!" The rabbit giggled and pointed toward the dark corridor. "Our society made its choice! A series of punishments will be distributed!"

"You're not punishing a monster!" Somewhere within me, determination trampled my fear and I managed to yell out my thoughts. "You're hurting a human being!" And instead of staying behind my pedestal, I made myself mount over it.

"Motosuke? What are you doing?" I gave Usashida a glance and shook my head at her concern.

"I'm…saying what I need to say." After answering Usashida, I looked back to Kisami. The way her light eyes centered on me was frightening, I didn't shrink away. Instead I took slow steps towards the Wooden cage, and refocused on the situation. "J-Just take a long look at Fushigi's injuries. She's covered in wounds, in lots of her own blood, and she can barely move. Don't you think all of THAT is enough? If you hurt her anymore, I-I don't think she can recover."

 **"Motosuke makes a excellent point."** The raised volume of Miss Gekkogahara's computer voice stated. **"At the same time however, think on how much psychological damage she's received. Not only do you have her sobbing like she's about to die, you've weakened her mind's stability, and she might not think to talk to anyone for days if not weeks."**

As I nodded and made it close to the cage, Fujimora slammed his palms on the two nearby tree pillars. "T-They're telling the truth! You've done enough with punishing Fushigi like this! So just leave her alone, and get this cage down so Nokoshiki can patch her up!"

After me, Miss Gekkogahara, and Fujimora all said our pieces, no one else spoke. Kisami just gave us all apparent blank looks. Then with her light eyes ceasing to flicker for a few moments, she began to twirl the whip around above the ground. Her sight wandered to the people besides the three of us who spoke up. And then she chuckled.

"Okay then! You all got a long look of a preview of what Despair punishments are, so you won't be subjected to seeing them happen anymore!" Kisami's gaze blared at the still crying woman on the floor. "Of course, I don't mean to say that the punishments won't stop!"

"W-What do you mean the punishments won't stop?!" Fujimora punched one of the bark pillars, gritting his teeth.

"There is still Despair waiting to be exterminated! I won't stop the series of punishments until every controlling ounce is destroyed!"

"You've put her through enough-/But she needs to be-"

"Quiet now!" The rabbit swiftly pulled her arm back, and threw it out alongside the extendable branch. First it headed Fujimora's way, but he was able to dodge out of the whip's reach. Then as it was redirected to fly out at me, I froze up and instinctively pushed my palm out. The sharp, immediate pain rising from my hand, forced me to stumble back. I nearly fell onto the ground, but my balance preserved.

I bit down hard on my lip as I brought my shaking, bleeding hand towards me. But after seeing the open wound for just three seconds, my eyes widened at seeing a particular detail, and I pressed the whole hand against my jacket's interior. Unthinkable bewilderment took hold of all of my senses, and managed to separate me from all outward sound. I could barely hear anything as my heartbeats invaded my ears. I couldn't make out anything me as my sight blurred itself. And I couldn't concentrate on anything, all because of my mind being refilled with flooding questions.

I was almost fully lost in my stupor of sudden detachment, that when a weight was placed on my shoulder, I didn't bother to identify it. However, when I was turned around, my eyes made out a face. I was forced to look, and while I faced difficulty in making out each facial feature, I was eventually able to make out who I was seeing. Miss Fontaine had her brows knitted, had parched lips that remained unmoving, and those violet-grey irises that I could relate to.

The weight on my shoulder shifted to the other, and it started to shake me. Somehow, the loud thumping of my heart slowly retreated from my ears. And all that I could hear, with the range distance of any normal living person, was available.

Fujimora had shouted at Kisami. Kisami merely laughed and argued back at him. Miss Fontaine's fox companion was questioning me about my status, before he shifted the subject to my bleeding hand. Miss Fontaine tried to grab at my concealed sleeve, but I pushed myself away from her.

"Boyo, you have-ta let 'er or the surgeon look at that! If you don't then you'll lose lots of blood!"

I took several steps back and shook my head. I was then about to say something when Kisami derailed my attempt. "Enough with your complaints Fujimora! If you, and the rest of the memory loss lot had your memories back, you would understand the 'why' for this. But nevertheless, the series of punishments will be carried out! It doesn't matter how much you hate it, it's a necessary course of actions to take. And that is final!"

After Kisami yelled all of that, she took some steps away from Fushigi. Then as she looked up to the emblem displayed on the ceiling, the said emblem suddenly separated into two. As the divided parts were pulled away, the ceiling tile above did the same. It wasn't long until a square hole was revealed. Then a metal barred, a little more then human sized cage, began to be delicately lowered to the floor toward Fushigi. Once the metal cage had the punished woman trapped within, the opened bottom sealed itself shut underneath her. And then the cage rose back up.

"Alright! The demonstrated punishment is over everyone!" Happily skipping back to the window she came from, Kisami left through it, and then slid off the side of the meat gun's barrel. Then after she walked over to her high chair, she turned to half of us. "Once everything is put back into place, you all may leave and enjoy the rest of your day! We still have lots of days of hope building to go, so make sure to give yourselves time to relax and time to sleep! Bye-bye!" With that, Kisami made her way onto the stage, and headed down the darken corridor. When we all lost sight of her, the wooden cage was dismantled and descended back into the ground. Then the pedestals were pulled back into forming the gathered and circle. And after the metal cage was brought up to the next floor, I was the first one to quickly leave that place.

* * *

Once I sprinted all the way to my dorm room, I unlocked and then bolted past the door. With a hard slam, the door shut and I made to lock it. After that I carelessly threw the key at my bed, and without pause I ran into my bathroom. I stumbled my way over to the sink, and got the faucet running. I forced my eyes to stare at my reflection, and lowered my bleeding hand into the rushing water.

I saw myself hiss and then wince. I saw my teeth be dragged against my lip. I saw that my face was entirely shocked. And as I saw myself trying to hold back any sounds of hurt, I started thinking on things that weren't terrifying. 'The punishment is over. I'm not seeing anyone being tortured anymore. I am fine and I am safe. I need to be calm. If I'm not then I'll just hurt myself by panicking. Don't…panic now.'

After I'd adjusted to the force of the water, and had managed to collect myself, I looked at my cut open hand. Nothing resembling pink blood leaked out from my palm. It was just red, crimson blood. It was my blood, but it was foreign to me. My damn curiosity made me pull some loose skin back, and what I saw gave a realization. It was heartbreaking, and lead my mind to think of others that had shattered every positive vibe of mine.

I forced myself to look at my reflection again. Despite my efforts panic started to take hold. I couldn't wrap my mind what my…blood color meant. While images of memories popped into my mind, I let wet lines leave my eyes, had my free hand press against my head, and thought of one person who I hadn't taken enough time to think about.

"Mom…" I whispered out of fear, and couldn't stop trembling at the sight of who I considered to be me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A three week wait wasn't what I wanted to put you all through, but complications from life stopped me from finishing this part in time. But it's here now, and the first Arc is finally done! I admit, there are some messy bits in my writing here and in the trial, but I'm mostly content with it. I actually think this is one of the best written bits. Specifically, I think the motive reveal, the tension on deciding between death and punishment, the description of the punishment, Kisami revealing her true face to Fujimora, and Motosuke's break in his shocking revelation.
> 
> Despite my late update, I'll make sure to get Arc 2 started up in one to two weeks, that I am certain on. So until then, I wish you all an entertained reading experience!


	16. To Hide, to Seek, and what to Believe part 1

Starting from the beginning point, I'm on all fours and crawling. My hands and knees patter the ground quickly. Constantly, I take time to look left and right. I can't resist the urge to look at the cut out circles, and the view of the outside they provide. But I always make sure to pay attention to where I'm going, and how far I still need to go.

After taking one turn right and one turn left, I come across a hard choice. There are three closed doors, and three paths to take. Each one has a rubber button connected to the side, waiting for me to press it. And beyond the doors was a series of corridors, holding more upcoming turns and divided paths.

I have trouble deciding at first, like always. I take a few minutes to give the doors multiple glances. I sniffed the air before I stroked my cheek. Then after some time on thinking simple things, I crawl over to the forward door. And I press my hand against the button.

Slowly, the door was raised up. A thin line of light shined through now open piece of ceiling. The sight makes me giggle and clap my hands together. Then after I go through the opened doorway, my speed picks up slightly as I proceed down the corridor.

The next turn I take leads me to something new. While some small cut-up circles are familiar, the few papers lined up aren't. As I brought myself to the papers, I can see that they are drawings. The drawings I see where things me and her had created. Scribbled lines of put together crayon, and very smooth figures and shapes drawn by pencil. The sight of them makes me giggle, and I can't resist touching them.

I wanted to spend more time there, in the corridor of drawings. I wanted to poke at the colors. I wanted to stare at the toys, stars, and people. I wanted to take the made pictures off the walls, and bring them back to her. I wanted to do so much, but I knew that I needed to reach the end place. So I decided on giving glances to both walls, and carried a joyful smile as I went down the corridor.

As I went down corridor-to-corridor, more turns were taken. With each new amount of distance to traverse through, the floors of the cardboard had to endure my crawling. With each pair of stretching walls, there was always differences present in the structure of dents. At each crossroads, another path to move through was decided on. With each raised door, more long beams of yellow were made. And throughout all of the crawling, I didn't stop finding enjoyment for this maze.

Back then I thought it was an hour, when I actually took nine minutes to find the exit. I had taken my last turn to see another far wall. At first, it seemed like it was one of the few dead ends. Once I brought myself closer though, there was the small recognizable detail most children would miss. From afar it wouldn't be noticeable, it'd actually just seem to be nothing. A tiniest circle speck of one of the most beautiful and brightest lights, coming from a simple portable lamp.

I remember prompting my hands and knees to move faster. My lips reproduced a smile, and it instantly grew big. My breathing became quick with excitement. And I centered my vision on the waiting door.

One button each had been planted on the right and left wall. I pressed them both as fast as I saw them. After a short wait, the cardboard door was lifted up, along with the tiny light. My exit was opened, and what awaited me was a grey wall.

Right as I moved my knees off of the cardboard, two hands wrapped themselves around me. I was pulled into the air squealing. Then those hands held me with a tight grip, before I was spun around. My squeals turned into giggles, and I couldn't resist the urge to spread my arms out. I was soaring in the air going round and round, with a young woman's laughter occupying my sounds of joy.

After the flying fun was had and spent, the hands of the woman placed themselves underneath my shoulders. I was brought down to her eye level, and the sight of her happiness made by snort and giggle. I stared at her soft smile, taking in the kindness it showed. Then I looked up to her dark blonde locks, seeing half were curled while the other half were 'not-messy'. And finally I lowered my chin slightly, and saw the dark grey orbs that mirrored my own.

I remember hearing my mother's kindly whispered words, asking me about how I felt. I reached out to poke her nose, and replied with one simple "Good!". Then I went on to talk about my journey, talking about everything with her listening. When I mentioned the walls with our drawings, I asked her why were they there. She answered with: "I thought it would be a present surprise, something new and different with the walls being changed."

After we exchanged a short but strong embrace, I was lowered back down onto the floor. Seeing as I able to stand, I grabbed her hand with my own and squeezed. Her smile broadened, and then we started walking. She assured me that we will get the drawings later, and then asked if I wanted to see Kuroki-san.

My eyes lit up. Nodding rapidly, I gladly replied with: "Yes! I always want to see Grandpa, Mommy!"

Back then I didn't pay mind, or even noticed the wincing of her facial features. Her head turned away from me before I could truly see. With me being a toddler, I thought that she was hiding her happiness. So I stopped walking and pulled her hand back, making her stop. "No need to hide being happy Mommy!"

A deep sigh left her, before she looked at me. Her smile then was one being somewhat forced. "I know." She tugged me over to stand at her side gently. Then she ruffled my hair. "From you, I know."

At that moment in time my lip's corners raised. But looking back, I can't but frown at her unsettled words.

* * *

**Chapter/Arc 2: To Hide, to Seek, and what to Believe**

* * *

I figured out that I was experiencing a memory as a dream, some seconds after I regained consciousness. I'd woken up on the floor, feeling something drip onto my side-resting head. Groggly glancing at the surface I laid against, I was able to make out the floor pattern of tiles.

Rubbing away the tiredness from my eyes, I sat myself up. One quick around showed me that I was in the shower, with the showerhead having individual tears of water drip. Placing a hand against the floor, I felt the drying remnants of a shower-waterfall. Then I noticed that my clothes, all felt overly damp.

'Must've turned the shower on without a care, and then flipped the knob down after…a while.' Was all I could guess for what happened, since my memories from last night were all blurred.

Once I fully turned the showerhead off, I stepped out of the enclosure. I took off my long soaked shoes, and then tossed my jacket onto the sink. I made my way over to my approaching reflection. I scratched the side of my head, attempting to recall most of everything that happened some hours before. But that ceased when I saw darken cotton, wrapped around my hand.

Hesitantly, I lowered the hand down until I could see my palm. I unraveled the makeshift bandage with trembling fingers. When I pulled the whole covering off, the sight of the still open wound made me go tense. The dry remnants of red blood, the length extent of the wound itself, *** was all stressing me.

As I looked up and back at myself, unpleasant thoughts ran around free in my mind. I questioned myself on various topics, things I'd never think I would ask about. I couldn't come up with any guesses, or any placeholder explanations. All I got was rising anxiety, raised fears that I never wished to address, and many mental stings that resulted in fierce head pains.

I couldn't stand to look at myself, my whipped palm, or to keep forming frustrations in my head. I decided to settle for frowning, along with averting my eyes. I opened up a nearby cabinet, retrieved a set of proper bandages, and applied it to the revealing cuts. After that, I closed the cabinet and took some time looking around for my handbook. I saw it near the door out, and snatched it up before I kneed the door open.

I slammed the door shut behind me, and then sat down on my bed. While my injured hand was pocketed, my other held my handbook as I stared down at it. After I checked to see that the time was 5 in the morning, I let my grip on the device tighten. My head was beginning to start pounding, while my heart was aching and my nostrils were inhaling heavily.

In an attempt to calm my mind down, I shifted its attention by looking through my handbook. I tried relying on typing up random notes. When that didn't work, I attempted to listen to some of the available music. That didn't help me out much either, which left me pressing the handbook's screen against my forehead. I thought on looking through the map, reading off the laws, and just reading through the attendance files. Evidently though, my will to access anything else was drained away, which only left me the options to either toss aside, or place my handbook away…again. I settled for the latter, and later decided on going out.

After getting a new set of my normal clothing on, I stepped out of the dorm room and planned on just wandering the school. I was halted however by a small pile of folded letters, all stacked near my door. I picked them all up and instead of heading back inside, I let my legs walk me away from the dormitory. When I had to choose where to go, I chose the corridor leading to the cafeteria. Although the place of dining was locked down, I opted to sit near the doors.

While the lights were dimmed down, I could still read off the cover contents of each letter. Most had Usashida's name written on them, the least had Mobu's, and one had the message and 'my' name scribbled out. I started on reading these with my own.

To anyone who is concerned for me:

Even though my hand still hurts, I'm able to manage with that pain. But with everything that's happened recently…I would like to be left alone. I need time to get through and process everything. I'm so sorry for this trouble. -Motosuke.

I dropped my letter of notice feeling irritated, and was able to move onto Usashida's letters. She had four in total, with each one having different amounts of words used. The level of worry raised with each shorter letter, but they all carried the same message of her saying I could talk to her, if I ever needed or wanted to.

I silently thanked Usashida while growing upset, and finally got to Mobu's two folded papers. I was met with chastising from one letter, while the next was mostly an apology for the length of the previous. Despite the present disappointment in me holding up in my room, Mobu offered to act as an inanimate object that I could pour my thoughts out to. And after I've said what I had to be said, some advice would be offered.

Despite not knowing them both for long, their willingness to let me go to them isn't disvalued. I became quite torn actually. I really appreciate what they're offering, but I dislike it at the same time. I'm thankfully for the notions of kindness, but the timing is not welcoming. Though I think I'm able to talk with either of them, or Miss Gekkogahara if she's willing, some certain parts can't be spoken about. I can't tell anyone about my different blood, or about my current major problem. I can only keep those details to myself, I need to.

I'd set the letters all aside and rested my head against the wall. I placed my hands on top of my knees. I shut and rested my eyes. And for the next two hours I sat there alone, ultimately trying to think about anything besides my situation.

* * *

**"Citizens of our Hope Society, I have a very important announcement to make! Due to our recent losses, and the success passing of the recent trial, a passage has been opened! Everyone, you all must head over to the stairway near the Gymnasium! I repeat, you all MUST go to the stairway. I hope you all come on your own, because I would like to NOT go out and bring you over dragging!"**

After Kisami finished, I immediately got my legs moving. I got to the stairway before anyone else, and pressed my back against a wall. While clenching the letters in my hand and staring at the shutters, I waited for everyone else. The silence was grating, the camera watching me from above was unsettling, and putting mental focus on guessing what was on second floor, didn't help me like I intended.

When the sounds of boots, shoes, and one set of wheels turning came from down the hall, I looked back. I saw that most of everyone was disheveled, with some looking like they hadn't got sleep. Yesterday's events really got to them, just like me. And due to that, I silently sympathized with them.

As she caught sight of me, Usashida hurried over and placed a palm on my shoulders. "H-Hey Motosuke! How are you…feeling?"

"Terrible." I replied sharply, moving my left palm up to my forehead. "What happened yesterday just...didn't stop effecting me over night, you know?"

"Well...a good night's sleep helps out."

"Who says I had a good night?"

Usashida shrugged and held her lip corners up. "Most times when people sleep, they sleep peacefully. So I thought you'd be fine."

"Okay…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say to that.

"Anyways, since you got and hopefully read my letters, I'm ready and able to have a chat. If not a chat, then we could share poems. If not share, then we can work on poems!"

"Maybe." I said simply, letting my eyes wander to everyone else. I concentrated my vision, and paid attention to their expressions. Mizunōri was grinding her teeth in apparent anger, giving the metal shutters a glare. Okura and Haruka were both quiet and the most stoic. Nanami had her handheld close to her eyes, shielding her face from most of everyone.

"Huh…" I keep my sight on Nanami, not feeling good. Her lips parted and closed repeatedly, with the corners staying down. Her fingers were pressing against the buttons at a fast pace, with some visible force. Her eyes were glaring intently at her game, seeming to be dissatisfied.

Leaning myself forward a bit, I shook my head. Thinking her gaze's emotion over while continuing to look, I didn't see discontent for her game. I actually think that it wasn't dissatisfaction in the full sense. It was more like she was aggravated, but at something else entirely past a gaming device. And since I was thinking and seeing that, I felt myself become extremely bothered.

"She didn't say anything."

I turned to Usashida. "What?"

"I tried saying hello to her before we started heading over, but she didn't say anything back. She walked right past me, not taking a moment to watch where she's walking."

My eyebrows raised before they abruptly lowered. "She flat out ignored you?"

"Yes, but it isn't surprising. The other day she was very focused on her gaming. She told us upfront to leave her alone, but now she's mute."

I nodded gradually before looking back to Nanami. The sight of her pressing herself against the wall, along with her face becoming more agitated, made my bothering feeling grow. "I think its one thing to hold up in your room for the night, but purposefully ignoring people like…that, is disrespectful."

Usashida tugged at my sleeve. "Hey, I'm not offended by her."

"It has nothing to do with being offended" After that I paused. A sling of truthful words were ready to be said, then and there. I held back though, distastefully rubbing my teeth against my lower lip.

"I think boyo here was going to mention common courtesy." Turning right, Miss Fontaine approached us with Mobu tipping his hat. "Ignoring people who want-ta talk, be it by person or through a door, is you showing that you're open-ta that treatment." While dark rings resided underneath the Ventriloquist's eyes, Mobu was still as vibrantly alive as he was made to be. "Of course, that goes the same for lashing out at someone. If you throw a fist, you better be expecting one to come back."

"The law of natural equation."

Mobu raised his paw, and jabbed it forward at Usashida's statement. "That's a yep poet girl, though it has some different names." Then Mobu glanced to me, poking my arm with his paw's palm. "But don't think I'm saying you should ignore the girl back. If you want-ta, then go ahead. If you want-ta do the opposite, go over and try-ta converse with her."

I had my fingers tap against my palms, and my feet turn left and right against the floor. Talking about Nanami made me feel irritated and uncertain, which prompted Mobu to poke my arm harder. "Okay, enough talk about the gamer. How's your wound doing boyo?" I pulled my concealed hand up and out, showing my bandage handiwork.

"Its...not hurting as much it was yesterday."

"Did you apply the bandage yourself?"

"Yeah, I didn't really have anything else to use. And no one else had to do it but me."

Mobu reached out and took hold of my hand. While I tensed up, he leaned down and examined the cotton cloth. "Hmm…normally people would panic, become hasty, and blood would leak out along the sides. Since there isn't any traces of body fluid, I'd say you did a good job boyo."

"Thanks…" I pulled my hand back slowly. Then I planted my palm against my side. "I've had experience with getting cuts from time-to-time, so seeing blood isn't usually…scary."

At that unwanted explanation, Miss Fontaine and Mobu nodded. Before anything else could be said between us and Usashida, the sound of pounding drew our attention. Over at the metal shutters, Mizunōri was letting her fist collide with the formed gate. No one spoke as she let her fist land hit after hit, due to us all having our patience was being strained. You could tell by the arisen glares and deep frowns on all faces.

Thankfully, the shutters began to rise after one more hit. Seeing the shutter's swift ascension, our group moved to head to the stairs. A slight problem being pointed out however, had quickly halted us.

"Hey guys and girls? How are we going to help Gekkogahara go up?"

I glanced at the mentioned Therapist, and sucked in a awkward breath at seeing the wheelchair. 'Well then…'

"I think the solution is obvious, one of us has to carry her." Washinoko stated plainly.

"Really?" Mizunōri asked. "There aren't that many stairs here. Gekkogahara can just drag herself up-"

"Are you serious right now?"

"No, I being sarcastic- Of course I'm serious asshole." Licking her bottom lip with distain, Mizunōri turned to Miss Gekkogahara. "So what if you're handicapped? You should be fine and able to use the railing."

**"What about after that?"**

"You can still crawl you know. Just 'cause you're legs don't work, doesn't mean you're not able to move around!"

Fujimora facepalmed in disbelief. "Is that what you tell every person in a wheelchair?"

While looks of disgust were thrown Mizunōri's way, Washinoko lgroaned and looked to Nada-san and Okura. "Can one of you-"

"There's no need!" As Kisami's voice shouted to us from the second floor, two crutches were dropped down. Standing right underneath them, Nokoshiki yelped and frantically held her arms out. Once they landed and caused Nokoshiki to almost tumble over, Kisami shouted again. "Help her out with those, and then get up here! You all got lots to see and explore!" Then with that, Kisami became quiet.

"Alright then." Rubbing his hands together, Fujimora moved over to Nokoshiki. "I'll take those of your hands, and give them to Gekkogahara."

"Do you even want to use them?" Haruka asked Miss Gekkogahara.

**"Yes, I'd like to."**

Taking the crutches from Nokoshiki, Fujimora stepped over to Miss Gekkogahara. He set the crutches right in front of her, and held them place. After she scooted forward and placed her laptop down behind her, Miss Gekkogahara placed her hands on the top pads. Then she tried to lift herself up onto them. And she only managed to rise up by a mere foot, before she fell back onto the chair. She tried again, and success was pushed away again.

I was about to offer my help, but Nada-san asked if he could. With a nod coming from Miss Gekkogahara, Nada-san stood besides her. When she attempted to rise up once more, he placed one hand against her back, and other grabbed her arm. Although the process was slow, and Miss Gekkogahara's struggle was hard to watch, she was able to get up from her chair.

Nada-san let go of her arm, and pulled his supporting hand away when Miss Gekkogahara grabbed the hand grips. Then he questioned her when she faced the ground. "You okay now Gekkogahara?" She nodded.

"Since that's done, you're going to get help for the stairs here." After he retrieved her laptop from the wheelchair, Fujimora walked in front of her. He gestured to the device, having hand ready and willing to close it. At her silent movement of agreement, he shut the portable computer's top lid. "The rest of you can go on, I'll stay back and help her out."

"A-Are you sure?"

Tucking the laptop underneath his arm, Fujimora worked up a smile. "Definitely."

"If that's so, then fine." Okura said before he decided to hurry up the stairs. Right behind were Nanami and Mizunōri, with the Architect giving Fujimora a short-lived glare.

"Are you just going to leave your chair down here?" Nada-san asked.

"Nah man, I'll carry it up for her." He raised his eyebrows at Miss Gekkogahara. "If that's what you want to do." She shook her head. "Okay, but let me tell ya: I can carry a wheelchair. I might be short, but I got strong muscles and bones!" His confidence was replied by the blinking of eyes, making Fujimora shrug. "I do!"

"Alright, alright we have to get going." With that statement, Washinoko headed up. Then the rest of followed, with me and Nada-san trailing behind. I guess he wanted to help Miss Gekkogahara out, just like me. But she has enough help already with Fujimora, so she'll be okay.

Once I reached the top, I stopped next to Usashida and Miss Fontaine. What was present before us was the start of an interesting layout, one that differed from the Original Hope's Peak second floor. The walls had the mixed pattern of bricks and leaves designs. Nearly bright as white colors of red, orange, and yellow were painted as straight lines upon the right wall. Nearly dark as black colors of green, blue, and violet were stretched over left wall. And the climaxes of the tints and shades both lead to separate rooms.

To our direct left, was a short hallway leading to a pair of double doors. They were surrounded by a illustrated vortex of green and black. A menacing, almost harsh aura radiated off from there. There was also a giant lock placed on the center, it being attached to multiple chains that were wrapped around the door handles. And right next to the doors was a small board, its contents being to tiny for me to read.

A few feet away on the right wall, were another set of double doors. They also had a surrounding vortex, it however contained kindly combined colors of white and green. The doors themselves had a wide lock-system attached. It had twelve levers, ten light bulbs, and ten side buttons. Past the lock system though, lied snippets of scattered, stippled dots resembling the design of a dotted sky-like canvas(rapidly pressed down dots made up of rapidly pressed down dots).

Right in front of us was a corridor, sporting black and white floors and ceiling tiles. It apparently went down to a dead end going forward. But there was a slight enlargement of free space along the right wall, placed midway between the forward endpoint and the stairway.

After getting the chance to take in the change of design, a shout of 'Hi!' startled most of the group. Looking above from whence it came, I saw Kisami sticking to the ceiling. She had her human facial features back, and a long expression of joy staring down at us. Before anything could be said however, Kisami lowered her legs and threw herself forward. Her hands disconnected from the ceiling, and she was sent flying through the air.

She landed on her feet, and instantly turned around to face us. "Welcome members of Hope Society, to our second rise, second floor! Here is where minds think deeply, much information is studied, and the ability to create is ever encouraged!" Bringing out a small remote from her suit's pocket, she directed it towards the doors with the white-green vortex. After raising it slightly, one of the many buttons was pressed. At the command, a rectangular piece of the wall pulled itself away and out. It faced us and hung above the doors as a sign, which only had two glove-covered hands, and a painter palette with had hues residing along its surface.

"Whenever you need to put your thoughts to physical work, this floor is the place to go! But for now, there are many bright places to explore. You have six rooms to find, and only four have excellent mind-working puzzles to solve! For example, this room to your right and my left." Kisami took some jogging steps back, and gestured to the white-green vortex door's lock-system. "Now, seeing this contraption might hurt your brains at first. But let me tell you, you won't be stuck on trying to figure these out. There are a few of you who know how to solve these locks. And yes, those few will definitely show the rest of you what to do!"

Chuckling, Kisami side-skipped away from the doors. Then she pointed towards the hallway going left. "Those doors however, can only be unlocked by yours truly. In fact, after you all explore all of the other rooms, I will call for us to gather in front of those doors. And then we'll go on a very important tour, one that will granted you lessons that most of you have forgotten."

While some eyebrows raised and some eyes lit up with curiosity, I stiffened at that info. It was then I took a very strong guess for what lied behind those doors. 'If I'm right, most of the others will all have a very hard time in there. If I'm wrong well, I'm not exactly sure if I want to be.'

"Okay, I'm going to leave you all be for now. I'll see you later!" With that, Kisami jogged down the corridor and took a sharp right, leaving our lines of sight.

"So, how should we go about this?" Okura spoke up, letting his sight wander around from the walls to the ceiling.

"Which one of us knows how to operate these 'lock-systems'?" Haruka asked, which got me and Nada-San to raise our hands. "Just you two?"

"Yeah, just me and him." Nada-san stated. "But I don't think we can use words to explain the lock-system. Its better if we show how it works." He looked to me. "Am I right?"

"I think we should work and explain at the same time." Was all I said back.

"You know, that sounds a lot better to do." We exchanged nods, then we made our over to the white-green vortex doors.

To start us off, Nada-san grabbed a lever and pulled it across to the right. "The idea on how to solve these locks is easier said then done. You have to form a word connected to the room the lock is attached to. The biggest hints you have for that are the letters inside of the light bulbs, the letters on the buttons, and what you can of the room from out here."

"What Nada-san means by that is...things like the sign above us. The sign gives us a big clue for what the word solution is." Glancing up, I made my lips form a thin line. "I think the word has to do something art."

"'Has something to do'- so it's a guessing game?" Mizunōri groaned.

Okura shook his head. "No, it's a logical set up that needs a password in order to broken up."

"If it was a full guessing game, there would be many more levers and buttons and bulbs." Washinoko pointed out, not minding Mizunōri's pissed stare being sent his way.

"U-Um…how does whole s-system work?"

At Nokoshiki's question, I went on to give her and everyone else a lengthy explanation. While I did that, Nada-san started working. The constant management of pulling levers, pushing in buttons, and lighting of bulbs caused my voice to waver here and there. Even though I was trying to outline the known ins and outs of the system, my stinging brain made me think of possible answers. So I had my focus divided, and it was unfortunately straining me a bit.

I was able to layout what I needed to though, and gave each of the eight pairs of eyes watching me a look. Six showed clear understanding, while two stared at me like a madman. I raised my hands up and shrugged. "That's what I got out of it all. One to two levers effect the buttons, and each button is linked to each bulb. And depending on the color of the light bulbs, the inputs will either be right or wrong."

"Since that's the case for these doors here, three more are going to have the same thing." Mizunōri looked down the corridor, and patted her forehead with her left hand's clenched knuckles. "Oh that's going be fun…"

Just then Nada-san let out a loud 'Huh!', and stepped away from the lock system. "I tried out the two most clear possibilities, and this thing isn't budging."

"W-We aren't going to b-be standing around here f-forever, right?"

"No, that would waste time that could well spent." Snapping her fingers, Haruka pointed down to the apparent dead end. "It would be more better if we split up. One group of five with Nada can go further down this floor, while a group of four stays here with the boy." She finished saying her idea by pointing at me.

"I see no problem with that." Following Washinoko's simple statement, sounds of agreement sprung out between most of us.

"Then let's be off already."

"Haruka-" Okura tried to stop her, but she was already heading off. He sighed, before he started walking after her. "I'm following her, let's go Nada."

"Sure." Once Nada-san moved away from the lock system, I pulled myself over to it. It wasn't long before Mizunōri, Washinoko, and Nokoshiki trailed behind the other three.

Coming up besides me, Usashida threw her out finger to the light bulbs. "Do they need to be lit up in order?"

"No, they don't."

"What about words? What can you make out from the available vocab?" Mobu questioned.

"Well, since Nada-san said something about trying out two options already, I assume he tried 'Art' and 'Paint'. But aside from them, I don't see any other words to try out." I gave each of the buttons a glance, taking in their craved lettering. 'One A, two E's, two I's…' I listed off them off in my head. When I got done with that, I tried thinking up other possible terms.

I was thrown for a loop when Rysukato had commented. "Perhaps the answer lies in what can a artist make within their work."

"What do you mean?"

Rysukato paced over. "Think about art and what the rabbit said about this floor itself. What can any viewer of any art piece do, that is stemmed from using our individual minds?"

"We beings and people use our minds to think."

Rysukato nodded at Mobu. "Yes, that is what we do on a daily basis. However, when we see any creation of fine art, what do we do with our ability to think?"

Giving myself some moments to mentally work out what he meant, I decided to glance Nanami's way. I saw her still holding her face close to her handheld's screen. I'd judged her facial attitude being frustration, it being not at the game. I thought, 'judged', and drew a conclusion based on my thinking.

Turning to the door, I let my hands shoot out and inputted the most logically answer. "Interpret." I whispered upon pressing the last button, and waited for the lights to fade in and out. When that happened, the whole lock system was deconstructed and was brought into the walls. No one gasped or went wide eyed, and no question of how was brought to light.

"Okay...let's see what on the other side." Grabbing both door handles, I pushed the doors open, and stepped right on in.

* * *

There were serene white walls, and lightest tint of peppermint colored tile floors. Many paintings within and without glass frames were placed along both sidewalls. Located some feet away from each portrait, were various types of creations put on display. Clay models of tiny people, small houses, and some exotic creatures. Big aluminum foil rabbits, trees, and many types of sea life held up by metal rods. Chipped and shaven rock replicas of eating utensils, extravagant detailed pens, and toy airplanes.

The unique beauty of these creations held within glass squares, caused no one to utter a word. Slowly, our group of five started looking around. I headed over to the clay models, and nearly pressed my face against the glass showcasing a raccoon. Wonder and further amazement spread across my facial features. The detail put into the 'fur', the eyes and their pupils, and the aggressive still stance was remarkable. I actually had trouble pulling myself away from the glass, because I wanted to keep my sight on the fantastic art piece. But reminding myself that there was more to see, had helped me move on.

After taking in the stunning models of a flock of crows, and a family trio of bears set next to a human family, I stepped over to the paintings. Closer expectation showed that not only canvasses of paint harbored the walls. Next to each canvas, there were notes labelling what materials were used. One certain landscape, which had a great view of a hilltop looking upon a city drawn out, was crafted by a blending of color pencils and crayons. Another work showed a stick figure village, made out of trimmed wooden sticks and uncooked spaghetti lines. Then there was a water colored planet that looked very dimensional, while having multiple shades and tints of violet spread out on its surface. They were all excellent, and some were beyond being extraordinary sights.

Once I gave each canvas of the left wall a close look, I was ready to go over to the aluminum foil trees. A chest and two bookcases pressed against the back wall however, caught my interest. I walked over, reading the scribbled wording of a paper taped to the top of the chest.

Next Generation Arts

My curiosity rose to its peek, and I decided to open the storage container up. What I saw inside, made me feel nostalgic. Crumbled papers were laid out, lying against and above one another. There were poor started sketches of: people and animals, heavily hued shapes, squiggly lines representing ocean waves and sun rays, breathing fire dragons, and friendly plants and rabbits. Some of the papers were drawn out like comics, while others sported one whole image. And on the back of each paper, were the names of children who could be future artists.

I had crouched down, picked up drawing after drawing, and studied each one closely. I had formed a shaky smile, with my eyes squinting slightly. My vision started to become blurred by rising water. Seeing these illustrated stories and drawings made by kids, it made me think back. Thinking of home, thinking of Mom, thinking of how I…was as a little guy.

The thoughts started out as happy, being just nice reminders of the past. When let them go on though, negativity made its way into my brain. My worries, my fears, my resulted mood of frustration, they all came back. I had my teeth clash together, with my smile being flipped around. I let myself form a dreaded frown. And had panic begun to swell in me.

"Hey Nanami, what do you think of this stick village?"

The question followed by the raising of a game's volume, made me turn around. Usashida had her head tilted to the mentioned art piece, openly smiling. Next to her was Nanami, having a scowl implanted as her expression, and her eyes were STILL paying unwavering attention to her handheld.

"I think that the sticks making stick-people is very cool. Normally, people would just draw stick-people on paper. But the idea here- I don't know if anyone did this before. There are few sticks out there that can bend pretty far, without breaking."

Fingertips pounded down on buttons. Irises stayed attracted to fast-moving images. Mouth remained shut and down turned. Still no response came from the gamer girl, just an awful silence. And I was feeling very 'ticked' off at that.

"Nanami, why are you looking angry? Are you still…very upset about what happened yesterday? You're not the only one. I think everyone is still, along with being a bit afraid. But right now, things aren't bad right now."

As Usashida gave Nanami's shoulder a kind pat, the gamer's body tensed and her mouth parted slightly. She did nothing else. She still spoke not a single syllable. She kept her eyes hidden away in her game. And she continued to act like Usashida didn't even exist.

I placed all of the drawings back into the chest altogether, and closed it. Then I stood up, with feet tapping the floor and fingers tapping my palm. I stared at them both, having my mind try to decide what to do with this situation. Do I walk over and try to find out why Nanami's shunning Usashida? Or do I just let Usashida continue trying to talk to the rude girl?

"I know you wanted me and Motosuke to leave you alone, some days ago. But you're clearly hurting over something. If you'd let me know-"

Nanami sudden threw her shoulder forward, and pulled it back like a battering ram. She shoved her elbow into Usashida's chest, pushing her back until she fell over. "I told you, to leave me alone- Hey!"

I sprinted right on over and snatched that damn handheld from Nanami. I shut the game down, and held the device above my head. She desperately tried to reach up for it, even trying to hop to get it. "Give that back!"

"You treat someone like nothing, and then hurt them because they try to talk to you. You're NOT getting this back."

"I said-"

"I know what you said! But I don't care!" I screamed at her, causing her to flinch and take some steps back. "Usashida did nothing wrong besides wanting to talk, wanting to see if she could figure out your problem! She was offering help and you pushed her down!"

Nanami's words were almost caught in her throat. "I- She was bothering me!"

"And who's fault was it to ignore everything but a video game?"

"She wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh! So that's a good reason to attack another person?!"

Before she could argue back, or I could rant onward, the handheld was taken away from me. We both turned to source, and saw the ice glare of Rysukato. He had helped Usashida get up, had his pale hand wrapped around wrapped around the gaming device fiercely, and a voice coated in intimidation. "This bickering is not needed, you children. Every extra moment of you fighting, will waste time, and let a pathetic fight last longer then it should. So both you must shut this down, along with your mouths. If you don't, then you'll face consequences of the rabbit's punishment."

The image of Fushigi's whipped, whimpering body flashed into my mind. All aggression was flooded out by fear of enduring something like that. So I closed my lips off from saying anything else on Nanami hurting Usashida. As for the gamer, she tried to get her handheld back again. Rysukato slide the purple device into the bowls of his coat, and threateningly peered into Nanami's pink irises.

That single action made Nanami pulled her hands away. She stepped away a few inches, turning her head to look at each of us three. Then she grabbed onto the straps of her backpack, and darted for the doors. Usashida called out and was able to go after her, but Rysukato held the poet girl back, effectively letting Nanami run out and then away.

Strolling over to us, Miss Fontaine let her and Mobu's gazes attach their sight to the doors. "You know…I think we should let her be. Its what she wanted in the first place, no?"

No one said a word at that, or for a while after the fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay! Arc 2 has finally started, and I am very glad to have gotten here. The first memory of Motosuke's, the after effects of the punishment on him, the second floor's more vibrant atmosphere, and the conflict at the end! Every moment was a joy to write. Especially describing the second floor, as its colorful design is definitely a sight to see and read.
> 
> I've been working on future bits and pieces of this Arc, as well as future Arcs as well. There was some rearrangement of scenes and days spent with deep thinking. But I got the beginning of Arc 2 done and up, and I'm thankfully for that.
> 
> Well, that's all I need to say. Hope you all have entertained readings, and I'll see you all later.


End file.
